


Deny Thy

by heartsns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsns/pseuds/heartsns
Summary: In a world where your position of power is determined by your status, there is little hope for those who fall under the lowest status level to ever become something more. Sasuke is determined to fight the status quo of his biological determined status. To hell with his father, to hell with biology and social norms, he will become what he desires, no matter the danger to himself physically and mentally.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honorable mention to Little Letters, the original creator of the basis of this ongoing fan fic :D

Coming of Age - Past

_The moonlight filtered through the cracks of the ruffled curtains that hung over the window casting a stretch of light across the bed, where a figure shivered beneath a light sheet.  Light panting could be heard coming from the figure’s mouth, muscles quivering involuntary and teeth chattered sporadically._

_The figure’s blue black hair was flat against the young man’s skull, slick from perspiration. Tufts of hair stuck to his forehead, sideburns and cheeks; the young man too weak to brush it aside. Lips dry, parted and appeared chapped as quick pants were expelled. Every so often, a parched tongue would emerge, attempting to moisten the lips and teeth would chatter briefly. Eyes remained hidden while whimpers and moans of discomfort were heard._

_“I brought you some water, try and relax otouto,” a voice softly spoke, as a tall figure entered the semidarkness._

_“N-n-niisan…h-h-hurts,” a broken whisper came from the shivering figure on the bed._

_“Sshh…sleep, you will feel better when you wake,” the deep voice gently responds as he stands by the bed. He reaches out his hand and palms the smaller figure’s forehead, then lightly strokes the blue black hair back. The sweat dampened figure leans into the gentle caress and whines softly. Eyelids fluttered, struggling to open. “Soon otouto, soon,” the gentle voice speaks while continuing to caress the boy’s hair coaxing the boy into sleep._

_A tremor rocked through the sheet clad body and the body clicked and jerked harshly, the spine then bowed, a mouth opened in a chocked gasp like the air was sucked out of the lungs and eyes bulged open wide.  His toes curled hard, his arms splayed out on either side as sounds of cracks and rips came from his body. His legs spasmed and knees locked. He let out a chocked scream as his body jerked and convulsed on the bed. His head bent back, eyes squeezed shut as the pain rocked through his body. There was no control as the body jerked and twitched on the bed. As his body got to close to the side, he gasped, trying to draw in air as his body flopped to the floor. Every area of his body felt like it was burning, like acid running through his veins, scorching everything on the way through. It felt as if his body had a mind and transformation plan of its own. The pain, the pain...how could anyone get through this! His fingers scratched at the floor, trying to grasp anything to move him away from the pain, a common instinctual habit. His legs trembled and twitched as his legs felt like they were twisting into a new shape. He screamed again as he felt the air rush from his lungs when it felt as if his chest had collapsed on itself with ribs cracking and pushing through his skin. He managed to open his eyes, looking in the darkness, grinding his teeth together, his feet pushing on the floor, trying to move, walk, anything!  He looked up, “N-n-nisaa…”, he spit out through clenched teeth, “p-p-ple-ase…h-help me…” He flopped like a fish, his head swinging around involuntary, his eyes wide trying to see. His fingers continued to scratch at the floor, his fingertips starting to bleed. As his eyes searched, finding no figure in the space, his back popped and arched, a scream left his mouth as he cried out._

_Claws began to stretch out of fingertips and toes, neck muscles cracked and popped as the neck began to stretch into a longer shape. Knee joints rolled backwards and ankle bones stretched. The boy hiccupped and coughed as he choked on his own saliva while trying to scream from the pain, as his body manipulated itself to something else.  His eyes bled red, he could feel the slick of sweat across his body. His throat spasmed as he coughed out a screech feeling his face push out. He stretched his arm out, fingers reaching for the door. He grit his teeth together, drool dribbling from his mouth as he growled, “AAHH NIISAN!” and collapsed into darkness._

_Outside the door there was no noise. There was no flurry of footsteps of concerned family running through the home, no one flipping on lights in alarm, just silence, as if the house was empty. A tall darkened figure emerged from the shadows and padded quietly down the hall, stopping outside the door, head tilted slightly listening to the now silent room. The tall figure then continued and stepped silently into another room, closing the door behind him. The house remained still._

_Morning light filtered through the window of his younger brother’s bedroom. The room appeared peaceful, but Itachi knew better. His younger brother’s bedroom was the evidence of an obvious struggle confined to the room. Blood and diluted vomit littered the floor and furniture. Clothing and bedding lie in various stages of destruction throughout the room and he finds his little brother crumpled into a ball, in deep sleep, with pieces of torn cloth laying on various parts of his body. Itachi smiled sadly, kneeling to his sleeping brother. Oh how he wanted to barge into his brother’s room last night to help him relieve the pain, to coddle him and hold him through it all, but he knew he could not. The worst was over for now and now he was able to help._

_“Sasuke, Sasuke, time to wake up,” Itachi spoke softly while running his hand through Sasuke’s hair. It was matted with blood and vomit, but Itachi didn’t care, “come on otouto, rise and shine.”_

_“Mmph…” Sasuke fluttered his eyelids, his body giving a tremor before he opened his eyes and focused on his brother. Sasuke’s eyes opened wide as he struggled to sit up, remembering some of what had happened the night before. As he sat up he found his skin was sensitive and he felt dehydrated. “Niisan, it happened didn’t it? The pain was too real to be a nightmare,” Sasuke’s raspy voice managed to speak. His throat felt like a cheese grater went through it and his mouth felt as if it was full of cotton. Sasuke’s wide eyes locked onto Itachi’s. “Where were you niisan? I-I called, you…you were gone. Why did you leave me?” Sasuke’s hands were clenched together, wringing themselves over and over in his lap, waiting for Itachi to answer. Itachi looked straight into Sasuke’s eyes, seeing the hurt and confusion of his otouto, he felt guilty, but he knew he could nothing. Itachi began to stand up and helped pull Sasuke up, lifting him gently by the arms and getting Sasuke to his feet. Itachi led Sasuke to his bed and they both sat. Itachi sighed and gave Sasuke’s hand a squeeze._

_“Your right otouto, it did happen, it wasn’t a dream. I couldn’t help you during your time of coming of age, you know that, you know the dangers during this time.” Itachi put his arm around Sasuke’s shoulders and hugged him in close. Sasuke hmm’d a response and Itachi could feel Sasuke inhale deeply and begin to relax. “I have brought you some pain killers and water.” Itachi pointed over to the bed side table that survived the previous evenings onslaught._

_Sasuke sat up reaching for the water and pills. “Thanks niisan, I guess lycanthropy didn’t skip me.” Sasuke sighed, took the pills and leaned against his brother, suddenly feeling exhausted. His family were from a long line of descendant werewolves. Not everyone in the family got the gene, it was impossible to tell who would get it, and with today’s changing world, the gene was seen far and few between in the Uchiha blood line. Itachi answered his beast call at age 16 years, normal age for the calling, and naturally their father was beaming with pride. Sasuke recalls that night, as he locked himself in his room, crying as he listened to his brother in wolf form rip apart his room in a disorientated state. Sasuke recalls the sounds of snarls, the cries and screams, as the room was ripped to shreds and Itachi endured his shifting. Their family celebrated Itachi’s shifting and status the next morning as it was Itachi was deemed an alpha. Elders believed that the pain one endures from their coming of age, determines their status. Alpha, beta or omega. Less pain meant that the shifter was strong enough to fight the oncoming symptoms, therefore an obvious alpha would be born. Sasuke snorted to himself at such ridiculous beliefs. Though apparently Itachi suffered the shifting and woke the next morning slightly disorientated like nothing happened._

_Sasuke looked down at his skin, it had blotches on it where it tore and stretched, his muscles ached, he had a pounding headache and felt exhausted. Sasuke bit his cracked lips. He had to be an alpha or he was so screwed. If he wasn’t, it was just another thing to disappoint his perfectionist of a father. It was bad enough that when his 16 th birthday came and went, with no signs of shifting, his father looked upon him with even more displeasure in his eyes. Sasuke was almost relieved that he didn’t get the change, but deep down his inner being desired his father’s approval. His birthday was almost 6 months past._

_He recalled not feeling well the night before and heading to bed. The rest of the night is flashes of his brother and pain. Sasuke groaned as he recalled the pain of broken bones, torn skin, and what felt like burning acid through every inch of his body. He was certain, no doubt about it, but he was not alpha, but omega. And of course, Itachi already knew._

_“Father’s going to disown me,” Sasuke whispered as he lowered his head._

_“Sasuke…”_

_“And of course you, the prodigy son, would turn out to be an alpha.” Sasuke rests his forehead into his hands, “I’m nothing now, there is no reason for me to stay.”_

_“Sasuke, calm down,” Itachi whispers and reaches for Sasuke’s shoulder._

_“I…I could sell myself to the hunters…make some money…to send back to the family as s-severance for having to keep-keep me for so long,” Sasuke’s voice cracked as he struggled to hold back his sobs. He felt sick, sick with disgust as his body, sick that his inner wolf was an omega, sick that he couldn’t bring himself to be what his father wanted._

_“Sasuke! Get a hold of yourself!” Itachi grabbed Sasuke’s shoulder and gave a hard shake. “There is nothing wrong with an omega! The pack would fall apart if it was made entirely of leaders!”_

_Sasuke continued, not feeling his brother’s voice or shove. “M-maybe, I can get Orochimaru t-to harvest everyth-…” Sasuke yelped as strong hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back into his bed. Sasuke felt horrified as he realized he let out a yelp._

_Itachi pulled Sasuke’s face to look at him and glared hard into his little brother’s eyes. “No. You. Will. NOT!” Itachi snarled in Sasuke’s face, showing his teeth while holding his face steady._

_Sasuke watched in new-found omega fear as Itachi’s eye teeth began to shape into fangs and his pupils began to turn yellow. A deep growl originated from Itachi’s chest and Sasuke found himself lowering his gaze, releasing a quiet whimper and exposing his throat as he tried to appear smaller unconsciously. Sasuke suddenly found himself being shoved unceremoniously off the bed and onto his ass, hitting the floor._

_“Stop easily going into submission!” Itachi spoke sternly, “You are degrading yourself and going to end up having others walk all over you!”_

_Sasuke glared up at Itachi and felt a twitch of anger bubble up. “You think this is easy? What the fuck!? You think I can just turn whatever this is off?! Fuck you Itachi!” Sasuke spat out, as he glowered up at his brother, gritting his teeth, breathing hard through his flaring nostrils. This wasn’t fair dammit! It was bad enough he was going to have to try and hide his status from his father, but he couldn’t even control his instincts in a simple act around his brother! Sasuke grabbed his hair and pulled hard, showing his frustration of the situation through his actions… -FUCK!!-_

_Sasuke felt tired, frustrated and stressed, making it extremely difficult to not be aggressive towards Itachi. It was a gift and a curse that Sasuke was never one to hold his tongue around his brother, right now it was probably a curse. Sasuke pushed his sore ass self off the floor, his eyes locked on Itachi, refusing to look away no matter how he felt. Sasuke bared his teeth and stood tall. “I am trying…trying to get this under control,” Sasuke breathed out heavily, gritting his teeth to control his emotions, “so don’t be thinking I’m weak, or degrading myself to lie down to be someone’s first class bitch, while I work on getting myself back in control after this slight hiccup.” Sasuke knew he would never be able to completely smother his omega instincts but be damned if he wouldn’t push them down into the furthest pit of his mind and be damned if anyone tried to use it against him._

_Itachi released a small smile. Sasuke’s intense glare faltered a bit seeing the smile, his shoulders immediately relaxing and then question and confusion filled Sasuke’s eyes._

_“There’s the stubborn strong little brother I know,” Itachi beamed back at Sasuke. “Father doesn’t need to know and you will not be forced into feeling like to you need to submit **ever** if I have anything to say about it!” Itachi’s eyes sparkled, “get ready otouto, for we are going to train you hard Sasuke, and when we are done, alphas are going to be inspired by you and want to be you.”_

_Sasuke swallowed a large lump in his throat as he watched his niisan stare and smile past him. Sasuke felt a slight glimmer of hope, as he trusted his brother immensely and he has never ever left Sasuke feeling vulnerable and alone. Sasuke sat beside Itachi, resting his head on his shoulder, mentally preparing himself for the challenge ahead._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four Years Later

Sasuke sat in a large sitting chair, wrapped in a blanket and an open book on his lap. He stared out the window, watching the wind lightly blow leaves about the air, his mind open and letting memories tumble through. This time of year always reminded him of the year of his coming of age. The pain, confusion and depression of discovering he was omega. He shuddered as he recalled thinking about selling himself off to avoid the acceptance of his werewolf status. True to his word, his brother Itachi had begun training Sasuke in suppressing his instincts and with the help of a doctor family friend, Kakashi Hatake, using a drug suppressant to mask his omega scent. Sasuke shuddered at recalling the misery he suffered the first year of his training, trying to mentally suppress his omega instincts. With Itachi hounding him every second of the day it seemed, the first year was full of angry outbursts, growling and thrashing and of course the wailing of tears to name a few. With the continuous fear of failure, Sasuke had convinced himself after the first year that an alternate route was better and had fled to Orochimaru. Sasuke shuddered at the memory. His memory of leaving his family was still fresh, but his memories during his stay with Orochimaru become grey after a few weeks. His earliest memory after his bout with Orochimaru is being strapped to a bed, his bones showing from the weight he apparently lost, weak as a newborn pup and his brother’s stress lines apparent on his face as his sad eyes looked down on him. Sasuke is struck with guilt on a regular basis when he looks in a mirror and see’s the permanent mark on his shoulder. A curse mark left to remind him of his decision to abandon his family and attempt the inconceivable. Sasuke unconsciously rubbed the shoulder as a lump formed in his throat, recalling those times.

The second year with Itachi was practically just as bad as the first and by the third year, Sasuke could finally push down the urge to submit to alphas with ease and felt more in control and confident with his status. He continued to take the medical suppressants to hide his scent, which worked well since his father had never found out, which could be considered surprising, but since his father was rarely home as it was, it was surprisingly easy to keep the omega scent and status hidden.

But now Sasuke was a part of Itachi’s pack. When Itachi had moved out, he created his own pack and requested his father to allow Sasuke to come with him. Their father was proud and did not contest the request, provided that Sasuke continued with his studies and of course, finish top of his class. Itachi of course assured their father that Sasuke’s studies would not be interrupted and Sasuke would learn the importance of leadership roles of a pack. Sasuke scoffed to himself and picked up his book. Things have been settled and positive with uni, the pack and his suppressed status, so Sasuke was sure nothing could bother him anymore. Things were finally going his way.


	2. Meet N Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, another chapter that I managed to squeak together. Lets get to know who we are now dealing with shall we? 
> 
> Remember boyxboy, yaoi, mushy boy love stuff, if you don't care for that kind of stuff, please do turn around and go out the way you came!
> 
> Wanna leave a review and ideas and suggestions and all the stuff and fluff? By all means, all the power too you :D

 

Sasuke crossed a street, the night crisp, a simple reminder that autumn had arrived.  He had his hands in his pockets, his light jacket zipped up to his chin and light puffs of mist coming from his nose, indicating that it was indeed chilly out. He trotted down the sidewalk to a club, that wasn’t at all flashy, but had a small neon sign indicating its existence and a sandwich sign standing alone on the sidewalk. Though he was barely just 20 years of age, he had a close relationship with the owner and looked forward to a rum and coke. Sasuke smirked at his inner joke. Truth was Itachi owned the club and Sasuke worked as bartender at odd times. He was in his second year of uni and would assist at the club when needed.

Coming up to the club, he stepped up into the entrance way and headed to the shadowed door directly across from the club’s main door. Sasuke gave a sharp quick double knock and stood in front of the peep hole. The door opened and a tall broad shouldered man towered over Sasuke while looking down at him. Sasuke looked up, nodded and brushed passed the man when he stepped aside. Sasuke heard a gruff grunt as he stepped past. Kisame, a large muscular man, covered in blue ink tattoos that even went up his neck to his face, at first glance, one would instantly think,  _Alpha._  But many were surprised, the man was a beta. His teeth appeared more pointed than any other human and if you saw him from afar, one would wonder if his skin was blue. Other pack members gave him nicknames of fishy, blue, any water type nickname, and Sasuke waited for Kisame to lose it on someone someday. But, that hasn’t happened, yet.

Sasuke made his way down the stairs, hearing and feeling the vibrations from the music, the subtle lighting and grinding bodies on the dance floor. Itachi’s club wasn’t the average club. Sure it had the norm; alcoholic drinks of any colour, grinding bodies on the dance floor to club mixes and the random single guy or girl looking for a hook up. The difference was this club catered to werewolf. Werewolves were social creatures, often came in their groups to the club to chat, banter and just relax with other packs. The odd time there was a single werewolf, who was either a loner or an outcast, at times looking for a pack to join. Itachi’s pack were a close-knit group, rarely taking on loner wolves, it was a very rare event for that to happen as Itachi was cautious about keeping the knowledge of the underworld quiet. There are people out there that hunt underworld creatures for experiments and to sell. Sasuke shuddered thinking about it.

Prior to what you think, there were humans allowed in the club but only if they were aware of werewolves. This day in age, it wasn’t uncommon for half breed werewolves to exist. Of course, there are other underworld creatures out there, but most races kept to their own kind and created their own clubs, businesses, whatever that catered to their race. Kisame’s job, was to screen out who can and cannot come in. The other bouncer was Hidan, another pack family member. Hidan was not as bulk as Kisame, but just as tall and intimidating, and was also a beta with silver hair and an obsession for his religion. Kisame and Hidan shared the responsibilities of screening the customers and watching over the patrons as security.

Sasuke made his way around the grinding bodies to one of the bars that was tucked away at the back wall. Itachi was working on several drinks for a woman as Sasuke stepped in behind him, grabbing himself a glass with ice and began making himself a drink. Sasuke noted that the woman was certainly eyeing his brother at all angles. He smirked to himself and he noted that Itachi was concentrating on the drinks and not responding to the woman’s obvious glances. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. This was an every night occurrence, it never ends.

“Good evening Sasuke,” Itachi said after collecting the cash from the woman who received the drinks. Itachi did not notice the flirtatious smile and running eyes the woman gave Itachi before turning to leave with her drinks. She did leave a generous tip though.

“Order up un!” A long blond haired omega set down a serving tray on the bar, handing Itachi a list of drinks and then resting his head on his hand. He blew a breath up, making his bangs flutter up into the air before settling back on his forehead. His light blue eyes looked over at Sasuke. “Hey un, how’s your day been?” the omega threw Sasuke a small smile.

“Hn,” Sasuke responded while taking a sip of his drink.

“Articulate as always,” the omega responded with a sarcastic tone. “Tachi, I’m up 4 more un, try and keep up!” He gave a wink and smile as Itachi placed all the prepared drinks on the tray. Itachi smirked.

Itachi leaned over the bar, bending his finger at the omega to come closer.  The long haired omega leaned his face closer to Itachi and tilted his head. “I love it when your confident,” Itachi’s husky voice purred out as he lifted the omega’s chin with his two fingers to lock his black eyes onto light blue. The omega shivered and licked his lips. Itachi smirked again and released his hold on the omega. “Get back to work Deidara,” he said with a chuckle in his voice.  Deidara blinked, smiled and took his tray of drinks onto the floor but not before giving a bit of a wiggle to his hips that were hugged by tight black jeans. Itachi raised his eyebrow, watching the bouncing behind of the long haired blond and licked his lips.

Sasuke took a swallow of his drink and eyed Itachi. “Good evening to you too Itachi,” he responded and Sasuke decided he didn’t want to know what the nightly bet was this time. Those two were always coming up with games for the night and Sasuke knew, unfortunately, the winner chose what the other would do, that was often some sort of sexual act, favor, sexy cosplay, god knows what. Sasuke had the most unfortunate luck when he would stumble across them when it was time for…payment. Sasuke closed his eyes and took a big swallow this time. He shuddered, remembering those…unfortunate accidents.

“Excuse me!” a blond man called out from the other side of the bar, trying to get the brothers attention. Neither brother acknowledged him.

“How was your day Sasuke?” Itachi asked as he went to grab some glasses from beneath the bar top.

“Hn. About as entertaining as church,” Sasuke snorted out a chuckle.

“Hey, bartender, service here?!”

Sasuke grasped his glass tight as he heard the annoying bellowing behind him. He jerked his head to the side, eyes glaring at the tussled blond haired man who was sitting on the other side of the bar. Sasuke curled his lip up showing off his canines, letting out a deep growl that clearly stated his aggravation at the interruption. “Wow! Uhh…” The blond scratched the back of his neck and gave a wide grin at Sasuke, “sorry bout that…ummm I-I didn’t realize…umm…” Sasuke glanced over the blond. He was wearing a white tank with an opened button up long sleep shirt, the arms rolled up to the elbows. The tank was taunt against the chest, that did nothing to hide the lines of an apparent muscular chest. The fluffy straw coloured hair was glimmering and full of life and blue eyes shone through the dimly lit area. A feeling rustled deep within him, a small quiver that felt as if a feeling was awaking, a feeling of interest, Sasuke swore he could feel his wolf’s ears perk. Sasuke pushed those feelings back down.

Sasuke’s eyes flickered red while staring at the blond. “To much for you? Or not enough for you?” Sasuke spit out as the blond looked back at him, mouth agape and eyes wide. Sasuke felt the emotion of annoyance rustle deep in his subconscious. His inner wolf was annoyed and he could almost feel it huffing and snorting, pawing at the mental walls, while being in the presence of an obvious arrogant self-centered blond alpha. Sasuke agreed with the annoyance and embraced it.

“You know what? Don’t answer that, just place an order to someone else, my shift hasn’t started yet.” Sasuke then lifted his glass to his lips, took another swallow and added, “and realize that this place doesn’t cater to overinflated self-absorbed pompous ass’.” He then turned and walked away, finishing off his drink. He decided to head to the dance floor and do some dancing with whomever to make him feel better. He didn’t really care. He had a bad day and a swelled head ego induced blond alpha hadn’t helped the situation. Blue eyes followed Sasuke leave for the dance floor.

“Damn!” he muttered to himself and sniffed the air where Sasuke stood. Who was this sexy strong...alpha? He could smell the anger coming off him but noted the slight scent of alpha coming off the light skinned black haired beauty with spitfire and claws! He needed to follow and learn more! He made to get up, but a hand touching his arm had him look back to see Itachi.

“I wouldn’t try it Naruto. You haven’t made the greatest impression on my little brother, I suggest you leave him be,” Itachi spoke to Naruto with a hint of a warning in his tone. Naruto sat back down, slightly sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Itachi stood up, preparing a drink for Naruto. “He isn’t in a great frame of mind right now. With regular stress from university, working and questionable relationship status, I prefer that he stay focused on school and being single.” Itachi nodded his head towards Sasuke who was currently grinding against some random human on the dance floor.

Naruto followed Itachi’s line of site. He grumbled as he watched the sexy black eyed alpha beauty wiggle and move about the dance floor with random people. Naruto could feel his inner wolf getting anxious watching the black eyed beauty. His wolf wanted to know about that alpha and Naruto was up for the challenge. He grabbed his drink and sipped, eyes still watching the dance floor. Naruto put down his drink and glanced to see if Itachi was watching. As luck would have it, Itachi was assisting customers at the other end of the bar and Naruto decided to make his way to the dance floor. His inner wolf huffed with excitement, the feeling of the chase was on and Naruto was ready to head straight forward and take the challenge.

Naruto kept his eyes on the wiggling and grinding dark haired beauty, his hips swaying to the beat, his arms close to his body but still reaching out now and then to swing with his hips. Naruto watched as those hips circled and twitched, the lean body was seductive as it rotated in a dance that was sure to attract the attention around him. Dark hair bounced about as the head kept time with the beat. Naruto slid into the surrounding bubble of the raven and began to move his own hips and shoulders. The beat had bodies practically bouncing in every direction which enabled Naruto to be able to slide between people until he was dancing in front of his destination. Naruto was absorbing the fascinating marvel in front of him. His light milky skinned colour, sharp lines highlighting his face and neck and he knew that there had to be a lean body underneath the club’s uniform that he wore. The club lights sparkled in several colours off the blue black hair, creating a hypnotizing display. Naruto could almost taste the scent this stunning alpha emanated, but he could also sense the frustration and anger coming from him. Coal orbs opened during the seductive dance and opened wide at the sight of seeing Naruto in front of him. Those eyes were exquisite and Naruto could not pull away from the deep dark depths, even as they narrowed and gave him a fierce glare. Those eyes quickly turned away as the body followed to leave the dance floor. Naruto stopped dancing, surprised this stunning creature was running from him. The chase was on, his inner wolf stirred emotions of desire and lust. Naruto grinned a feral grin and followed the raven haired man.

Sasuke was now fuming. He stomped his way back to the bar his brother was attending, deciding he needed a drink or three. ‘How dare that pompous ass! Couldn’t just fuck off!’ Sasuke hated arrogant self-centered think they are all high and mighty alphas.  “Yo Sasuke,” a voice called out and Sasuke turned to see that it was Kakashi Hatake, friend of his brother’s pack and professor from the college of medicine. Kakashi’s grey hair shone in the flicking of lights, his black mask defined the lines of his lips that were obviously smiling. Sasuke just glared at him and went about to make himself a strong drink.

“Sasuke huh? Good strong name there,” Naruto spoke out when he came up to the bar and sat beside Kakashi. “Hey old man, thanks for the tip!” Naruto winked at Sasuke when their eyes met briefly.

“Good to see you Naruto, how are things?” Kakashi asked Naruto, his eyes twinkled looking between Naruto and Sasuke.

“Better now that I have a name,” Naruto chuckled, “Sasuke, can I get a rum and coke?”

Sasuke tilted his head and glanced slightly in Naruto’s direction. Sasuke promptly turned his head, swallowed his drink and left the bar.

“Damn, that’s cold,” Kakashi chuckled.

“Leave it Naruto,” Itachi came to Naruto, placing a drink on the bar and staring down on hard.

Naruto smiled nervously, brought his hands up, shaking them back and forth in front of his body, “Okay okay, peace Itachi!” Naruto made to get up, still smiling, “I’ll be right back, gotta head’r to the little boy’s room.” Naruto popped up off his stool and hustled off towards the washrooms at the back of the bar.

Itachi sighed and began wiping up around the counter. Kakashi raised his brow at Itachi. Itachi stood up and crossed his arms, looking at Kakashi, “What?”

Kakashi turned his head to see if Naruto was gone. He looked at Itachi. “Might not be such a bad idea you know,” he grinned and grabbed his drink.

Itachi frowned at Kakashi, “NO,” and went back to wiping down the bar top.

“Mah, Itachi, what’s the matter? He would be good for Sasuke,” Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his neck and reached for his drink.

Itachi stopped mid swipe of his rag on the counter. “He’s not ready. After all the shit that he has gone through, what the pack had to do, the bullshit relationship he tried to have with Sai…and,” Itachi clenched his teeth together, “and he still is fighting Kakashi…no matter how me, or the pack insist, he still fights!!” Itachi slammed his hand onto the top of the bar, his hand fisting the cloth.

Kakashi flinched. He understood the fight that Sasuke put up and the situations that had happened, but, “what happed with Sai? I thought he was long gone.”

Itachi glanced over at his little brother who was back on the dance floor and swallowed his growl, “Even though I advised him against it, he went off again and Sai…well, it just happened again.”

“You know, I think Sasuke would do well with a change in his…daily routine.” Kakashi hesitated, thinking hard about his next line, “you know Naruto isn’t like most alpha’s…he is a good strong leader of his pack…”

“Kakashi, you know that Sasuke is no where ready for that  _type_  of thing yet…” Itachi spit out between his clenched teeth and glared at Kakashi.

“Yeah, who says that they are going to get it on like that?! Look, Itachi, I’m just saying, with Sasuke at least seeing there are others out there, that are not out to get him, maybe it will help him move on with healthier decisions and I think Naruto is a good choice to help for that.” Kakashi hoped this worked, he really took a liking to Sasuke when he came of age. Being a long time friend of the family, Kakashi assisted the two brothers when they sought him out, understanding the hierarchy and sometimes incredible futile demands that are put on the members of the Uchiha family. Kakashi had seen too many werewolves go mad with power, sickness and depression just from family dynamics. “You know, Naruto doesn’t treat any status any different. I can attest to that, as I have been involved with his pack for the past few years. Naruto may be young, but he is still a strong and respected leader of his pack.”

Itachi slightly drooped his shoulders, closing his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His stress appeared to heighten just in his conversation with Kakashi.

“Hey, you okay there Itachi?” Naruto called out as he sat back beside Kakashi.

Itachi shook his head and took a deep breath. “No different than earlier,” he replied and glanced out at the dance floor again, watching Sasuke lean against some random man who appeared to enjoy the attention Sasuke was giving him. He turned his head when he heard a low growl, and found Naruto staring at his otouto on the dance floor. Naruto’s lips were curled up slightly, showing his canines, his hand was clenching his drink a little too tight and that glare looked as if it could vaporize anyone instantly who got in the way of it.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto and then shoved his shoulder. “What’s got your eye there Naruto?” Kakashi smiled under his mask at him.

Naruto didn’t look away from the dance floor as he replied.  “Sasuke…God!! I don’t understand why he doesn’t talk to me!” Naruto put his elbow on the table and slapped his hand on his cheek, resting his head while looking longfully at Sasuke grinding against someone else, yet again.

Kakashi stole a glance at Itachi and winked. Itachi’s lip twitched up into a snarl like look as he shook his head and mouthed the word NO at Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes and put a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Well, this may be fate telling you something,” Kakashi spoke at Naruto, glancing at Sasuke briefly, “if Sasuke is giving you the cold shoulder now, it’s best to move on and looks elsewhere ne? Perhaps you two are really just not compatible.” Kakashi shifted to face the dance floor, drink in hand, his eyes moving around the room, feigning an interest in a group of women in the far corner. Naruto didn’t see how Kakashi’s masked creased a little due to the smile behind it. Kakashi hoped he was reading the situation right and if he is then…

“DAMMIT! That’s not how it is!” Naruto bellowed out while slapping a palm on the bar top. “We just got off on the wrong foot, I acted like a prick and I’ll wait till he calms down to try again!” Naruto sat up straighter, grabbed his drink and took a large gulp. He grinned at Itachi who was leaning against the back of the bar momentarily. “I’ll see ya later Itachi, it’s getting late and work tomorrow, but I’ll be back!” Naruto gave Itachi a two fingered salute, glanced at Sasuke briefly still on the dance floor and then headed for the exit.

Kakashi chuckled as he watched Naruto make his way out, he glanced up at Itachi, mirth dancing in his eyes. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose again and let out at sigh. Kakashi held up his drink, “Cheers Itachi, here’s to fate.” Itachi huffed and turned to head to the other end of the bar to serve customers while Kakashi grinned and enjoyed his drink.

\-----XOXO-----

Black orbs fluttered open late the next morning. A lump moved about the bed, rustling could be heard underneath a dark blue comforter. A howled type yawn broke through the quiet room as toes peeked out from under the bedding and palms stretched out from the other end. Midnight eyes peeked out from under the comforter to stare at the digital clock blazing red numbers. Hands flipped the comforter down off blue black locks, spayed in several directions, as hands came up to rub the midnight coloured eyes. Sasuke licked his lips and glanced at the time again. Almost noon. His stomach gave a small grumble, reminding him that he should eat.  Sasuke sat up and stretched his arms every which way, feeling the cricks and pops of joints. He rolled his neck about, enjoying the stretching feeling and popped his knuckles. Sasuke felt the urge to shake his body about to loosen it up and dare he say, fluff? Sasuke shook those feelings down. It must be those damn wolf instincts making him feel this way. He snorted and made way to hop up and get into the shower.

Stepping out of the shower and feeling completely refreshed, Sasuke grabbed jeans and a tee, no need to dress up, scooped up his phone and headed downstairs for a food.

Stepping into the modest sized kitchen, Sasuke placed his phone on the island and headed for the fridge to examine what could be put together or if anything was left from this morning. It appeared that there wasn’t much to choose from in the fridge, thus Sasuke pulled out some eggs and veggies to prepare himself an omelet. 

“Morning otouto,” spoke a deep voice and Sasuke heard feet shuffling into the kitchen. Itachi placed a newspaper on the island and headed for the coffee pot.

“Morning niisan,” Sasuke responded automatically, while still chopping up red peppers. Sasuke heard his phone buzz on the island. He paused and looked behind him, only to roll his eyes and continue chopping veggies.

“Someone of no importance otouto?” Itachi asked with a slight tease in his voice.

Sasuke snorted in response.

He glanced at Sasuke, his precious little brother, who has many demons to get over, and slowly he is. Itachi shook his head, he will watch his otouto closely should Naruto ‘ _pup’_  get out of hand. “Any plans this afternoon otouto?” Itachi asked as he took a seat on a bar stool, sipping his coffee and laying out the newspaper.

“Still working on thesis, few more pages to type up, other than that, no,” Sasuke responded blandly, as he cracked some eggs into a bowl.

“Coffee…coffee…” a drowsy sounding voice floated through the room, “need coffee…” Deidara shuffled into the kitchen, hair ruffled and pulled into a messy top bun, eyes half open and gray, sporting a fluffy white with red trim housecoat, soft cotton pajama bottoms and slippers. Deidara held out an arm, mocking a stretch towards the coffee pot and started groaning like the walking dead.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the display and began scrambling his eggs in the bowl. “Must you be so dramatic Deidara?” he scoffed at him.

Deidara flipped Sasuke the bird and poured himself a cup of coffee.

“Play nice kids,” Itachi stated with a small smile. He eyed Deidara up and down and licked his lips as Deidara sat by Itachi. Deidara rubbed his shoulder against Itachi and purred. “Good morning luv,” Itachi responded to Deidara while reading the paper.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the display and poured his eggs into the awaiting frying pan. Deidra was part of Itachi’s pack as well as his mate. Itachi had come across Deidra a couple years back while working the club. Deidra was being harassed by some alphas and betas behind the club one night, thankfully Itachi was checking the perimeter before heading home for the night. Sasuke wasn’t sure how Itachi knew that Deidra was his mate, but truthfully he wasn’t interested. Itachi mentioned inner wolf biology and such, but Sasuke just waved it off. Sasuke had no time for such trivial matters with his constant training to ensure his omega status wasn’t discovered. Sasuke felt a shimmer of something he couldn’t identify, seep into his thoughts. Sasuke felt his inner wolf as it appeared to be reaching out, caressing some unidentified feelings Sasuke couldn’t name. Sasuke shook his head and mentally pushed his inner wolf down. He still could not fully accept the wolf within him, he accepted the fact it was there, but he sure as hell didn’t have to embrace it like an old friend! Sasuke’s eyes pinched closed and he clenched his teeth as the wolf mentally fought but Sasuke wouldn’t budge, forcing his will to get the wolf back down into the recesses of his mind. He quickly wiped away the trickle of blood from his nose, so his brother wouldn’t see and continued with his omelet.

\-----X0X0-----

 


	3. Truth be told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chap was certainly a challenge for me.  
> I was out of the country for a week and missed working on it, so when I got back I had some friendly nudges from my amazing friendly authors in getting this chapter done. Their encouragement and ideas are a treasure I hold deep.
> 
> Not much else to say, but thanks ya'll who wanna leave a comment, flame or whatever floats your boat :)

Later that afternoon, Sasuke sat at his desk, typing away on his laptop and drilling away at his school work. His phone buzzed on the desk and Sasuke glanced over to notice it was an unknown number. He frowned. Sasuke only had a select few numbers on his phone and the majority were from his brother’s pack. _There could be only one person…_ Sasuke ignored the phone, he should probably get his number changed again and rubbed his forehead. What a hassle. He ran his hands through his hair and leaned back in his chair, head tilted back, eyes closed. _Fucking hell, he didn’t need this right now._ He shuffled through his books and papers and noted that he needed to make a trip to the library. The fresh air will do him good, he grabbed his backpack and headed out.

 

Sasuke’s form sat at a large wooden table alone, in a corner of the vast city library, several books open around him, his hand writing notes continuously. His eyes skimming the books around him as he concentrated, and he was startled as a pair of arms slicked across his shoulders to his front, a chest hit his back and someone breathing near his ear. Sasuke’s body froze, “Jee-zuz!” whispered Sasuke harshly through clenched teeth, keeping his voice down the best he could.

“Nice to see you Sasuke,” the voice whispered in his ear, the arms remained looped around Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke clenched his hand around his pen, flared his nostrils, as he listened to the voice near his ear. His emotions began to whirl and he felt feelings of disgust, anger, and violation. “Get.Off.Me,” Sasuke growled, he could feel his eyes flicker and the hairs on his skin stand up.

“Tsk, I missed you too,” the voice purred while rubbing against Sasuke’s face and giving him a tighter squeeze. “You weren’t answering my calls or texts, I got worried.”

Sasuke ground his teeth together hard as he stood up quickly, moving his arms through the other’s to force them off his body. The chair flew back into the intruder, and Sasuke felt some satisfaction as he heard the person behind him grunt out in displeasure. He spun around, locking his dark orbs on another set. “I thought I made it clear, Sai, _piss off!_ ” Sasuke hissed at the man.

Sai put his hands on his hips and smirked at Sasuke. “Mmm… that’s how I like you baby. You still remember what I like,” he licked lips while moving his eyes up and down Sasuke’s form. “Are you feeling better? You left pretty upset last time we met up, I certainly gave you enough time to cool off.” Sai moved his one hand and slid it up Sasuke’s forearm to his neck and moving his other hand to Sasuke’s hip.

Sasuke felt sick. Sai touching him had bile rising in his throat. Sasuke felt his inner wolf try and submit to the overwhelming alpha touching him, trying to force Sasuke to become a mindless pup who was rolling over for any tummy rub. Sasuke fought those mental feelings hard, feeling the pain between his eyes as he fought his instincts. Sasuke’s hands clenched by his sides and he could feel the tremors going down his arms. _No! He will not make me submit, he has no right!_ Sasuke tilted his chin up, sparks in his eyes as he stared Sai down and pushed against Sai’s chest, hard enough to get him the hell away from him.

Sai stumbled back a few steps, balancing himself and then slowly lifted his eyes to face Sasuke. His lips snarled up slightly, showing off his canines, but his eyes held a challenge as he focused hard on Sasuke’s eyes. Sai’s growl was deep and low, a surefire threat to any who defied an alpha. As he straightened himself up and moved forward towards Sasuke, he didn’t get far, when another deep sounding growl was heard coming from a muscular blond haired alpha who was now standing directly in front of Sasuke. Sai stood tall, not showing any weakness towards the interfering alpha, as he stared directly into the yellow gleaming eyes of the blond alpha and snorted.

“Take a hint, you aren’t wanted,” the blond alpha snarled through his teeth, his body tense, hands clenched into fists, his body positioned ready to strike.

Sai snuffed out a huff and crossed his arms. He leaned slightly to look at Sasuke behind the blond and gave Sasuke a fake smile. “Sasuke, I do believe we should continue our chat, in private,” Sai glanced at the blond and nodded his head at Sasuke to suggest leaving.

The blond stepped closer to Sai, their chests millimeters from each other. The blond snarled, “you should leave, now! Before you regret not taking some _friendly_ advice.”

“Excuse me…” Sasuke spoke as he side stepped the blond. “I don’t have anything to do with either of you, so _excuse me,_ ” Sasuke continued speaking as he began to close up the books and shoved his papers into his bag. “Take your cock measuring contest somewhere else, I have no interest in what you two are doing here.”

“I am checking up on what’s mine and ensuring loyalties are still in place,” Sai’s tone made no mistake on his status and he tilted his chin and eyes down on Sasuke.

“And you need to take a hint, you ass,” the blond huffed through his teeth, glaring at Sai, “Sasuke here made himself perfectly clear.”

Sai raised a brow at the blond, “and who are you to interfere? This is none of your business. What business I have with my significant other, is not your concern.” Sai’s voice grumbled with annoyance, eyes flickered with red and his teeth pointed out. An essence of warning and possession wafted in the air off Sai.

“Names Uzumaki Naruto, who doesn’t think significant others who tells the other too piss off aren’t much of an item!” He stepped forward towards Sai, showing off his elongated canines and releasing a warning scent, this other alpha was seriously pissing him off!

Both alphas pushed their chests at each other, both growling lowly and eyes flashing at each other. Sasuke was heading for the door before either noticed.

Naruto was first to turn heel, “Hey! Come on…Sasuke…wait!” he called out in a loud whisper, the other alpha already forgotten.

Sai watched the blond chase Sasuke and inhaled deeply. He smirked as he slowly made his way to the exit.

Sasuke speed walked outside to the sidewalk. He _did not_ want to deal with any arrogant self-centered alphas, one was bad enough but _two?!_ He heard steps coming up quickly behind him and he mentally groaned. “Sasukeeee!” Sasuke hurried his steps as he heard the lungful howling whining sound coming from behind him.

Naruto quickened his pace, “Hold up Sasuke, come on, just wait! Hold it!” Naruto dodged random persons on the sidewalk, catching up to Sasuke and slowing to a trot beside him. “Hey…”

Sasuke said nothing and kept walking.

“Sasuke _wait!”_ Naruto put his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder in hopes to stop the man or at least slow him down. He didn’t expect Sasuke to quickly slap his hand away and keep walking. Naruto was suddenly intrigued. This superior alpha was amazing that his inner wolf started panting and pawing at the walls, wanting to practically go for a tumble with this dark haired alpha.  Naruto inhaled deeply, smelling the anger radiating off of Sasuke, as well as an earthy tone with a hint of the alpha’s scent. Naruto felt lighter than air, as his mind radiated with eagerness, his feelings practically rolling around in the scent that was Sasuke. A smile grew on Naruto’s face as he continued to scent the air, hesitating while Sasuke was getting away. His eyes suddenly focused and saw that Sasuke was practically a block away already! “Shit!” Naruto moaned to himself but then smiled, at least he knew where to find him! Naruto began walking off in the other direction, he had to hatch a plan and he knew who to see.

Sai watched the quick exchange then headed for a car parked in the alley way and hopped in. As he stuck the key in the ignition, he glanced in the rear view mirror to another set of eyes in the back. “It’s going to plan, we will be ready on time.” Dull yellow eyes bore at Sai through the mirror, nothing was said as Sai drove off.

 

\----------XOXO-----------

 

Sasuke slammed open the door to the house, kicked off his shoes and stomped off to his room. He ground his teeth and snorted as he made up the stairs to his room and tossed his bag on his bed. ‘ _Of all the nerve!’_ He ran his hands through his dark locks, dragged his hands down his face and let out a snarl. _‘How dare they!…how could they!…’_ He began to huff and pant as he thought more about it, the irritation in his mind was beginning to rise higher, clouding all senses in anger and he embraced it.  ‘ _The audacity! Of the most irritating…fuckin…’_ Sasuke stopped pacing and he hunched over, hands gripping his knees, he ground his teeth and his eyes flickered around. ‘ _Stupid…Idiotic bone headed…egotistic self-centered…’_ His skin began to burn and he welcomed the feeling. The rage wanted to release his wolf yet his wolf demanded vengeance of being denied submission and forced into a void. The pressure in his skull screamed and wailed against the walls. Small drops of blood began to release from Sasuke’s nose but he did not notice. His wolf demanded submission, Sasuke refused, he wanted to relish in the anger, the anger he could control…his security blanket. His eyes were squinted shut as he felt the anger wash through his body as he recalled the alpha interaction.

***knock knock***

Sasuke whipped his head to the sound at the door as a deep rumbled growl was released from his lips. He felt the outrage and fury tingling through his arms, his inner wolf snapping at the air and clawing at his mental walls, demanding release. His legs tremored with rage. ‘ _Fucking assholes! I wanna… just…just…’_ His nails began to lengthen into points, he could feel his neck stretching with hackles rising and he welcomed it. The rage fogging his mind as he recalled the pheromones reeking off the two alpha’s at the library. _‘Fucking… I will not submit!! I will not submit!’_ He screamed at his inner wolf as he grabbed his hair, pulling his head back and letting out a cry as he felt his skin rippling, his wolf wanting to release. He wanted the anger to remain, where he felt safe and secure. The overwhelming submission that his wolf demanded rose high, pushing hard attempting to overwhelm the anger.

 **“Sasuke calm down!”** A booming voice cracked through his turmoil crusted mind, followed by a long low growl that echoed through his body and Sasuke instantly felt his body tremble and fall to his knees. His fingers became normal, his skin tightened up and his face fell to look at the floor. Sasuke panted as sweat drops fell from his forehead to the floor, along with a couple drops of blood from his nose, but his body remained on his knees, his head bowed, and a quiet whine escaped his lips. Sasuke felt the arms of his alpha coming around him, he could smell his calming and protective scent and Sasuke rested his forehead against the strong alpha’s chest. His body continued to tremble, his breathing came in quick pants as his heart rate tried to slow. His wolf instantly calmed the raging inside his mind as Sasuke submitted to his alpha. Itachi ran his hand through Sasuke’s hair, “shhh…otouto, shhh…” Itachi spoke softly to Sasuke as he held him securely in his arms, releasing his calming scent to surround his little brother.

Sasuke rested his head, his body tremors slowly succumbing to the calming and protective scent of his brother. Sasuke’s breathing soon steadied and he found himself suddenly exhausted both physically and mentally. He allowed his body to relax as he felt secure and safe within the cocoon of his alpha and he slipped into sleep. Itachi felt his brother’s body relax into sleep and he made his way up, cradling Sasuke in his arms and taking him to the bed.

“Okay un?” Deidara whispered as he came up behind Itachi who was settling Sasuke under the covers, “I could feel you from downstairs.”

“Hn.”

“That was a sudden action. We haven’t seen him that upset since…well, you know un,” Deidara rubbed a hand up Itachi’s back while giving Sasuke a soft look. “What got him that riled up? Do you know un?”

“No, there was no time, he was already accelerating when I got up to the room. Does anyone know where he went earlier?” Itachi ran a hand through Sasuke’s hair a few times to ensure he was asleep and then made his way to the door.

Deidara shook his head, following Itachi to the door. “He had only mentioned working on his paper, I didn’t even know he had left the house.”

Itachi furrowed his brows and tightened his lips as they walked down the stairs. “I think we should plan a trip soon.” Deidara nodded his head in agreement, “I’ll let the pack know.”

 

\-----------XOXO-------------

 

Naruto hopped up the steps to the cabin style porch and door, making his way into the home. “I’m back!” he bellowed into the western decorated home. He tossed his shoes off and headed for the kitchen. “Oi! Anybody home?” He headed straight for the fridge, hearing a call from the other side of the house.

“’Sup boss?!” A brunette ruffled haired man came strolling into the kitchen, grabbing a can of pop and plopping down at the table.

“Kiba! Where’s everyone else?” Naruto asked as he grabbed various food articles out of the fridge, placing them on the counter.

“Out checking the perimeter and some at work. Same old same old,” Kiba answered while cracking open his can and taking a big swallow. “How was class today?”

“Was awesome! Totally ran into Sasuke today! I had no idea that he attends the same uni,” Naruto happily chatted while slapping a sandwich together.

“The one from the club?” Kiba asked, eyebrows perking up at Naruto.

“Yup!” Naruto nodded his head while taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Well…details man. Did he instantly fall for your charms and is now mated to you for life?” Kiba chuckled as he attempted to reach for Naruto’s sandwich.

Naruto held his sandwich up, “Dude! Make your own! And no, he kinda…” Naruto brought his hands down and tapped on his sandwich, as he appeared to be thinking of his next words, “didn’t want to talk to me.” Naruto then just stared at his sandwich.

“Burn,” Kiba stopped trying to take his sandwich and gave some comforting pats on Naruto’s shoulder. “Then what’s next? Moving on then?”

“No… never!” Naruto gave his fist a pump, which happened to have his sandwich, in turn ended up having pieces flying across the kitchen. “Sasuke is so… so…” Naruto began, his eyes stared into empty space, a slight smile on his face, his arm holding a sandwich in the air as Naruto let out a content sigh.

Kiba snapped his fingers at Naruto, “earth to Naruto, hey…Naruto!” he snapped again at Naruto’s nose.

Naruto blinked and focused on Kiba, “oh sorry, yeah,” he chuckled. “Sasuke is strong headed, smart, fucking smoking hot and his aura is just so compatible with mine. My wolf agrees, I can feel the desire, the need! I can’t explain it Kibs, when I see him, I just need be around him! Even though he smells angry like _all the time_ , I see more than that…like you know? Can it be any more perfect?” Naruto’s voice got quieter and quieter as his eyes appeared to glaze over and stare into space. Kiba swore he could see sparkles in Naruto’s eyes that day.

“I need to ask Sasuke for a date…but how?” Naruto looked at Kiba as if he had all the answers.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders, “probably just ask him dude.” Kiba grabbed Naruto’s sandwich and sprinted out of the kitchen.

Naruto was deep in thought to not notice his now missing sandwich. He slumped onto the kitchen chair, resting his chin on his fist. ‘ _He works at the club, I can meet up with him there. What’s his work hours? I dunno…perhaps I can ask Itachi? Kakashi may know something too…hmmm…’_

Sakura strolled into the kitchen and sat down across from Naruto, staring at Naruto’s face as he stared at nothing in particular. _‘Apparently deep in thought eh?’_ Sakura chuckled to herself as she watched Naruto’s eyebrows scrunch up and down and his lips smack now and then. Sakura, beta and friend for several years to Naruto and now member of Naruto’s pack, her eyes softened as she watched Naruto apparently _plan world peace_ since he had not seen Sakura enter the kitchen. _‘Must be serious,’_ she thought and cleared her throat to get Naruto’s attention.

Naruto blinked and sat up quickly as he focused on Sakura. “Hey! When did you get here?” Naruto asked with enthusiasm, waving his arms out to show his surprise.

Sakura giggled. “Just now Naruto. What’s got you thinking so deep?” she asked sweetly, tilting her head at him as she rested her chin on a fist.

“Trying to ask an incredibly sexy strong alpha on a date!” Naruto grinned and clasped his hands together, “help me out Sakura please?” Naruto held his hands together in a prayer like fashion and fluttered his eyelashes at her. He looked sickenly cute.

“Oh for goodness sakes Naruto! Just ask this _incredibly sexy strong alpha_ out when you see em!” she mocked his voice when stating the sexy alpha bit. She waved her arms around emphasizing her words of wisdom. “Quit making it harder than it actually is!”

“But Sakura, he’s so…so…”

“No excuses! Just be the strong confident alpha I know _you are_ and ask! Honestly, why are alpha’s so insecure about these things?!” Sakura huffed out, crossing her arms and blowing her bangs out of her face. She rolled her eyes as she watched Naruto stick out his lip in a pout. She let out a big sigh and looked at Naruto. “Look Naruto, what does he like? What interests him? What do you know about this alpha? Have you even thought about if this alpha could be someone worth courting? Have you studied up on courting rituals at all?” Sakura gave a pointed glare at Naruto.

Naruto opened his brilliant blues wide at Sakura, his mouth open in an _o_ like fashion. He straightened up his posture, brought a finger to his chin and stared at the ceiling for a moment. Sakura chuckled. _‘I can almost see that lightbulb flashing over top of his head.’_  She sighed quietly with a small smile. Naruto had been her close friend for years now, was her biggest supporter when she started her nursing program and working under Naruto’s grandmother, a well known and respected doctor of werewolf biology and the previous alpha leader of the pack. She had been with him since they were _pups_ , growing up together in a pack as pack siblings and they had seen a lot of things together. She was with him when his parents died, he was with her when her own parents were near death. Sakura shuddered at the memories.  Wars between species were not to be taken lightly, and she shook her head to not go down memory lane of those darker times. Times were now more peaceful, and she was thankful to still have a strong bond with Naruto.

“I know!” Naruto suddenly exclaimed, bringing Sakura out of her musings. “I’ll just have to observe him in his element!” Naruto gleamed his brilliant smile and made to stand up.

“What have you planned?” Sakura asked, smiling at her long time friend.

“Well, I know where he works, I know his brother and apparently Kakashi is familiar with him, so I’ll ask em what he likes!” Naruto stood and headed for the door, “starting tonight! Thanks Sakura!” Naruto bound over to Sakura and gave her a firm hug.

Sakura let out a giggle. “Okay Casanova, go get em!” and she slapped him on the back and pushed him out the door, “go get ready!” She smiled as she watched Naruto head out of the kitchen, _‘I certainly hope this alpha is worthy of you,’_ she thought to herself as she made her way to the fridge to get a start on dinner.

 

\-----------XOXO-------------

 

The club was hopping, the music was thumping a continuous beat, the lights were flickering in time and bodies filled the dance floor with jumping and hip twisting patrons. A normal weekend night. Sasuke held his position behind one of the bars, serving customers and pouring drinks with practiced ease. His face was sober, his dark eyes hard and lips hard pressed. He was a marbled beauty to those who laid eyes on him, a quiet mass of elegance that persons often tried to reach out and caress, but Sasuke was sure to ensure no one could reach in with his cold blast of indifference. And Sasuke preferred it that way. He ignored the flirtatious glances and body language given by the customers and continued with the orders. After he woke from his episode, he did not speak to anyone. Annoyed beyond belief with his inner wolf demanding to submit the pretentious alphas that appeared in the library that afternoon left him furious. Furious with his wolf and livid with his apparent weakness in his inability to keep his instincts at bay. He was tempted to double his dose of medications that suppressed his omega scent status but was quickly reminded of the side effects should he decide to do that. It’s not like he hadn’t done it before, and let’s just say, he learned his lesson. He would just have to double his mental efforts in ensuring his omega instincts stay buried, along with his _‘quick to submit’_ wolf. He huffed at himself, _‘I’m not fucking weak!’_ as he felt his wolf paw at his mental walls.

Itachi glanced at his brother quickly from the other side of the bar, watching for any signs of fatigue. He frowned to himself, as he watched his otouto slip into a silent void of himself, again. Itachi knew this was Sasuke’s defense mechanism and he hoped it wouldn’t last long. He sighed as he made drinks for customers, forcing a small smile for a blushing woman that fluttered her eyes at him. The night was busy, thank goodness, _‘should keep Sasuke’s mind busy’_ , he told himself. He saw in his peripheral vision a blond haired individual slip into a seat at his end of the bar. Itachi rolled his eyes, _‘give me strength’_ and let out a silent sigh as he turned to look straight at Naruto.

“Hey Itachi!” Naruto exclaimed while giving a brilliant smile.

“Naruto,” Itachi responded flatly, “the usual?” Itachi asked as he began grabbing a glass and ice.

“Thanks Itachi,” Naruto nodded his head and leaned slightly to see Sasuke working at the other end of the bar. Itachi watched as Naruto’s eyes zeroed in on Sasuke. He shifted into Naruto’s line of site while placing the beverage on the bar. “Say…Itachi,” Naruto began to speak.

“No,” Itachi spoke point blank and firm.

Naruto sputtered as he blinked up at Itachi, who folded his arms across his chest. “No what? You don’t know what I was going to ask!” Naruto spout out, his lips jutting out in a pout.

Itachi gave Naruto a frown but said nothing. He turned to attend to other customers. Naruto peered around Itachi again, seeing Sasuke at the other end of the bar. He watched Sasuke attend customers, never giving them more than his attention on what drinks were requested. His facial features held a continuous impassive look as he danced around the bar, creating beverages of all sizes and colours, opening bottles and pouring draft. Naruto was captivated by Sasuke’s movements. The way he side stepped and shuffled, reached and bent and twirled about in a seductive waltz that pulled Naruto in like a siren’s call. Naruto subtly sniffed the air to catch Sasuke’s scent. _‘There!’_ Naruto inhaled deep and his eyes fluttered at the earthy accent and slight alpha smell rising from Sasuke. The scent of anger was also present, and Naruto frowned. _‘Why is he always so angry?’_ This concerned Naruto and his inner wolf. His wolf pushed against his mental walls, the feeling of wanting to soothe overcoming Naruto’s senses. Naruto clutched his drink, focusing on the liquid, contemplating his next move. He didn’t notice a form sliding next to him.

“Naruto,” a deep silk voice spoke.

“Ack! GEEZ!” Naruto yelped as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He whipped his head around to face teal green eyes laced with black eyeliner and fire red coloured hair.

“Gaara!” Naruto beamed a brilliant smile and pulled the red headed man in for a hug. “Great to see you! When did you arrive? How you been? Where’s your family?...”Naruto babbled out question after question while giving the well-built man a few pats on the back during the tight forming hug.

“Urk!…Na-Naruto…” the redheaded man known as Gaara chocked on his words as he was being squeezed beyond belief by a loud mouthed muscled blond, “c-could use some air…here,” Gaara coughed out as tried to push back from Naruto’s hold.

“EE! Sorry!” Naruto chuckled and a blush creeped across his face as he pulled back and held Gaara at arms length, his hands still resting on the man’s shoulders. “So good to see you man! Let me get you a drink!” Naruto smiled and motioned his arm and hand out to the bar stool, inviting Gaara to sit.

“Hn,” Gaara responded with a nod to his head as he took a seat.

Naruto waved his arm at Itachi who was a few feet away tending customers. “Oi, Itachi!” Naruto bellowed, while still waving his arm about. Itachi glanced in Naruto’s direction, then went back to the customers he was already tending too. Naruto huffed then called again. Itachi held a pointer finger up at Naruto’s direction without looking at him, indicating that he was busy at the moment. Naruto flopped on his stool and harrumphed.

“Still as impatient as ever ne?” Gaara chuckled at Naruto’s antics and watched him pout.

“What?! No way!” Naruto flustered a response and stuck his tongue out at Gaara. Gaara snorted into a smirk. Naruto grinned at Gaara and patted his shoulder. “It’s good to see you man! I didn’t know you were in town! What brings you by?” Naruto questioned Gaara as he grabbed at his drink for a sip.

“Discussions with the council regarding movement in the northern territories. Determining if the situations are hostile, colonization issues, boundaries, territories, etcetera etcetera,” Gaara explained with a shrug of his shoulders. “Uncle is ensuring I understand the full dynamics of council and political reasoning by attending these meetings.”

“Has he given a date of abdication?”

“Nothing solid yet, just more lessons,” Gaara responds flatly, “doesn’t matter to me, it’ll happen when it happens.” He shrugged as he looked up behind the bar.

“Gaara,” a smooth baritone voice speaks respectively.

“Sasuke,” Gaara responds with a respective nod towards Sasuke.

Naruto’s mouth shapes an _o_ as his blue eyes are wide and shift between Gaara and Sasuke. He is momentarily speechless as he watches the interaction between one of his good friends and the sexy amazing alpha he is currently striking out with.

“Drink?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow in question as he asks Gaara.

“Scotch with rocks should do,” Gaara replies and glances towards Naruto’s sure shocked facial expression while Sasuke moves to the side to prepare the drink. Gaara gives Naruto a look of question and Naruto closes his mouth with a snap.

“How…?” Naruto sputters out while waving his hand back and forth pointing at Gaara then Sasuke and then back again.

“The Uchiha’s have always had seats on the council Naruto, along with my family, and shouldn’t you know all this?” Gaara asked out simply.

“Ahh…well you know granny, she always said the council were old biddies, stuck with no desire to advance and well…heh heh… you know,” Naruto started scratching the back of his neck, a blush rushed across his nose and he looked anywhere else but at Gaara, “the Uzumaki’s just never wanted to stay on council…I guess?” Naruto chocked out a laugh and grabbed his drink. He quickly sipped at it, his blush still vibrant and Gaara’s teal eyes just watched him. “But that still doesn’t answer how you and Sasuke know each other!” Naruto quickly added as he finished off his drink.

“Classic idiot,” a voice grunted out from behind the bar. Naruto looked up to see Sasuke return with Gaara’s drink, Sasuke rolling his eyes at Naruto as he placed the scotch in front of Gaara.

Naruto stared heatedly at Sasuke, no words coming from his mouth. Naruto could practically feel Sasuke’s addictive scents floating around the area. He took a breath in, shuddering at it overtook his senses. His inner wolf rolled against the mental barriers, rubbing against the sensory areas, triggering several sparks within Naruto. _‘He still smells slightly angry…’_

Gaara nodded at Sasuke for the drink then glanced at Naruto. Gaara’s eyes widened as he focused on Naruto’s sapphire eyes and noted a yellow ring around the pupil. Gaara’s lip twitched into a half smile at Naruto, noting his eyes were focused on Sasuke as he turned and headed to the other end of the bar, his gaze appeared to follow Sasuke’s every move. _‘Interesting…’_ Gaara thought to himself as he sipped his drink.

Naruto blinked and turned to face Gaara. “So…” Naruto propped his elbow on the bar, “you know Sasuke…cause…” Naruto trailed his question urging Gaara to finish, his eyes wide and blue, beaming directly into Gaara’s teal green.

“It’s all political Naruto, there is nothing more to explain,” Gaara sipped his drink.

“Ugh, so not fair.” Naruto frowned and slouched in his seat.

“Why the interest? Never pegged you for being interested in political dealings,” Gaara simply asked Naruto.

“I don’t think that it’s the political aspect that has expressed an interest for Naruto,” Itachi spoke up as he approached. “Gaara, good to see you,” Itachi nodded towards the red head.

“Itachi,” Gaara nodded back.

“Gah! Of course you would know Itachi too!” Naruto waved his hands up, showing his frustration at the whole ordeal. Itachi just raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Gaara chuckled. Naruto sighed loudly while giving a longing glace in Sasuke’s direction. “What does he like Itachi?” Naruto asked indirectly, “and what does he do for fun?” Naruto peeked his vibrant blues up at Itachi while resting his cheek on his fist.

“Look...Naruto,” Itachi stared straight at Naruto, his face serious, “it’s not a good time right now.”

“Don’t you think Sasuke should be the judge of that?” Naruto snapped back quickly.

Itachi let out a loud exhale and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He squinted his eyes shut as he felt the pressure behind his sinus’. “All I’m saying is that with work and schooling, I don’t think he should take his focus off that right now.”

Naruto said nothing as he watched Sasuke continue to assist customers. He pinched his lips together and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a couple bills and laid them on the bar top. “For mine and Gaara’s drinks.” Naruto then inhaled a breath while putting his wallet back in his pocket. He then glanced over at Sasuke and then to Itachi. “Look Itachi, I’m not asking for much, but I don’t think it’s up to you to make that decision. I get the importance of education, I’m a student and work as well, remember? And I would like to think that Sasuke is mature enough to make his own choices on who he associates with,” Naruto stated firmly. He turned to Gaara with a smile, “Gaara, give me a call later and let me know how long you are in town for! We’ll hook up!” Naruto then turned to Itachi and gave him a nod, “have a good night Itachi,” he said respectively. And with that, Naruto turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.

Itachi watched Naruto leave, his face stoic, his arms crossed across his chest. “Hmph…” Itachi hummed to himself and smiled. He glanced to Gaara, who appeared curious on what just happened. “Another Gaara?” Itachi asked as he noted that Gaara’s glass was empty.

“If it gets me a story, then sure,” he responded with a hint of satire, holding up his glass.

Itachi grabbed a new glass with ice, then poured Gaara a new drink. “Naruto has an interest in Sasuke, but Sasuke blew him off when Naruto made a horrible first impression,” Itachi explained while pouring the golden scotch over the ice.

Gaara chuckled, “that sounds like a Naruto thing,” his lip twitched into a half smile.

“Sounds more like an idiot,” a new voice came into the conversation. Gaara looked over to see Sasuke leaning his hip against the bar top with his arms crossed his chest, a smirk on his lips.

“He can be boyish, loud, impulsive and sometimes, yes, there can be some idiocy at the wrong times. But,” Gaara raised his glass up, holding it at eye level as Gaara appeared to be focusing on the contents, “you will never find a more honorable, dedicated, caring and steadfast individual like Naruto Uzumaki. Some would gladly go to war for him just as he would give his all, including his life for any friend.” Gaara finished speaking with a firm finality in his voice. He flickered his eyes away from his drink and focused on Sasuke, raising a nonexistent brow, making his point clear.

Sasuke tilted his head and his eyes widened as Gaara spoke about this Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke was never wrong on judging an alpha’s character with his many experiences on meeting them, and he has certainly met his fair share of self-centered arrogant pompous ass alphas, but Gaara wouldn’t lie. _‘Is this really that same dobe from the other night and from the library?’_ Sasuke suddenly felt the deep mental stirring of his inner wolf at the mention of the name and could have sworn he heard it purr.

\-----------XOXO-------------


	4. Sniff some more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya crew! Here is some more reading for those who would like to see!
> 
> In this one we are starting to dig a little deeper into the life of our boys! For me, this chapter isn't long enough, but I am not amazing like some of those little authors out there! 
> 
> Many thanks to my darling little authors whom I beta for that offer their ideas, guidance and assistance during my chapter writes! Hugs for you all :D

Several men clad in jeans or slacks, plaid or plain coloured wool jackets, were gathered in a dimly lit cellar. Some sat on random chairs, others stood, but all talking in hushed tones to each other, while waiting for someone to fill a chair behind a wood desk. Rusty coloured bricks made the walls of the room, with a shelving unit adoring the wall directly across from the deep coloured hard wood desk. Several dark grey filing cabinets were pushed into corners throughout the room. Large beams of wood ran across the ceiling of the room and the only light came from a few mounted single bulb wall lights that glowed well below the average florescent bulb. The room was located under a building that housed a below average bar, full of patrons more of the blue colour crowd and at times, questionable characters. The men hushed as one of the two doors opened and a slender long darked haired man entered the room and unnaturally white features, headed for the chair behind the desk. A slimmer man, younger and with black cropped hair and fair skin followed behind closely.

The elder pulled himself up to the desk, reached over to a drawer tucked in the desk and pulled out several folders, placing them on the desk. The younger slimmer man stood slightly behind and to the side of the elder man at the desk.

“Gentleman, thank you for coming. I appreciate you all taking time to come by to take a look at our latest merchandise requests.” The elder man sitting behind the desk spoke and his dull yellow eyes passed over the various men sitting across from the desk. “These folders,” he tapped his fingers on the stack, “have specific information regarding each case, and some of them even have photos. Each profile has a list of specifics that we are interested in as well as the current paying price.”

“Excuse me Mr. O, how can we trust that the current rate of exchange is competitive with other buyers?” One of the men asked from the group of men.

“My associate here actively explores our competitor’s prices on a weekly basis, to ensure that we can stay above and offer the best payment for goods received,” Mr. O responded smoothly, holding his open hand up to gesture towards the young man to his right, his eyes not leaving the man who asked the question. “If there are no other questions at this time, please take a moment to look at the contents in the folders.” He gestured towards the stack and the younger grabbed the folders and walked out to begin handing out random folders to the men.

There was a hush about the room, the only sounds were several men flipping through pages, reviewing the information handed to them. Several of the men began to whisper to each other, pointing at various areas in the folders and sharing them with each other. Mr. O sat back in his chair and folded his hands together on top of the desk. A small smile twitched onto his lips as he watched the men flip through various pages and discussed with each other. His associate returned to his side, hands clasped behind himself and his eyes watched the men in the room. Mr. O lifted his hand and made a silent request by flickering his fingers towards himself at the younger man to his right. The young man stepped forward and bent down so his ear was near Mr. O’s lips.

“Bring me the one folder now,” he whispered in a hiss. The man nodded and went to one of the filing cabinets in a corner. The men ignored him while he went to retrieve a document from one of the cabinets, then promptly returning to Mr. O’s side.

“Any questions gentleman?” Mr. O spoke up to get the attention of the group of men. The men hushed immediately, closing the folders and did not respond. “Well then, to continue, I have one case here that requires… _special attention,”_ Mr. O hissed out between his teeth with a wide smirk. He held the folder strait up and tapped it on the edge on his desk.

“What is so special about that case compared to the regular cases?” one man asked that was standing near the front of the others.

Mr. O laid the folder down flat on his desk and leaned forward into his desk. Resting his elbows on the desk, he folded his hands together and brought them to the front of his face. He said nothing for a moment, as it appeared he was thinking on how to respond. He then tsked through his teeth and lifted his eyes to bore down on the man who asked. “This case requires a special kind of treatment and research, that only myself and my associate can perform. It is a _special_ _request_ that this product be brought to me in one piece. Top price of course will be paid and if you wish to compare with other competitors, you are more than welcome too. But I can assure you,” he lifted his head up, his eyes glaring, “that my final price cannot be trumped. Interested?”

“I’m interested in the challenge,” a burly man called from the far corner of the room. He made his way to the front of the group, extended a hand towards the folder, a smirk on his lips.

“Very well. But if you decide that this special case cannot be completed, you are to return the information to me so it can be assigned to someone else, clear?” Mr. O held out the folder, giving the tall man a sturdy glare.

“Tsk…if I can’t handle this case, I’ll turn in my tools,” he chuckled to himself as he plucked the folder from Mr. O, flipping it open and glancing over the contents.

“Share the info there, Truck,” another man called from the room, stepping closer to the man, “I might want a piece too yah know.” He shoved snuff into his mouth while looking into the file as well.

“Shit Scorch, looks like ‘dere more than one eh. Says here ‘dere some other family. I’m sure we could get a pretty price for the other’s if Mr. O only wants this _Sasuke,”_ Truck gave a feral grin as he pointed to the contents of the folder and both men’s eyes skimmed over the information.

Mr. O sat back, eyeing the men. “You are somewhat correct. I require _Sasuke_ undamaged and whole. You are free to carry out what you need from the _extended family._ ” He fluttered his hand at the men, indicating his disinterest. “Very well, if there are no other questions, I expect to see product within the month. Thank you for your time gentlemen,” he spoke with a finality in his voice and gestured to the door, indicating that the meeting was now over.

As the men filed out the room, the younger man’s eyes watched every single one head out. His lips were tight as he glanced down at his elder. As soon as they were alone, eyes glanced up at the youth, “question?”

“How can we be sure that he will be brought back in one piece?” a harsh hissing spit out through clenched teeth.

“Now now, many of them have shown their loyalty to me and we do have the most competitive prices still, do we not?” Mr. O smirked, “if it concerns you that much, you can either monitor to ensure he abides by our wishes or you can get to him first. Whichever works better for you.”

“Fine,” as the younger turned to leave the room. Pale yellow eyes watched the younger head out of the room with a small smirk on his lips. The night had turned out to be productive so far.

 

==================================XOXOXO===============================

 

Sasuke trekked across a campus yard, heading for his next class. He steps were quick as he didn’t want to be late. He grumbled to himself, thinking about his recent conversation with his brother.

_“It’s time to go out again soon, ensure you are caught up on your class work. I suspect us to be gone for a few days,” Itachi had spoken up from his sitting chair when Sasuke was getting ready to leave for class._

_Sasuke hesitated while slipping on his boots. “Didn’t we just go? I’m fine, I don’t need it. Go without me,” Sasuke responded, voice laced with irritation._

_“Sasuke…”_

_“For fucks sake no! It’s under control! I don’t need some romp in the woods to lull the fucking beast,” Sasuke spat back at Itachi. He was pissed at the whole concept of how he had to bend to the will of the wolf in order to get in touch with nature or some stupid shit like that._

_“You know it’s more than that Sasuke,” Itachi responded firmly. “We all need a healthy bond with our wolf, it is our second half and it’s part of who we are”._

_“It’s **my** life, **I’m** in charge and I do not and will not allow it to take control!” With that Sasuke stormed out of the house, giving the door a hard slam behind him.  _

_‘Fucking dammit…fucking ‘tachi…_ ’ Sasuke cursed continuously in his head. As far as Sasuke was concerned, he was cursed and no amount of ‘bonding, submitting or acceptance’ to the beast was going to change his mind. His brother’s continuous rants about ‘accepting his wolf’ made Sasuke’s anger flare. _‘He accepts that I should turn my back on my instinctual omega habits but then says I should accept the wolf, fucking hypocrite’_. Sasuke was fed up with having a wolf. He never asked to be this way, never asked to share a part of his brain with a beast who’s only thoughts were eating, running around a forest chasing cats and rabbits and humping anything that moved. He accepted that he couldn’t remove the wolf, as he couldn’t find a way to do it in the past and the pills only suppressed so much, so he ran to Orochimaru, who gave promises to seal it. Sasuke shuddered as an ice cold shiver went through his system. His mind suddenly providing flashbacks of those days, goosebumps rising on his arms. He could feel the tension and irritability build mentally at his wolf’s agony of being suppressed. The memories of his time with Orochimaru always shook his wolf up. Sasuke shook his head hard and pulled his phone out of his pocket, content on losing his thoughts on something else while walking to class.

With his nose buried in his phone, his book bag slung over his shoulder, he slowed his stride when he heard a boisterous laugh that carried across the yard. He glanced to where he heard the sound and a few meters away, within a group of individuals, blond hair shone brightly in the sunlight. _‘No way, can’t be…’_ Sasuke thought to himself as he slowed his walk to a crawl and focused on the group of students. A laugh was heard again, along with others, and Sasuke saw the tan cheeks, hued with red from the chill of the air, but it was definitely whom he thought. _‘What the fuck? He can’t be a student here…’_ Sasuke grit his teeth suddenly, the realization that perhaps what he is thinking is true, Naruto Uzumaki is a student at this university. _‘No way, maybe he’s visiting friends, works in the cafeteria or is a janitor for fucks sakes,’_ Sasuke tried to reason to himself.

Adjusting his bag and pocketing his phone since his fingers were getting cold, the wind picked up slightly and it just so happened a subtle scent crossed Sasuke’s nose. He flustered slightly before his body, against his wishes, inhaled the scent. The scent was citrus like, with what smelled like a fresh meadow in the spring. Sasuke felt his insides flutter slightly as his emotions appeared to feel lighter, happier and peaceful. His inner wolf suddenly perked up and it felt as it was rubbing the sensory areas of his mind. Sasuke felt suddenly intoxicated on happiness and his wolf mentally rolled around in it. Sasuke shuddered as he closed his eyes and inhaled again. A small smile played on his lips. _‘What the?!’_ Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly feeling horrified with himself. He clenched his fists, bit the inside of his cheek and huffed to himself. He felt appalled and disgusted at himself for allowing something like a scent overwhelm his senses. _‘Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! You are not weak!’_ Sasuke forced the tremor of his wolf’s senses down, covering it with layers of darkness and anger. His wolf fought, biting and clawing at the mental barriers, causing Sasuke’s head to pound and nose to bleed. Sasuke’s knees gave out as he slapped his hands at his temples and fell to his knees. “Nnrrgh!” he spit out as he bit his bottom lip, stopping any sound leaving his throat, his eyes squeezed shut, his hands squeezing his head and as he gasped through the pain. He hunched over gritting his teeth, as he panted through breaths and rubbing at his temples. _‘I am not weak! **NOT WEAK**!’ _Sasuke chanted through the pain.

“—ke! – ke!”

Sasuke heard something like his name as he continued to gasp for air, willing the pain to stop, but the torment from the spasms of pain shooting through his temples continued. He felt even more dirty and pathetic as he heard himself give a small whine as he hunched over further, his forehead resting on the cool concrete of the sidewalk, his palms holding the sides of his head as he struggled to regain his breathing. _‘Not weak! Not…we - ak!’_ Sasuke continued the mantra too himself, _‘I…am…in…control…’_ he breathed through the pain, trying not to lose himself to it.

The pain suddenly began to subside. Sasuke was able to take deeper breaths. He felt his inner wolf begin to settle into the recesses of his mind. Sasuke began to feel his regular body again instead of pain. He shuddered as his breathing began to steady. He felt warm, cozy even and safe. They were pleasant feelings and Sasuke suddenly felt that he didn’t need to worry about anything. Sasuke’s eyes flew open.

“What the…?!” he spoke out suddenly. Sasuke’s felt his eyes widen with shock. He realized his skin felt warm, and he felt coddled like in a heating blanket.  Sasuke began to feel his face explode with embarrassment and he began to twist his body in a panic as he didn’t know where he was. He kicked his legs out, trying to find the ground. “Let me go!” he shrieked out, anger now starting to flare out, “for fucks sake, **let me go!** ” he bellowed as one of his fists struck out and connected with something, making a harsh cracking sound.

“Holy fuck! Calm down Sasuke!” Naruto suddenly cried out as a fist connected to his face, “are you okay?!” Naruto still cradled onto Sasuke as he struggled to get out of the hold.

“Get off. Get off. GET OFF!” Sasuke bellowed again as he began to kick and throw punches at Naruto.

“Okay okay! GEEZ! Relax!” Naruto managed to squeak out as he released Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled from Naruto and stumbled up onto his feet. He glared instantly at Naruto and growled as he backed a few feet away, eyes flashing.

“Sasuke! Calm down, it’s okay, it’s me! Naruto! Remember?!” Naruto held out his hands, palms up in a ‘mean you no harm’ fashion as he started to get up off the ground, “it’s okay… it’s okay, I won’t hurt you,” he continued to speak in a calm voice.

Sasuke continued to just eye Naruto, teeth bared and eyes flashing. He was panting hard, his hands were in tight fists and trembling as Naruto continued to rise up from the ground, repeating it was okay. Sasuke’s mind was fogged with anger, fear and confusion.

“Okay Sasuke, it’s just me, Naruto. You’re alright now, your free, I won’t hurt you,” Naruto continued to talk softly, his blue eyes soft and a calming scent began to float in the air.

Sasuke’s eyes began to clear as his senses began to pick up the calming scent from Naruto. Sasuke began to stand up straight, his black eyes beginning to focus on the blond in front of him, the fog beginning to clear. He brought a hand to his forehead as he blinked rapidly for several seconds, trying to recall the now. His eyes then looked up to wide azure eyes and full peach lips. “Naruto?” Sasuke asked quietly.

“Yeah. How do you feel now Sasuke?” Naruto asked quietly and carefully, approaching Sasuke slowly, his eyes watching him, but still keeping his distance.

Sasuke’s breath caught in his throat, his mind suddenly aware of the situation. What had happened, what Naruto had done, how he had been seen, Sasuke’s eyes widened in mortification. _‘Holy fuck… holy fuck…he’s gonna know now for sure!’_ Sasuke began to internally go through various scenarios in his mind to get out of this situation. He tightened his lips, put on his deepest glare from his eyes before meeting with gleaming sapphires. Sasuke went to reach for his bag that was on the ground, “Hn,” he gruffed out, “as best can be after being practically molested.” Sasuke shot out at Naruto while flipping his bag on his shoulder and turning to walk away from him.

Naruto’s sputtered suddenly, his eyes surprised and then angry as he registered exactly Sasuke had said. “What the fuck?! Like…oh my God!... shit…I – I can’t … Jeezuz! I just wanna know if you’re okay! Why are you so angry?” Naruto sputtered away, his arms flaring every which way, showing his irritation with the situation.

Sasuke continued to walk away from Naruto, not answering nor indicating he heard Naruto. _‘Thank god…he didn’t notice anything,’_ Sasuke thought to himself, shoulders relaxing slightly knowing that Naruto didn’t figure out who he really was.

“Okay then…” Naruto spoke quietly as he watched the raven haired beauty walk quickly away, anger and frustration washing away. Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck, his eyes steadily watching the figure move in the distance. He sniffed the air and could smell Sasuke; the hint of alpha, the smell of the earth and the anger. “Always so angry…what can I do for you Sasuke?” Naruto whispered to himself.  Naruto recalled catching Sasuke’s scent in the air while he was chatting with some other university classmates. The scent took him by surprise, but nothing was more concerning than seeing Sasuke fall to his knees in obvious agony and distress. His body instantly bolted as his mind became an instant flurry of worry and concern. His inner wolf nearly howled out in distress. When he got to Sasuke, he practically panicked when he saw the blood. He grabbed Sasuke who was curling in on himself and cradled him to see if he could see locate the injury. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he noted the blood was from a nose bleed, but Sasuke appeared to be in so much agony, with his eyes squeezed shut, his hands cradling his head, his soft whimpers, Naruto didn’t know what to do but to hold him and release a calming scent. It appeared to work as Sasuke’s breathing began to regulate, the bleeding stopped and Sasuke evidently began to relax. “You are an enigma Sasuke Uchiha,” Naruto muttered to himself as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Sasuke quickly turned into an opening around some buildings into a quiet lane. He stopped and leaned against a wall, breathing heavy and listening to ensure the blond wasn’t following him. “Of all the times,” Sasuke berated himself, “that idiot had to be there, didn’t he?!” He stared up at the sky, his head resting against the wall, as he drew in deep breathes of air to calm himself. He felt that his inner wolf was content, obviously happy of the attention it got from that _bothersome_ _egocentric loud mouthed alpha_! Sasuke huffed out loud, aggravated at his omega wolf for being so weak willed. He felt disgusted thinking about how his wolf turned into a panting feeble hormonal pup! Just because some good looking alpha let loose a little scent! Sasuke abused himself mentally, feeling outraged that his mind became powerless and the wolf demanded submission with such force, exploding through any barrier Sasuke forced upon it.

“Hello beautiful,” a deep silky voice suddenly spoke into Sasuke’s ear.

“Holy shit!” Sasuke cried out suddenly, as he jumped to the side, away from the voice. He was furious with himself for not noticing someone coming up beside him! _‘FUCK! What the hell!’_ Sasuke fixated his eyes on the intruder. He clenched his teeth when he saw who it was. “What the hell do you want Sai,” Sasuke spat out.

“Tsk. Is that anyway to talk to your mate?” Sai waggled his finger back and forth as he squared his glare on Sasuke. He began to take steps towards Sasuke.

Sasuke refused to back down. He stood his ground, back straight and kept his jaw solid. He scowled as Sai approached him, a small growl raising from his chest. “We are **not** mates!” he spat out through clenched teeth, “so piss off before I beat your face into a pulp!”

“Aw baby, don’t be so angry,” Sai gave a fake pout and a whine as he stopped directly in front of Sasuke, “you know it excites me when you get so… _defiant_ ,” Sai whispered in a sultry voice, “so unless you want to get punished right here, right now, keep talking baby,” Sai finished with giving a quick lick to Sasuke’s cheek. Sasuke jerked away. “Are you okay baby?” Sai brought a tissue from his pocket, grabbed Sasuke’s chin holding it firmly as he began wiping under Sasuke’s nose. “It pains me to see you bleed,” Sai continued to hold Sasuke’s chin firm, “are you getting these annoying little nose bleeds again? You know it wouldn’t happen so much if you just stopped fighting.” Sai focused his black eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke’s glare did not falter, he refused to concede to Sai’s little game.

Noises of people talking and laughing on either side of the building suddenly drifted around the corners. “Oh well, another time then,” Sai clicked his tongue upon hearing the voices getting closer. As he began to turn away he stopped and looked at Sasuke, who continued to glare at Sai defiantly. “I’ve given you your space love, it’s time to settle don’t you think?” Sai winked at Sasuke, his eyes traveling up and down Sasuke’s torso and then licked his lips. “You know how to get a hold of me…my mate. Be sure to keep an eye out, rumors going around that hunters are sniffing around.” And with that Sai turned and walked down the lane, his steps confident and his head held high. Sasuke didn’t move as he watched Sai strut away and disappear around the corner. Sasuke let out a deep breath as he leaned against the building, eyes still focused on where Sai turned the corner. _‘Fucking prick! Who does he think he is!’_ Sasuke felt his wolf begin to push at the barriers, anxiety rising up, push…push... Sasuke huffed, _‘I’m not scared of hunters! I’m not weak! I can deal with this!’_ Sasuke felt aggravated thinking that simple human hunters had the audacity thinking that they could bring him down. _‘No way some puny humans are going to contend with me!’_ Sasuke embraced the irritation he felt for thinking he was some weak pup that couldn’t handle bullying humans. _‘I can deal with them and Sai,’_ he huffed to himself, as he tightened his grip on his book bag and headed off in the opposite direction towards his next scheduled class.

 

=============================XOXOXO============================

 

Naruto sat hunched on his couch, his eyes staring blankly at the television, his hand rested over a remote. This is where Hinata found Naruto when she came home from work. At first, she didn’t think anything of it, so she continued up to her room doing her random everyday chores. It was when she found him an hour or so later, and he had not moved, that she began feel concerned. The others weren’t home yet, so Hinata wandered into the room and stood between Naruto and the television. Naruto continued to stare through her and Hinata crouched down to see into his eyes. His eyes were still blue, but glazed over, focusing on nothing in particular. Hinata touched his knee, nothing. She gave his knee a tap, still nothing. Now fascinated, she decided on something a little more intense. “Naruto?” she spoke softly, but still no answer. “Naruto, Sakura’s on a health food kick and throwing out all the ramen.”

“OH MY GOD NO!! MY RAMEN!” Naruto lurched himself up instantly and promptly fell face first onto the carpeted floor. “NO! I can’t feel my legs! Help! My ramen!” Naruto’s arm shook as he struggled to hoist his body up off the floor. Hinata began giggling helplessly as she watched Naruto flop around then finally begin to focus on his surroundings. Naruto stopped suddenly, blinking furiously as he turned his head virtually in every direction trying to get a hold of himself. “Hinata?” Naruto asked as he struggled to sit up.

“Yes Naruto, I’m home,” Hinata giggled as she walked over to help Naruto sit up. “You were so deep in thought, you didn’t notice me at all! It is so unlike you to be that entranced!”

Naruto stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he managed to get back onto the couch. “Your so mean. Bringing my poor defenseless ramen into your game.” Naruto crossed his arms in a huff.

Hinata giggled, “aw I’m so sorry my alpha,” she mocked his pout, “how can I make it up to you?” she smiled as she ruffled his blond locks.

Naruto gave a big grin at Hinata. He knew she was just teasing him and he loved her for it. “I am at an impasse.” Hinata raised an eyebrow at Naruto, her eyes wide and questioning. “Yeah, I know! For me that’s really something,” Naruto chuckled as he responded to Hinata’s silent questioning. “I need some advice on an incredibly sexy alpha that I just can’t get out of my mind. And everything I do, just seems to piss him off more.” Naruto let out a huff, “and situations have occurred that confuse me, like, his anger. Seriously, every time I see him, he is so angry.” Naruto ran two hands through his hair, resting his palms on the back of his neck and hung his head.

Hinata watched intrigued. Naruto appeared to be entranced on someone. “Is he angry with your specifically?” she asked.

“No! At least, not when we first meet up. But today, it was weird, he came across where I was and suddenly he was in pain. I saw his nose was bleeding but that doesn’t make sense to me that it would cause him that much pain. When it was over, he was just pissed at me and walked away!” Naruto let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back against the back of the couch, his arms falling to each of his sides.

 Hinata leaned sideways into the back of the couch, her light coloured eyes watching Naruto, giving him a soft expression. She knew Naruto for several years now, his pack and extended pack family. Hinata’s clan came from several territories over and came to know the Uzumaki’s when their territory came under attack. Together the two clans overcame the invaders and an alliance was formed between the two territories. When it came time for Naruto to be pack alpha, Hinata jumped at the opportunity to join his pack, knowing Naruto’s fierce abilities and dedication to his pack. “Perhaps you need to have a softer approach Naruto,” Hinata spoke up. Naruto glanced at her. “You can, after all,” she paused, thinking of the right words to say, “be …overwhelming sometimes.” She gave Naruto a small smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

“Hellooooo! Anyone home?!” A deep howling like voice called out from the front door area.

“Aye, we’re in the sitting room!” Naruto turned his head towards the hallway, before bellowing out in response.

Emerald eyes and a bright grin, together with deep crimson shoulder length hair peeked around the corner, “Evening captain! Reporting in!” a hearty chuckle escaped the lips while giving a two finger salute from his forehead.

“Kyuubi! Good to see you, report!” Naruto sat up straight as he gave the order.

“Perimeter secured, no signs of hostiles, old or new. Kiba scented the south east as I scented the north west.” Kyuubi flopped himself on a big arm chair while giving his report. “Even the neighbors haven’t been around, all’s quiet on the front cap’!” Kyuubi snickered at his private joke.

“Thanks Kyuubi. Where’s Kiba?”

“Oh he ran off to town, hooking us up with concert tickets for the GlitterKillaz! They are coming in like four months, woot!” Kyuubi shot his fist up, emphasizing his excitement then started air guitaring making musical noises from his mouth.

Naruto smiled, he wasn’t into that type of music. “Awesome Kyu. Good to hear there isn’t any concerns around the perimeter, I gotta give the monthly report to granny in a couple days. Plus I’m sure she will give me an update on any council business.” He leaned back again into the couch.

“Sup cap? I can see the smoke rising from your head,” Kyuubi tossed a throw pillow Naruto, chuckling the while.

Naruto just moved his head to avoid the soft incoming missile. “Just coming up with a plan to get the attention of an amazing sexy strong alpha that has my wolf perked,” Naruto breathed out exasperated.  

“OOOhhhhhhh,” Kyuubi howled through his lips with a big smile on his face, “could it be our cute fuzzy wuzzy lovable alpha have a potential mate in his sights?” Kyuubi folded his hands under his chin, opened his eyes wide and started fluttering his eyelids and giving kissing noises with his lips. “Oh please my alpha, sweet alpha, woo me off my feet!” Kyuubi made a high pitched voice as he continued to overly exaggerate his fluttering eyelids.  Hinata giggled at her end of the couch as Naruto chucked the throw pillow back at Kyuubi.

“Have you looked into the courting rituals Naruto?” Hinata spoke up before Naruto and Kyuubi started getting really rambunctious.

Naruto stopped mid-throw and shrunk his head into his shoulders. His face scrunched up, suddenly looking embarrassed. “Well, I have looked at them…briefly…*cough*5 years *cough* ago?” Naruto looked anywhere but at Hinata. Hinata gave Naruto a firm glare. “Hey! I was young! I never thought I would ever bond with anyone, let alone be interested in anyone for courting rituals!” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, smiling wide.

“Uh oh! Someone is in trouble! Didn’t do his homework!” Kyuubi suddenly sing songed in the background.

“Shut it Kyu!” Naruto jumped up, throwing himself at Kyuubi. Kyuubi laughed heartily while trying to get away from Naruto.

Hinata’s eyes widened as she watched Kyuubi and Naruto wrestle on the floor in the sitting room. Both laughing, play punching and head locking each other. She then shook her head, knowing that it would be a bit before the two settled down enough for her to suggest the library. The library held several novels of information regarding several courtship rituals of werewolves and of some clans. The rituals were important to their werewolf culture as well as their instincts. She got up and headed to the kitchen to look in on starting dinner.

Shortly afterwards Naruto and Kyuubi were laying on the floor, slightly panting, hair and clothing ruffled as they stared at the ceiling catching their breath. “So who is he?” Kyuubi asked nonchalantly.

“Sasuke of the Uchiha clan,” Naruto answered smoothly.

“Ah…Itachi’s little brother, nice.”

“How is it that everyone appears to know about him except me?” Naruto had a bit of whine in his voice.

“If you keep up with the political current events, you would know the clans that are involved with the council and other matters dumb ass,” Kyuubi rolled over and gave Naruto a hard slug on the arm, “time to grow up and keep up _alpha_.” Kyuubi then rolled up onto his feet, stepping onto Naruto’s chest and jiggling his foot around. Hard enough to keep Naruto down while he harassed him, but not hard enough to hurt him. “So my alphaaaaa….” Kyuubi tickled Naruto with his toes, “better get educated up before you make that move!” Kyubbi bent over and slapped both sides of Naruto’s cheeks before sprinting out of the room.

“KYUUBI you BEAST! Get back here!” Naruto laughed, sputtered and coughed as he flailed trying to get Kyuubi off him then tried to get on his feet to chase after him. Either way, his laughter had him struggling to fight Kyuubi off and now he just sat on his knees, his cheeks hurting from all the laughter. He sighed deep as he sat back on his legs and considered his options. _‘Consulting the volumes is probably the way to go and I should talk to granny.’_ Making his way up to his feet, he headed on route to their home’s library. _‘Better get started.’_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, isn't this something. I got a really really really nice nudge from ahans1b who seriously, triggered my inner muse! Special thanks to you young'un :D
> 
> So on with the show, you lucky readers who get this really fast update eh? :)

Naruto sat amongst open text books around him at a table. One hand fisted and rested against his chin. The other hand’s fingers were softly caressing the pages following the words. His eyes flickering back and forth, following the words above his trailing fingers. A mug was placed beside him, breaking him suddenly of his concentration. His eyes quickly jumped up to see Hinata, who had brought him a steamy mug of hot chocolate. He smiled immediately before leaning back in his chair and stretching out his arms before him. He gave a small groan as he felt his back give small clicks and his muscles enjoying the stretch.

“Thought you might like something to drink. You have been in here for a while. What did you find?” Hinata sat across the table from Naruto, her own mug in her hand.

Naruto took a sip of his hot chocolate. “Oh the same old stuff from middle school. The expectations from clans, instincts and such.” Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I don’t remember there being so much details to it heh.” Naruto then scratched the back of his neck while giving a small smile.

“I’m sure you will find what you are looking for Naruto,” Hinata returned a small smile.

“Thanks! But I’m glad you’re here too Hinata. I need you to look over the negotiation contracts for the Akatsuki region, their clan leader is Yahiko. There was a clause in there that required attention after several months. Can you please review while I am studying this and give me a report later?” Naruto took another sip of his hot chocolate. “And thanks for the chocolate Hinata, hits the spot!”

“No problem Naruto,” Hinata responded as she got up from her seat, “study hard,” she mentioned before leaving the library.

Naruto sighed and sat forward in his chair taking another sip of hot chocolate. He considered the areas of the rituals. _‘Man, this stuff is so old fashioned. Does anyone do this anymore?’_ Naruto felt his inner wolf shudder through his mentality and release goosebumps on his forearms. Naruto rose an eyebrow and looked over at some of the courtships listed in the text book. He read one particular line and the shudder returned. _‘Hmmph, guess that answers that question. Okay then, lets do this!’_ Naruto gave a grin as he thought about a plan.

 

============XOXOXO===========

 

Sasuke stepped into his home and instantly regretted it. His pack was all present and accounted for and all focused on him at once as soon as he entered the room. _‘Shit!’_ Sasuke cursed inwardly as he contemplated his next move. He could take off his shoes and just head straight to his room, _‘yet they would most likely corner me before I could get past them’_ he grumbled, _‘or I can just get out now.’_ The latter option sounded the most agreeable and Sasuke began to turn around and make a break for the door he just came in from.

“Kisame, stop him,” Itachi spoke smoothly. Kisame bolted for the door and threw a huge hand on it, slamming what little Sasuke managed to get open, and firmly keeping it closed.

“Sorry small fry, you’re not going anywhere,” Kisame grinned at Sasuke.

“I’m not doing this Itachi,” Sasuke growled as he slowly turned around.

“Not this time Sasuke ‘un. You need this, your wolf needs this,” Deidara spoke up, who was standing beside Itachi.

“Fuck you!” Sasuke spat out. “I don’t need this! I **_am in control!_** ” Sasuke clenched his fists as he glared at Itachi.

“It’s not about being in control, it is also about bonding Sasuke, completing the _merge_ with your wolf,” Itachi responded.

“I do fucking merge, every fucking month when we go on those ridiculous camping trips, that don’t do me fucking squat!” Sasuke raged out, his eyes flickering, his face getting hot with rage. Sasuke hated this, every fucking month! His brother ragging on him, nagging him, insisting on some non-existent awakening between himself and wolf.

“It’s time to stop running away Sasuke. It’s not healthy to keep ignoring who you are,” Itachi continued on calmly.

“I don’t have fucking time for this shit,” Sasuke spit out and began walking past the pack and out of the room.

“Not this time otouto, I’m tired of you running away. Hidan,” Itachi spoke firmly and sharply. Hidan quickly jumped up from the couch and went after Sasuke.

Hearing his brother’s command, Sasuke took off into a run through the house to the back door. He knew that he couldn’t physically beat Hidan, but he was quicker. Sasuke made it outside and sprinted across the yard and into the treed area that lead to the hilled brush area. Their home was specifically chosen in this area on the outskirts of the city to ensure the pack could get into the brush without being detected. Sasuke felt his heart pound against his chest as he ran. He was so pissed! How dare his brother be so overbearing and controlling! He suddenly felt excitement as he picked up his pace, feeling his legs stretch and take long strides. He pushed himself harder, wanting to feel the rush of the speed through his hair, whipping around his body, feel his heart thumping with adrenaline, while he leaped over roots, fallen trees and small creeks. Sasuke let out a small grin and he ducked his head as he leaned forward into the wind. He felt that nothing could stop him! ‘ _Let them try_!’ He thought to himself with a smirk. His emotional state was so sated on the speed that when he was tackled to the ground, his muscles began to spasm with pain, his head filled with sudden panic, and he cried out a howl in agony and confusion. His arms and legs convulsed and vibrated with cramps, making horrid cracking noises and Sasuke screamed.

“He’s mid-trans, fuck!” a voice called out. “Sasuke! Sasuke!”

Sasuke heard nothing. His mouth wide releasing wails of pain and agony as his body spasmed about. His eyes squeezed tight, his hands cramping into mutated positions that should not be of normalcy, his legs stretching in erratic directions with sickening crack sounds. “AH AH AHHHhh!” Sasuke cried out as his chin tipped up into the air, his head being pushed into the ground while his neck stretched.

“Hold him! Hold him! I need to compel him!” It was Itachi. He straddled his brother who twisted and jolted on the ground. Itachi threw both palms on Sasuke’s forehead and pressed himself into him chest to chest. He held Sasuke down with his weight and began a deep purr in his chest. He rested his forehead upon his hands that covered Sasuke’s forehead and closed his eyes. Slowly, Sasuke’s convulsing body began to slow. His cries became whimpers, tears streamed from his still compressed eyes and he began to pant in quick short breaths. His body still shuddered when the muscles and bones began to settle back into place. Soon Sasuke was asleep and still. Itachi lifted his head and looked sorrowfully at his sleeping brother. “Please otouto, please…don’t leave me again,” he whispered and kissed his forehead before standing up.

Hidan fell to one knee, one fist on the ground, the upper half of his body resting on his bent knee. “Forgive me alpha, I shouldn’t have handled him so harshly.” His eyes focused on the ground, not daring to look up at Itachi.

Itachi just stood silently and frowned. He looked at his brother sleeping deeply upon the ground. He stood for some time, watching Sasuke take deep breaths and feeling the wind whisper around him. Hidan did not move, he knew better. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose and took in a deep breath. He then turned and faced the still kneeling Hidan. Itachi felt his alpha grumble deep in his inner consciousness. Itachi clenched his fists, his breathing quickened as he felt a surge of disappointment. He launched himself at the still kneeling Hidan, his body quickly cracking and quaking under the pressure of his arms stretching out to become pawed forearms, his neck stretching and chest exploding to double the size, face contorting to produce a muzzle. Itachi shook his head sharply and instantly it became a wolf head with large ears and dripping canines. His eyes were fierce and angry, large paws pushed on Hidan’s shoulders, forcing him onto his back, as Itachi’s now full black furred wolf form towered over him and held him down. Hidan turned his face away, showing submission as Itachi’s muzzle quickly opened and clamped onto his shoulder, giving a deep growl as his jaws broke the skin. A trickle of blood fell from the wound, seeping into the ground. Hidan whimpered but did not move. Itachi held Hidan’s shoulder within his jaws for several minutes, growling in pants before finally releasing. His wolf eyes bore down on Hidan’s face, who still did not make eye contact and then Itachi gave a loud snort before stepping off Hidan. Hidan laid still, breathing heavy, before he felt Itachi turn and walk away. It was then Hidan turned to see Itachi walking away, back in human form, towards the house. Hidan slowly rolled up onto his feet and retrieved Sasuke’s still sleeping form. He didn’t need to ask any question of what was expected of him.

 

===========XOXOXO==========

 

Deidara stood at the kitchen window, watching Itachi walk up, Hidan not to far behind carrying Sasuke’s limp form. Deidara grabbed a light throw from the back of a chair and went to the door. As Itachi walked in, Deidara draped the throw over Itachi’s shoulder. Itachi nodded and kept walking through the kitchen to the sitting room. Deidara then waited for Hidan to come in. He noted the blood on his shoulder and knew the punishment mark. Deidara held the door and Hidan nodded as he passed through and went to take Sasuke up to his room. Deidara quietly closed the door and headed to the sitting room. Itachi stood at the big bay window, overlooking the front area, his hands resting against the window frame. Deidara went and wrapped his arms around Itachi from the back, resting his head on back of his neck and shoulders and linking his hands together around Itachi’s midsection. Itachi let out a sigh and squeezed Deidara’s hands to show appreciation at the gesture.

“What happened this time ‘un?” Deidara asked into Itachi’s back.

“He started to transform when Hidan caught up with him. I’m guessing it was due to the shock that triggered it. He may have been in the state of mind of wanting to transform, I don’t really know, but the pain Dei, he was in so much pain.” Itachi sighed again, his breath quivered as he let out the breath.

Deidara squeezed Itachi and began to purr to soothe the alpha.  His heart hurt, knowing his alpha was suffering because of his brother. Deidara felt the pain and frustration as well, as Sasuke was like his own little brother since Itachi was his mate. He stepped back and had Itachi turn to face him. Deidara looked up into those deep dark coal coloured eyes and saw the heartache within them. He then cupped Itachi’s face and brought his lips to his, applying soft pressure to let his alpha know he was here for him. Itachi deepened the kiss softly, his tongue requesting full access as he wrapped his arms around his slender frame and pulled him in closer. Deidara threaded his fingers through Itachi’s hair and moaned into the deeper kiss as he allowed Itachi access. He felt his alpha’s heart beat quicken but his kisses remained passionate and soft, his tongue exploring all of Deidara’s cavern. Deidara’s heart fluttered as he felt his alpha then cup his ass cheeks and give them a firm squeeze. He let out a moan as Itachi pulled him up from the floor and Deidara quickly wrapped his legs around Itachi’s waist without breaking their kiss. Itachi nipped at Deidara’s bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss, his pupils dilated and focused on Deidara’s powder blue half lidded eyes. Deidara gave a sultry look into Itachi’s coal lust filled eyes, “my alpha…” he whispered licking his peach lips and catching his lower lip between his own teeth. Itachi clenched his teeth together, gave a quick huff and slammed his mouth back onto Deidara’s full peach lips, his tongue lashing and demanding submission. Deidara groaned in ecstasy as Itachi squeezed him close and he could feel Itachi’s rock hard cock rubbing against him. Itachi growled and began bouncing Deidara in his arms, as if Deidara weighed nothing. He growled more as he rutted his bulge against Deidara’s straddled body. Deidara moaned and tilted his head back, bearing his neck to his alpha. Itachi grunted and pushed Deidara into a wall, his body holding him up and steady, while his groin rocked into Deidara’s own manhood. “Ahh..f-fuck… m-my alpha…” Deidara panted as Itachi nipped as his neck, snarling and licking. His body forcefully bounced against the wall as Itachi drove his rut against him.  Deidara felt Itachi’s claws pinch his skin on his ass through his jeans and he knew that Itachi was going feral. Itachi’s canines scratched across his neck and Deidara shivered as the trickles of pain tickled his pleasure spots. Itachi needed this, he was upset and confused at his brother’s behaviours and Deidara was here to alleviate that. It was his duty as Itachi’s mate and Deidara was more than willing to being fucked rough by his alpha. “Umph…g-god..yesss…” Deidara let out a grunt each time as Itachi slammed his groin against him, continuing to rut him roughly into the wall. Deidara pulled on Itachi’s hair hard, putting his lips to Itachi’s ear. Deidara gave a quick nip to his lobe, gaining Itachi’s attention. “B-bedroom … my alpha…please…” he panted out. Itachi growled loudly and bit quickly into Deidara’s neck. “AHH! Y-yes my alpha, please!” Deidara cried out and wiggled his hips against Itachi’s rutting cock. Itachi suckled the bitten spot before grasping Deidara’s ass hard and pulling him away from the wall. Deidara was panting as he nuzzled Itachi’s neck, his legs still tight around his waist, his arms hugging Itachi’s neck and letting out small groans as he was bounced against Itachi’s body. He felt Itachi walk them through the house towards their room and he shivered with excitement. He was looking forward to giving his alpha the attention and release he needed.

 

============XOXOXO============

 

Itachi sat up in his bed, leaning against the head board, stroking the hair of his long blond haired mate, who lay sleeping beside him. Love bites littered the blonds body that was visible to Itachi, the rest covered by a light blanket. Itachi was currently content and sated. His mate had taken care of him during his feelings of despair while dealing with his little brother. Though the problem was still at hand, Deidara was the pinnacle for ensuring Itachi’s mental state. He had thoroughly taken his mate several times, ensuring Deidara felt the passion of his love and devotion towards him, even though Deidara was also providing Itachi release, allowing Itachi to pound his thick swelled cock deep into his ass and mouth as heavy and hard as he desired. Itachi sighed deeply, he knew he truly loved his mate. He quietly leaned over to kiss Deidara softly on the temple before slipping out of the bed. He had texted Kakashi earlier, requesting him to drop by to discuss Sasuke. Itachi knew that Sasuke would be asleep for some time after dealing with his emotional and physical ordeal. And after the physical endearment he just put on his mate for the past hour or so, he would let Deidara rest.

After slipping on some lose sweats and a long sleeve shirt, he slipped out of the room to prepare some tea. He had just put the kettle on when Kakashi came in through the kitchen door.

“Good day Itachi, how’s things,” Kakashi spoke as he sat at the table.

“Kakashi,” Itachi responded with a nod, bringing a couple mugs to the table and then sitting across from him.

“What’s the intel?” Kakashi asked while raising his eyebrow at Itachi, noting that Itachi looked drained of energy. His age lines appeared darker and his eyes appeared tired. “You look like hell Itachi; I’d say you aged a few years since last week.” Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

Itachi gave Kakashi a glare then snorting at his antics. “Sasuke had a mid-transformation today. The distress it caused him was physically and mentally agonizing on him. I do not know what triggered the shift, but it appeared to be disorganized, not to mention painful.” Itachi stood to get the kettle that was now whistling.

“Hm, disorganized you say,” Kakashi folded his arms across his chest as he pondered what Itachi explained. “Is he still taking his suppressants? He hasn’t overdosed on them again has he?”

“Not that I am aware of and I am pretty sure he learned his lesson from the first time. My thoughts are, is this a result of the suppressants or should I be researching something else?” Itachi poured the hot water into a tea pot, bringing it to the table to steep.

“Hm, hard to say Itachi. I have not known of any other that wanted to suppress their wolf before. From what I see, Sasuke is the only one that has been on these experimental suppressants for several years. And these drugs are not even something that are on any market. I’m pretty sure any clan would not  permit them to be used, _ever_ ,” Kakashi spoke with a hushed tone while leaning back in his chair. “What do you think led to this dramatic shift today?”

Itachi poured tea into the two mugs on the table. He sighed as he added sugar to his tea, slowly stirring the liquid with his spoon. “I may have initiated the disruption,” he added as he looked solemnly at his liquid, “I insisted that it was time to bond with his wolf. The pack was ready to go camping today and Sasuke naturally fought back and fled. Hidan gave chase and tackled him in mid-run through the bush. I needed to compel him in order to stop the chaotic mid-transformation.” Itachi sipped at his hot beverage, the look of guilt across his face.

Kakashi grabbed his mug of tea, fondled it briefly while appearing to process the information. “Have you given more thought about my idea, with Naruto I mean?” Kakashi raised his eyes at Itachi, watching his reaction.

Itachi frowned. “I don’t see how that would help the situation Kakashi. Sasuke isn’t ready for any type of relationship if he cannot have a relationship with his wolf,” he firmly stated while shaking his head.

“You know they don’t have to have _that_ type of relationship Itachi. Get Sasuke out there to meet other wolves, to see what’s out there, what the norm is within clans. Keeping him in the bar isn’t giving him enough information on other clans.  And keeping him away from other social norms is another form of suppression that clearly isn’t going to do him any favours,” Kakashi said bluntly. He hoped that maybe hearing the blunt reality of the situation would help sway Itachi’s decision. “And Naruto’s a good kid. He is close to Sasuke’s age, well respected by his pack, and has shown his strong loyalties to kinsmen.”

Itachi sat back, his shoulders slouching as he let out a sigh. “You know Kakashi, I’m almost at the point that I am willing to try anything. After Sasuke’s bout with Orochimaru and then Sai, I cannot bear to lose him again. I just got him back and it has plagued my mind…what if he falls again and he is lost for good?” Itachi looked up with questioning eyes at Kakashi, his lips tight and brows furrowed.

“What more do you suggest, other than forcing him into something he clearly is going to fight? He is clearly still unstable and is comfortable utilizing any defenses to not have to negotiate with anyone. If this continues, if he keeps suppressing his wolf, pushing it further and further into the recesses of his mind, he will become a danger to himself and the pack. His stability will shatter and he could become feral. He was close once…if I recall…” Kakashi trailed off as he recalled the time when they retrieved Sasuke, after being in the hands of Orochimaru. “I think it’s time for a new tactic, ne?” Kakashi looked up, his eyes wide and questioning.

Itachi focused on Kakashi’s eyes, clearly remembering the time when they retrieved Sasuke. Itachi tightened his lips and inhaled deeply. His fingers wrapped around his mug, that still had some warm tea. “Let me think on it,” he responded quietly, sounding defeated. Kakashi gave a small smile that crinkled his mask up.

“Let me do a quick visual on Sasuke, to ensure that no permanent damage was done during his mid-transformation,” Kakashi stated as he stood.

“Hn,” Itachi responded, now staring into his half empty mug of tea, as Kakashi made his way to Sasuke’s room.

 

================XOXOXOXO=============

 

Naruto drove up to a heavily wooded area that housed an older style cabin, complete with wrap around porch and swing. The home was surrounded with forest, a perfect location for quiet and serenity. It was at least two hours from any major urban centre and a perfect getaway for those looking to just get away. Naruto hopped out of his jeep and took in a deep breath of fresh air. _‘Ah, I can’t wait to have a place like this of my own!’_ He smiled to himself and stretched his arms up high over his head. The two hour drive could make one stiff from sitting so long. He trotted up to the front porch, taking two steps at a time and rapping loudly on the wooden screen door.

“Who is it? I gave at the office!” A shriek came from the other side.

“Baa-chan! It’s your favorite grandson!” Naruto yelled from the outside and he knocked sharply again.

“I don’t have a favorite! I can only tolerate the knuckle head that I have now!” the voice hollered from behind the closed door.

“Aw common granny, don’t be like that!” Naruto let out a whine.

The inside door flew open revealing a middle aged woman with full silver blond hair tied into a top messy bun on her head. Her breasts were bulging against her button up shirt, her slacks were wrinkled and her feet were covered with fuzzy slippers. She had a cigarette in her right hand as she placed her left hand on her hip and gave Naruto a glare. “Brat, I told you to call first,” she grunted out as she unlatched the screen door.

“I called! You never pick up!” Naruto waved both his hands up in the air as he stepped into the cottage. He saw an elderly man sleeping in an easy chair in front of the television. Naruto slipped off his shoes and walked to the elderly man. He bent over, getting close to the elderly man’s face, as if looking for something.

“Brat! Leave Jiraiya alone! You’ll give him a heart attack if he wakes and see’s you hovering in front of his face!” the busty silver blond called from the kitchen.

Naruto grinned and laid a kiss on the elderly man’s forehead. “Hi old man, hope you are well,” he whispered as he laid a hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze before heading to the kitchen.

“What brings you by brat? Come to lend me some money?” a boisterous laugh escaped her lips as she prepared a kettle, “tea?”

“Thanks baa-chan and I’m sure you have more money than me currently,” Naruto huffed as he took a seat at the small breakfast table.

“I’m glad you dropped in, I need to update you on the convention coming up with various council members. You are to accompany me.” It was not a request.

Naruto’s mouth hung open and he blinked his eyes repeatedly.

“Close your mouth! You look like a big mouthed bass! You know this is part of your duty Naruto, as a pack leader, as an alpha.” She took the whistling kettle and poured the hot water into a tea pot then brought it to the table.

Naruto snapped his mouth shut. That’s right, he had to be responsible alpha now. He had only taken control of the pack for just over a year, and he knew there was a lot of responsibility, but he was so busy with work, uni, and there didn’t seem to be any real threats from other nations, regions, species…

**_\--Smack!_** \--

“AYE! Hey!” Naruto rubbed his head. She smacked him on the head with a wooden spoon! “What’s the big deal granny!” he pouted.

“You were spacing out, needed to bring you back to earth,” she laughed as she sat at the table across from Naruto. She reached over to a drawer behind her and pulled out an envelope. She tossed it at Naruto, who quickly fumbled it around before getting a solid grasp on it.

Naruto looked over the elegantly styled black envelope. It had gold coloured borders and a broken seal at the back flap. Obviously granny had opened it already. Curious, Naruto opened the envelope and pulled out the thick insert. Written on the insert in calligraphy type style gold lettering, _Tsunade of the Uzumaki Clan_. The details listed below her large font name included the date, place and time of the gathering. The message indicated, in a polite manner, that she was expected to attend and bring her successor with her. Naruto’s blue eyes looked up at Tsunade, who was currently pouring tea and not meeting Naruto’s eyes. She finished pouring and sat back in her chair, grasping a tea cup and taking a sip. She then threw a glare at Naruto, as if she was expecting him to say something.

Naruto said nothing. In in mind he knew things like this was expected of him. He slowly placed the insert back into the envelope, handing it back to Tsunade. He then grabbed his tea cup, sat up straight and took a sip. His eyes stared into the table top as he thought about his role. Somewhere in his thoughts, he knew of his alpha responsibilities, but did he really know how to act on them? Would he know what moves to make if he was faced with a political dilemma; such as a war between clans, invading species, or attempts by international relations that may leave him facing a decision between preventing an armed attack or making the first strike? Naruto worried on his bottom lip as his mind provided several scenarios.

Tsunade watched Naruto carefully. She squeezed her tea cup and her lips curled into a smirk. She knew how Naruto was taking this news. He was always one to get fogged in a whirlwind of emotions, scenarios and at most times, his mouth went off as well. But she could tell that this struck a nerve somewhere in that big blond brain of his and he might actually be thinking more about his alpha role. She knew he was still young when she chose him for her successor, but there was something about him that she felt he could pull it off and most likely do amazing. _‘He still has a lot of room to grow, but…’_ she thought to herself while Naruto sipped at his tea, his eyes flickering side to side, a sure sign that the left side of his brain was engaged in revelation. _‘Worst case scenario? Well…let’s make sure to never get to that point…’_ Tsunade shook her head from that last thought. She brought her palm down hard on the table top, making a sharp snapping noise and successfully bringing Naruto out of his stupor. Naruto blinked several times before focusing in on Tsunade’s scowling face.

Naruto frowned slightly and sat back in his chair. His fingers still wrapped around his tea cup, he inhaled deeply and pinched his lips. “Okay granny. You know I’ll be there,” he sighed out. He then ran a hand through his blond locks. “You need to inform me of what to expect since this is my first… _council gathering_ ,” he gritted out between his teeth. Naruto was not looking forward to attending a musty party filled with arrogant prudish stagnant figures that pushed their power around.

“I think you’ll be fine brat, considering you can keep your temper to yourself. You’ll need a suit or tux, and you will be expected to greet the neighboring and international nations with respect and dignity. You **_want_** to give the impression that you are a strong solid leader for the Uzumaki pack and most importantly, you don’t want to embarrass the Uzumaki name!” Tsunade stood up so fast her chair toppled to the floor. Both hands were flat against the table top and her lips snarled directly at Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes were wide as he took in his elder alpha’s warning. He nodded his head briefly, then lowered his eyes. His hands on his lap, he waited until Tsunade released him. Tsunade snorted, then reached around to grab her fallen chair to bring it upright. “So then,” she started as she maneuvered herself back into a sitting position, “what other interests have brought you by if you aren’t lending me money?” She chuckled releasing a large grin and clasping both her palms together under her chin. She stared wide eyed and held a questionable friendly look, blinking rapidly like a ridiculous kawaii character from some anime show.

It took Naruto a moment to move past the sudden frenzy of temper that Tsunade displayed not seconds earlier. He looked up from his lap, realizing that the outburst was over and relaxed his shoulders. He straightened up and brought his hand to the back of his head, fingering his straw coloured locks. “Well, there’s this amazing sexy alpha,” Naruto giggled a little, “and I-I kinda…” Naruto stuttered, while his eyes looked anywhere around the room other than his granny.

“If you are like this at the convention, I’m going to have to smack some sense into you to get you to stop fluttering around like a timid baby bird!” Tsunade snorted out, her eyes rolling at the thought.

“Hey! Just give me a minute granny!” Naruto spat out. He tried to sound frustrated, but his heart wasn’t into it. “Anyhow, I really like him and wanna… court him?” Naruto cringed as he recoiled his head into his shoulders, holding his forearms close to his chest and suddenly wringing his hands. He flickered a quick look up to Tsunade as if he expected her to come at him with teeth and claws bared.

Tsunade’s eyes bore at Naruto hard, her jaw stiffened up and she slowly sunk back into her chair, lacing her fingers together and bringing her chin to rest on her fingers.

Naruto tried to make himself smaller and suddenly wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Tsunade’s stare was freaking him out! He didn’t know what to expect now. Tsunade’s temper was legendary and he himself did not want to be at the end of that stick, should she decide that courtship was not something she would accept for Naruto to do at this time. She was practically the only family he had left now, thus her opinion mattered greatly.

Tsunade chose that moment to move forward and rest her elbows on the table again. She stretched her neck further, her eyes practically melting at Naruto’s core as she peered into his baby blues. “And…?” The word was simple, but not for Naruto. He tilted his head at her, a questionable look upon his face as he blinked at her.

“W-what?” he stammered out.

Tsunade let out a groan as she rolled her eyes and slapped a hand to her forehead. _‘Of all the…!!’_ she cried to herself. “And what is it **_you want_** me to do about it?” she responded as she waved her hand in a circle above her head. She flopped back against the back of her chair, arms folded across her chest and lips tightly closed while waiting for Naruto’s response.

Naruto’s eyes widened as his mouth formed a silent _O_. Tsunade raised her eyebrows at him, pushing him to speak. “Advice. Please baa-chan,” Naruto whispered out, as he brought his hands together in a prayer like fashion and fluttered his eyelids at her.

Tsunade let out a grin. “Well, how hard was that to ask?!” She clapped her hands together hard so a vibrating wave erupted up and into the ceiling. The light fixture above the table rattled and bits of plaster fluttered onto the table. “Come on kid, let’s hear all about it!” Naruto beamed at Tsunade and began his tale of Sasuke and his idea to court.

 


	6. Christmas meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really dont know what to say at the beginning anymore. Thanks for reading :)

Sasuke blinked his eyes a few times. _‘Where…’_ His mind was a jumbled mess of confusion. He knew he was safe, in a comfy bed, but it took a few minutes to determine exactly where he was. _‘I’m in my bed, my room…’_ He continued to mentally diagnose himself until he was able to focus on the room and a figure sitting in the arm chair in his room. _‘Itachi…’_ The room was dark, it appeared to be dusk, or it was sunrise, either or, it didn’t matter. Sasuke let out a small moan as he rolled onto his side. His back clicked and popped in several places, his muscles reminded him that lying dormant for too long wasn’t approved. The side lamp popped on, Sasuke squinted at the sudden onslaught of light in the dark and Itachi came into view.

“Welcome back otouto,” Itachi spoke softly, his eyes overseeing Sasuke’s form.

“How long was I out for?” Sasuke rasped out. His throat felt like he swallowed a cheese grater.

“About 5 hours. How do you feel?”

“Like I’m the one who lost in a fight.” Sasuke rubbed his eyes then slowly began to sit up, Itachi coming to his aid. Once settled against the head board, Sasuke eyed Itachi.

“What do you remember?” Itachi asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, his hand resting on Sasuke’s forehead, testing his temperature.

Sasuke lightly slapped his hand away and huffed. “Pain.”

Itachi checked Sasuke’s forehead again, giving a low growl as a warning. Sasuke frowned, putting out his bottom lip in an almost pout while he allowed his brother to touch his forehead, his cheeks, then run a hand through his hair and ruffle it. Sasuke then threw both his hands up and started flapping his hands at Itachi like a pup playing with a string. Itachi chuckled as Sasuke huffed while trying to slap away Itachi’s hand again.

“You suffered from a transformation that was disorderly.” Itachi shook his head.

Sasuke turned his head, eyes wide at Itachi. “How…?”

“It wasn’t easy, I had to enforce your wolf.” Itachi watched Sasuke’s expressions. Itachi had taught Sasuke all he knew about transformations and the dangers if you are not in control. Sasuke only transformed when he was forced to attend outings with the pack, therefore lacked full training, experience and of course, the full bonding with his wolf. Itachi sighed quietly to himself as he continued to watch Sasuke mull over what he had just heard.

Sasuke felt Itachi’s eyes and he was hit with an invasion of guilt and remorse. He placed his face into his two hands, covering his eyes. He needed to not see the sorrow and disappointment in Itachi’s eyes. Sasuke suddenly was overwhelmed with shame and felt he had dishonored his pack, anguish coming up his throat like bile and he hiccupped out a shaky sob. The mass emotions of disgust with himself of being a burden to his brother, his pack, had his eyes prickle with the promise of tears. He ground his teeth, trying to overcome the sudden emotional onslaught caused by his omega senses. He had caused his alpha to worry about his wellbeing, to be the disappointment of the pack and be the cause of the stress on his brother. The emotions continued to rip at his mental stability from his inner omega. _‘I’m a failure! Not worthy! A burden to the pack! Good for nothing…’_ Sasuke couldn’t hold it in anymore, thus, he wailed. He collapsed forward, his hands pulling at his hair, shoulders shaking as his sobs ripped through his lips, as he felt the onset of disappointment rip through his mental barriers like a flaming sword through paper. Tremors rippled through his body as he wailed, his sobs coming out in heavy breaths as they tried to expel faster than Sasuke could keep up. _‘A burden…failure…hindrance…’_ his mind continued to abuse his self-worth as his skin shone with sweat and his body trembled with grief.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around his body, a deep purr was rumbling through the air as Sasuke felt himself being lifted into a cloud of warmth. His hair was being stroked slowly, helping to release the pain pounding in his skull. His head was cradled to hear the loud soothing rumble of his alpha, his alpha’s scent wrapped around him, holding him close, securing him and soothing the omega. Itachi rocked Sasuke in his arms, soothing him with his alpha sounds, brushing his fingers though the blue black locks and scenting the air. He murmured soothing words to Sasuke, till Sasuke’s sobs and wails slowed to sporadic hiccups. Itachi looked down at Sasuke’s tear stained face, noting his eyes were closed but he knew Sasuke was not asleep.

“Otouto…”

“Hmm?” Sasuke breathed out a slight response, still not opening his eyes. He was completely relaxed and surreal now, his body practically melting into a pile of goo.

“I’m so sorry. Sorry for pushing you, making demands when clearly you aren’t ready…I – I just don’t know what to do,” Itachi whispered, his breath quivering. “I – I thought I was doing the best thing, but I have truly failed.” Itachi closed his eyes as he rested a cheek on Sasuke’s head and inhaled deeply the scent of his precious otouto. “If only you could understand how your wolf is a part of you, if you would just listen to it, let it in… I don’t understand why you are so defiant towards it.”

Sasuke opened his eyes. His hand reached up and touched Itachi’s hair, giving him a gentle pat. Itachi moved his head as Sasuke shifted to sit cross legged in front of Itachi. He grabbed Itachi’s cheeks and forced him to look into his eyes. Itachi could see the red rimmed eyes from tears, slightly puffy but the pupils focusing on him.

“You have never failed in my life Itachi,” Sasuke spoke firm, “you are the strong one and I have been foolish. Don’t ever think that you are a failure.” Itachi gave a small weak smile as he looked into Sasuke’s eyes. Sasuke leaned his forehead onto Itachi’s. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he whispered, “I don’t know how nii-san, bonding I mean, how do I know it won’t take over my mind and I lose who I am?”

Itachi’s looked at Sasuke’s face, feeling surprised that he would question the process. But it made sense. Sasuke was scared. He thought back. Had he ever explained how the bonding goes and what to expect? He doesn’t think so…they were so focused on suppressing and masking the omega status within Sasuke, bonding was just…forgotten. With all the other training, Itachi had failed his little brother in the most important area, bonding. He felt an itching of guilt twinge his heart.

“I don’t want to lose control of who I am nii-san.”

“Sasuke. Your wolf is an entity that is a part of who _you_ are,” Itachi explained as he stroked Sasuke’s hair. “It is there for guidance, companionship and security, to name a few. There is nothing to be afraid of, I promise.”

Sasuke leaned back, opening his eyes and focusing on Itachi’s pure dark pupils. “Teach me to bond with my wolf. Fully,” he gave out a strong huff, indicating his seriousness. “But I’m not stopping the suppressants. I – I don’t…can’t let father know. I’m not weak but – but I know he would never accept my omega status.” Sasuke’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“You don’t know for sure Sasuke.” Itachi hoped that someday Sasuke may tell their father, but, now isn’t the time for that. “For the record, you were never weak.” Itachi pulled Sasuke in for a squeezing hug. Sasuke endured it for several seconds until he began to flop his hands against Itachi to let him free. Itachi chuckled and released Sasuke, who was giving him a mocking glare. “Go shower otouto, then come down to eat. We get started on your training tonight!” Itachi rubbed Sasuke’s hair and slipped out of the room, he had a smile on his face and felt lighter than he had in years.

_\-----------intermission----------_

Training to bond was hard. Sasuke was mentally and physically exhausted every night for the past few weeks. Between uni, work, studying and the task of mentally and physically bonding with his wolf, Sasuke found himself passed out by 9 pm every night that he didn’t work. And he had not even worked much, as Itachi felt that bonding and education was much more important. So with constant meditation and hot yoga, some new age technique Itachi felt worked wonders, there was the physical aspect of training, where Sasuke needed to concentrate on his transformations. During their trips, Sasuke would often painfully go through the transformation because it was expected of him. Because mentally he did not want to transform, the technique would always be riddled with pain throughout. Meditating to mentally bond, then concentrating on that mental bond to do the physical conversion was definitely harder than one may think. With several trial and error attempts, physical and mental fatigue for several weeks, Sasuke was finally in a better place mentally and physically by December.

Itachi wandered into a sitting room where Sasuke was sitting in a large arm chair, wrapped in a blanket, open book in his lap and gazing out the window. Itachi smiled, for he knew that was Sasuke’s favorite sitting spot. Itachi then frowned as Sasuke absent-mindedly rubbed a spot on his shoulder. Itachi knew what that spot was. The mark left as a reminder of when Sasuke was lost to his pack. A dark and sad time for Itachi as he desperately tried to locate his otouto. Itachi shook his head as he walked towards Sasuke.

“Uh oh, I know that look,” Sasuke smirked at Itachi.

Itachi stopped and his eyes widened. He then looked to the side and faked hurt. “How could you think that I have something to hide otouto?” Itachi whined his voice and gave a little pout, placing his fist over his heart, “oh how you pain me! Always doubting me!” Itachi placed the back of his hand on his forehead, dipping his head back, closing his eyes and faking sobs.

“Oh please nii-san,” Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, “don’t be such a drama queen. What is it you have to say?”

Itachi laughed and walked to stand at the big bay window. “We have an event to attend. The annual holiday gathering of clan members, council members and others,” he explained while staring out the window. “Naturally, I’m expected to be there, and I would like you to accompany me.” Itachi turned to watch his brother’s reaction.

Sasuke gauged Itachi’s face. Sasuke was familiar with the events, having attended a very small handful of gatherings in the past couple years, but they were often of small size, mostly council. Sasuke attended to get a grasp of the political aspect of the communities as well to meet a handful of other younger clan members. Ones that were closer to his age. Itachi had kept his meeting others to a strict age limit as well only a small number. They could not risk any of the elder clan and council members discovering Sasuke’s secret, they would never understand. Itachi figures the newest generation of werewolves would have a better understanding of Sasuke’s situation if he was ever discovered. “Should be no issues nii-san. I will attend.” Sasuke got up from his seat and stood beside Itachi, looking out at the season. “Should be no problem at all.”

============================XOXOXO============================

The grand hotel was dazzled out in Christmas directions on every inch of the place. Twinkling lights lit up the night sky in an array of green, red and whites, laced on every bush, tree and corner of the building.  Light sounding music played through speakers hidden well within the foliage, classical Christmas music playing 24-7 to embed the Christmas spirit. Inside the grand hotel within the large lobby, a 20 foot tree stood tall and proud with its lights and glittering decorations. The tree was the pinnacle of the room. People would stare, with smiles and mouths open admiring the beauty and grandeur. Couples and families would have their pictures with it. It truly was a spectacle.

Naruto had made his way into the hotel with Tsunade about an hour ago, dressed sharply in his black tux, complete with matching tie and pocket square. His colours matched Tsunade’s dress, as he was her successor and they were from the same clan. His hair was styled in a respectable waved position, the far cry from his fluffy untamed sunshine locks he usually wore on a daily basis. Naruto had fawned over himself after he had got ready at Tsunade’s home. He stood at a mirror, admiring “how hot” he looked and asking Tsunade over and over if he really did look this good. She finally bopped his head and told him if he didn’t get into the car that he would be spending his time babysitting the pups instead of being with the adults. Naruto felt good walking into the grand hotel with Tsunade on his arm as he led her to the grand ball room where the gathering of the clan heads, council members and random others were. He practically thought that he could handle anything at this gathering, he felt that good. _‘Look good, then you feel good, he would grin to himself at this thought, while admiring himself in a mirror.’_ As he stayed connected to Tsunade, as it was expected of him, while they made their rounds, speaking to every clan head and council member, Naruto began to get bored. His good feelings turned into sluggish monotony and he was finding it increasingly difficult to be able to continue to smile and bow respectively to clan heads. His eyes found no comfort in glancing around the room to entertain himself, as it was just as festive in this room as anywhere else around the hotel. Naruto let out a suppressed sigh as he waited for Tsunade to finish chatting with yet another wrinkled legislator, or leader or baby-kisser or whatever! He couldn’t recall what the old man’s position was, but he wasn’t in a position to care at this point.

“And this is my successor, Naruto Uzumaki.” Tsunade touched Naruto’s hand with her own to get his attention. Naruto turned his head to focus on who he was supposed to be greeting.

“Pleasure,” Naruto responded politely and tilted his head in a short respectable bow.

The elder gentleman gave a short nod, indicating and accepting Naruto’s respectful greeting. “Naruto-kun. Such a pleasure to meet you, Tsunade-sama here had spoken many times in meetings regarding you. I’ve heard great things.” 

Naruto gave a polite smile. “Thank you sir, I look forward to meeting with you again in the future.”

Tsunade gave a smile and turned on Naruto’s arm and whispered in his ear. Naruto nodded and directed them towards the bar. Naruto gave a small sigh of relief, mentally thanking whatever great force there was for allowing him to have a breather. The room was overrun with the scents of alphas and betas. The odd omega was about, usually on the arm of their mate or an employee for the hotel. Omegas that worked were not a common site. Omegas were expected to stay at their home, whether that be with their parents or their mate. Naruto mentally snorted. He hated how old lifestyles were still practiced. This was the 21st century for fucks sakes!

Naruto sat down at the bar, grateful to be able to sit for a bit when he felt a solid hand clutch his shoulder. Naruto let out a smile as he knew that scent. “Gaara,” Naruto spoke with mirth in his voice as he turned around in his chair towards the palm on his shoulder.

Gaara gave a half smile and a twinkle in his green eyes as he nodded at Naruto and took a seat beside him. “Good to see you Naruto. I wasn’t sure if you were going to be here today. Finally taking in the important side to pack leadership?” He let out a small chuckle.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Man, these events are simply amazing daw-ling,” Naruto mimicked a poor southern accent in a sing song voice while flicking his wrist, “faw-bulous company, I certainly cannot wait till the games begin daw-ling!” Naruto let out a snicker and Gaara just snorted with a smirk. “Seriously, I don’t know how people handle this!” Naruto outstretched his arm, flaring it out to motion the entire room. He grabbed his drink and took a gulp.

“Best to get a hold of what goes on here Naruto, so you won’t be surprised in the long run,” Gaara added while ordering a drink. Naruto just raised a brow at him and let out a snort. “So, how’s things?”

Naruto sucked in his bottom lip and placed his drink down gently on the bar. His fingers lightly traced the condensation on the side of the glass as Naruto’s eyes watched the drops fall, he focused on the beverage inside the glass for a moment before taking a breath and glancing at Gaara. “The pack is great, things are going well for everyone…”

Gaara tilted his head, his eyes watching Naruto appear to struggle with his next words. _‘Naruto having troubles finding the right words? That’s interesting…’_

“I’m doing alright in uni, solid B average I’m sure and work is awesome.” Naruto continued to stroke the sides of his glass unconsciously, his eyes wandering from the glass to Gaara to the glass again. He then raised his hand and raked it through his golden locks, causing the neat style to now be razzed. Naruto realized what he did when he pulled his hand away quickly, “ah shit…”and he gave a half assed smile. He took in a deep breath, his shoulders raising as he did so before letting it out again and appeared to be slumping in his seat.

“Naruto?” Gaara asked attentively.

“Ah, nothing,” he finally let out with a smile, “tell me more about what’s been happening with you.”

Gaara focused his gaze on Naruto, he knew that Naruto wasn’t telling it all, but Gaara wasn’t one to push. “Hn, nothing new but political parties and bullshit.”

Naruto let out a hearty chuckle. “Seriously, how’s your brother and sister?”

“Doing well. They are busy with their own political parties and packs.”

Naruto eyes widened. “Woah, time flies.” He ran a hand through his hair again, his face looking shocked at the news. “Seems like the times are changing all around, not the same pups around like the ones I grew up with.” He leaned against the bar, leaning his head into his one hand, eyes glancing up at the ceiling as he exhaled a long breath.

Gaara tipped his glass up to Naruto, “here’s to us then.” He then tipped it back and finished the drink off, placing the empty glass on the bar top.

========================XOXOXOXO======================

Sasuke stepped out of the car, right behind Itachi, as they arrived at the hotel hosting the gathering. Sasuke scrunched his nose at all the Christmas lights and twinkling decorations. _‘Seriously over commercialized.’_ He walked along side Itachi as they made their way indoors, acknowledging the vast Christmas tree with a glance before walking into the ballroom. Both brothers made their entrance cloaked in their black tuxes, trimmed to fit perfectly in all the right places. Their ties and pocket squares matching in their clan colour of blood red, their faces holding impassive looks, their large dark eyes intimidating yet their skin looked of unblemished marble that drew in looks of desire from many men and women who looked.

Itachi immediately moved about the room smoothly, as he glided from guest to guest, making small talk and motioning to his brother every so often. Sasuke, always held his expressions placid, keeping eye contact and nodding at appropriate times. He grabbed a flute of white wine when a server passed, his eyes flickering to the server briefly before focusing back on his brother and the elder. He knew that the server was an omega and he felt irritated as he watched alphas harass the server. Some sneered at the omega and appeared to try and dominate, others touched, pinched or grabbed areas that certainly weren’t appropriate in Sasuke’s thoughts. Sasuke turned quickly when he heard a sudden gasp from the omega server and the sound of a tray hitting the floor. Sasuke looked around others to see the omega on his knees trying to pick up the fallen flutes, the tray and wipe up the spill.

“Stupid shit, watch where you are going!” An older alpha, dressed in a black suit snarled at the omega quivering on the floor trying to gather the mess up. “Fucking omega, should be at home taking care of the house, not working,” the elder alpha grumbled out while giving a short kick to the omega’s thigh. It wasn’t hard enough to bruise, but the intention was to make the omega feel inferior. Sasuke’s anger flared at the obvious intent of domination that the elder alpha was demonstrating on the omega and he stepped forward.

“Hey asshole, what the hell is your problem?!”

Sasuke stopped his movement. He knew that voice. His eyes scanned the area and fell upon a golden head of hair stomping through the crowd of onlookers and getting directly into the face of the elder alpha that made a ruckus.

“Insolence! How dare you talk to me that way!” the elder alpha puffed up his chest and glared at Naruto. The elder alpha’s eyes flared yellow at Naruto, warning him to back off. Naruto did not back down.

“You have got some nerve treating him like that!” Naruto pointed to the omega who was still trying to quickly clean up the mess. “What kind of alpha are you to treat others with such disrespect?! People like you make me sick!” Naruto spit out and brushed by the elder alpha, knocking his shoulder against his. He then knelt down beside the quivering omega who was having troubles picking up the mess due to his shaking body. “Hey, hey, are you okay?” Naruto asked the omega calmly as he picked up a couple flutes for the omega. The omega meekly nodded his head, not making eye contact with Naruto and fumbled to get the flutes on the tray, along with the sopping wet towels. “Let me help you, its alright, accidents happen right?” Naruto grabbed the omega’s elbow and helped him to his feet. The omega bowed towards Naruto and quickly spun around, making his way through the crowd to the kitchen. Naruto turned and glared at the elder alpha. “Being a bully doesn’t gain you respect and where I come from…”

“How _dare you_ speak to me in such a manner!” the elder alpha spat out, “I will have your title for this, you…you…”

“Enough!” A loud voice boomed out. People shushed immediately and gasped at the same time. Tsunade came waltzing through the crowd and stood between Naruto and the elder alpha. The elder alpha growled at Tsunade, bearing his displeasure for her interrupting. Naruto huffed behind Tsunade. Tsunade threw a quick glare at Naruto and bared her teeth before turning back towards the elder alpha.

“Danzo-sama, please excuse my grandson, he is in training and still learning about the roles of others. I promise he will be reminded _thoroughly_ of his place after this event.” Tsunade glanced back at Naruto again, giving him a glare, which caused him to gulp and step back slightly. “Come, lets go meet with the syndicates that just arrived from overseas.” Tsunade grabbed Danzo’s elbow and gently led him away from Naruto. Naruto eyed Tsunade and Danzo as they turned away and he continued to glare at the elder alpha’s back, letting out a snort.

“Always making a spectacle of yourself. Some things never change.”

Naruto huffed and turned to look at Gaara, who was holding a drink out to him. Naruto nodded at his friend and took the drink. “Those old farts really piss me off when they think they can bully any omega around them. Their ways of thinking make me embarrassed to be an alpha leader.”

Gaara hummed in agreement and took a swallow of his drink. “A good reason to start educating yourself on the views of political thinkings in council. Those old ones won’t be around forever and who do you think is going to step up to take their places?” Gaara lifted an eyebrow and quirked his lips at Naruto.

Naruto stood silent. He appeared to be focused on a thought. Gaara snickered and placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder to break the spell. Naruto looked at Gaara, blue eyes suddenly vibrant and practically sparkling. His face broke out into a huge grin.

“Your right! Holy shit your so right! No time like the present to get started eh?” Naruto patted Gaara on the back, “lets go chat some more about this.” Naruto stepped through the crowd, Gaara following behind him.

Sasuke watched the blond blend into the crowd, now more curious about Naruto Uzumaki, as he had heard the entire exchange. Itachi floated up to Sasuke’s side. “Well that was interesting. The most excitement I’ve seen here in years,” Itachi let out a soft snicker. Sasuke looked at Itachi, his eyes questioning his comment. “What? I’m serious. These gatherings are horrendous for their entertainment values. The most action that happens at these gatherings is people drink to much. Considering our line of business, that’s hardly entertaining, wouldn’t you say otouto?” Itachi mused as he took a sip of his drink. Sasuke nodded and turned his head to watch where Naruto blended into the crowd. “Come otouto, we have several others to greet.” Sasuke hummed in response, turning to follow Itachi into the crowd.

_\------------intermission-----------_

Naruto stood near the dance floor, watching the elders continuously waltz through an array of classical music. He held back a yawn. He was so bored. He spent about an hour or so with Gaara, going over roles, responsibilities, classes and tutoring ideas, then he was called back to duty with Tsunade, meeting members from overseas and such. More bowing, smiling and pretending you are pleased to meet them and to be working with them in the future. Naruto cringed at the thought of working with the shallow minded elders who appeared to be afraid of change. Naruto giggled to himself. Now he knew what Tsunade was talking about, when asked about why she wasn’t on council. Naruto glanced up at the dance floor again, it looked as if the classical stuff wasn’t going to end anytime soon. He needed some air if he was going to stay awake. He headed to the patio doors situated on the other side of the room.

Naruto stepped out into the cool night air, closing the patio doors behind him softly. There was no one else out on the patio, _‘perfect’_ he thought to himself. The patio was rather large with green vines shading the corners and a sitting table for two in each shadowed corner. Though the green vines were not green this time of year, they still were full vines from years of growth. Naruto took a deep breath, releasing his heated breath that turned to white mist when expelled into the cold air. Naruto smiled to himself as he moved to the railing that separated the patio from the back garden of the hotel. The Christmas lights flickered around the foliage, light Christmas music could be heard drifting up through the air, and Naruto focused on the moon. It was a clear night and the moon shone in its glory down on the garden. A scent moved across his nose. Naruto’s eyes widened suddenly as he inhaled deeply. He knew this scent. Alpha, earthy and always laced with anger. “Sasuke,” he spoke softly to himself. He turned, noting that there was still no one on the patio. His eyes turned back, overlooking the garden. He squinted and leaned far over the railing, as his nose chased the scent. _‘He’s in there, I’m sure of it!_ ’ Naruto jumped the railing and trudged across the frosted brown grass into the gardens.

Sasuke wandered slowly through the rows of brush and empty flower beds, his hands shoved in his pockets. He needed to clear his mind, get away from the overwhelming thrums of people and scents. His inner wolf was content, having now bonded with Sasuke. The constant mental discomfort, physical pain in the form of headaches, migraines, nose bleeds and constant aches in his muscles and joints is finally no more. He took in deep breaths, admiring the glow of the moon and wondered to himself how come he didn’t bond before. When one comes of age, the person will bond with their wolf within the first week. He ran a hand through his hair, wondering why he was ever so afraid of bonding. He took a deep breath as he felt his anxiety finally ease off. He certainly wasn’t expecting to come across an old acquaintance at this gathering. Sasuke had froze and felt the goosebumps develop on his arms when his eyes locked on Orochimaru at the other side of the ballroom, who was holding a flute of wine, and animatedly talking to council member Danzo.  The man still carries the title as a renowned scientist and researcher within the clans, though rumors were constantly spread about his “ _research”_ work on werewolf biology. Though the rumors were always just that, rumors. No one could prove that Orochimaru did any harm towards the werewolf species, or any others, and many still went to him today for cures, medicines and advice. He was highly respected with many clan heads and was often still called upon by heads and officials for his medical consultations. Sasuke just shook his head at the thought. Though Sasuke did go to him during his rebellious stage, the time was still blank. Sasuke recalled running to him, desperate to seal away the wolf within him since he couldn’t expel it. He rubbed his arms as he recalled the memory, willing away the guilt and goosebumps that formed. He felt his inner wolf release senses to sooth and relax him. Sasuke exhaled heavy, embracing the comforting sensations his wolf released. He stopped at a frozen pond and admired the beauty of the glass like ice.

Naruto hesitated as Sasuke came into his site. He could see that Sasuke was in deep thought, as his form stood at the frozen pond. The moon caressed Sasuke’s form, giving him a delicate glow of beauty, that had Naruto gasp. His black locks shone in the moonlight, flickering highlights of deep blue when his hair moved in the slight breeze. Naruto’s absorbed Sasuke’s form, burning it into his memory, as he was afraid to move. Afraid that if he moved, Sasuke would bolt like a startled deer, never to be seen again. Naruto inhaled and caught Sasuke’s scent. That deep earthy scent that verified his strength and gave Naruto goosebumps. The anger was laced within, but also with…with anxiety? Naruto’s wolf quivered with unease, feeling the questionable trouble of emotions coming from Sasuke. Naruto watched the small puffs of air coming from Sasuke’s lips and decided to make himself known. He stepped forward, slowly, but with enough noise to inform Sasuke of his presence.

Sasuke’s chin suddenly tipped up as he caught the noise coming from behind him. His senses on sudden high alert. His wolf tripped his senses to bolt if it was danger, readied itself to hightail it out of there if it was someone that Sasuke did not want to see. He whipped his body around, tense and ready, to find brilliant blond hair and a robust body wrapped in a strapping black tux that perfectly highlighted the strong and brawny areas. Sasuke let out a gasp, as he had not expected Naruto to be so…built? before relaxing and then tensing up for a perfectly different reason, other than bolting. He felt his wolf release a suggestive emotion and Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes.  He kept his charcoal black eyes focused on Naruto, his face placid as he waited to see what the blond alpha was going to say.

Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke and let out a smile. He stopped walking towards Sasuke when Sasuke motioned a step back, indicating that Naruto was close enough. Naruto took the hint well. He didn’t want to appear as a threat to Sasuke, so he stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets, tilted his head and spoke, “evening Sasuke.” He had not seen Sasuke for several weeks since the incident at the university. Though Naruto had been back to the bar a few times, Sasuke had not been working and Itachi wasn’t giving a single hint of where Sasuke was or when he was returning. Naruto didn’t even see Sasuke at campus, though he did try and seek him out, but to no avail. He did not let that worry him though, he knew he would find Sasuke soon enough, and here he was. He then faintly took in Sasuke’s scent. The anxiety was no longer there, and Naruto relaxed. At least he didn’t have to worry about Sasuke bolting at this moment. “So, how you been?” he asked while rocking on his heels, his hands now clasped behind him.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, assessing him carefully. He inhaled the scent of Naruto; alpha, fresh air and citrus like, laced with a tranquil feeling. Sasuke felt himself calming as Naruto radiated warmth. His wolf purred and rolled around in agreement. “As well as one could be at an event like this,” he responded carefully, still not sure what to make of Naruto’s quieter demure. It seemed so unlike him to be… quiet, for lack of a better word.

Naruto beamed a brilliant smile back at Sasuke. “Yeah, I hear ya! These gatherings can be so stuffy! It’s a wonder how the elders can stay standing straight and awake for so long! I found myself aging faster the longer I stood there!” Naruto chuckled.

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile. _‘The idiot is right about that!’_ he mentally chuckled. “Hn,” Sasuke responded nonchalantly.

Naruto quickly assessed Sasuke. Calm, relaxed and appeared to be in a relatively good mood, despite the light scent of anger around him. “Say, Sasuke, would you…” Naruto suddenly worried at his bottom lip, his one hand went straight to the back of his neck and his fingers curled at his hair, threading it constantly through his fingers. It was obvious he was nervous, as his eyes went to the ground then back up to Sasuke and down again. “Would you like to, like…umm…” _Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?!_ Naruto mentally cursed himself. His heart rate sped up like he was running a marathon. He felt his forehead release a slight sweat and suddenly his collar was to tight. He glanced up at Sasuke who was giving him a questionable look. He pulled his one hand down hard and wiped his palms on his pants slightly, trying not to attract attention to what he was doing. “Would you like _togoforlunchwithme?_ ” Naruto tumbled out of his mouth and he suddenly let out a big sigh. Sasuke’s eye widened with confusion as he moved back half a step, he was suddenly cautious.

“Want to try that again dobe?” Sasuke responded, slight humour in his voice, trying to defuse the confusion as he smirked at him. He felt his wolf let out a mental shiver of amusement. Yes, his wolf was amused of the proud alpha. Sasuke found himself amused more while in the presence of this loud-mouthed blond, _and attractive_ , alpha. Sasuke mentally whipped his wolf for suddenly bringing that thought up, not amused right now!

Naruto ran a hand through his hair this time. He inhaled deeply, hands clenched at his sides briefly, then he brought his brilliant cobalt eyes to lock onto Sasuke’s deep depth coal coloured ones. Sasuke inhaled suddenly, the essence of confidence stemming off Naruto, mentally smacked him back.

“Sasuke, would you please join me for lunch?” Naruto managed to speak clear and firm. His blue eyes watching Sasuke, waiting for a response.

Sasuke just stared at the blue eyes, his face remained an emotionless marble, as the moonlight reflected off his skin. His wolf shuddered suddenly, as if pushing Sasuke to make a move. Sasuke blinked and resurfaced his thoughts on what Naruto had just asked. _‘Lunch? With this idiot? Um…’_ Sasuke suddenly found himself in a position that he wasn’t familiar with, uncertainty. He was hesitating, which was also unlike him and he found himself breathing quickly to offset the unfamiliarity of the situation. “Lunch? With you?” he decided to answer the question with a question to buy himself some time. He felt his wolf rub his sensory areas, sending shivers of…anticipation? Sasuke wasn’t to familiar yet with all the sensory areas his wolf gave off. _‘Give me a break! Give me time to get it!’_ Sasuke mentally scolded his wolf.

Naruto smiled softly, his eyes gentle as he stepped towards Sasuke. “Well, yeah! I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want it to be with me!” He stopped again, thrusting one hand in a pocket and the other through his hair as he waited for Sasuke’s answer.

Sasuke felt a blush cross his nose. He mentally smiled to himself, his wolf urging and pushing these new emotions to the surface. He lowered his gaze to the ground, having his hair cover the top half of his face, too embarrassed of the rising heat in his cheeks and the fluttering in his stomach.  _‘Jee-zuz!! Calm the fuck down! What is wrong with me!?’_ Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to get control. He took a hard breath and brought his chin up firm and focused his gaze at Naruto. His heart suddenly clenched painfully as he felt bile rise to his throat, a sudden flash of anxiety struck his system and he fought to keep breathing normally. He suddenly hardened his eyes while staring at Naruto, “that’s funny, I’m pretty sure I told you I’m to much for you. Your better off chasing those who will roll over at the call of a whistle.” He smirked hard at Naruto, but inside his wolf was grieving.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke’s response. Did he read him wrong? He was sure that just a moment ago Sasuke was certainly going to accept. He inhaled the sudden anxiety that came from Sasuke. _‘What the? Did I say something wrong?’_ Naruto racked his brain, going over their conversation.

“Sasuke-kun. How good to see you again,” came a deep sugary sounding voice from behind Naruto.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and turned to see a tall slender man coming from the shadows. His hair was black and long, matching his long face, his skin was pale with dull yellow eyes and he licked his fake smiling lips as he strode towards the two boys. Naruto suddenly shuddered at the appearance of this man and his wolf rubbed off a mental warning call. The man looked at Naruto and gave a small smile.

“Oh so sorry for interrupting! And you are?” The pale man stopped by Naruto and tilted his head in question.

Naruto quickly glanced at Sasuke, who appeared suspended and tense. His eyes remained hard and uncaring, lips tight and standoffish. Naruto raised a brow at this Sasuke who suddenly replaced the softer at ease Sasuke whom he was talking to not a minute ago. _‘Wonder what this man is to him?’_ Naruto looked back at the elderly man and gave a shallow bow, “Naruto Uzumaki sir, pleasure to meet you. And you are?”

“Uzumaki-kun! Ah Tsunade’s successor. Pleasure indeed! I am Orochimaru Sanin. Long time acquaintance of Tsunade. I’ve heard about you and expect great things indeed from you.” Orochimaru’s eyes squinted shut as he licked his lips into a smile, folding his hands together in front of him. Naruto mentally shuddered.

“Thank you for the kind words sir, I look forward to working with you in the future,” Naruto politely purred out in practice and gave a small bow again.

Orochimaru turned towards Sasuke, brushing off Naruto. “Sasuke-kun, how have you been? I haven’t seen you for some time.” He began to walk towards Sasuke, who didn’t move and kept his dark eyes fixed on Orochimaru’s face as he stopped inches from him.

Naruto watched the sudden interaction and noted that Sasuke appeared frigid, almost lifeless while Orochimaru got into his personal bubble.

“I have been well Orochimaru-sama, thank you for asking,” Sasuke responded giving a small nod of his head. He remained in an austere state.

“How I have so missed our…conversations, Sasuke-kun,” Orochimaru pulled one of his fingers up to Sasuke’s cheek and ran a fingertip down to Sasuke’s jawline, “perhaps you can drop by soon and we can…catch up? Certainly there is some excitement or good news…you would like to share?” Orochimaru licked his lips as he trailed the back of his hand up the other side of Sasuke’s face and up the opposite cheek. Sasuke stood perfectly still, his eyes focused on Orochimaru’s face.

Naruto had had enough. He grit his teeth hard. “Sasuke and I were just heading back to the party Orochimaru-sama. Care to accompany us?” Naruto spoke up clear and forceful, this situation did not sit right with him at all, and his wolf agreed as it mentally paced, huffing and grunting in frustration. He moved slightly closer to Sasuke, his eyes focused on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru clicked his tongue while bringing his hand back down away from Sasuke’s face to rest with his other hand, lacing his fingers together and covering them with his long jacket sleeves. “Ah, I was just getting ready to leave when I had seen Sasuke-kun here. I just wanted to portray my season’s greetings to him, as it has been some time since I had last seen him.” Orochimaru turned to Naruto, “and seasons greetings to you as well Uzumaki-kun.” Orochimaru then gave a nod and began to walk back towards the hotel. Naruto let out a long breath and felt his hands release, his palms tingling as his nails had left crescent moon shapes in his skin. He didn’t realize his hands were clenched so tight. He watched the back of Orochimaru to ensure he was indeed heading back to the hotel before turning back to Sasuke. His scent was that of anger and frustration, his face was still rigid, his jaw stiff and eyes cold and hard.

“Sasuke? Are you okay?” Naruto shuffled slightly to face Sasuke more, watching for any reaction and being careful not to get into his personal space.

Sasuke blinked suddenly and turned to look at Naruto. He saw the concern in the blue eyes and instantly felt vulnerable. He despised the feeling instantly. _‘Fuck!’_ Sasuke harbored his vulnerability and grasped the anger he felt of himself and brought it up front to feed from it. He ground his teeth and began to glare at Naruto. “I’m fine!” he spat out at Naruto and began to walk towards the hotel.

“Wait, Sasuke!” Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist. Sasuke whipped his head back, his eyes flashing red, promising pain and fury, thus Naruto let go quickly. “Hey…hey, I get it, your okay,” Naruto held his hands up in surrender, “about lunch…”

“No.” And with that, Sasuke spun on his heel and stormed off towards the hotel, leaving Naruto stunned and gaping after him.

Naruto watched Sasuke fade into the shadows, his mouth hanging open, his body frozen on the spot and his eyes wide with confusion. “What just happened?” Naruto said aloud and scratched his scalp suddenly, trying to put the puzzling pieces together. He lowered his eyes as he thought about where they were at, then when that creepy elder showed up and now this. He was sure that Sasuke was going to say yes to a lunch, but… Naruto shook his head hard. He would figure it out but needed to be in a better frame of mind. He hoped that Tsunade was finished and they could leave. Suddenly he was very tired. He would find Sasuke in a better mood again, perhaps at the bar and ask him out again. He wasn’t about to give up just yet. He smiled to himself and made his way back to the hotel.

Sasuke headed straight for the bar when he reentered the ballroom. His anger radiated from him and several persons stepped out of his way, giving him wide girth. He ordered a straight up scotch and did not hesitate to slam it back then motion for another.

“Can’t appreciate the full flavor if you just let it bypass all the sensory areas,” a deep silk voice resonated from behind him.

“Fuck off Gaara,” Sasuke spat out before downing another scotch.

“Hn. Just saying there are better drinks to use for what your questing for,” he smirked and sat down at the bar, glancing at his own scotch and rocks.

Sasuke chose not to answer. He signaled for another scotch, but this time gazed at the liquid in his glass for a moment.

“He get to you yet?” Gaara asked while swirling his ice in his glass a bit before taking a sip. He didn’t look in Sasuke’s direction, but he knew he was heard.

Sasuke didn’t respond. He continued to examine the contents of his glass, appearing deep in thought.

“You may not want it to happen, but it just does. You seen what happened tonight. That’s him in a nutshell. He will be unforgotten now. Unforgotten by everyone that was involved, everyone that had seen, hell…even the ones that hear the story. It can be a blessing and a curse. There will be those out there that want to harm him because of what he is, but…because of those who care about him for what he is, they will protect him.” Gaara took another swig of his drink, “until next time, be well.” Sasuke looked up at Gaara when he stood from his stool, Gaara nodded and walked away.

“Well done otouto, the night is finally over.” Itachi came from the other side and took a seat beside Sasuke. He focused on Sasuke closely, “has something happened?”

“Orochimaru spoke to me,” Sasuke replied quietly.

Itachi growled lowly and ground his teeth. He knew of the man and his reputation, his ability to show his _expertise_ of werewolf species to the clan heads and politicians to gain their respect and approval. And of course, he knew of the rumors about the dark side of his so called expertise and how there is no evidence of his dark experimental ways. Though after finding Sasuke in the state he was in and knowing Sasuke was with him, Itachi would never trust Orochimaru ever. He didn’t need hard evidence. “What did he want,” Itachi spit out quietly through his clenched teeth.

“He wanted to _catch up_ some time,” Sasuke forced out the sickening words to his brother, “making like we were old friends, since Naruto was with me.”

Itachi’s eyes widened. _‘Well, thank goodness for that. Guess I’ll owe that pup a thank you later.’_ Itachi let out a breath of relief.

“He left after Naruto said something about going back to the party. I was frozen nii-san, I couldn’t move, I’m still so fucking weak!” Sasuke squeezed the glass he was holding and clenched his other hand into a fist, shaking it slightly as he spat out his feelings of disgust. He hung his head, hiding his eyes as they squeezed shut and he panted heavily through clenched teeth.

Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder, giving Sasuke a squeeze. He leaned in close to Sasuke’s ear whispering harshly, “you’re not weak otouto! Stop beating yourself up! Things take time.” Itachi squeezed his shoulder again before standing, “it’s time to head home.”

Sasuke took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down. His wolf pawed at him mentally, concerned about the sudden onslaught of anxiety. Sasuke smiled to himself and mentally thanked his wolf for the concern. He stood and followed Itachi through the crowd heading for the exit, as twinkling blue eyes watched his retreat.


	7. Show me a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, the story continues. Wow! As the story starts to get more deep, I have discovered the challenge in ensuring the details stay on par. 
> 
> Things are starting to move here, romance, mystery, danger...the list goes on! 
> 
> Thanks to those who have been finding an interest in this story. If you wanna leave a comment or flame, please do so. :D

Sasuke poured alcohol into a tall glass filled with ice. He then grabbed lime juice and 7-up, blending them together into the glass. He squeezed a slice of lime over the liquid, dropping another slice into the drink afterwards. He grabbed at a bill and slid the drink to the waiting customer. His face gave no smile, no sparkle of a flirt, just a nod of the head and he went on to the next customer.

It had been a couple weeks since the Christmas gathering and Sasuke still shuddered slightly. He frowned, feeling disgusted with his body’s reaction towards Orochimaru’s presence. He should be over that for fucks sake! He snorted and focused on with mixing drinks. The club was hopping tonight, as per usually for most Friday nights. The music blasted in techno glory, a guest DJ, Killer B, was in the house, attracting several patrons and packing the dance floor. The lights were an array of colours, flickering to the beat and the mist being released onto the floor, giving the soft glow. Sasuke sneezed. He hated that fake fog shit. He turned his head when he heard a commotion at the end of his bar.

Sasuke could see a woman attempting to pull her arm away from a larger man, giving the man a glare and hissing something through clenched teeth. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and walked towards the two patrons. The woman was wearing a respectable dress with jean jacket. The man, wearing a suit and tie, most likely a business man, was still gripping her arm.

“Oh come on sweety. You smell divine and you know you can’t refuse me.” He pulled her hard and she stumbled against his chest. He dropped his face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

Sasuke could see the woman was putting up a good façade to look annoyed, but he could see the fear in her posture.

“Excuse me! Leave me alone!” she hissed out again, yanking her arm from his grip, but failing. His grip was just to firm.

“Come here, _omega_!”

“Your hurting me! Leave me alone!” the woman began to panic, fear evident in her voice.

Sasuke growled. He could smell that the woman was an omega and the man was a typical thick headed, self-centered, and extremely arrogant alpha.

“Listen here _omega,_ ” the man snarled into the woman’s ear, “you are dependent on strong healthy alphas like me to protect you and ensure you are settled with a mate, produce a healthy pack and _I can certainly help you there_.” He licked his lips, his eyes flashed as his other hand grabbed her shoulder, turning her front into him. The woman now fought to control her shaking and tried to give a defiant glare at the alpha.

“Get with the 21st century you prick!” the woman spit out at him, as she tried to raise her free hand to strike at him. Her eyes widened when the alpha stopped her hand from landing a blow. He glared his teeth at her, releasing a warning low growl.

Sasuke stepped forward. “Excuse me sir, drink?” He managed to not growl and bare his teeth at the imperious asshole of an alpha. He kept his eyes steady on the alpha, and raised his brows slightly, a silent gesture of question.

The man in the business suit snapped his head towards Sasuke, his eyes now assessing the bartender in front of him. Sasuke knew that the alpha was determining if Sasuke was a threat or not to him, still Sasuke held his ground straight and proud. The alpha snorted at Sasuke. “I’m fine. No need.” He waved his hand up and down, an obvious dismissal directed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke directed his eyes to the young lady. “For you miss?” he asked lightly and softened his eyes at her. Her soft green eyes looked up at him and Sasuke saw the uneasiness in her eyes. Sasuke leaned forward slightly and tilted his head so his ear was cocked towards her. She opened her mouth to speak.

“She doesn’t need anything, we are leaving,” the business suit asswipe responded sharply, giving a sharp tug on the young woman’s arm.

“Leave me alone!” the woman spat out and struggled to pull her arm away.

“I’ll teach you some respect you disrespectful brat of an omega!” the man snarled out and raised his hand, an apparent move to strike the young woman. The hand remained motioned to strike, the man surprised to find it held back. “What the hell…” Sasuke had moved quickly to subdue the business suit asswipe’s arm, successfully stopping the strike by gripping his wrist.

Sasuke sneered at the man, “I don’t appreciate how you are talking to the young lady. Leave or I will make you.”

Business suit asswipe bared his teeth at Sasuke. “How _dare you!_ Release me, unless you want a challenge!” He let Sasuke continue to hold his wrist but made a fist, an attempt at showing strength.

Sasuke held his gaze at the man, still holding the wrist, “Not interested. Time to leave.”

The man wretched his arm free from Sasuke, released the omega from his grip and placed both hands on the bar top edge. His eyes turned yellow as he stared across the bar at Sasuke, his hands gripping the edge of the bar and he bared his teeth. A menacing deep growl erupted from business suit cad’s chest and a scent lingered of a challenge. People from all around the bar glanced in the direction of the disturbance, some quickly stepped away from the alpha releasing the scent. Beta’s and omega’s would shy away from such a scent, where alpha’s would often look or wander over to see what was happening. The alpha’s hackles began to poke up slightly at the back of the man’s head as his growls continued. “Come then, bring it!” the asswipe in the business suit spat out towards Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to just stare, face impassive, his black eyes watching the arrogant alpha ‘ _fluff his feathers,_ ’ Sasuke thought, mentally laughing to himself. He felt the flutter of his wolf agree with his humour.

“Bring it you little shit alpha! Let me teach you a lesson in how to be a real strong alpha!” the cocky alpha brought his hands to his chest, tapping himself, as if he was a gorilla. His face was flushed as he sputtered out and stepped back from the bar, goading Sasuke with hand gestures, trying to entice Sasuke to come out from behind the bar. Sweat started to speckle the man’s face, his hair appeared to grow, the man shook himself and started to snort loud huffs, his eyes blazing yellow and he hunched over slightly. 

“Time to cool off.” A large hand slapped the business suit cad’s shoulder. The man had to look up at the tall immense shouldered beta, who smiled down at him with pointed teeth. “Let’s go _sir_ ,” Kisame said through his smiling pointed teeth, giving the alpha a firm squeeze on the shoulder and held out his arm, pointing in the direction of the exit. The alpha gave Kisame a glare.

“This alpha,” the man seethed through his teeth while tilting his head in the direction of Sasuke, “had no right to interfere with an alpha disciplining his omega.” The pompous alpha snorted, his eyes starting to dull.

Kisame glanced at Sasuke, then to the omega woman who stood against the bar, holding her arms close with her hands, obviously shaken. Kisame frowned as he brought his eyes back to the pretentious alpha. The alpha kept his eyes on Kisame, not backing down from his belief that he was in the right. Kisame moved quick and grabbed the man by his collar, bringing his face inches from the alpha by lifting him up to his toes. He curled his lips into a snarl, showing off his pointed teeth and his eyes flashed red at business suit man.  “Physical abuse is not tolerated in this establishment. And that’s what it is when you raise your hand to anyone! Alpha, beta, omega, human, whatever! _And.I.Do.Not.Tolerate.Abuse!_ ” Kisame deep growling voice rumbled through the man, and others that were nearby.

Goosebumps rose on Sasuke’s skin when he felt Kisame’s deep intimidating voice waves, he couldn’t imagine what sort of reaction would be going through anyone that was right beside Kisame when his voice thundered deep like that. Sasuke stood at his station, watching while Kisame escorted out a stammering irritated and ignorant dressed in a business suit alpha from the club. Sasuke crossed his arms and gave a snort. _‘Alpha’s are all the same…’_ He put together a drink and handed it to the omega woman. “On the house,” he nodded and gave her a soft look when she returned a nod and a gracious smile. He turned to return to his duties when he was shocked stock-still as he found gleaming blue eyes staring right at him. Naruto sat at the other end of the bar, his chin resting upon his hand, a proud smile on his face as he kept his brilliant blue sapphires zeroed in on Sasuke. Sasuke straightened his shoulders, fisted his hands and gave a hard glare towards the blond alpha. He found his feet and moved towards a customer to his right side, adamant on ignoring the blue eyed alpha, even though he felt his wolf vibrate some mental sensory areas that ended up giving him a shiver up his back. He caught a whiff of citrus and allowed his mind to quickly indulge in the scent while making a customer’s drink. When the customer left, he turned to face the blond who continued to smile at him. Sasuke folded his arms across his chest, leaned against the bar and frowned at Naruto. He tried to keep up the platonic stare, but the flashing club lights created a dazzling display of sparkles and colours in the golden locks of Naruto’s hair, that Sasuke couldn’t help but watch and be entranced. Blue eyes sparkled with amusement and Sasuke was suddenly aware that he ‘spaced out’. Naruto was grinning now at him and Sasuke suddenly felt the heat rush up his neck.

“Hey Sasuke,” Naruto beamed out and gave him a two finger salute, “how about a drink?”

“Piss off,” Sasuke gave a frigid response, but it lacked the frosty bite that should have went with it.

“Aw, is that any way to treat a customer?” Naruto gave a small fake pout.

“Piss off _sir,_ ” Sasuke responded sharper with emphasis.

Naruto chuckled to himself and leaned over the bar motioning Sasuke to come closer, “there’s that fire and lightening alpha that lured me in. I’ll have a cosmo please!” Naruto sat back on his stool, smiling broadly at Sasuke.  Sasuke snorted then turned around to start making Naruto’s drink. He didn’t want Naruto to see his blush and smile.

Naruto sat at the end of that bar and chit chatted with Sasuke whenever he could. If Sasuke had to attend a customer, Naruto would patiently wait till he was able to talk to him again. Though it was Naruto who did most of the talking, but he didn’t mind. He talked about local sports, the weather, the snowstorms in Canada, anything to keep Sasuke looking at him. Though Sasuke only responded with grunts, glares, nods, and the occasional few insulting words, Naruto felt success at being able to hold onto the dark eyed beautiful man’s attention. Naruto felt he accomplished something.

About an hour later, Itachi wandered through the crowd over to Sasuke’s bar. Itachi motioned to Sasuke, catching his attention and held up his wrist, tapping it several times. Sasuke nodded his head when Itachi then held up three fingers than closing into fist and then to open up to five fingers. Again, Sasuke nodded to Itachi and finished making a row of drinks that he was in the middle of doing. A lean muscular orange coloured haired man with several facial piercings strolled in behind Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. Sasuke nodded, wiped his hands and made his way out from behind the bar. He headed straight for the door leading outside.

Sasuke stepped out into the chilly night air, taking a deep breath and ducking around the corner into a quiet alley. He leaned against the brick wall, relieved of the fresh air and quiet around him. All nights in the club can become overwhelming on the senses. He rested his head against the bricks, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. He rubbed his temples slowly and felt his wolf perk up when he heard his name being called.

“Sasuke? Hey, are you okay?” Naruto peeked his head around the corner, then slowly walked around the building, stopping a few feet away from Sasuke.

“Hn, just needed some air on my break,” Sasuke gave a nod and released a breath he was holding.

“Good plan,” Naruto smiled with his response and rocked back and forth on his heels. He made sure not to get into Sasuke’s personal space and just enjoy being in his company. A few minutes passed and Naruto began to bounce slightly on his feet, as he was never one for standing still and being quiet for long. His hands were tucked into his pockets and he continuously glanced at Sasuke then the ground. He worried on his bottom lip for a moment and took a deep breath. “Say, Sasuke…” Sasuke glanced his way. “Here,” Naruto sternly spoke out quick and thrust out his left hand, which was loosely closed and facing up. Sasuke tilted his head and gave Naruto a questionable look. Naruto opened his fingers slowly, until his palm was open and Sasuke looked down into his hand. “This is for you,” Naruto spoke quietly, his blue eyes wide watching Sasuke, his arm steady, and he held his breath as he waited.

Sasuke eyed Naruto’s hand, his mind questioning what this was, before he scented the citrus fresh smell that was Naruto. He felt no hostility nor fear from the blond, only tranquility, therefore his wolf pushed him forward to take the small object out of Naruto’s hand. Sasuke open his own hand and placed the object onto his palm. The creamy white and grey swirled colour reflected spectacularly against the pale marble contrast skin of Sasuke. Sasuke took his finger and rolled the object around his palm, his eyes following the smooth surface.

Naruto lowered his hand and let out a long breath. He smiled softly as he watched Sasuke investigate his gift. “It’s a Tahitian black pearl from a black-lip pearl oyster,” Naruto explained. Sasuke stopped rolling the small pearl in his palm and his coal coloured eyes widened as he looked up at Naruto. “It reminded me of you in so many ways,” Naruto said quietly as he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. Sasuke continued to just stare at Naruto. Naruto dropped his arm and stood up straight. He put on a grin and shoved his hands back into his pockets. “Well, thanks for the night Sasuke. It was good seeing you again!” And with that, Naruto held up his hand as he started to turn away, “I’ll see you around!” he called out, as he turned out of the alley and walked away.

Sasuke just stared at the empty spot where Naruto just was. He glanced at the pearl in his open palm, his finger instantly going to it and rolling it around in his hand, then he looked up to where Naruto had walked away. His wolf released some sort of affection sensory, that had Sasuke feeling loss yet excited at the same time. Sasuke shook his head, not completely understanding the emotions his wolf stirred up. The citrus scent from Naruto lingered lightly and Sasuke instantly inhaled it in, feeling serene immediately. He felt himself smile slightly and he leaned back against the brick wall, his fingers closing around the small pearl, keeping it safe.

A car pulled off the street and into the alley where Sasuke was standing. His eyes opened immediately and focused on the dark car with tinted windows coming towards him. His muscles were at sudden alert, his wolf releasing warning signals and preparing for anything as Sasuke hardened up his features as he appeared inconspicuous. He began to pat his pockets to appear he was looking for something while the car got closer and appeared to slow down. Sasuke pulled himself away from the wall and turned to make his way back to the street. The tinted window at the back of the car began to roll down and Sasuke caught several mixed scents of different blood types. Not just any blood, werewolf blood. The hairs on his arms stood up as he forced himself not to make a face at the repulsive blood scents overwhelming his senses. The scents were of different strengths; some fresh, many old and moldy smelling, which could only mean one thing, death. Sasuke continued to take steps towards the street, when a voice called out from the open car window.

“Excuse me young man.”

Sasuke tried not to panic, there was a good chance these people weren’t hunters, as humans had their own type of packs too. They could be human gang members. He stopped slowly and tilted his head to the side, raising a brow, keeping his face hard as he looked into the darkness of the car. His hands were tucked into his pockets, his fingers stroking the pearl in one pocket, the other hand grasping at the fabric inside the other pocket.

“I’m afraid we have taken a wrong turn,” a male’s voice came floating out of the car, “can you give us a hand in pointing us in the right direction?”

Sasuke could smell at least four different male human scents mixed with blood. He shuddered as he tried to give a look towards the darkness inside the window that showed he didn’t care. Though inside his wolf was triggering all the areas that screamed danger, run, hide, escape, practically everything that didn’t help him very much when he was trying his best to look like a disgruntled drunk human! Sasuke mentally screamed at his wolf to _‘calm the fuck down!_ ’ as Sasuke released a loud snort and gave the hardest sneer on his lips he could. “Not from ‘round here, may wanna ask at a store,” Sasuke responded in a voice that he hoped sounded somewhat tipsy. “Good luck, I gotta catch up to my friend before he freaks out.” He gave a two fingered salute and Sasuke began walking away from the car. The engine noise of the car muffled the sounds of heavy clad feet speedily come up behind him and grab his arms. “What the fuck!” Sasuke growled out as he turned around, striking at the figures that grabbed him. There was at least two that were able to secure his arms and Sasuke found himself being slammed into the brick wall, an arm quickly pushing solid against his neck holding him and not one but two other persons each holding an arm against the wall. With the man pressing his body into Sasuke’s, his beefy arm pushing against this throat, Sasuke found himself trapped. His wolf howled in agony and fear deep in his mind, while Sasuke grit his teeth and huffed harshly and loud at the captors. He squinted his eyes at his captors, portraying that he was not pleased. “Let me the fuck go! Asshole! Fucking pricks! What the fuck is…” Sasuke yelled out while thrashing and struggling to get free of the holds.

“Quiet boy!” A harsh command came and a swift punch to Sasuke’s gut followed. The pain and impact had Sasuke suddenly heave for hurtful breaths, his eyesight speckled in black spots, his knees buckled as he tried to compress into the pain. The men held Sasuke up, and the bulky arm pushed up into Sasuke’s neck and chin, forcing him to stand up straight. “Is that anyway tah talk tah those in need? Hmm? We just lookin for some directions,” a husky voice spit into his ear, “kids today, so fuckin rude.” The other figures chuckled around Sasuke as he tried to focus on the men around him, breath through the pain and hold onto the anger. “What’s yer name kid?” the voice spoke again at his ear.

“F-fuck off!” Sasuke managed to growl out. Another hit to his gut had shards of pain travel up through his body, blacking his vision and dangerously getting close to passing out. Sasuke ground his teeth together and panted hard and loud through his teeth, drops of spit spraying. He could feel the drool dripping from his lips as he struggled to stay conscious. The foul breath from the captor helped keep him awake and Sasuke couldn’t help but gag at the thought.

“Don’t play so hard tah get,” the husky voice chuckled. “Jus’ wanna make sure yer name is as pretty as yer face.” Thick fingers grabbed Sasuke’s hair and forced his face to look up. Sasuke’s eyes were half lidded, as he struggled to focus and keep conscious.

“HEY! What’s going on over here!” A heavy deep voice resonated through the darkness, promising whomever was behind it was obviously large. The men looked over as a towering muscular man came in large strides around the corner into the alley. His skin glinting a blue and his teeth were pointed, his lips curled into a snarl as eyes zeroed in on the men holding Sasuke. Hidan came in close behind Kisame into the alley, his glare also showing anger and the promise of pain. “Release.Him. **Now!** ” Kisame bellowed out as he and Hidan took long solid strides towards the men, their fists clenched hard, their eyes focused securely on the men. Their posture meant business and their aura emanated with outrage.

The three men decided to drop Sasuke and hightail their asses back to the car. They jumped into the car and it sped off quickly, spitting up gravel and coughing out exhaust. Kisame and Hidan ran straight for Sasuke who slid to the ground, unable to hold himself up.

 

\------------------------------XOXOXO------------------------

 

A figure sat behind a desk in the dimly lit room, the top of the desk having several sizes of jars scattered all over and fingers slowly turned pages in a book. The man brought one jar up to his eyes. He tipped the jar all ways, the article inside moving around as it slapped against the glass walls. The man flipped the ledger pages again, his finger sliding down the page and stopping at a particular area of writing. The man then opened the jar, grabbing tongs and slipping on white surgical gloves. Pulling out a stainless steel pan, he grabbed the article out of the jar using tongs, placed it in the pan, and then grabbed other surgical tools. He poked the article in various areas, then took a surgical blade and neatly cut into it. His eyes focused on the article, then he moved the article back into the jar, sealing it up and placing it in a basket on the floor. Slipping off the gloves, he took a pen and made notes in the ledger. He then continued with on with another jar.

A door opened and a tall broad shouldered silver haired man walked in carrying several more jars in a basket and stopped at the desk. Placing the basket down gently down on the wooden desk, he pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat quietly before he spoke. “The next batch as ordered my lord,” a low toned voice spoke.

“Thank you Kabuto-kun,” the man responded bluntly, not looking up as he continued to examine the jars.

“Someone has requested to see you my lord,” the low voice softly let out.

“Tell him my office hours, which isn’t now as you should know,” the man responded harshly, now writing in the ledger.

“He insists my lord. He wants to discuss the special case he had agreed upon.”

The man stopped writing and lifted his dull yellow eyes up to the boy’s black round eyes. The boy Kabuto silently gulped as the yellow eyes pierced through him. The man then sat up straight, placing his pen down and lacing his fingers together as he sat back in his chair, glancing at the wall clock briefly.

“Hmm, very well, show him in,” he hissed out. Kabuto nodded and left the room. _‘Should be interesting, as time is up, I wonder what he has found out.’_ He sighed as he waited for the guest to arrive.

Kabuto entered the room, a burly man following behind him clad in dirty worn blue jeans, steal toed boots and faded plaid wool button up shirt. Kabuto motioned the man to step to the front of the desk.

“Mr. O. Thanks for seeing me, I wanted to chat wit ya,” the burly man gruffed out. His beefy hands flexed and relaxed several times as he tried to keep his eyes on the paled yellow eyed man.

Mr. O inwardly smirked. He could tell the man was nervous. His eyes were having a hard time focusing on him and his fingers flexed often. He knew why the man was here. He nodded his head towards the man, indicating to continue.

“Mr.  O I know you wanted this done in a month, but….m-my men and I, I… had troubles…and…well… w-we just need more time Mr. O,” the man spit out while his hands rubbed against the front of his jean pockets, his eyes flickering to the floor and back up while speaking.

Mr. O continued to stare at the man sharply, expressing his displeasure with his eyes. His lips tight together, he leaned forward slightly, not taking his eyes off the man as he leaned his forearms on the top of the desk. “The agreement was made clear. Thirty days. Return the documents and retire from this assignment.”

“Mr. O please. We have leads, w-we just haven’t…w-we just…need more time sir!” the burly man sputtered out. “Another thirty, ‘tis all I ask s-sir.”

Yellow pale eyes narrowed and peered at the man. He could see a shine of sweat on the man’s upper lip. Perfect. This was how he knew he had control. It was good to be in control. Besides, he was feeling generous at this moment.

“Thirty more days. Granted.” The burly man visually relaxed. “As you can see, product has been coming in on a regular schedule…I will allow this… _setback…_ this one time. _Only_ because I understand the challenge of gathering the product. Do you understand?” he hissed out harshly and continued to hold a glare at the burly man.

“Thank you sir.” He gave a low bow and Kabuto quickly shuffled the man out of the room, closing the door behind them. Mr. O sat back in his chair and tapped his fingertips together as he allowed his lips to lift into a thin smile. Kabuto came back into the room shortly. He came and stood at the front of the desk, his lips smiled slightly in amusement as he glanced at Mr. O with a raised brow.

Mr. O looked up at Kabuto, his yellow eyes widened and giving him a questionable look. “Something amusing Kabuto-kun?” he hissed out.

Kabuto stopped smiling and gave a solemn look. “Sorry my lord…it’s not like you to be so… so… accommodable.” He shuffled his feet a bit while looking down at the floor. “It’s just surprising that’s all my lord,” he whispered and gave a bow.

Mr. O curled his lips up slightly, amusement in his eyes as he watched Kabuto grovel. “I had a pleasurable run in with Sasuke the other night at the annual Christmas clan and council gathering,” he disclosed, his voice sounding pleased. “Still immaculate, controllable and most exquisite to the eyes and pleasing scent. It’s only a matter of time,” he whispered in a breath, moistening his lips slowly with his tongue in a seductive manner. He took in a deep breath, humming and closing his eyes as he slowly released his breath while he relaxed his head against the back of chair. One hand drifted across his chest, his fingers lightly stroking the fabric as he appeared to be concentration on something.

Kabuto looked up and focused on the man as he reminisced in his memory. Dark eyes fell half lidded as Kabuto shuddered, licking his own lips and flexing his hands impatiently while watching the older man. Kabuto drew in a shuddering breath, releasing it quickly when the man opened his yellow eyes and focused on dark ones.

“Hmm,” Mr. O tightened his lips into a small smile, “yes, very pleasing.” His yellow eyes took in Kabuto’s form, his eyes scaling up and down. “Come Kabuto-kun,” he breathed out, licking his lips and pushing his chair back, his eyes not leaving Kabuto’s. He placed his hands on the arm rests and spread his legs, his eyes not breaking contact. “Business can wait a few moments.”

Kabuto’s eyes glazed over with a hazed look as he nodded his head and walked around the desk. He stood before the chair, looking down at the pale yellow eyes that promised what he was desiring. Kabuto dropped slowly to his knees, his hands resting on the elder man’s thighs, giving them a squeeze. “Yes my lord,” he breathed out.

 

\---------------XOXOXOXO-------------

 

Naruto whistled a tune as he entered into his cottage. He toed his shoes off and headed for the kitchen, not surprised to find a light on. He walked in and found Kiba eating a bowl cereal and reading a manga at the table.

“Report,” Naruto stated as he walked by the table and headed for the fridge.

Kiba swallowed what he was chewing and closed his book. He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his brown locks, “well…” he dragged out, and Naruto leaned back from the fridge door, tipping his head to peer his blue eyes at Kiba. “All in all, the perimeter is intact, but there were some questionable scents close by.” Naruto raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened. He grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and moved to sit at the table. Kiba scratched at his cheek and furrowed his brows as he watched Naruto take a seat. “I’m certain it was vampire,” Kiba stated, his fingers tapping at the table and puckered his lips in thought. “I’ve scented them before, but never this close to our borders. So far the scent seemed to be in one area, like they didn’t realize they were near our borders and then turned around. Maybe that was all it was? Some vamps traveling? New ones that don’t know where the borders lay?” Kiba looked up at Naruto, his eyes held questions.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. He frowned and his brows creased, he inhaled deep, releasing a slow breath as he appeared to be deep in thought. Kiba watched Naruto, his fingers still tapping slowly on the table top, his other hand reaching for his unfinished bowl of cereal. “Definitely something to keep tabs on. The nearest clan is not even in this county.” Naruto drank from his bottle, smacking his lips as he set it down and ran a hand through his hair, “I’ll see if I can find out where exactly the clans are to determine if they are a threat or not. It could be that it may have been travelers, but I don’t want to take the chance. Brief the others in the morning. Good work Kib’s.” Naruto gave Kiba a grin and a thumbs up as Kiba began shoving the rest of the cereal into his mouth. Kiba nodded and hummed what sounded like a “thank you” as he grabbed his manga. “Be sure to brief the others, I want everyone to be extra alert to any scents coming to close to our borders and noting in the geographical map. I don’t want us to be surprised should anything happen.” Kiba again grunted his approval and Naruto said goodnight as he headed to his room.

After a shower, to wash the smell of the club off, Naruto slipped into his sleeping attire and slipped under the covers of his bed. He laid back, hands folded behind his head as he thought about the evening. He frowned as he thought about his conversation with Kiba. He had to say he was concerned, as he had seen the results of war between species when he was a kid, losing his parents in the process. He would just have to make sure he is ahead of the game and prepared. Tomorrow he would ensure that his home was prepped and ready for anything, keep tabs on the geographical area and talk to granny about the any disturbances in other clan species. He took in a deep breath, willing his mind to settle and he began to see dark coal eyes, marble smooth skin, soft peach lips and blue black locks.

Naruto smiled as he thought of Sasuke and his success at presenting the gift to him. He felt warmth crawl up his chest and into his face and felt his groin twinge with excitement. Naruto snorted to himself, _‘ah who wouldn’t sport a boner for that sexy alpha’_ he thought as he reached under the covers and slipped his hand under his sweats. He stoked his erection languidly while visions of peach lips, marble skin and black eyes danced around in his head. He imagined Sasuke beckoning him with sultry eyes, swinging his hips to a beat as he did at the club and the final touch, Sasuke running his tongue around his fingers as he pushed them into his mouth. Naruto couldn’t help himself as he gripped his cock and sped up, reaching his climax fast with heavy pants. _‘Fuck…fuck…’_ Naruto jumped out of his bed, heading for the ensuite to clean up. As he changed his pants and washed up, he felt annoyed and frustrated with his sudden lack of stamina.  He stared at his reflection briefly and stuck his tongue out at himself before turning and heading back to his bed. He reached over to plug in his phone, ensuring the alarm was on, as he had class tomorrow morning, and switched of the bed lamp. He snuggled deep into the covers, a small smile on his face as his thoughts went back to the evenings early events, his gifting to Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little of history about Sasuke. Hot and heavy male love in this chap, enter with caution or popcorn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of my loyal tumblr followers may know, I lost a dear friend of 20 plus years unexpectedly a couple weeks ago. She was only a few years older than me, and the situation certainly took my muse away for a time. I was involved in the new chapters for these stories at the time of her passing, so I accepted that I needed to take some time for myself and her, before I could continue. 
> 
> I have never lost someone so close to me in my time on this earth, thus the whole experience was at times overwhelming. I am now at the point that I have to remind myself she is no longer there to respond. I can't text her, no longer can I call her to have a weekly vent and definitely its hard to stop myself from calling her when i want to plan a weekend outing with her.
> 
> Anyhow, thanks for the vent, here is the next chap for Deny Thy, I think it is the longest one so far, as the story develops, more details are needed right!? :D
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing authors who graced me with many virtual hugs and words of comfort.

**_**Three Years Ago**_ **

_‘I don’t fucking care! I’m outta here!’ The younger was frustrated at the progress, and tired because he had been working at it all day._

_‘Sasuke wait!’ He pleaded, he wanted him to rest now, but the younger wouldn’t listen._

_‘Leave me alone! I never should have fucking trusted you! Your just like father! You…you hypocrite!’ Sasuke was angry, spitting out whatever he could to hurt the other._

_‘Sasuke! I know it’s tough, give it time…you’re doing…’ He tried to remain calm, tried to hold the peace and show him that it can be done but it was going to be hard._

_‘Fuck you! It’s been a year, a YEAR! Nothing is different!’ Sasuke spat out, his arms held up in exasperation, his eyes glowing red at him._

_‘You think that it’s supposed to be easy?! You think that life should be just a stroll through the park?! OH grow up Sasuke!! Life isn’t handed to you on a platter! Of course it’s going to be tough for fucks sake! Take your whining and childish behaviour out of here then!’ Huffing and panting in anger, he let his frustration get the best to him as he suddenly realized, this wasn’t what he wanted to say._

_Sasuke’s eyes were wide with sudden surprise as he processed the words from the elder’s mouth. His arms hung to the side with fists clenching and shaking. He then quickly lowered his eyes into a hard glare and firm snarl on his lips, directed right at him. His eyes looked flooded with tears, yet none fell._

_‘Sasuke…I didn’t….’ He tried to form words, tripping over them, unable to get them out fast enough…he didn’t mean that, really, please…_

_Sasuke said nothing as he turned on his heel, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door behind him. That was the last time Itachi would see him for months._

 

_****Months later**** _

 

Several paws hit the forest floor and tossed up dirt as the wolves continued to run through the trees in the moonlight. Their pants were the only sounds that could be heard. They had a target; the only thing now was to get there. The pack members telepathically spoke to each other as they ran on.

_‘We’re almost there, the scent is getting stronger!’_

_‘I can smell it too, there is more than just him though, I’m certain!’_

_‘When we get close enough, we’ll slow for a better look, we are up wind, hopefully they won’t be able to sense us yet.’_

 

The three wolves began to slow between the trees and gradually came to a stop. Their noses lifted into the air, huffing and snorting. Their eyes focused on areas between the brush, a small cottage buried within tall trees and brush, well hidden from the air and there weren’t any other developments for several hundred miles. There was a lone 2 lane track that lead to the cottage. Most likely only 4x4’s could make the distance. Even if some lost traveler discovered the well hidden trek, they wouldn’t be able to get very far with the terrain.

_‘I’m only smelling a few outside, some human, some wolf.’_

_‘He may be inside, lets check out the area’_

 

The three wolves slowly made a wide trek around the cottage, taking care to not alert any humans or wolves that were currently just outside the cottage, patrolling the perimeter.

_‘I can’t see a safe way in.’_

_‘I have an idea…’_

 

A silver hair wolf came jumping through the brush, stumbling into the light of the cottage and dropped to the ground. The humans and wolves turned quickly to where the silver wolf lay. The wolves quickly took front and the humans stood behind them, hands on their revolvers. The wolves slowly made their way towards the silver wolf, teeth bared and growling, heads dipped low to the ground. The silver wolf panted heavily and slowly got up on its four legs. It shook his head, steadied itself on its feet and glanced at the wolves coming closer. Its eyes took in the other wolves and humans, then it swiftly turned and ran into the dark brush. The wolves began barking and growling, then gave chase. The humans ran to the edge of the brush and peered into the dark. They would not dare go into the forest alone.

_‘Hurry! Hidan will not keep them occupied for long!’_

 

The two wolves ran quickly to the rear of the cottage, noticing there was a cellar door that lead to under the cottage. The two wolves quickly reverted back to human form, forcing open the heavy wooden doors. Itachi and Kisame slipped into the darkness, quietly closing the doors behind them.

 

The underground area was lit with single bulbs near the ceiling. The moisture was thick and the smell of moss was overwhelming. The two men continued down a corridor, their hearing and senses on high alert. As they continued down, the sounds of grunts, growls, huffing and snorting became apparent. Itachi picked up his pace. “I can smell him!” Itachi whispered harshly as he quickened his pace. Kisame right on his heels, as they came to several wooden doors. Itachi hesitated and glanced around at the many doors. He then focused on one, “this one…” and quickly moved towards it to open it. The room was dimly lit, half the room was a cell, with steel bars, the other half had a steel table and a few cabinets. The room smelled of blood and bile. Itachi and Kisame scrunched their noses and looked into the cell. Snarling and red eyes glowed in a shadowed area of the cell. “Sasuke?” Itachi whispered out, his alpha wolf crying out in vain in his mind. The growls increased, but the eyes never moved from the shadowed area. Itachi moved forward to the cells, his hands reaching for the bars.

 

“Watch it!” Kisame cried out as he pulled Itachi back. Teeth came from the darkness, froth dripping and spraying from the mouth, as the wolf snarled and snapped viciously through the cell bars. The wolf pushed hard against the cell bars as if not caring they were there, continuing to snarl and snort. As the wolf tried to force its head through the bars, skin surrounding the eyes was sickly pulled back, revealing pink flesh and muscle in the eye sockets. The tongue was black and covered with white ooze, dripping and spraying as the wolf continued to try and snap its jaws while its muzzle was between the bars. The wolf’s huge paws continuously tried to reach for them, its claws scratching at the floor, leaving trails of reddish brown fluids.

 

Itachi fell to his knees, tears escaped his eyes, as he brought his hands to his mouth, covering a sob that escaped. “S-s-asuke…” The wolf’s fur was weighed heavy with grease, mats of crusted, bloody and mudded fur all over his body, exposed wounds that oozed yellow puss, and bones that practically were ready to protrude through the skin, showing emancipation at its worst. Itachi couldn’t stop the sobs as he watched his once proud otouto wasted to a deteriorated form, practically on deaths door. The feral wolf continued to snap its jaws at the intruders, spitting froth, blood and drool from its mouth, its red eyes flickering between the two, heavy pants indicating the exhaustion it felt trying to maintain a fierce attack.

 

Kisame looked on in disbelief. He couldn’t speak, no words would form at the site before him. He brought a hand to Itachi’s shoulder, “’tachi…he…he isn’t Sasuke anymore…”

 

Itachi pulled away harshly from Kisame’s hand. His eyes were wet from the tears, but his face was wretched in anger. “No! Sasuke is there! I can feel him!” He stood up suddenly, fists clenched tight, facing Kisame close, “how dare you say such a thing! We need to get him out of there now!” Itachi turned and scanned the room. “There has to be something here to get him out of there…help me look.” Itachi began to go through the cabinets quickly. Kisame followed behind him, searching the area around the table and door.

 

“Here! Found a key!” Kisame found a small hook by the door, a large heavy key dangling from it. He grabbed it and went for the cell. The wolf continued to launch itself against the cell bars, snarling and snapping towards Itachi and Kisame. “He doesn’t recognize us, see if there’s something to cover him with ‘tachi!” Kisame inched his way towards the lock on the cell door, and the wolf kept trying to come at him through the bars. Itachi came up behind him with a brown fabric, looking like a burlap potato bag.

 

“Sasuke,” Itachi spoke softly, “it’s me.” Itachi released his scent, hoping to calm the wolf. He knelt close to the bars, trying to look into the wolf’s red eyes. “Sasuke. Please, can you hear me?” Itachi spoke in a whisper, praying his voice and scent would get through to the feral wolf. The wolf stopped charging the bars and stood, panting heavily but snarling deep. The bloody froth dripping from its lips onto the floor. It stared at Itachi, as he continued to speak softly while releasing his scent as Kisame unlocked the cell door. The click of the latch and groan of the door had the wolf turn its head towards the sound. “Kisame, be ready!” Itachi spoke and tossed the brown burlap bag at him as the wolf snarled and bared its teeth towards Kisame.

 

“Hi Sasuke, it’s me, Kisame, remember?” Kisame spoke softly towards the wolf. The wolf crouched, red eyes focused on the large man, still snarling and panting heavy. “It’s alright now. We’re going to take you home.”

 

The wolf huffed loudly while it opened its jaws wide and quickly leaped towards Kisame. But Kisame was ready, he held the burlap sack open as Sasuke’s paws reached his shoulders. Kisame pulled the wolf into a quick hug, wrapping the sack around the body at the same time. “UMPH! Damn!” Kisame huffed out as he was knocked back from the cell door. “F-fuck!” The wolf thrashed about, trying to twist his way out from Kisame’s grasp. “Tachi! Grab his head!” Kisame steadied his legs as he attempted to keep his face away from the now covered teeth that continued to snap and growl while gripping hard around the wolf’s torso and keep the burlap sack secure.

 

Itachi quickly came up behind the wolf’s thrashing body trapped in Kisame’s arms to grab the head. He continued to release a scent, but it appeared to not make a difference. “Damn it Sasuke, it’s me! Please!” Itachi called out as his hands grasped at the covered head. The wolfs head stopped suddenly and Itachi grasped at the covered head, “please…otouto, it’s me.” Itachi moved his face closer to the covered head, whispering over and over. The wolf’s head jerked hard towards Itachi’s voice and collided with Itachi’s cheek. A loud crack was heard as the wolf’s head slammed against Itachi and caused enough momentum to have Kisame lose balance of the heavy body and stumble into Itachi. The wolf thrashed hard, breaking free of Kisame’s grasp and onto the floor.

 

“Fuck!” Kisame shouted, his body instantly wretched his stumbling body towards the wolf who fell to the floor. The wolf shook the sack loose and glowing red eyes with snarling mouth focused on Kisame. Kisame stopped, his eyes not leaving Sasuke’s, “okay…okay… its okay now, it’s just me now Sasuke.” Kisame held his arms up half way, palms up, crouched and moving ever so slowly towards the now snarling and shaking wolf. The froth dripping from its mouth appeared to never end as the black tongue flapped to the side. Red eyes focused hard on Kisame. The snout lips curled up, showing off the fangs. “Just calm down now Sasuke,” Kisame continued to talk while stepping slowly towards him.

 

The wolf jerked to the side and swiftly moved for the open door.

 

“Sasuke!” Itachi cried out, trying to reach and grasp for him, but it was to late, Sasuke was gone.

 

**_**Present**_ **

 

Kisame carried Sasuke into the office at the club. The thumping of the music shook the walls, but limited noise came through. He placed Sasuke on the large leather couch softly, Itachi close behind and Hidan closed the door, locking it behind him. Kisame stood and walked towards the large dark tinted one way window that overlooked the majority of the club. Hidan stood at the foot of the couch as Itachi kneeled by Sasuke.

 

Sasuke moaned quietly as he struggled to get breaths of air. _‘F-fuck…b-bastards,’_ he thought to himself as he pinched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth together, willing the pain in his lower abdomen to go away. He turned to his side in hopes to elevate the pain in his stomach, opening his eyes slightly to see his brother hovered over him with concern and fear in his eyes. “N-niisan,” Sasuke croaked out, “s-so-kay.”

 

Itachi shook his head as he pinched his lips together. “What the hell otouto, what happened?” he asked exasperated. “What did those men want? Did they get something? Why were they attacking you?” Itachi rambled off the questions, not giving Sasuke a moment to say a peep.

 

“N-niisan… j-just slow down,” Sasuke managed to squeak out. He placed a hand on Itachi’s forearm and gave it a squeeze. “H-how can I s-splain if you ke-ep talking?” Sasuke breathed out hoarsely with a small smile but it was obvious he was still feeling the painful affects of the attack.

 

Itachi immediately focused on Sasuke, lips tightly closed and eyes wide with concern. He moved his one hand to stroke Sasuke’s hair. Sasuke closed his eyes at the gesture, the small smile still on his lips.

 

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath. “D-don’t know who they were…but,” he hesitated for another breath, “car…smelled… blood.” Sasuke shivered a bit, his brother continued to run his fingers through his hair. “My name…t-they wanted my name,” Sasuke finished with a breath. His body visibly relaxed with the ministrations of Itachi and soon he was asleep. Hidan brought over a throw and covered the sleeping boy’s shoulders before placing the back of his hand against Sasuke’s cheek. A soft gesture of support.  Kisame snorted quietly at the window. Itachi continued to stroke Sasuke’s hair, staring intently at his face and releasing a calming scent.

 

Confirming that Sasuke was asleep, Itachi stood and headed for his large mahogany desk. His hands folded together at this chin, his eyes focused at nothing in particular, a quiet growl escaping his lips as he stepped closer to the desk. He then placed his hands on the desk, his body leaning slightly over it, as he glared through the one way window. “Who…what… damn it!” Itachi growled out lowly, “what the fuck was that all about?” He turned his body, leaning against the desk and folded his arms across his chest. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Hunters? Gang members? What do you think?” Itachi spoke out sternly, as he glanced at his sleeping brother on the couch. His eyes glowed yellow as he ground his teeth.

 

“I didn’t notice anything that would suggest hunters,” Kisame spoke up first, his hand rubbing at his chin. “It seemed they were mugging him.”

 

“I didn’t smell anything either. The car drove off before we could catch up,” Hidan added his thoughts as he stood at the foot of the couch, standing over Sasuke in a protective stance.

 

“Sasuke had trouble with an asshole alpha earlier…” Itachi glanced at Hidan then Kisame.

 

Kisame nodded his head, “Hn, that’s a good possibility. The guy was such an ass and being knocked down can leave some alpha’s pissed beyond belief. He could have called for some goon backup to get his pride back.”

 

“Find out who that smug alpha was and bring him in, I want a few words,” Itachi sternly gave the order and both beta’s nodded once their understanding and left the room. Itachi went and sat on the arm of the couch by Sasuke’s head. He began to stroke his fingers again through Sasuke’s hair. “Don’t worry otouto, you will have your day.” Sasuke let out a breathy sigh with a whimper in his sleep.

 

 

**_**Three Years Ago**_ **

 

“Quick! Kisame! Move it!” Itachi commanded as he jumped up and headed for the door where Sasuke had just ran through. Kisame jumped up and followed Itachi. Both males ran down the corridor, following Sasuke’s scent. “He’s heading for the doors. Hurry! Hurry!” The sounds of snarling, wailing and barking intensified as Itachi and Kisame ran by the doors. Both ignored the sounds. They came upon the cellar doors, a corner of one of the doors broken. It appeared Sasuke had managed to claw, bite and break a corner to get through the door. “Fuck!” Itachi blurted out. He pushed open the doors, stepping into the cool night air, listening carefully for any wolves or humans that may have discovered their presence. Itachi could hear the wolves howling in the distance, obviously still on Hidan’s trail. He motioned Kisame to follow, and the two males stole into the shadows, transforming once they were safely cloaked by the dark of the night in the brush.

_‘Hidan! Sasuke has taken off into the woods. Lose them far from here and then return to help us track him!’_

_‘Got it,’_ Hidan snorted, twisting his silver wolf body in the opposite direction of Kisame and Itachi, to lead the strange wolves further away.

_‘Kisame, you got him? He’s heading north. You got left.’_ Itachi heard Kisame huff a return and both of them began to overtake Sasuke on his run through the trees. Itachi could hear his brother huffing hard as he ran. He wasn’t healthy enough to run such distances, he would have to slow soon, he hoped. He hoped that his brother was not so lost to feral that he would run himself to death. Itachi shook his muzzle. He couldn’t think like that! He would get his brother back, he would! Itachi pressed harder and faster in a run towards Sasuke, determined to bring him to a halt and back home.

 

It took a few more miles before Itachi and Kisame managed to pin Sasuke to the forest floor. His wolf form could run no longer. Sasuke’s wolf form was ragged with sores and welts. His skin appeared tight, dry and looked of greyish old canvas that may rip with just a touch. His once glorious silky black coat, now ragged oily tufts around his body. His breaths wheezed, often coughing up froth and blood. Itachi could see Sasuke’s skin stretch between the ribs as he struggled for breath. His eyes were dull red, pupils dilated fully and blank. Sasuke whole being appeared emancipated and skeletal, practically on deaths door. Itachi’s human form leaned against Sasuke’s wolf form, his head resting upon his otouto’s scruff, his hands gently grasping what fur there was around Sasuke’s neck as he wept. His tears could not be held back as he sobbed into Sasuke’s fur, unable to deal with the emotional tsunami that rushed to the surface when he and Kisame had found his otouto. His hands squeezed the fur continuously as Itachi allowed his tears to release.

 

“Stay with me, please…otouto. D-don’t despair, onii-san has come to take you home.”

 

**_\-----------intermission---------_ **

For several weeks Itachi spent by Sasuke’s side, watching Kakashi work on the wolfs body. Tubes, needles, straps, and so much more, attached to Sasuke, to bring his wolf form back to health. Healing the body was one thing, but Kakashi did not know if Sasuke; the intellectual, bold and cheeky Sasuke, would come back to the surface. The feral wolf intellect had been brought to the surface with what Kakashi diagnosed was a host of chemical treatments and psychological trauma and Kakashi was not sure what else could have been done. Throughout the treatment on the wolf form, he had discovered a host of old healed wounds. Dozens of bones that had been clearly broken and healed, scars that left questions on why they were found in questionable areas, and a clear mutilated area that appeared to have healed over several times, leaving the skin raised, ragged, and discolored with gray and black marks located in the dip Sasuke’s neck and shoulder. Some instrument must have been inserted several times to leave a disfiguring mark of that nature on Sasuke. Kakashi frowned, his eyes held discomfort at what Sasuke must have went through in that place. From the description of the cottage from Itachi and Kisame, Kakashi figured it was a testing facility.

 

Healing the broken wolf form was laborious work. Kakashi had to keep the wolf sedated, as when conscious, the wolf would thrash about, snarl and snap at anyone that came near him, causing the wolf to cause harm to himself. Kakashi worried what damage long induced sedation may have on Sasuke’s intellectuality, but he had no choice.

 

Several weeks passed before Sasuke’s wolf form was no longer skeletal, his infected wounds had healed, leaving pink scars on the skin. His fur began to grow in thicker and fill in the balding areas around the body. He was still bony, his muscles still feeble due to his wolf form becoming frail and emaciated. His body; by appearance, with continuous testing and doctor diagnosis, was going to require intensive physio therapy for several months to get his muscles back into normal working physical shape. Provided Sasuke’s psychological, cognitive abilities and skills were intact. Worst case scenario, human form Sasuke with a feral wolf frame of mind. He wouldn’t be more than a wild animal that had been forced to be domesticated. Kakashi sighed while running a hand through his thick silver hair. He mentally prayed for the miracle that Sasuke would break free from this mishap.

_‘W-where… am I…c-can’t… move? F-fuck…oh jeesuz f-fuck,  h-hurts. T-that smell…it…is it r-really…’_ He felt his eye lids flitter as he released a quiet breathy whimper through his lips. His tongue felt swollen and dry. His body felt heavy and so achingly sore, he cringed when he tried to move his limbs. _‘O-oh god… it h-hurts, w-wha?’_ He inhaled a longer breath, taking in the scents around him.

 

Slight movement of the head, a breathy whimper had alerted the others in the room of Sasuke.  Itachi stepped closer to the bed rails, placing his hand on Sasuke’s forehead, gently running his palm across his forehead and hairline. “I’m here otouto, it’s alright,” Itachi whispered softly. Sasuke’s lips moved apart, his nose scented the air as his face turned towards Itachi. Eyes still closed, his nose continued to smell the air and his eye lids flickered lazily, trying to open and his breath wheezed through his dried lips. His arms moved slightly, but couldn’t move far, as they were strapped to the rails with thick brown leather belts. The same on his ankles, and his body covered by a white heavy stiff sterile blanket. Sasuke jerked his arms suddenly, his teeth clenched quickly as he began to shake his limbs, showing signs of panic, realizing he was restrained. Itachi released a profound vibration from his chest, a rich sound soothing Sasuke almost instantly. “I’m here otouto,” he spoke softly as he leaned closer to Sasuke’s face and began to sooth the worry lines from his forehead. Sasuke stilled, inhaling with a shaky breath and turned his head towards the sounds his brother omitted. His eye lids flickered more and finally dark moist eyes emerged, focusing on Itachi’s face. Itachi smiled softly, his eyes looking into the deep dark abyss of his brother, oh how he had missed him. Sasuke’s eyes opened wide, the dark pools filling with tears as his pupils focused solely on his alpha. His lips began to quiver as he choked on sharp short breaths of air, “n-niisan…I-I..” his voice cracked with a squeak, “I… I… I c-couldn’t…” Sasuke chocked on a sob, his tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks, his eyes pleading at Itachi. “P-p-please t-tah-chi…” Sasuke chocked out words, as his sobs hiccupped beyond his control, shoulders shaking, his hand outstretched towards Itachi as far as the restraints would allow.

 

“I’m here Sasuke,” Itachi whispered as he placed his forehead against Sasuke, “I’m here.”

 

 

**_**Present**_ **

 

Naruto pulled up to the forest cabin, stirring up a cloud of dust from his tires before he slid in to a stop. He jumped out of his jeep, quickly swinging the door shut and trotted towards the cabin. Taking a giant leap up to the porch, Naruto quickly rapped a few times on the screen door before opening it and letting himself in.

 

“Helloooo! Anyone home?” Naruto called out as he stepped into the home, closing the door lightly behind him. He cocked his head to the side, listening carefully. “Baa-chan! Anyone home?! Oi!” Naruto called out again as he toed his shoes off.

 

“What the hell brat! Are you trying to wake the dead?! What am I saying, you probably already did with that screeching you just let loose!” Tsunade came out from the kitchen area, carrying a rubber spatula, an apron encircled around her waist. She stopped, placing a hand on a hip and shook the spatula towards him. “I’m warning you, if you can’t keep a muffler on that mouth of yours, I’m going to tie those lips tight with a cord and connect it with your balls brat!”

 

Naruto’s eyes went wide, palms flew to his mouth when he let out a small ‘eep!’ at the thought of Tsunade living up to her threat. His eyes gave a forgiving look as he mumbled an apology behind his palm.

 

Tsunade stepped up and bopped Naruto on the head with her spatula. “Stop mumbling baka! Come in already!” She swiftly turned around, heading back towards the kitchen, “I’m in the middle of baking, make yourself useful and put the kettle on.”  Naruto whispered an ‘ow’ as he rubbed his head while following behind Tsunade into the kitchen. He went immediately to the kettle, grabbing it and headed to the tap. Tsunade went back to a large mixing bowl and pans set on the table. “What is it brat, what brings you by today?” she asked as she took the spatula and wiped it off on her apron before dipping it back in the batter. “Did you break something? Did you piss someone off? Did you fail a class?” Tsunade listed off a bunch of questions, making Naruto snort as he filled the kettle. “Did you get someone pregnant?” Tsunade stopped stirring, looked up at Naruto with a pointed glare.

 

Naruto’s sputtered suddenly, his head twisted to turn and look at Tsunade staring him down. “Wha-? What the hell baa-chan! What do you take me for!?” he spit out and almost dropped the kettle as he turned off the water. He took the kettle to the stove, turning it on then turning to face Tsunade. “God! I can’t believe you would think that!” Naruto snorted as he took a seat, flopping down hard and frowning at Tsunade.

 

Tsunade snorted and gave a smirk as she went back to stirring her batter. She picked up the bowl and tipped it over one of the cake pans. “Well, you only seem to come over when you want me to fix something!” she talked as she poured batter into one pan, directing it with her spatula. “Get on with it brat, what brings you by?” She moved the bowl over to the second pan, emptying the rest of the batter, scraping the sides with her spatula.

 

Naruto focused on the running batter, there was just something soothing about watching thick smooth liquid pouring evenly. “Hmmm, baa-chan, just wanted to get an update on the surrounding regions, territories and if there was anything I should be weary of happening within the council. Or other stuff, like other species that might be moving in, umm fighting, causing uhh…disturbances, stuff like that,” Naruto trailed off watching the last of the batter fall into a pan. He watched as Tsunade placed the bowl to the side. Tsunade smirked slightly, as she saw Naruto’s eyes following the bowl. She knew his weakness for sweets. She suppressed a giggle as she thought about the times when he was little that he would sneak in and dip his fingers into the batter or just put his whole head in to lick the bottom of a bowl. She put the spatula into the now empty bowl and passed it to Naruto, giving him a wink as Naruto’s eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face.

 

“In answer to your questions, Naruto, there hasn’t been much change in anything within the regions and territories, as well it should be. This time of peace has been the most ultimate blessing. The council appears to be enjoying this quiet time and sticking to boring discussions of trading and immigration.” She wiped her hands on her apron, watching Naruto slide his tongue all over the covered spatula, then scrape the sides of the bowl again to cover the spatula up once more so he could just tongue it all over again. He grunted his reply, noting that he had heard her, but didn’t stop licking at the leftover batter. She shook her head and chuckled quietly as she went to turn off the kettle and prepare the tea. “I haven’t heard any concerns regarding any other species either. Hmm…” she suddenly hummed while pouring the water into the pot, “it has been quiet, for quite a while…hmmm.” She gathered up the pot and cups, taking them to the table where Naruto had appeared to have now licked the bowl clean. She smiled at him as she then grabbed the cake pans and placed them into the oven, setting the timer.

 

Naruto continued to tongue his way around the bowl, “w-well den, wuts the *smack* mah-tur den *smack*.” His blue orbs watching Tsunade as he tried to talk his way around his licking the bowl.

 

Tsunade grabbed the now free of batter bowl from Naruto, “baka…” she muttered as she placed it in the kitchen sink. She turned to answer Naruto, only to find him sucking and tonguing the spatula, his lips smiling and eyes focused on the stick like it was a lollipop. Tsunade swiped the spatula with one hand while smacking his head with her other. “Baka! Enough already! You’re going to end up swallowing the damn thing!” She tossed the spatula in the sink and went to sit at the table. Naruto was now licking his fingers and Tsunade just gapped at him, ‘ _The boy is a black hole that could swallow anything I swear!’_ Naruto stopped mid lick and blue wide eyes focused on her. He grunted what sounded like a ‘what’ and Tsunade just held her hands out and shook her head at him. Naruto slowly lowered his hands, closing his mouth and looked at the table top with a small pout on his lips. Tsunade folded her arms across her chest, sat back in her chair and let out a deep chuckle. “Seriously brat, I don’t know how you do it.” Naruto lifted his head, his eyes gave Tsunade a confused look. Tsunade just smiled and shook her head. “Why the questions about political situations boy? Not like you to willingly come looking for answers.”

 

“Baa-chan! How could you say such a thing!? A good leader knows what is going on, and I’m going to make sure I do what I can to protect the pack!” Naruto let out in a firm solid voice, his one hand clenched into a fist as he brought it down to his chest. “I’m also studying more political science, with the help of Gaara to one day be able to take seat in council!” He grinned proudly at her.

 

Tsunade raised a brow at Naruto, “well that certainly is admirable brat. Anything else?” She tipped her chin down and raised both eyebrows now at him.

 

“On one of our patrols, Kiba caught scent of vampire near the border. I’m pretty sure the nearest colony is in another country.” Naruto tapped his finger on his chin, “it was suggested that maybe it was a traveler that just got to close to the border then turned around. This has been the only scent, but we are keeping closer tabs on our borders just in case.” Naruto expressed his arms out as he spoke, a habit he was known to do. “Wanted to know if you have heard anything about colony’s moving in or something?” Naruto stopped and placed his forearms down on the table, his focus on Tsunade.

 

Tsunade grabbed the teapot and began pouring tea into the two cups. Her lips were pinched together, a slight wrinkle between her brows as she poured. “Hmm…” she let out a breathy sound. After pouring the tea, she grasped her tea cup, bringing it up to her lips to blow lightly across the surface. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. When her eyes opened, Naruto held his breath. “It’s uncommon for vampire colonies to move, but it is not uncommon for them to… explore, lets call it that.” She took a sip of tea before continuing, Naruto releasing the breath he was holding. “You are well aware of how vampires survive?” She lifted a brow and tilted her head at Naruto, and he nodded his head in response, she continued. “Well, in order for them to not be discovered, they do have to travel quite a bit to ensure there isn’t to much attention in their region. So, it is not uncommon for vampires to be exploring far and vast, sometimes in other countries, even overseas.” She waved her hand about to express her reasoning, “but the colony heads are aware of borders in place for other species in other lands, they should inform their colony members and usually they will stay away from those areas. This has always been practiced in the past.” She took another sip of her tea, hesitating the cup to her lips, as again her brow furrowed and made a wrinkle between her brows. “And it isn’t just with vampires of course, all regions work the same with colony borders and such.” She lifted her hand and tapped her chin.

 

Naruto watched Tsunade carefully as he sipped at his tea. He had a worried feeling when Tsunade kept giving that ‘look of thought’ that she continuously harbored while discussing vampire colonies. “Granny, what’s got you thinking so much? Do you think there could be something to this random scent?”  

 

Tsunade raised her eyes, settling on concerned azure, her heart clenched a little and the corner of her mouth ticked up slightly. God she loved this kid. His glow, his heart, his compassion and his fight for anyone no matter their status. She sipped at her tea again. “No, I don’t think there is any immediate concern, but just monitor the area and keep track. Lord knows we don’t want to be surprised now.” She tapped her fingers on the table top. “So, do you have any other news? Hmm?” She tapped her fingers some more, bringing her face in closer, waggled her eyebrows at Naruto.

 

Naruto gasped and blushed as he leaned back in his chair, then began coughing on the tea he just inhaled. “*Cough*-wh- what baa-*cough cough* chan? W-what did you want to know?” He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, wiping away the drops of tea. His eyes blinked, moisture gathered in them from chocking on the tea going down the wrong tube.  “O-other news?” Naruto began pounding on his chest as he hacked a little more. 

 

“Oh posh brat! Have you given your first gift yet? You know, _‘incredibly sexy strong alpha’_ ,” Tsunade mocked Naruto with a gruff voice and putting her hands on her hips as she waivered back and forth in her chair.

 

Naruto pouted as he folded his arms across his chest. He gave a loud grumpy snort at Tsunade, “that’s not funny!” He turned his chin and nose up to the air, looking away from Tsunade and pouting like a little kid. Tsunade burst into chuckles seeing Naruto pout.

 

“Aw common kid, tell me about it.” She reached across the table, attempting to ruffle Naruto’s hair, he dodged her, giving her a grunt. Tsunade chuckled again, “were you able to give it to him?” She asked in a more serious tone to settle his nerves and began sipping at her tea.

 

A small grin creeped onto Naruto’s face as his eyes twinkled when they looked across at Tsunade. “Granny it was awesome! He was SO taken with it, I can’t _wait_ till the next time! I’ve got it all figured out!” Naruto continued to tell his plan to Tsunade as she smiled, nodded and hummed acknowledgment at Naruto. Naruto was animate in his body language, she could tell he was very attuned to ensuring that all was going smoothly. She was glad for him, he and his pack deserved some normalcy and brightness, peace and love, with no worries about other clans, species, territories, wars, death, takeovers, who knows! She silently prayed that peaceful times they have been living lasts for many more decades.

 

A buzzer broke through Naruto’s continual ramble and Tsunade got up to head to the stove. Naruto came to the end of his sentence as he inhaled deep, his eyes closed and a pleasurable breathy moan escaped through his nose. Tsunade grabbed her oven mitts and opened the stove. The scent of baked cake wafted through the air and Naruto would have been floating in the waves of sweet scented cake, if he were an animated cartoon that is. She grabbed the hot pans, placing them on the stove top and chuckled at Naruto’s antics as he stuck his nose high in the air and exaggerated at sniffing the air.

 

“MMmm granny, I’m in heaven! What are the cakes for?” Naruto popped open his eyes, seeing the golden brown fluffy cakes cooling on the stove top.

 

“Secret. You will find out soon enough,” she reached over and ruffled his hair. “You should say hi to Jiraiya before you go brat, he’s been dozing on the back porch.”

 

“Thanks granny, I will.” Naruto stood up and gathered Tsunade up in a hug. He rubbed his cheek against hers, pecked her cheek with his lips and then slipped through the kitchen to the back door. Stepping out into the covered back porch, it was reasonably warm, as the surrounding open porch was now enclosed with glass. In the summer, they took the glass panes out, and there was still screening across the openings so not too many bugs would get in. Should it rain, there were plastic rolls situated over top of each opening that could easily be rolled down. The enclosed porch was good for any season. Naruto looked over to a big arm chair stuffed into the corner of the porch, the sun settling on his lower abdomen and legs. A light snort escaped Jiraya’s lips and Naruto just smiled. He stepped over to the sleeping elderly man, crouched down and watched his facial features. His lips were relaxed and vibrated slightly when he exhaled, his eyes flickered behind closed eyelids, a sign of REM and Naruto didn’t want to wake him. _‘To be in a such a deep blissful sleep, sweet dreams ojii-san,’_ Naruto leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips upon Jiraya’s forehead. Naruto smiled as he got up, patting Jiraya’s shoulder softly and then headed back through the house to the front door. “Later baa-chan! Thanks for the talk!” he called out not to loudly, and he was sure he heard her grunt out brat or something. He smiled as he headed out the front screen door and to his jeep. Future ideas rolling through his head.

 

**_\-------------XOXOXO-----------_ **

 

Itachi was annoyed. His eyebrows furrowed often and his chest vibrated when an aggravated growl released every now and then. It had been a couple weeks since the incident in the alley with Sasuke. Kisame and Hidan brought in that asshole of an alpha a couple nights afterwards only to find that after much ‘ _conversing and convincing’_ that the asshole should come clean, admit to what happened, only to find it was obvious that the asshole alpha wasn’t the culprit. He sat on his leather office chair, fingers drumming on the edge of the desk, as he glanced over the crowd in the club though the one way window. He watched Sasuke do his bartender dance behind the bar with ease. He smiled slightly at the memory of when he walked in on Sasuke admiring an object in his palm.

_“What is it otouto?” Itachi asked as he saw Sasuke staring closely at a small object in his palm._

_Sasuke quickly closed his palm and shoved his hand in his pocket, turning around and grunting out, “Nothing…” Itachi of course knew his otouto better than that!_

 

_After some light poking and teasing, Sasuke finally showed Itachi the white gray pearl, given to him the night he and Naruto had a good evening of conversing. Itachi smiled at the story and then frowned when Sasuke was reminded of what happened later that evening._

_Itachi patted Sasuke on the shoulder, “don’t worry otouto, we’ll find the fuckers.”_

 

It had been a couple weeks now and Itachi was frustrated. He continuously racked his brain on who the thugs were and had Kisame and Hidan following dead ends. He fisted his hand briefly and thumped the top of his desk. “Damn it,” he muttered. He then heard the door open but didn’t need to look who it was. He relaxed his fist and again began to strum his fingers on the desk as the footsteps made their way closer, and then up behind his chair. Fingers brushed along his shoulders and hands made their way down to his chest from behind.

 

“MMm… you been hiding in here all night, thinking a lot,” a voice purred into Itachi’s ear. “I figured you were waiting for me so I can help you relax.” The slender fingers slipped a shirt button open and slid inside, fingertips brushing against dark areola and quick pinch of the nub between them, causing Itachi to release a quick gasp. A tongue slid up the shell of Itachi’s ear, “Have you been a good alpha?” the voice huskily spoke with a hint of authority to it, “if so, then a special gift you shall have.”

 

The hairs on the back of Itachi’s neck and his arms stood straight up as the voice whispered seductively into his ears and fingers twirled his nipple buds beneath his shirt. His breath stuttered slightly as he inhaled, and his fingers stopped strumming the desk and took to scratching the surface lightly instead. He felt a tingle shoot down his torso as his cock began to stir behind his pants, his ball sack skin he could feel waiver as the skin began to tighten. He leaned his head to the side to allow the tongue access to his neck.

 

“Such a good alpha…” the slight groan of a voice spoke as a tongue slid down the neck and to Itachi’s collar bone. “So pliant for me, let me show you what good alpha’s get.” A form stepped around to the front of Itachi, a hand sliding through Itachi’s locks of hair then grasping a hold tightly, holding the head solid. Itachi grunted slightly from the hand grasping his hair but continued sitting still, eyes not looking up but straight ahead. A clad black denim knee came up beside Itachi’s one leg, settling between his thigh and the arm of the chair, while the other knee settled itself beside Itachi’s other leg and arm of the chair. The figure stilled for a moment, still kneeling above Itachi’s lap, as the hands grasping Itachi’s hair jerked his head back hard, so Itachi’s deep grey eyes looked up into his dominator. Powder blue eyes sparkled with excitement down into Itachi’s eyes.

 

Itachi watched in awe at the figure above him. His dick pushed hard against the confinements of his pants, begging to be released into the wild and be allowed to feast upon the omega meal hovering above it. Itachi licked his lips slowly, as his eyes watched the pink tongue of the omega poke out from his plump lips. Itachi could feel his omega’s hands pull on his hair, the excitement in his soft blue eyes showed it easily, though he desired to pull on the omega’s hips and have him rut against his straining cock, he held still, allowing his omega take control. Deidara bent over deliciously like, ensuring his lower body didn’t touch Itachi’s lap, while he nuzzled his nose into Itachi’s neck. Itachi ground his teeth hard together as Deidra nipped as his skin, purring loudly and still pulling on his hair to expose his neck more. The zings going through his cock were almost unbearable, as he felt his dick pulse with desire and need for release. But still, Itachi held still and was compliant to his omega’s desires.

 

“My alpha, such a good alpha,” Deidara whispered while tasting Itachi’s neck. He managed to wiggle far enough back with his knees still on the chair, ass balanced on Itachi’s knees as he began to undo all the buttons on Itachi’s shirt while dragging his tongue to taste the chest. His lips found deep coloured areola’s and perky nubs to nibble. He hummed as he twirled the nubs between his teeth, his tongue flickering playfully on the ends. He grinned as he felt Itachi shudder beneath him. Deidara loved being in control of his alpha in times like these. ‘ _Hell, almost anytime was a good time for any sexual control and release_ ,’ he smirked to himself. But to bring Itachi to his knees with such a desirable hunger, an animalistic craving, all just for the omega was an ultimate turn on and gift. He ran his fingers down to quickly undo the belt and buttons to Itachi’s pants while his tongue continued to taste his alpha’s scent. Deidara then stopped and tipped his face up to look at Itachi. Deidara shuddered as yellow eyes bore back at him clouded with thick lust and desire. Deidara’s omega instincts instantly began shivering in anticipation and released a heavy slick and scent, Deidara swore he saw fire flickering in Itachi’s pupils while he ran a tongue across his teeth. Deidara swallowed and pulled the flaps of Itachi’s pants open, while he slowly slid his body down between Itachi’s legs and placed his knees on the floor. He nestled effortlessly between Itachi’s thighs, dusty blue eyes focusing on hard amber eyes following his every move. Diedara dragged a couple fingers over the swollen shaft confined by Itachi’s boxers, while his other hand helped Itachi slip his pants down around his ass.

 

Itachi slipped both of his arms to the arm rests of his chair and squeezed the padding tight. It was getting harder to not grab the omega, toss him to the floor and making him squirm, pant, cry out with desire, howl in ecstasy and come over and over, making him sweat buckets and pass out in blissful exhaustion. But he ground his teeth hard, focused on the blond omega having his way with him and enjoyed the quivering feeling of his organ confined in his shorts, giving jolts of electric pleasure when Deidara touched and tongued all the right places. He then gave a feral grin at Deidara as he imagined the positions, the howls, the shaking and panting that he would soon be gifted with.

 

Deidra’s teeth grabbed hold of the edge of the boxers, pulling them away and down, his hands squeezing Itachi’s hips and tracing his thumbs along the muscles. His prize was revealed, mushroom red head, glistening with precum, its thick veins swollen and full. Deidra quickly slipped the rest of the boxers and pants off Itachi’s legs, his eyes not moving from the bright yellow orbs, as if they were holding him down, a feral grin still attached on Itachi’s lips. Deidra ran his fingernails up firm pale thighs, laid nibbles on various areas, smiling lightly as he seen the muscles convulse slightly at his touch. “My alpha is amazing. He’s so solid, strong and ready to breed. Such a worthy alpha deserves a strong pack,” Deidra whispered hoarsely as he began to drag his tongue up the thick silky but rock solid organ, tracing the prominent veins all the way to the top. “Mmm, my alpha tastes so good. You have been a good alpha, taking care of your pack and body.” Deidara kissed the top of the mushroom head lightly with his lips, several times flicking his tongue between kisses. Itachi’s lips curled up slightly as his pupils followed the lips and tongue tracing his rigid cock. Vibrations began in his chest, and Deidara could feel the vibrations travel down through Itachi’s legs. His alpha was dangerously aroused, and he wondered how Itachi held back his wolfs instincts all this time. He shuddered in excitement as he heard and watched Itachi’s hands clench the arms of the chair, the material groaning with each squeeze. He grasped the base of Itachi’s cock and sucked the member into his mouth slowly, his lips stretching around the girth, his tongue flittering inside as his nose found Itachi’s fine thatch of hair. He swallowed, his mouth contracting around the thick cock in his mouth as he slowly sucked his way back up to the tip then back down again, following the same motions. He felt his own hole quivering and contracting with excitement as slick was released again.

 

Itachi watched the blond omega’s lips stretch around his girth, the feeling of the muscles in his mouth squeezing and petting his cock, the head of his cock brushing the back of the throat. His alpha wolf salivated in pleasure, sparks of energy traveled up to the head of his cock then back down to settle in his balls. He removed his hand from one of the chairs, placing it in the blond strands of his omega and grabbed a handful. The omega hummed his agreeance to the motion as Itachi used the long blond hair as a guide for the lips up and down his shaft. Itachi shifted in his chair as his passion began to heighten. He hissed as he felt Deidara’s teeth drag along the surface of the silky skin of his cock and he rewarded the other by pushing down hard on the omega’s head as he thrust his hips up to meet the heat of the soft mouth. His other hand held stead fast onto the arm of the chair as his other palm guided that blissful mouth up and down on his hard cock. Itachi ground his teeth together, he began to snarl his pleasure as Deidara began to pant loudly through his nose and send vibrations into his throat to appease the alpha. “F-fuck D-dei… _f-fuck…’_ Itachi growled out in a raspy voice, “good boy…mmm- _hah-hah_.” Itachi panted lightly and leaned his head back against the chair as he gripped blond locks and began face fucking the omega. Deidara gave Itachi full flow of guiding his lips over the fat cock, he sucked back hard and padded his tongue around, before grabbing Itachi’s heavy sack and giving it a hard tug. “Ah-hah-ahh!” Itachi howled out, squeezing his eyes shut as he thrusted his hips up, slapping his groin to Deidara’s mouth vigorously. Both hands now grasped the blonds head, pulling that mouth up and down across his sensitive shaft as he felt his seed pulse out into the awaiting mouth. “Ah-ah.. fuck- yesss..” Itachi continued to purr out as he slowed his pumping of the blond head into languid strokes down his member, Deidara continuing to lap his tongue around and suckle it like a treat. Itachi released the blond hair and slumped slightly in his chair. Deidara released the half hardened member from his lips, his baby blues shimmering with moisture from the assault, as they looked up to Itachi’s half lidded eyes, he slid his tongue around his lips and massaged Itachi’s thighs.

 

“Good alpha, such an excellent alpha,” Deidara purred while slowly moving upwards from between Itachi’s legs, “for taking such superb care of me, my alpha deserves more.” Deidara’s eyes gave a sultry look as he continued to run his hands up Itachi’s chest and straddle Itachi in his office chair. His own member prominent outline was clearly visible and his arousal scent circled around them. He watched as Itachi’s nostrils flared at the arousing scent that rose from him and Itachi’s eyes flickered in a flash towards him, yellow flaring bright. He felt Itachi bring his palms and caresses his globes confined in his dark jeans. Deidara leaned forward into Itachi’s chest, feeling his arousal run against Itachi and he purred at the contact. Deidara began nibbling at Itachi’s neck, “strong alpha, my alpha.”

 

Itachi growled deep and grasped Deidara’s ass as he lifted himself from the chair, taking Deidara with him. He swiftly placed Deidara’s ass on the edge of the desk, then slipped his hands under Deidara’s shirt, guiding it to fall gently down his shoulders. The omega’s legs wrapped around Itachi’s waist as he placed his arms behind himself and leaned back, head falling back to reveal the small of his throat. The perfect submissive posture and Itachi’s wolf howled and snarled with a sexual hunger, flooding Itachi’s mind with a ravenousness appetite that only his omega could quell.  He felt his fingernails extend slightly, his eyes burning into the dish laid before him, his pulse pounding away in his cock and his skin rippled gloriously with electricity. His canines elongated as he opened his mouth and released a throaty growl before bearing down on the neck presented before him. He bit deeply into Deidara’s flesh, feeling his omega’s muscles pulse and spasm, a gasp and sigh of pleasure as Deidara’s arms gave out and his back laid flat against the cool surface of the desk. Itachi, his teeth still attached to his omega’s neck, lifted his own body to mount his omega. His hands traveled across the omega’s chest, pinching and flicking the nubs. Deidara panted and gasped under his ministrations, thrusting his still cloth covered penis uncontrollably up into his alpha’s body. Itachi released Deidara’s neck and lapped at the open wound apologetically while his one hand wrestled with the snaps on Deidara’s jeans. He slid his palm into the opening and cupped his omega’s phallus. Deidara hissed with a moan at the sudden grasp and Itachi watched the expressions of his omega’s face. Deidara’s baby frosted over blues opened to focus on his alpha. Itachi leaned in and planted his lips onto Deidara’s full lips, dipping his tongue in and around, quivering with excitement as Deidara moaned into the kiss and thrust his cock lightly into Itachi’s palm. Itachi pulled away and held Deidara’s eyes with his own. “Thank you for being you,” he whispered and kissed him again.  Deidara laced his arms around Itachi’s shoulders and brought him in tight as he surrendered himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont think this chap is much, but I looked at the word count and thought, well I think some will be satisfied with this tidbit for now, ne?
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as inluvwnaruto:)

The days were still cold, sometimes there would be a light dusting of snow in the morning but it was usually gone by late afternoon. Naruto strolled down the streets, passing several shops decorated fully with red, pink and whites. The season of love covered every corner of the shops and down every street. Not to mention, his own home! The women at home were giggling and flittering around the house adding pink and red hearts on all surfaces it seemed! Baking heart shaped cakes, making cupcakes and chocolate molds of cupids and arrows, Naruto was so done. Don’t get him wrong, he enjoyed the sweets, but the women going on about what they hope shows up to them on the _big love day_ was making him want to skip town. But, thankfully, Naruto started to think about his own plight and decided he needed to head out and pick out his next gift. He had a few in mind but had a plan on how and what to present. Can’t rush these things now. He felt his wolf nudge his inner satisfaction as Naruto continued to practically skip down the sidewalk.

 

Carrying a small bag in one hand with the items required for his next project, and a few other things for the house in another bag in the other hand, Naruto shuffled his way down the sidewalk to his jeep. Tossing the articles into the passenger seat of his jeep, Naruto felt his wolf give a shudder of excitement suddenly. Naruto hesitated, focusing on the sensations raising the hair on his arms. _‘Hmm.. nothing to worry about, but what could it be that…’_ Naruto stood up straight, looking over the top of his jeep and happened to notice a familiar tuff of styled black hair reflecting in the sun, giving a blue highlight, stepping into a coffee shop right across the street! _‘Hot damn! Sasuke! Maybe I can buy him a coffee!’_ Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and smoothed out his jacket. He quickly looked at his reflection in the window and smiled, focusing on his teeth. He took a deep breath and then finally headed around his jeep to cross the street. His wolf vibrated with anticipation, making Naruto feel like a giddy school boy. _‘Down boy, you know how he is. Relax!’_ Naruto mentally scolded his wolf as he trotted across the street and walked down the sidewalk. His heartbeat suddenly began to flutter as he came to the coffee shop door. He stopped suddenly, hand stationary on the door handle, and took a few deep breaths. He had no idea why he was suddenly so nervous. _‘Okay, lets do this!’_ He pulled the door open and stepped inside.

 

The coffee shop was not overly busy, a few customers in line and about half the tables and booths were used. Naruto ran his eyes quickly over the small shop, the large windows giving the space a natural light and homey feel. The décor was made to be a vintage shop type, complete with red brick wall, distressed looking wood panels giving the impression of being inside a barn, wooden signs with words of wisdom painted on them and antique looking chairs at the tables. The atmosphere was to portray a quiet country place. Naruto hummed appreciatively to himself, it did give off a relaxed vibe. Naruto’s eyes found his target, tucked away in a corner by one of the large front windows, sitting at a quaint small square table with two chairs. His head was tilted down looking at an open book laid on the table top. Naruto smiled as he focused on the black haired beauty. His face was sculpted to enhance his lined chin and the slope of his nose blended well with his cheek bones. His blue black hair fell at the perfect length around his face, highlighting his cheek bones and chin. His neck was sleek and just the right length to show a hint of the marble smooth skin peeking out from his jacket collar. Naruto found himself daydreaming of nuzzling his nose into that collar to inhale the pure scent of Sasuke. His wolf agreed whole heartedly as it released a shiver of lust into Naruto’s groin. Naruto released a deep purr of acceptance while he swooned in line.

 

“Hey, excuse me!” A sharp voice snapped at him from beside him. Naruto shook his head as he was brought out of his daydreams and he turned to the sudden voice. The disgruntled look of a young man, with a messy top bun on his head, his arms crossed and eyes giving a glare. “You gonna order something? If not, step aside! Your holding up the line!”

 

Naruto blinked at the man, then gave a grin. “Sorry man,” he responded and turned to the counter. He flashed a grin at the young girl behind the counter who blushed across her nose, surprised to have such a handsome man show her attention. Naruto gave his order and was asked to wait at the far side of the counter for his order. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, who appeared to have not noticed the outburst of the impatient young man behind Naruto and was sipping his beverage while not moving his eyes from the book. Most likely because the ordering counter was situated way in the back opposite corner, the furthest away from Sasuke. It’s probably why Sasuke chose the location he is currently in, private and most likely more often quiet. Naruto waited patiently for his drink order while watching Sasuke and mulled over how to approach him. _‘Hey, looking good, mind if I join you? Nice reading you got there, can I join you? Fancy meeting you here, drink here often? Maybe he should make like he was surprised to see Sasuke there?’_ Naruto shook his head. All of them sounded stupid. A small voice called behind him and Naruto turned to see a timid young man hold up a cup. He called out the name again in a question like manner and looked at Naruto. Naruto flashed a smile and nodded at the timid young man. With his drink in hand, Naruto turned and decided to just wing it and approach Sasuke.

 

Sasuke turned his face to look out the window. He was not impressed at the unexpected visitor. _What the hell did he want now?_ Sasuke hoped that if he didn’t respond to him, he would take the hint and leave. His day was turning out so well. He was caught up in his classes, work was going smoothly, since Itachi had heightened up security though he was still hovering over him like a protective big brother, but since he had bonded with his wolf, Itachi was a little more lenient. Their next camping trip would be coming up in the next couple weeks or so, Sasuke was actually looking forward to it. He had also started a small training regimen after his unfortunate meeting with Orochimaru, to tone up his core muscles and self-defense techniques. Apparently Itachi’s insistence on hot yoga earlier had some positive outcomes to his muscles and Sasuke was pleased with the results to his torso. He was eager to enjoy a hot cup of his favorite tea, catch up on his favorite book at one of the few coffee shops that he could tolerate. It was out of the way from the hustle and bustle of the inner city and with the shop’s meager offerings, not many people visited here. Sasuke frequented here often for some ‘ _Sasuke time_ ’ as Kisame called it and would always give a tease. He grumbled to himself as he heard the second chair scrape across the floor and his unwelcome visitor now settled into the seat. “What are you doing here?” Sasuke snapped out in a low growl, his face still staring out the window.

 

“Can’t one get a refreshing warm drink in this establishment? It is a public place after all,” the voice purred out, trying to sound surprised that Sasuke would ask such a question.

 

Sasuke turned to throw a glare at the person who sat down at his table. He frowned as he looked to see there was no other drink order on the table. He closed his book, grabbed his now empty cup and made to get up. His nice quiet time was now ruined. He pushed his chair back and moved away from the table. A hand grabbed his wrist hard, halting his progress to leave. “Remove your hand,” Sasuke growled out as he stood still, refusing to look at the trespasser and not wanting to cause a scene.

 

“That’s no way to talk to your mate,” the voice purred out, while the hand squeezed harder on Sasuke’s wrist, giving a quiet warning. Sasuke turned slowly to look down at the appendage holding him steady, his frustration building, but he certainly did not want or need to attract attention. The owner of the wrist gave a small smile and his eyes focused on Sasuke’s face, flickering a flash of red. “Come now, come sit. I haven’t seen you for quite some time and we should catch up.”  He held out his other hand, gesturing to the other chair. Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at Sai as he appeared to consider his options. Opting to not make a scene, he jerked his hand from Sai’s grasp and slid back into his seat, across from Sai. “There’s a good mate,” Sai poured out the words and curled his lips into a smile, “I wanted to know how you’ve been.” He placed his forearms across the table, his hands resting close to Sasuke, and eyes wide giving off an innocent look.

 

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, no intention of getting close to Sai’s hands, and held his book in his lap. “You are _not_ _my mate!_ ” Sasuke seethed through his teeth, keeping his voice to a low murmur, “nor will I ever be, so get that idea out of your head!” His inner wolf perked up suddenly, feeling the emotions of Sasuke as it heightened its senses, as if wanting to know what was going on, sensing an alpha scent. Sasuke suppressed the wolf emissions, hoping it would get the hint that now wasn’t the time.

 

“Tsk tsk Sasuke, you certainly are feisty today,” Sai responded sweetly and intertwined his fingers together but didn’t move his hands away, “you’re looking really good, how’s things with classes?” He grinned again, making like they were having a normal conversation.

 

“Fuck off!” Sasuke hissed out again quietly, a ripple of irritation going through his skin. He leaned in slightly, “what the hell is your problem? Get it through your head, we are nothing!” Sasuke’s wolf tremored slightly feeling the alpha’s presence. Sai was emanating a subtle scent of dominance, Sasuke could smell it and he felt sick. His wolf pushed persistently against the mental barrier, trying to submit to the alpha. Sasuke shuddered and clenched his fists as he tried to push down his inner wolf and instincts. Now was not the time.

 

“Ah, still fighting I see. You know how much better it is if you just let it be, Sasuke,” Sai rolled his name off his tongue, licking his lips afterwards. “We are meant to be, you and I, remember how much fun it was when we were free?” Sai took that moment to slide his chair a little closer to Sasuke. “The feeling of just flying through the trees, letting our instincts rule us and not having a care? And making out wherever and whenever?” Sai whispered as he leaned close to Sasuke’s ear.

 

Sasuke didn’t move, he stared down at the table top, his body quivering as he fought against his instincts. Sure, his wolf was a little more understanding now that they have bonded, but the wolf still didn’t understand why he wasn’t obedient to an alpha that was obviously interested. Sasuke felt the hair rise on his arms and he felt Sai’s breath on his ear, whispering about a time he would rather forget. His wolf rose harshly to the surface, pushing out pheromones to entice the alpha, while Sasuke struggled against it. _It doesn’t understand! Don’t!_ He felt a sudden pain in his frontal lobe as punishment for suppressing a natural release. He squeezed his eyes shut from the sudden onslaught of pain, as it had been sometime before he had been subjected to it. His teeth clicked hard together as he began to breath through the pain, withholding a whimper in his throat.

 

Sai inhaled deeply, his eyes becoming half lidded and he slid a hand onto Sasuke’s leg. He fingers rubbed small circles on Sasuke’s thigh as he took another breath, “god you smell amazing still. Your wolf remembers me. Accept it Sasuke, we were meant to be,” Sai continued to whisper into Sasuke’s ear. “I wish you would stop taking those suppressants, you have no idea how much I desire you again and your full scent.” He gave a small squeeze to Sasuke’s thigh and moved his other arm to rest behind Sasuke on his chair.

 

Sasuke’s eyes flew open at the squeeze. He clutched his book and stood up so abruptly that his cup quietly tumbled to the floor. Sai leaned back at the sudden movement, looking up at Sasuke who was staring straight ahead, his jaw clenched tight. Sasuke side stepped away from the table, slightly stumbling but caught himself quickly and then promptly marched towards the exit. Sai relaxed back into his chair and gave a small chuckle. He knew that Sasuke didn’t like to make a scene, thus nobody had noticed his sudden departure. All except one, who’s blue eyes were wide with surprise.

 

**\---------------intermission-----------**

 

Naruto drove back to his home, his mind a ramble of emotions. His wolf was growling in the shadows at the apparent move of another alpha on his intended and was demanding a challenge. Naruto on the other hand, was confused, pissed and felt a tad bit humiliated. He needed to think. His hands continuously flexed around the steering wheel as the image of what happened in the coffee shop between Sasuke and the other alpha replayed over and over. It was grinding at his nerves. _‘Was Sasuke seeing someone else? Was he already taken? Is he a player?’_ Dozens of questions rambled through his thoughts, raising his anger getting him more and more irritated and humiliated at the thought of being played. He suddenly remembered the other alpha now, at the library where he found Sasuke that one afternoon.

_~ “and who are you to interfere? This is none of your business. What business I have with my significant other, is not your concern.” ~_

“Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!!” Naruto chanted while slamming his hand against the steering wheel, not feeling the discomfort. His rage was slowly seeping out, he ground his teeth together as he thought about what the alpha had said during their confrontation at the library. He drove faster down the dirt road, kicking up loose stones along the way, suddenly having the desire to throw punches into something. Spinning his tires on the grid wasn’t as satisfying. He slammed on the brakes, making the jeep fishtail into the driveway at the cabin and twirling to a stop. He pushed open the door hard, stomped out of the jeep and promptly slammed the door. His fists were gripped tight, as he took long strides towards the cabin and he barely felt his nails digging into his palms. Panting hard, he felt his wolf stimulate his rage at thinking about Sasuke playing him along for a fool. He embraced the anger, letting it in with open arms as it slowly fogged over the logical thinking area in his mind. He needed release. He stomped up the porch steps, arms quivering slightly as he slipped off his jacket, placing it over the banister. Next, he kicked off his shoes, as a ripple went up his spine and he ground his teeth harshly.  He strode back down to the driveway, taking solid long strides, his body rigid and firm, and began to release. Naruto huffed hard through flaring nostrils, his teeth cracked with how hard he ground them as he felt his wolf begin to flow into his muscles and initiate the change. He flexed his arms to the side, bent his knees and embraced the burning in his muscles. He shook his head hard to loosen the muscles in his neck as it outstretched, his face tilting up and mouth opening wide in a silent screen as the skin on his face began stretching into a muzzle. He cried out in frustration as he felt his arms bulge and expand in length while claws began to form from his fingertips and his shoulders cracked as they shifted. He howled out in an agony sounding wail as his legs began to adjust into hind quarters and swell into long powerful legs.

 

Sakura heard the wail from inside the house and jumped up from the table. She ran to the entrance, meeting up with Hinata and Kyuubi who came running from other parts of the house. She glanced at them, giving a nod before flinging open the front door. Three pairs of eyes watched just as Naruto finished his transformation, his thick dark dirty blond fur ruffling as he shook it and his huge paws scratched at the ground while he heaved and panted. His hind legs gave stance before pushing off the ground and leaping into a run towards the tree line, small tufts of dirt flying in the distance.

 

Hinata and Sakura watched the wolf disappear into the trees and then looked across at each other for an answer, which neither of them could provide. They both turned to look at Kyuubi, who crossed his arms and hummed. “Don’t know what the issue is, but he’s obviously pissed about something,” he muttered out, giving a snort of annoyance, while his eyes watched the tree line. He glanced over at the two women, who eyed him skeptically. “What?” he asked shrugging his shoulders, “I grew up with the furball, I’ve seen his tantrums and man did he get wild!” Kyuubi chuckled after his explanation. “Not much you can do when he gets like that though, except let him run its course.” He turned around to make his way back to the house, not getting far when he was grabbed at each arm and forced to stop.

 

“Kyuubi, go after him,” Sakura snapped at Kyuubi, her hand gripping his forearm tight. Her glare spoke of no argument.

 

“What? Why me? He won’t listen nor will he want to talk to me!” Kyuubi whined in response. He lightly tugged on his arms, trying to release from the women’s grip. “You women don’t understand! He won’t want to talk!”

 

“Kyuubi, he needs support,” the quiet voice of Hinata was next. Her large light coloured eyes opened wide, pleading silently. “If he’s frustrated, I’m worried he might hurt himself, or worse!” She looked up at Kyuubi, her bottom lip quivering slightly as she gave a squeeze to Kyuubi’s forearm.

 

Kyuubi moved his head to look from Sakura and Hinata, his mouth fell open, and he tugged both his arms free and flailed them in the air. “Fine! Oh my god! I’ll go, I’ll go! Yeesh!” he wailed out in a whine before stepping back from the women. As he slipped off his shirt, he threw it to Hinata and mumbled under his breath something about mind controlling women, before starting to transform. He grunted out in frustration, clicked his teeth hard as his wolf released his form quickly, the final coat being a crimson coloured fur. He shook out his coat and huffed towards the two women, who were hugging each other and giving him thankful looks. He gave another snort and bound off the way Naruto had gone.

 

Sakura and Hinata watched Kyuubi disappear in the darkness of the forest before releasing each other. Both smirked a grin and looked at each other before releasing into a fit of giggles. “Oh my god! He is always so easy!” Sakura snickered out as she headed to the door, Hinata snickering behind her.

 

Hinata wiped her eyes between chuckles. “Oh yes, Kyuubi can always be counted on with a flicker of eyelashes! I do hope Naruto is okay though, to be that pissed off, I hope Kyuubi can calm him down. What do you think could have gotten Naruto upset?” Hinata looked over at Sakura as they walked into the cabin.

 

Sakura seemed to think about it for a bit. “The only thing that I have seen as of late that could possibly be a factor is his courting. Maybe something didn’t go right? Maybe his _incredibly sexy strong alpha_ has declined the courtship?” Hinata’s eyes widened in shock at Sakura. Sakura looked over at Hinata’s wide surprised eyes and smiled quickly, “Ah but, I don’t think that’s it! Maybe someone just took the last copy of a Blu-Ray he wanted!” Hinata walked into the kitchen, her eyes cast down and she nodded her head and hummed in agreement. “Yes, maybe that’s the issue,” Sakura muttered as she shuffled through the kitchen with Hinata, grabbing the kettle to put on some water as they waited for Kyuubi and Naruto to return.

 

**\------------XOXOXO---------**

 

Sasuke laid flat on his bed with his arms tucked behind his head, staring at the ceiling, listening to retro rock music from his phone in his boxers and oversized t-shirt. He was quietly seething as he found he was unable to work on any projects, since he was just shaking with outrage after the coffee shop incident with Sai. After leaving the coffee shop, he headed straight home and into the shower. He could still feel Sai’s hand on his thigh, his breath near his ear and he scrubbed his skin raw in the scalding shower. He was infuriated with his wolf for pushing his omega instincts hard without his consent in Sai’s presence. His wolf didn’t understand the consequences of those actions and he had repeatedly spewed profanities in his head as punishment. What else could he do? It’s not like he could whip the thing for discipline. What made his anger flare up more was how he felt weak and feeble in Sai’s presence. _Stupid, fucking, idiotic furball!_  After years of training to control the instincts, dealing daily with the mental and physical strain on his body because of it, he was able to surpass any alpha that came near him. Now, since he bonded, it seems that all that work was for nothing. He slammed his arms and fists down on the mattress several times, releasing his frustrations. _Why? Fuck! Can’t you just fucking listen?!_ Since he was unable to suppress the omega wolf instincts when needed, his mind reeled on what he could do to not lose control like that again. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes, feeing extremely frustrated and drained.

 

His eyes flew open suddenly and he rolled over to the side of the bed, opening the drawer to his bedside table. He grabbed a small box, bringing it with him as he rolled back over to the centre of his bed, this time rolling to a stop on his stomach, his ear buds quietly falling out to the bed. Little voices came out though the buds, he didn’t notice. Resting on his elbows, a small smile graced his face as he opened the box and pulled out the grey white pearl, placing it on his palm. He tilted his hand about, making the pearl roll around slightly and catching the light, making it gleam and sparkle. He propped his head on his other hand, while he watched the pearl roll about on his open palm. A feeling of calm and serenity washed over him while watching the small circular object in his hand. He remembered when Naruto gave it to him:

 

_~ “It reminded me of you in so many ways,” Naruto said quietly as he blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head nervously. ~_

His lips twitched up a little, releasing a little snort of amusement as he recalled Naruto’s smile and looking nervous before presenting it to him. He allowed the comfortable emotions to sedate him into peace of mind. His wolf purred deeply, as he thought about the blond alpha and his affectionate manner. His wolf silently and subtly sent images of a shirtless Naruto, his body glistening with a mist, his muscles defined sharply, his hair damp and blue eyes filled with lust staring at Sasuke. His jeans were hanging low on his hips, the sharp outline of his V hip and a wisp of a blond hair trail, starting below his navel and disappearing down behind denim. Sasuke’s eyes fogged over with a shiver, a small smile on his lips as he continued to roll the pearl about in his palm, becoming lost in a trance. The vision of Naruto in his mind began to run his hands up his tanned chest, fingertips circling rose dusted areola’s and Sasuke could see the nubs perk up. Vision Naruto gasped lightly, his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips and he moaned softly. Sasuke’s lips then relaxed open as he began to pant lightly, his cheeks flushed red as heat rushed into his face, and the pearl still rolled, catching the light. Vision Naruto then ran a hand down his torso to below his navel, fingers descending below the hem of his jeans, slowly and teasingly. Sasuke licked his lips as his heart rate quickened. Vision Naruto’s fingers slowly dipped lower behind the jeans, his other hand running through his blond locks and dazzling blues held Sasuke’s gaze hard. He whispered Sasuke’s name as his hand disappeared into the front of his jeans. Naruto pulled on his hair, forcing his head to tip back, exposing his Adam’s apple and releasing a wanton moan while his hand moved around beneath the denim. Sasuke couldn’t breathe, his eyes couldn’t leave vision Naruto as he moaned out Sasuke’s name, touching himself and putting on the most erotic display Sasuke had ever seen. Sasuke felt his cock instantly come to life in an almost painful speed as Naruto’s hips started to thrust in a provocative way that had Sasuke gasp and his wolf roll over with need. Naruto’s body began to quiver as he bit on his bottom lip, his hand running around his neck and down his chest. His hidden hand moving faster with his hips thrusting to a hidden beat. Sasuke bit his lip and held his breath, watching, waiting…

 

“Sasuke! Are you awake!” A sharp knocking at his door had Sasuke yelp, lose his balance and roll over onto his back. The pearl rolled quietly atop the comforter and Sasuke blinked several times, bringing his brain back to the present. “Oye! Sasuke! You working tonight?” The voice boomed behind the door, rapping harshly against the grains of wood.

 

“Oh-my-god—YES Hidan! I am working!” Sasuke hollered back, his voice giving a loud bite of annoyance. “I am capable of knowing when it’s time… ASSHOLE!” He heard a hearty chuckle fading from the door, as Hidan clumped down the hallway. Sasuke let out an exasperated breath. _Fucking prick!_ He then ran a hand through his hair, giving himself a painful pull of his locks. He slapped at his cheeks when he thought back at what he was just thinking about. _What.the.fuck…was that?!_ _How the hell…?_ Sasuke sat up suddenly, his hand patting around on the bed. His head flipped around until he stopped, feeling the small hard object under his hand. He relaxed and let out a breath as he grasped the small pearl back into his hand. He quickly slipped it back into the box, reached over and put it on his bedside table. He slid over to the side of the bed, hanging his legs over and placing his head into his palms. His face scrunched up in confusion. What the hell was he thinking shit like that for? And about Naruto? Sasuke shook his head, bringing his hands up to his temples. It had to be his asshole of a wolf. He needed to get control, his wolf needed to understand the norms of the 21st century werewolf. _We don’t go around humping everything that moves, jeezuz Christ!_ Sasuke looked down at the presenting problem in his boxers. _Stupid, horny mutt._ Deciding to ignore the issue, Sasuke stood, heading to the shower to get ready for his work shift tonight.

 

 


	10. unfolding truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was totally pumped to post this chapter, thus there may be some errors in it. *sheepish grin*
> 
> My handle on tumblr is inluvwithnaruto if you wanna wave hello ;)
> 
> i still beta! i love doing it! give me a ring if you need one! hehe
> 
> Anyhow, enjoy the chap, reviews are awesome if you wanna leave one. if you wanna just read, so be it too :D

A crimson blur dodged through the trees, leaping over small shrubs and kicking clumps of ground up. Pants and thuds of paws hitting the ground echoed through the trees. The crimson furred wolf was slowly catching up to the ash coloured blond wolf that zig zagged through the forest trees.

_‘Damn it Naruto, hold up!’_ Kyuubi called through the bond.

No response.

_‘Having such a tantrum. You know you can’t out run me slow poke!’_ Kyuubi taunted Naruto through their bond. Kyuubi put more energy into his run, before he knew it, he was flanking Naruto. Naruto glared at Kyuubi, giving a snarl before sharply turning away from Kyuubi.

_‘Aw muffin, afraid I’ll beat your ass?’_ Kyuubi laughed to himself as Naruto huffed out a grunt of annoyance. Naruto was so easy to irritate.

_‘Piss off Kyuubi!’_ Naruto snarled out.

_‘Ah! There you are! Come on my alpha, lets see how good you are!’_ Kyuubi zipped through the tree line and shoulder checked Naruto by surprise. Naruto stumbled but quickly regained his footing as his large paws gripped the forest floor and continued to sprint between the trees. _‘Slowing down in your old age alphaaaaaa!’_ Kyuubi continued to taunt Naruto through the bond.

_‘Just piss off Kyuubi! That’s an order!’_ Naruto snapped back as he turned between some large rock structures.

Kyuubi continued snapping at Naruto’s his heels. _‘Your knees might give out anytime old timer! Gotta make sure I’m there when you fall flat on your face! Hehehe!’_ Kyuubi continued to taunt as he slipped through the rock formations, catching the blur of blond fur dodging through the crevices. _‘You know alpha…you should really watch where…’_ Kyuubi stopped speaking as he heard the distinct sound of Naruto snapping out barks, claws dragging across the ground and a long howl. His ears perked up, eyes widened as Kyuubi knew those sounds and he hoped to god that he was wrong. He turned hard around a boulder to a screeching halt at the edge of a rock cliff. He heard the unmistakable sound of something hitting the river below. He quickly stepped closer to the rock edge, looking over to see a drop of about 30 feet to a river below. Scanning the surface, he breathed out in relief as a sopping wet wolf popped up from below the depths and began swimming for the shore. He shook his wolf head and pawed the grass. _‘Stupid short tempered childish hot headed - scare the hell outta me - alpha!’_ he muttered to himself as he made his way back through the rock formations to find Naruto.

Naruto and Kyuubi slowly walked back to the cabin, Naruto still somewhat wet and Kyuubi often nudging shoulders with him. Naruto would playfully nip back and Kyuubi would nudge him again. This continued until they two were back at the front of the cabin, Kyuubi taking a seat on his haunches and Naruto giving a whole body shake, loose drops of water still flying out like a light rain shower. Kyuubi snorted as Hinata and Sakura came rushing out of the cabin.

“Baka!” Sakura screeched out towards Naruto and promptly shook her fist. “What do you think you are doing rushing off like that?! Scaring us half to death!” Sakura wildly pointed her finger at the large muzzle, raised her arms in exasperation as she lectured Naruto. Hinata walked up behind her, Naruto’s jacket in her hands. “Running a muck in anger…not realizing consequences of actions… idiotic…could have been hurt…” Sakura rambled on. Hinata waited quietly behind her, moving her eyes from Kyuubi, to Naruto to Sakura.

Naruto hung his large head, his ears fallen to the side as he accepted the verbal lashing from his pack mate. A slight whimper was heard and Sakura stopped and let out a sigh. She grasped the large neck of the wolf and embraced the neck in a hug. “God Naruto,” she started as she began to rub behind the silky ear, “you know you can talk to us about anything! Stop running off when you get upset. As a pack, don’t forget that we are here for you.” She nuzzled the thick neck of fur before pulling away, giving the wolf nuzzle a quick pat before stepping back.

Naruto lifted his head and gave a light snort of understanding.

_‘She’s right you know, take your punishment like a good boy,’ Kyuubi snickered._

Naruto glared over at Kyuubi and snorted again. He shook his large head and stepped a few paces back from Sakura and Hinata, signaling them that he was shifting. The fur quivered throughout his body, his teeth were clenched as Naruto bore down as his wolf body shifted into his human form. When it was complete, Naruto bent slightly, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Hinata came up to him, slipping his jacket over his shoulders. He glanced up and gave her an appreciative smile. He adjusted the jacket and headed inside the cabin. He knew that his pack would want to discuss this situation as soon as he was ready and he owed it to them.

As the pack sat around the table eating supper, Naruto explained what he saw, what he was thinking, and his reaction. Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Kyuubi listened quietly, letting Naruto finish his story.

“So, I can admit that, yeah, I shouldn’t have flown off the handle like I did, but… umm… like yah,” Naruto smiled a sheepish grin, chin slightly down, a blush on his face, feeling embarrassed of his behaviour. His hands were linked together, and his thumbs twiddled nervously. Though he had no idea why he was nervous, this was his pack, his trusted mates that he could trust his life with.

“So, you think that Sasuke is seeing this other alpha? Can you describe what Sasuke looked like when this _interaction_ was happening?” Sakura was the first to ask a question.

Naruto looked up, his one hand instantly going to the back of his neck and rubbing it. His lips pursed together in thought. “Well, he seemed rigid, you know? Like a board, while this alpha was moving closer to him.” Naruto began to tap his other fingers on the table unconsciously. “And you know, Sasuke stood up really fast at one point and it seemed he was going to leave but then sat back down.” Naruto brought his hand from the back of his neck to his chin. He propped up his arm on the table, eyes cast down as he appeared to be thinking. The pack members held their breath. They were all to familiar with the look and body movements when Naruto appeared to be coming to an epiphany. Suddenly Naruto’s hands slapped the table top and his blue eyes were wide. “Well shit! Sasuke didn’t want to be with that alpha!” Naruto then slapped a hand to his forehead. “How could I have been so stupid! Oh my god! How could I have not seen that!” He ran a hand through his locks and pulled slightly on his hair. “I’m such an _idiot!_ ” he exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair, grasping the sides of his head with each hand.

“Halleluiah! The blond gets it!” Kyuubi whooped out loud, throwing his arms up. Sakura punched Kyuubi in the arm, hard. “Ah! Woman! What was that for?” Kyuubi whined out, rubbing his arm where she hit him and putting out his bottom lip, feigning pain.

“Must you be so insensitive!” Sakura growled and glared at Kyuubi. Sakura softened her eyes as she glanced at Naruto across the table. Naruto was squeezing his head with his hands set on either side of his face. He looked distraught at his revelation. “So Naruto,” Sakura spoke to get Naruto’s attention, “your next move?”

Naruto slammed his hands down on the table again, his eyes light with determination. “To continue to the next step of course!” he called out as he fisted one hand, slapping it down in the other open palm. He smiled broadly, “Excuse me, I have something to make!” Naruto quickly stood up then stopped, glancing at the members of his pack. “And thanks guys,” he spoke softly, “you guys all rock.”

“Phht,” Kyuubi stuck his tongue out at Naruto. “Would be lost without us, probably fall in a river,” he laughed as Naruto frowned at him.

“Or end up in a mud pit!” Kiba laughed out. Naruto whipped his frown at Kiba next.

“Heaven forbid he may get stuck in a tree!” Hinata snickered out.

“Or locked in the bathroom,” Sakura chuckled along.

“Hey! Those were all serious situations! I could of – could have – died! You—you never know the dangers of those areas!” Naruto sputtered out, putting his hands on his hips as he tried to give a serious look. The group couldn’t hold it in as they broke out into laughter. Naruto couldn’t hold the look and ended up laughing with the rest of the crew as they reminisced those times.

 

\----------XOXOXO---------

 

Sasuke rubbed down the bar top with a rag, as he picked up the last of the dirty glasses and placed them into a rubber tub. The club was winding down, with Kisame and Hidan shooing out the last of the evenings customers. The club was overrun with ridiculously giddy werewolves and people tonight that left Sasuke wound up and irritated. He randomly pulled harshly at a bright red paper decoration that was hanging near his head and threw it to the floor. He hated Saint Valentines. The club was always over run with red, pink and white streamers, paper hearts and bells, random balloons floating around and of course the drink specials were always a hit. Werewolves of all sizes and types would come to the club to take part in the _sickenly sweet celebrations_ that Deidara was always overexcited about. He took great pride in making every Saint Valentines a _‘time for love ‘un’_ he would always say. The night usually ended up with Sasuke having to sleep in another part of the house because of Itachi and Deidara’s _loving time._ Sasuke shuddered at the thought.

As Sasuke started to pack up for the night, he was hit with a sudden citrus and fresh rain scent. He knew that scent. He hesitated for a moment then slowly turned. Naruto stood several feet away, his hands shoved in his jacket pockets and that same _ridiculous bright aura_ about him in that smile and eyes. Sasuke eyed Naruto wearily and raised a brow in question.

“We’re closed dobe,” Sasuke smirked out, “if your quick, you might be able to catch a lucky cherub still stumbling down the street.”

Naruto snorted out a chuckle. “Sorry, but the thought of catching someone that’s been marinating all night doesn’t appeal to my hunting instincts.”

Sasuke gazed at Naruto, “well if you aren’t here to hunt for fat cherubs, what do you want?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he half smiled, “Came to see if you wanted to go for coffee, to…to help ya wind down before you head to bed, yah know?” He shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke watched Naruto carefully. He considered his options. Head home and deal with the probability of hearing Itachi and Deidara or … “Okay,” he answered quietly, moving to place his rag with the tub of dirty glasses. “Just let me grab my jacket and clock out, I’ll meet you outside.” He turned to start packing up, grabbing his phone to text Itachi noting that he was going out and not seeing the quiet small fisted success celebration and mouthed “yes!” Naruto gave behind him.

The two ended up in a quiet 24 hour café a few blocks away from the club. The café was nearly empty, being it was the middle of the morning and only a couple of persons were present. Both persons were staring at their laptops and had ear buds in, paying no mind to the atmosphere around them. Sasuke hugged his warm mug of tea with his hands, while listening to Naruto discuss the apparent ongoing concern of shorting out brain cells due to ongoing demands of research by university professors. Naruto apparently thought that stock piling useless information should be utilized for those that are majoring in it. Sasuke just scoffed at Naruto’s antics.

“I’m assuming with that noise, you disagree with my theory, hmm?” Naruto responded with mirth in his voice and a smile.

Sasuke just snorted, “Just can’t understand why you think, technically saying, that knowledge is best left for those who seek. Don’t you agree with the old saying, knowledge is power, and thus you should gain as much as possible to move forward in for decision making? Especially if you are already in succession to a position?” Sasuke leaned back and folded his arms across his chest, giving Naruto a challenged look.

Naruto’s mouth fell open, his blue eyes wide on the man across from him.

“Hold it open any longer and you will attract flies, dobe,” Sasuke chuckled lightly.

Naruto snapped his jaw shut with a snap and suddenly giggled. “You, Sasuke, are one amazing alpha.” Naruto placed his arm on the table, and rested his head on his hand, giving a crooked smile towards Sasuke.

Sasuke felt his face heat up slightly and lowered his head so his bangs would cover his eyes. “Usuratonkachi…” Sasuke muttered quietly, as he turned his head to the side so Naruto wouldn’t see his blush and smile.

Naruto wasn’t fooled. He could feel the energy coming from Sasuke. He could see that his cheeks were dusted pink and hear the shyness in his voice. His eyes roamed over Sasuke’s attire, admiring how the black button up shirt accented his smooth marble skin. The top couple buttons undone was a tease to show the milky skin highlighting Sasuke’s collarbones. Naruto looked closer at Sasuke’s neck, he thought he could see a hint of a tattoo just under the shirt. “Say, Sasuke, could I ask you something?” Naruto continued to rest his head on his hand, his fingers fiddling with his mug of hot chocolate.

“Hn,” Sasuke replied, as he grabbed his mug of tea, bringing it to his lips to take a sip, his chin still tipped slightly low so his face was covered, hopefully hiding the heat emanating from his cheeks.

“Are you angry with me?” Naruto asked quietly, not wanting to piss Sasuke off anymore than he could scent from him.

Sasuke raised his face slightly, his eyes boring on Naruto’s questioning look. He quickly took note of how Naruto looked innocent and was asking out of curiosity perhaps? “Not at this moment,” he responded simply.

Naruto leaned closer to Sasuke, “Well, why do I sense you being angry?” he whispered so anyone nearby couldn’t hear him. “Is it something I did? Or someone else?” Naruto asked, sounding concerned.

  _‘What the…._ ’, Sasuke thought to himself suddenly. _‘Why would this dobe…_ ’ Sasuke then widened his eyes slightly. _‘Ah shit! The suppressants, that’s right, one of the side effects…damn.’_ Sasuke then shook his head, his hair waving slightly as he focused on his hands that were cradling his mug of tea. “No, I’m not angry with you, dobe…Don’t worry about it,” Sasuke said with finality in his voice and didn’t give any eye contact.

Naruto felt disappointed. He tried to give a look of relief on his face, but inside he felt that Sasuke still didn’t trust him enough which left him slightly crushed. _‘I’ll just have to keep working on it, yes!’_ Naruto gave himself a mental pep talk. “Well, okay, if you say so,” Naruto hesitated slightly, thinking about what not to say. He took a breath and sat up straight. “It’s getting late, or should I say, early?” He chuckled at the small joke. Sasuke glanced his way with a small snort of a laugh, which Naruto counted as a success. “I’ll walk you back to your car, since I’m probably parked near there too,” Naruto suggested as he moved to stand.

Sasuke glanced at his watch. He had been sitting here with Naruto for, _‘…three hours? Shit, has it been that long?!’_ Sasuke felt overall shocked that he had been in this dobe’s company for that long. Especially when it only felt like maybe thirty minutes.

“You okay there Sasuke?”

Naruto’s voice came from above him. Sasuke whipped his head around and looked up. He didn’t realize he was overly thinking about how much time had passed. Blue eyes looked over at him, raised brow and slight concern etched in Naruto’s face. “Hn,” Sasuke responded as he went to stand up. He glanced at his watch again, _‘Aniki should be done by now…I hope…’_ Sasuke inwardly shuddered at the thought of walking in on his brother and mate. He was then hit with the realization that he didn’t bring a car. He rode with his brother and Deidara. “Ah shit,” he muttered out suddenly while shoving his arms into his jacket.

“Problem?” Naruto asked.

“I just realized that I didn’t drive tonight. I rode with Itachi and he and Deidara are most likely out for the night. Maybe if I call Kis…” Sasuke muttered while bringing out his phone.

“Hey! No worries, I can give you a ride home!” Naruto blurt out excitedly. Sasuke glared at him. “Well, errr…if…you know, if it’s okay with you,” Naruto quickly answered and chuckled nervously. “Either that or I’ll wait with you while waiting for your ride.” Naruto stuck his hands in his jacket, rocking on his heels, watching Sasuke expectantly, as if his answer was the answer to world problems. Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

What should he do? He felt his wolf vibrate with anticipation with the thought of continuing to hang out with this alpha. Sasuke scolded his inner wolf. He quickly began to weigh his options. He would have to wait in the cold for Kisame to get there, and there was no way to tell how quickly he would get there… _if he got there, Sasuke reminded himself._ Though with the past recent events, Kisame wouldn’t have him waiting long…but, _I hate to wake him, then I’ll owe him…_ Sasuke felt his wolf vibrate at an emotion he couldn’t quite name. Then there was the positive aspect of being home within a reasonable time. That in itself was in some way very attractive, especially after a night shift and the thought of being in bed sooner than later. By getting Naruto to drive him, his wolf pushed anticipation again, _but Naruto was an alpha_ , and Sasuke didn’t need to remind himself about how he felt about alpha’s in general. He felt his wolf push out an irritation from that thought. _But lately, Naruto’s been…tolerable. Not to mention that he has shown so far that his way of thinking is nothing like some alpha’s, and what Gaara said…and at the party…_

Naruto patiently waited for Sasuke to ponder his suggestion. He noticed that Sasuke appeared to be analyzing the situation and the offer given. Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke’s brows furrow in concentration. He could feel his wolf purr in content as it felt Sasuke’s presence nearby. It would seem his wolf enjoyed Sasuke’s company and was pleased with the results. It nuzzled at his excitement as Naruto took in Sasuke’s features. His nose perfectly accented his face, complimenting his cheek bones which in turn highlighted his strong jaw line. His face appeared soft and would glow in the right lighting, but his glare and solid features could bring someone to their knees in fear. Naruto was finding that refined look to be the most perfect cultured features he has ever seen. He could not pull his eyes away at most times and had to fight the urge to want to run his fingers along Sasuke’s jaw line and down his neck, wishing to feel the smooth skinned marble. He licked his lips unconsciously as he allowed his eyes to run down the slim features of his neck to his collarbone. His hands fiddled with the item in his pocket as Sasuke appeared to focus back on Naruto.

“Alright, you can drive me home,” Sasuke nodded and turned to walk out the door. Again, Naruto pumped his fist in a celebratory whoop that Sasuke did not see.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

As Naruto pulled his jeep along the approach up to the Uchiha residence, he whistled an appreciative noise at the massive house. Sasuke just smirked in the shadows, as he watched his home come into view. The driveway was several meters long after a several kilometer trek through a wooded area. IT was quite common for a pack to be living a distance away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Naruto pulled up close to the stairs that lead to the front doors and threw the jeep into park. The hum of the engine was all that was heard.

Sasuke glanced at all the dark windows of the home and thanked the gods quietly that it appeared everyone was asleep. He shifted to grab the door but hesitated with his hand on the door latch when Naruto made a sound. Sasuke turned his head to see Naruto turned slightly facing him, a hand still on the steering wheel and the other arm resting on the console. Naruto’s facial expression appeared distracted as his eyes averted his own and wandered through the interior of the jeep. Sasuke eyed how Naruto was chewing on his bottom lip. _‘Is he nervous? Whatever for?’_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke suddenly remembered his manners. “Thank you for the ride home,” he gave a slight head bow at Naruto.

Naruto’s eyes quickly zipped back to Sasuke, a smile broke out on his face, “Oh yeah…well, umm…thanks to you to!” Naruto’s words quickly flew out of his mouth. “I mean, well, thanks for coming for coffee!” Naruto then brought his one hand up and scratched lightly at the side of his head, the smile still there and his blue eyes looking up towards Sasuke.

Sasuke felt taken aback. He watched Naruto appear to fidget. “Something more to say dobe?” Sasuke snorted out as he shifted slightly to face Naruto more.

Naruto quickly stopped fidgeting and his blue eyes penetrated Sasuke. Sasuke gulped and was suddenly frozen with the intense look from those brilliant blue eyes. He felt no fear, just grandeur of light from those eyes and the calming citrus fresh rain scent that surrounded him that was all Naruto. He could practically feel his wolf liquefying in need and want, with tail wagging, tongue hanging, heart pounding desire need for more, more of the scent, more of the tranquility that emanated from Naruto. His wolf rubbed against emotions that had him incline towards the alpha slightly. Sasuke’s eyes were slightly glazed over as his body unconsciously leaned closer to the heat Naruto was radiating out.

Naruto’s eyes widened at the dark refined beauty before him and he was overwhelmed with the scent Sasuke was suddenly emitting. Naruto found himself inhaling deeply the earthy scent laced with something that Naruto couldn’t name, but his wolf definitely wanted more of it. His mind fogged as he felt drunk and drowning in the scent as his face leaned closer to the scent. _‘This…this…is this S-Sa’ke?’_ Naruto felt the words tumbling through is mind in question. _‘Ohh… s-sasu… OH! Sasuke!’_ Naruto suddenly blinked and pulled his head back. Shit! “Err…Sasuke,” he began speaking.  He shook his head hard, bringing a hand to swipe through his hair, clearing his mind and pushing his wolf’s essence down. He couldn’t lose control, not like this! Not when he had just began gaining Sasuke’s trust!

Sasuke blinked suddenly, his black orbs moving to focus on Naruto’s face that was mere inches from his own. Sasuke sat up suddenly, as he inwardly cursed himself. _‘What the fuck was that?! What was I doing? Oh my god, what was I?’_ Sasuke felt the anxiety raise as he realized what may have been happening. He felt the disappointment raise from his wolf. Sasuke frowned suddenly and mentally disciplined his wolf. _‘What are you doing you flea bag? Going into heat? Jesus!’_ Sasuke’s face may have looked calm and cool, but his mentality was fuming with embarrassment and he hoped to god his face didn’t get all red.

“So…Sasuke, I, umm…” Naruto cleared his throat suddenly. Sasuke quickly glanced up towards him. “So thanks for tonight, and other times too…and I wanted to give you this.” Naruto thrust his hand in his jacket pocket, his body twisting slightly as he maneuvered between the seat and steering wheel to pull out a small rectangular box. He held it in his open palm between them and held his breath.

Sasuke eyed the box warily. He felt a hard push from within as his hand seemly reached for the object against his better judgement. He placed his fingers on the top of the lid when a warm hand was placed over his gently. Sasuke’s eyes looked up to see warm eyes and a soft smile radiating at him.

“Thank you again Sasuke. Sleep sweet,” he whispered and gave Sasuke’s hand a warm light squeeze as he maneuvered his hands that left the box in Sasuke’s outstretched hand.

Sasuke glanced at the box now in his hand and he closed his fingers around it. His round black eyes looked up at Naruto’s blue before he turned towards the jeep door. “Hn,” he stated simply with a small smile and opened the jeep door, stepping out into the crisp cool morning. He quietly closed the door, to not disturb anyone within the home and trotted up the steps to the door. When he opened the door, he turned to see Naruto’s jeep still waiting. The blond threw a smile at him and a wave before it was put into gear and slowly pulled away. Sasuke found himself lifting his arm slightly to the departing jeep. He tilted his head slightly, watching the jeep tail lights slowly fade into the distance before shaking his head slightly with a small smile on his lips and stepped into the house.

 

=========XOXOXO========

 

Sounds of his pack wandering through the halls, chatting and things being moved about roused Sauske from his sleep. He squinted as he felt around the room and home with his senses. His pack was up to sometime he concluded, as he brought his hands up to rub the sleep from his eyes. He stretched his arms and neck out, feeling his muscles expand and contract, letting out a big yawn. Damn pack mates, making all that noise. He glanced at the digital clock, squinting as his eyes still were blurry with sleep. It was only noon, and he only just slipped to sleep not six hours ago after his coffee outing with Naruto. He flipped back onto the bed and let out a groan. He suddenly smiled and inhaled a content sigh at the memory. The lengthy light hearted conversations they had took him by surprise, especially with how much time had passed during that outing. And when he got home, the surprised box that Naruto had given him. _‘Oh! I forgot…’_ Sasuke suddenly recalled that he didn’t actually look in the box. He was quite tired but high on endorphins that tingled and swarmed his mind up with a euphoria. He rolled over to his bedside table and reached for the small rectangular box.

Sitting up in his bed he observed the small box all around. It was quite plain, just a grey box, with what sounded like an article inside. _‘Well obviously there is something in it,’_ he smirked to himself. As if Naruto would have given him an empty box. He untied the thin twine that was crisscrossed around it, holding the lid on, dropping it to his side on the bed. Lifting the lid off, he gazed at the articles tucked inside between two strips of cotton. A small decorative fork and spoon were laced together with colourful thin wire. The two colours were copper and dark blue. The wires twisted around the fork and spoon in an enhancing way that had the two colours of the wire complementing each other. Strung within the wires were small charms. A bell, a starfish and the sun and moon. Sasuke held up the small trinket and the small charms made a tinkling noise that was charming to the ears. He brought his knees up and relaxed his elbows on them, his fingers lightly touching and running up and down the gift. A small smile played on his lips as he continued to be enchanted by the flashing and jingling of the charms. He didn’t hear the light tapping on his door, nor did he hear it open as a figure breezed in.

“Something new otouto?” a voice called out. Sasuke gasped as he dropped the ornament onto the bed between his legs. His head whipping around to glare at his brother.

“Don’t you knock?” Sasuke growled out.

“Tsk tsk otouto, I did. But you were obviously enthralled with that trinket in your hand. You need to learn to still be alert to your surroundings even when you are focused on something else,” Itachi teased, giving Sasuke a small smile. “Now come otouto, what has your attention so focused elsewhere this morning?” Itachi sat on the edge of Sasuke’s bed, showing that he wasn’t planning on letting this one go.

Sasuke gave Itachi a stoic look, _‘Asshole…’_ he thought to himself as he let out a big sigh. He grabbed the ornament from between his legs and held it up. He said nothing as Itachi tilted his head and appeared to inspect the object with his dark eyes. Though his face held no apparent expression, Sasuke knew his brother was most likely having several thoughts whirling in his mind on how he could torment him should he realize where it came from.

“Such an intricate trinket, simple yet enchanting. Hand made too. Where did you find such an object?” Itachi’s eyes moved up to Sasuke’s face, a brow was raised in question.

“After coffee last night…from…” Sasuke mumbled the rest of the sentence quickly. He grabbed the box and busied himself by gently placing the ornament back between the cotton strips, avoiding any eye contact with Itachi.

“What was that?” Itachi asked, lifting one side of his mouth to a grin. “Must not mumble otouto,” he snickered quietly.

Sasuke grumbled under his breath. “It’s from Naruto,” he responded with an agitated tone. He still didn’t give Itachi the satisfaction of looking at him as he quietly wrapped the thin twine up around the box. He moved to slide off the bed.

Itachi’s eyes widened at the answer, feeling slightly surprised. _'Could he actually be trying...no...it’s to soon, otouto isn’t ready...’_ Itachi’s brows furrowed slightly as his mind twirled around in thought. “Hn,” he breathed out in response before standing from the bed. “The pack is getting ready for camp, so get yourself ready.” He began to move towards the door, his lips slightly frowning as he thought about the now two gifts Naruto had presented to his otouto. _'Kakashi, I need to discuss this with him,’_ Itachi glanced briefly at Sasuke before heading out the door. Sasuke was now placing the box in the bedside drawer gently and appeared to have a content look. Itachi shook his head and frowned. _'Definitely need to discuss this with him.’_ He slipped out the door quietly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Panting hard, paws hitting the ground fast and kicking up dirt, the breeze flowing and carrying a variety of outdoor scents, had Sasuke feeling exhilarated. His mind was relaxed and his body was a buzz with energy. He pushed himself harder as he zig-zagged through the trees, leaping over large logs and brush, inhaling the scents of the forest and listening to the night sounds all around him. Sasuke could admit, this was great. His inner wolf vibrated with happiness as their minds ran together, bonded, at peace for once.  Even the constant hovering of his elder brother over him could not deter him at this moment.

_“Sasuke! Wait up!”_ Itachi called through the pack bond.

_“Ha ha! Catch me if you can!”_ Sasuke responded with mirth in his voice. He was drunk on the essence of the free flowing freedom he was feeling in his wolf form. He had a sudden urge to play with his brother. He leaned his head down and added speed to his legs as he leapt over another fallen tree. There was no warning as he was pounced on from the side, a slight _‘eep!’_ escaping his mind, as he felt his brother wrestle with him in the small open clearing near a stream. His mind overflowed with endorphins as he nipped and pushed at his brother. Their glee being heard in their snarls and growls, as they snapped at each other playfully and pushed at each other to the ground, each trying to dominate the other. After several minutes, both wolves laid upon the green floor of the forest, panting lightly, catching their breaths.

_‘I want to explore, where are the others?’_ Sasuke questioned Itachi.

_‘They will be along shortly, we have lots of time otouto,’_ Itachi chuckled lightly in his mind. _‘How are you feeling,’_ he asked.

Sasuke rolled onto his four paws, hoisting himself up and did a full body shake. Bits of dirt, leaves and twigs flying off. He padded his way to the stream and began to drink. Itachi watched his movements, assessing Sasuke’s demeanor. _‘Hn, fine,’_ Sasuke finally responded while continuing to lap up water. His mind began to think of the past week. Continuing his classes, going to work when Itachi needing him. His conversations with Naruto. His wolf nudged a sensory area, making Sasuke feel somewhat complacent. He inwardly smirked and shook his head of the feeling.

_‘Sasuke,’_ Itachi interrupted Sasuke’s thoughts, _‘I wanted to say I’m proud of you.’_ Itachi’s voice sounded soft and appreciative. _‘You’ve come such a long way and overcome so many obstacles. You’re doing well otouto.’_

Sasuke shook his massive head. His eyes wide with surprise as he watched Itachi roll onto his four paws slowly, stretching out his back limbs as he shook his fur. Sasuke was suddenly overcome with embarrassment at the unexpected praise. If he was in his human form he wasn’t sure how he would have overcome blushing. He snorted from his snout as Itachi padded over to him. _‘T-thanks nii-san,’_ Sasuke stuttered out the best he could, trying his best to not sound emotional. Itachi then began to nuzzle Sasuke’s collar in an affectionate manner, giving a deep grumble of as his muzzle nosed into Sasuke’s fur. Sasuke allowed the comfort of his older brother run through him. An emotion he could only describe as content rippled through his veins.

_‘Well, isn’t this a snapchat moment!’_ A snicker came through the bond. Itachi and Sasuke turned to where Hidan, Kisame and Deidara broke through the brush. Their massive wolf bodies and fur shimmering in the moonlight. Deidara bounded over to Itachi and Sasuke, nuzzling his golden head between the both of them, rubbing his scent on both then giving Itachi a few licks on his muzzle.

_‘Aw, I wanna feel the love too!’_ Hidan bellowed out and pounced on the wolves, knocking them about and rolling over Itachi and Sasuke in the process. Deidara managed to avoid the collision and watched as the three wolves began nipping and barking at each other, pushing each other onto the forest floor, knocking at each other playfully with their large paws.

Kisame padded over to Deidara. _‘Finally feel as a full pack hm?’_ Kisame nudged Deidara playfully.

Deidara huffed and nudged him back. The atmosphere around the pack was light and playful as the three pushed each other, nipping and barking, nuzzling, rolling about and just enjoying each other’s company. Deidara and Kisame watched on with interest, both feeling satisfied with the evenings events.

_‘I noticed a few caves awhile back, wanna sniff them out?’_ Kisame tilted his head and perked his ears towards Deidara.

_‘Sure, let the cubs play for a bit,’_ Deidara snickered. _‘Checking out a place nearby hun,’_ Deidara called out to Itachi as he turned to follow Kisame into the brush.

 

\-------------------------

 

Kisame and Deidara came up onto some hidden small caves that were tucked in some thick trees. The cave openings had long vines falling around the openings, thus looking like they were just rocks covered in green.

_‘Aren’t these well hidden!’_ Deidara trotted up to the cave openings, his muzzle scenting the air. _‘Not smelling anything other than a few old scents of bears and wildcats,’_ he continued to say as his nose then rustled at the hanging vines. _‘This one appears to be a larger cave compared to the other ones that only seem big enough for racoons and such,’_ Deidara pushed his wolf head through the hanging vines.

_‘You sure nothing living in there?’_ Kisame asked as he scented the area. _‘There is something out here, but I can’t place the scent,’_ he noted through the bond as his nose hit the ground and sniffed around.

_‘Kinda homey in here,’_ Deidara spoke out through the bond, as he was now inside the cave. _‘Smells like there hasn’t been any bears or cats in here for a while, though there is a scent that I can’t place either. Doesn’t smell human, or natural, but …’_

_‘Deidara?’_ Kisame lifted his wolf head, his ears perked forward, listening for any noise. _‘Alright?’_ he called out as he stepped towards the covered cave opening. _‘Deidara?’_ he called out again. A large mass came barrelling out from behind the vines and he was hit by surprise by a large blond furred creature and rolled to the forest floor.

_‘Dammit Dei!’_ Kisame called out as he felt the breath taken out of him and the large mass flopped on top of him.

_‘Surprise!’_ Deidara laughed through the bond and nipped at Kisame’s neck.

Kisame jumped up and began to wrestle Deidara with his massive paws and muzzle. _‘BRAT!’_ Kisame laughed as he frolicked with Deidara. A howl was heard in the distance and both wolves stopped and perked their ears.

_‘Guess Itachi wants us back,’_ Deidara noted and shook his massive body of twigs and leaves when he huffed his body off the ground. _‘Pity, I wanted to figure out what that scent was, thought I was getting closer to the answer.’_

_‘I found one out here too, will have to come back,’_ Kisame informed as he shoved his shoulder into Deidra. They both broke into a run, weaving through the trees back to where Itachi and the others were.

 

=============XOXOXOXO===========

 

Sasuke was quick walking across the campus green heading to his next class. The days were still chilly during February but fresh with a crisp scent of winter. Sasuke inhaled deeply, feeling the crisp air taint his nostrils and fill his senses. He loved days like this. As he continued walking, he thought he heard someone calling. He slowed slightly and tilted his head.

“Senpie! Senpie!” A small voice called out from behind him.

Sasuke halted his steps and turned to see a small dark haired boy hurrying his way. He carried what looked like a to-go paper cup in each hand. As he quickened his step, his satchel swung out and hit at his hip. Sasuke adjusted his bag on his shoulder and waited for the young boy to catch up. It was Haku, a freshman at the university that he had gotten to know when Sasuke came across him looking lost in a sea of students. Haku was petite, had silky long dark hair and a round face. Sasuke almost thought Haku was an omega, but as it turned out, he was just a dainty human male. And he had just transferred from out of country, therefore feeling very lost and alone as he knew no one in the area.

“Senpie!” Haku huffed out as he slowed up to Sasuke. “Thanks...*puff*...for waiting...*puff*” Haku panted out as he stopped in front of Sasuke. His breath coming out in white puffs from his lips, his cheeks red and flushed from the cold and even his eye lashes had a bit of frost on them.

“Idiot, you shouldn’t be running in the cold,” Sasuke scolded Haku and giving him a firm look.

Haku shrank back slightly from the scolding. “Sorry senpie, but I brought you this,” he shoved one of the to-go cups forward. “I figured you could use one on such a cold day,” Haku angled his face with a small smile. “It’s green tea, you like right?”

Sasuke eyed the cup warily. His nose picked up the scent of the green tea emanating from the small open hole of the lid. His mouth practically salivated at the thought of having a hot cup of tea for class. Did he trust to take it? After all, Haku was just a human, a freshman, but he had only known him for a couple weeks. Hardly enough time to develop a trust of someone. But it was just tea. Haku knew nothing of the other world, he was just looking for somewhere to belong and feel comfortable right?

“Oh, well you didn’t have to do that Haku-kun, I’m capable of...”

“Please senpie!” Haku whined. “You have been so kind to me since I came, let me do this for you.” He continued to hold the to-go cup under Sasuke’s nose.

Sasuke sighed, shifted his feet and adjusted his bag. “Okay Haku, just this once,” Sasuke reprimanded and took the to-go cup from his hand. Sasuke felt the heat from the cup and cherished it. “I need to get to class, and so do you. Thanks,” he stated as he held the cup up briefly and turned to get to his class.

“Your welcome senpie! See you later!” Haku called out as he started walking in another direction.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he felt the warmth of the cup seep through his fingers. _'Yeah, it’s alright this time,’_ he told himself as he headed up the steps to the building housing his next class.

After his class let out, Sasuke hesitated on the outside steps and took a deep breath of the crisp air. Class was unexpectedly let out early. Apparently, his professor came down with an illness, and the dean had come in to give a verbal assignment from the professor. They were dismissed shortly afterwards to prepare for it.

Taking a large gulp of the tea that he hadn’t been able to finish, he started to make his way to the campus library building. It was a short trek away, but easy to get through if one went between the buildings. He adjusted his bag onto his shoulder and made his way across the grass. As he came closer between two buildings, a feeling of walking on a rocking boat overcame him. He hesitated, bringing his hand up to rub at the bridge of his nose and took in several deep breaths. He started to walk again even though he felt slightly dizzy still but then legs suddenly felt shaky. He stopped again, bending over slightly to take more breaths and lock his legs. He took another swig of the tea, hoping it would make him feel better. He blinked several times as his vision began hazy. He shook his head. Bad idea. His body swayed, and he began to panic. He saw the two buildings he was going to walk through and wobbled over to the wall, bracing himself against it. Suddenly he sweating and he pulled at his jacket, unzipping it, letting the cold air hit his skin. He was so hot! His breaths were coming out fast as small puffs of white escaped his mouth constantly. _'W-whats hap—penin...’_ Sasuke closed his eyes hard as he was hit with another wave of dizziness. His hearing was becoming muffled, as if being underwater. He leaned back against the brick wall of the building, pulling his jacket past his shoulders and he could swear he was on fire.

“Hello beautiful,” a deep voice whispered out beside him.

Sasuke tried to turn towards the voice, but his body wouldn’t respond quick enough. His vision was blurry, his hearing was muffled and his thoughts were foggy. His head wobbled slightly as he struggled to turn it towards the voice. He could see an outline but the face was fuzzy, like someone had turned the focus out on a camera. He felt his skin burn when the cold air breathed across it and he shivered involuntary. The black fuzzy blob moved closer.

“You smell wonderful, are you coming into your heat?” the voice purred out in his ear.

A warm slick wet feeling ran along his ear and he shivered uncontrollably. He couldn’t help but pant. He struggled to lift his arms up, but they were so heavy and he ended up flopping his hand on the fuzzy blob beside him in a pathetic show of resistance. His skin now tingled all over as an overwhelming need he couldn’t control began to build up inside him. _'N-no...I don’t..._ ’ Sasuke tried to speak but his lips failed him. He felt scorching heat at his neck and a body pushing him against the wall. The blob was in front of him, he could feel the blob nuzzling his neck, feel nips that could only mean teeth and hot smooth touches that could only mean lips. A hand moved under his shirt, scorching the areas it rubbed over with pleasure. Sasuke whimpered and began to feel nauseated at how his body was involuntarily reacting to this unwanted attention. _'P-please...s-stop...’_ he tried to call out but again his tongue and lips wouldn’t respond.

“Shall we take this somewhere more private, my mate?” the sultry voice purred out as it licked at his neck and fingers pinched at one of his nipples.

Sasuke began to quiver, he knew that voice now. ‘ _S-sai! N-no...’_ he tried to lift his arms to push him off, but he might as well have been trying to move a brick wall with the state his body was in. His skin seemed to radiate even hotter than before and he whimpered as he felt his skin prickle all over from electric shocks that spasmed through his muscles. He clenched his teeth together, forcing his one arm to come up and grab Sai’s hair, with the intent of pulling his head away from his neck. His mind screamed as he gripped Sai’s hair and pulled, but his arm instantly weakened.

Sasuke began to pant harder as he tried to pull Sai’s hair, but Sai just groaned in delight. Sai slipped one of his legs between Sasuke’s, and Sasuke could feel Sai’s hard on pushing against his groin. Sasuke tried to cry out with disgust when he realized that his own cock was painfully erect. His mind pumped out endorphins of pleasure when pressure was continuously pushed upon his groin. Sasuke’s head fell back against the brick wall, his throat releasing a small moan without his consent and his body quivered uncontrollably.

“MMmm, yes, you remember now don’t you?” Sai whispered in his ear as he continued to push against Sasuke’s groin. He placed one of his hands on the side of Sasuke’s face, forcing his head to turn and look at him. Sai could see Sasuke’s pupils dilated fully and smirked as Sasuke continued to breath out hard puffs of air. Sasuke’s eyes were flickering about, as if they were trying to focus but couldn’t. “I see my tea has worked wonders for you,” Sai hummed as he licked his lips. He ran his thumb along Sasuke’s bottom lip. Sasuke whimpered again through his panting and tugged helplessly again at Sai’s hair. Sai closed his eyes and hummed appreciatively. “I’m glad you still like it rough my pet, but let us go somewhere more comfortable, shall we?” Sai gave a fake smile.

Sai suddenly pulled Sasuke from the wall, the sudden movement causing Sasuke to stumble face first into his chest. Sai slipped Sasuke’s arm over his shoulders and slid his own arm around Sasuke’s mid section pulling Sasuke in closely. Sasuke’s head flopped over, hitting Sai’s shoulder and he released a small whimper. Sai tipped up Sasuke’s face with his fingers and smiled at Sasuke’s glazed over eyes. “I’ve missed you, let's get home now,” he purred out and then moved his lips into Sasuke’s for a kiss.

“What’s going on here?” A rough deep voice boomed out.

Sai turned slightly to see a built blond coming towards him with clenched teeth, a snarl on his lips and fists clenched. Sai quirked his eye brow and smirked at the blond. “Well, if you don’t mind, my mate and I were just leaving,” he gave a cold retort to the blond. “So excuse us,” Sai snuffed out and started to walk away with Sasuke wobbling slightly.

“Sasuke?” the blond called out and moved to the side slightly to get a better look.

“Excuse me, errr... Uzumaki was it? This is not your concern, and you are intruding.” Sai began to lead Sasuke away again.

“No. This isn’t right. Sasuke? What’s going on?” Naruto took a step closer, trying to see Sasuke.

Sai turned slightly, baring his canines towards Naruto. “Sasuke and I are leaving now,” he spat out and he gave Sasuke a hard squeeze around his midsection, hard, that had Sasuke suddenly gasp and drop his face into Sai’s neck with a whimper. Sai turned his head towards Sasuke’s and placed a kiss on the top of his head. He brought his hand up to cradle Sasuke’s head and he whispered loudly, “shhh, it’s alright now, we are going.” Sai threw a smirk at Naruto before starting to turn away.

“What? Wait! Sasuke, Sasuke...are...are you with?” Naruto didn’t want to finish that sentence. His blue eyes were wide with disbelief, his voice was unsure and he continued to clench his fists, waiting for a response. The way Sasuke responded to this alpha just now had him confused.

Sai stopped and let out an annoyed growl. He quickly grabbed at Sasuke’s skin under his shirt that caused Sasuke to jolt closer into his body. Sasuke managed to gasp out, “J-just leave....” as his face nuzzled into Sai’s neck, the rest of his words muffled. Sai smirked again towards Naruto.

Naruto ground his teeth, his lips fell into a hard frown and his face dropped to the ground. “Fine, I get it,” he growled out. “I was a fool,” he whispered out harshly. “Thinking that someone like you could be worth my time.” Naruto’s body began to quiver slightly, and his face began to flush red. His eyes flickered yellow as he glared up at Sasuke who was leaning heavily against the other alpha. He flexed his fists as he snarled out, “fucking played me I bet, like some stupid fucking game!?” Naruto growled out.

Sasuke whimpered out suddenly, the boisterous voice breaking through his muffled hearing. _'That...is that...Naru-to?’_ Sasuke suddenly felt hope. He squirmed slightly, tried to get focused. His mind still foggy, his body still not responding fully and feeling heavy. _'N-Naruto p-please h-he...’_ Sasuke screamed in his mind as he struggled against the burning of his skin, the agony of the heat erupting within him. His body continued to shake uncontrollably. He felt Sai squeeze his midsection hard, stealing what little breath he had. His mind threatening to black out from his breath being stolen. He tried to blink his eyes to see, but they were so heavy.

“Should have known,” Naruto growled out again, “that a pretty face like yours was fake.” Naruto’s eyes flashed with hatred and disgust towards Sai and Sasuke. He bent down and grabbed his bag that he dropped earlier, throwing it over his shoulder. “Well bravo you malicious vile bastard, I'm glad I could see now what a slut you are. I’d say nice knowing ya, but fuck off has a better ring.” Naruto spit out the poison words, adjusted his bag, turned on his heel and stormed off without looking back.

Sai beamed a sadistic smirk as he balanced Sasuke beside him. “It’s time to go pet,” Sai whispered as he patted Sasuke’s head while watching the blond take stiff strides across the campus grass.

Sasuke wobbled his head as he blinked at the form walking away. He felt a pain rip through his chest as he tried to call out, _'Naruto, p-please...don’ go...’._ But his lips refused to move.


	11. Chapter 11

The pain ripped through his temples like lightening. He couldn’t speak, couldn’t see, as the rippling waves of pain slammed through his head, against the walls and down his back. He threw his hands up to the sides of his face, his mouth falling open into a silent scream with his eyes pinched shut. His legs buckled from the torment as he dropped to his knees into the damp cool grass, his jeans soaking in the moisture and turning the material a darker blue.

 

His back arched backwards, but he didn’t even feel it as his mind was a scramble of chaos as his human side tried to panic. His body fell to the side onto the grass, his hands still holding and squeezing his head as it tried to decipher the pain that rippled through his mind. His muscles held their rigid form as he thought he saw a form deep within the recess of his mind, could almost make it out as his mind was encased in a fog of darkness, but a sliver of light poking through and landing on the dark form.

 

He felt his mental hand reach out, trying to grasp the form, as it began to grow in size but still out of focus. The mental screams of anguish flew through the small space like radio waves that burst against the walls and vibrated his mind with pain. He realized it wasn’t himself calling out the wails of agony, but it was the form, just out of his reach. He could feel his body shaking as his hand reached again, as if he could feel the pull, if he could only touch it, somehow he knew the pain would stop…though he didn’t know how he knew…he reached… he was almost there as he swam against the continuous invisible waves of pain that tried to push him back.

 

The shadowed form suddenly flew towards him in his mind and as wide alarming jaws appeared to grab at his outstretched hand. The shock of seeing a muzzle, large teeth and glowing yellow eyes left him breathless with surprise. The pull he felt was a solid slam on his subconscious when the muzzle grabbed his mental hand and swung his mental self forward with such force, he swore his arm was ripped off. He could hear himself cry out as his body flew through the fog and the waves of pain as he kept falling through layers of water, that wasn’t really there. With each layer he felt himself splash through, the fog would lift and suddenly, all came into focus and he understood completely.

 

Naruto opened his eyes suddenly gasping in breaths, finding himself on the ground of the campus, only a few feet from where he had just turned away… _‘Sasuke…’_.  His arms still wrapped around his head, but the pain had instantly vanished, and the realization was clear. He mentally praised his wolf for the help, bringing forth the clarity that he needed.

 

He whipped his head over to see Sai practically carrying a near limp Sasuke through the two buildings and making their way around the corner.  Naruto slammed his fists into the damp grass and grit his teeth as he realized his mistake. His wolf slammed into him hard, bringing the reality of the situation to the fore front of his mind. He growled as he launched himself off the ground and sprinted off, determined to break something, his hopes, that it would be Sai.

 

“STOP! Asshole!” Naruto barked out as he ran around the corner of the building, to see Sai half learning against a black car and dragging Sasuke with him, who still appeared completely out of it as his head flopped helplessly about. Naruto skidded to a sudden stop as Sai slipped his arm out quickly from behind himself and held a gun to Sasuke’s chin.

 

“I told _you,_ this was not your concern,” Sai snarled at Naruto, his eyes flickering with annoyance as he held the gun steady. “You don’t want Sasuke to get hurt now do you?” Sai trailed the gun down Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke’s eyes were glazed and half lidded, his body barely standing on its own, leaning heavy against Sai, not even aware of the danger that was presented at him.

 

Naruto’s eyes began to flicker their yellow gleam. “Bastard! What did you do to him?!” Naruto’s fist clenched as he hunched slightly over, his wolf clawing at the bit, wanting to be released and rip this other alpha apart.

 

“Tsk, manners!” Sai snarled again, with a smirk, he leaned his lips closer to Sasuke’s cheek, his eyes not leaving Naruto.  He continued to drag the end of the gun across Sasuke’s collar bones and across his chest. Sai licked Sasuke’s cheek, his eyes not leaving Naruto as he smirked a sneer. “Sasuke is my mate, and we are leaving. Leave, now, or I cannot atone for what may happen,” Sai wiggled the gun slightly, showing his threat.

 

Naruto growled low. “Fucking, god damn, ass…I swear, if you hurt him…”

 

Sai gave Naruto a tsk as he began to maneuver Sasuke towards the back door of the car.  Sasuke’s body helplessly being manipulated in whichever direction Sai pushed it. His eyes still half lidded and glazed, face still flushed red and his breaths were heavy and panting.

 

Naruto’s eyes followed every movement Sai did, his wolf still clawing helplessly within his mind, not understanding why Naruto had not moved yet. Naruto’s mind was a scramble. He felt useless and angry, as he was left with the feeling of helplessness. A gun could still kill werewolves, if hit in the right area, just like humans. Worse though, if the bullet was laced with silver.  Yes, those fairytales of silver killing werewolves, was true. Naruto’s mind was frantically trying to determine a way to get Sasuke out of this situation and maybe kill Sai on the sidelines. Naruto panted through his clenched teeth, his muscles twitching with anticipation on the next move.

 

Sasuke’s mind was fogged, but he felt something. His mind was heavy, his wolf was confused and he could almost feel it walking into walls. Sasuke squinted through his glazed eyes… _’what is that? Is that…it looks bright, like…warm too.’_ He forced his body to steady, as he felt his head fall slightly forward, he managed to lift his chin and squinted harder at the warm light in the distance. ‘ _…looks like?’_

 

“Come now Sasuke, time to  go,” Sai squeezed Sasuke’s midsection hard.

 

 _‘S-sai…no! I don’t w-want…’_ Sasuke felt himself trying to resist. He tried to step towards the warm light again but could feel something holding him back. Sasuke shook his head no, but instantly felt dizzy and off balance. He felt hot, but not a good hot, an uncomfortable need to find shade type of hot. He felt his body quiver slightly as he tried to steady himself and move towards that light again. _‘N-no Sai, let me g—go!’_ Sasuke heard himself say but wasn’t sure if his lips moved.

 

“Sasuke! Can you hear me!?” Naruto called out as he for sure saw Sasuke struggle against Sai’s advances.

 

Sasuke blinked hard. _‘N-naru-to?’_ his mind called out. Damn his body for feeling this way, what the fuck was wrong with it? Sasuke tried to make his muscles do what he wanted, but it felt he was in a pit of mud and his limbs were weighted down. He squinted towards he light, as it became more focused, yellow shades began to come out as the unmistakable spiked hair came into focus. _‘Naruto!’_ Sasuke felt his heart rate quicken as he tried to pull away from Sai, fighting the dazed and wobbly feeling in his mind. His mind couldn’t register what was holding him back but be damned if he was going with him!

 

Sai grunted as Sasuke tried to pull away from him. Though Sasuke’s arms were still weak as thin willow sticks, Sasuke continued to struggle with trying to push him off. Sasuke managed to lift his head again and see Sai straight in the eyes. Sai could see the glazed eyes trying to focus on him and he gave a wide smile. He pulled Sasuke’s head in close to his, so his forehead was resting on Sasuke’s temple, while his lips hovered near Sasuke’s ear. He held Sasuke’s hair hard, so he couldn’t move his head and whispered, “I told you, you and I are mates, we are destined.” He licked the shell of Sasuke’s ear and gave a peck on his cheek. “No more interruptions,” he hissed and then grinned as he turned Sasuke’s head to look towards Naruto. Sai held the gun up towards Naruto and Sasuke’s eyes focused in panic as Sai pulled the trigger, the gun blast echoing through his ears.

 

Sasuke’s unfocused eyes watched as the gun was fired, the seemingly slow motion he saw Naruto’s body propel to the side as if it was hit by an invisible force and then collapse to the ground. He didn’t know if he cried out, though he felt his wolf’s agony throughout his body and his muscles began to spasm out of control. His mind couldn’t handle the onslaught of sudden turmoil that his wolf released and he instantly felt nauseous and weak. His body was already not responding, but this new development had his lungs deflating, his muscles continuously seizure and he felt his body begin to fall to the ground. He found himself welcoming the darkness that appeared to be overtaking his mentality, as he heard his wolf’s cries from the distance and seen the continuous replay of the vision of Naruto’s body falling hard to the ground. It was too painful, he felt better off in the dark.

 

Sai grasped Sasuke hard as he collapsed. Sai snickered to himself as he readjusted to open the car door and get Sasuke into the car. _‘Not quite as smoothly as I like, but meh…’_ Sai smiled to himself, hoisting Sasuke’s limp form into the back of the car and quickly closing the door. He glanced at the still blond body, gave a snort and headed to the driver’s seat. He slipped the keys into the ignition, the car coming to life easily as he quickly checked the back seat to ensure his prize was still there, then drove off. A puff of exhaust quickly dissipating and settling on the still form lying on the ground. 

 

\----------------------intermission-------------------

 

Sasuke felt his self-conscious coming too slowly and instantly regretted it. His muscles were screaming out in discomfort. His head was pounding with a headache and his skin felt like it had been caked in a weeks worth of sweat and grime. He arms and legs felt heavy as he struggled to bring a hand to his face.

 

He stopped suddenly as his mind overwhelmed him the last few memories. His eyes stung instantly as his memory replayed the slow motion action of the gun, the thunderous noise, and Naruto falling to the ground. Sasuke’s could feel the build up of anguish in his sinus’, his heart slapping painfully in his chest and bile suddenly coming up from his stomach. Sasuke immediately rolled to his side and vomited. He brought a fist to his lips as he clenched his teeth, stuttering in breaths as his mind replayed over and over. He didn’t want to open his eyes, this couldn’t be real, he was living in a permanent nightmare for sure that he needed to wake. He bit into his fist and when the pain reeled his mentality into the realization that this was real, he wailed out his agony, allowing his voice to release his pain, for he didn’t care who heard. The pain was real, he didn’t want to feel, but he needed the release. He could not fathom what else he could do but to release his pain through a scream. He then chocked on his sobs as he rolled into himself, grabbing at his hair and pulling, as if the slight discomfort would elevate his torment. The vision of Naruto being slammed hard, his body falling heavy to the ground, already lifeless, had Sasuke chocking and hiccupping out sobs. It wouldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop it, it was real, the pain ripping through his wolf and his heart, was all real.

 

Sasuke lay still after his brief release of pain, realizing he still was somewhere he didn’t want to be. He refused to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes, he would be faced with a different reality that he wasn’t ready for. He knew he wasn’t home, his senses told him that long ago. He didn’t care at the moment. Behind his closed eyes he could envision a smiling blond alpha, who glowed like the sun with strong arms and legs, tanned skin kissed evenly by the sun. He recalled the pearl, the fork and spoon. A sharp stab at his heart, reminded him of the lifeless body that fell to the ground and he swallowed the sob that threatened to surface again.

 

He focused on listening carefully to his surroundings, but silently continued to mourn with his wolf, who could not let the vision go. Though his sobbing ceased a while ago, his heart was heavy and he felt empty. His wolf howled in darkness and Sasuke let it flow over him with ease. It was easier to feel blank and empty and sit within the dark.

 

Sasuke heard the distinct footsteps growing louder from a distance. He didn’t know if he was in a room, or dungeon or in a cardboard box. He still didn’t care. He listened as the steps came closer to him, he knew those steps, he was familiar with them having heard them sometime ago in his past. He wasn’t surprised and he kept his eyes closed, because he still didn’t care.

 

A door opened and clicked shut, as Sasuke listened to the shuffled feet that walked closer towards him. He felt his wolf’s hackles rise and low growling develop deep from the darkness. His wolf was not pleased with the visitor obviously, and Sasuke continued to lie still with his eyes closed. He felt the visitor stop at the side of the bed and the eyes trail his body.

 

“Good to see you again Sasuke-kun,” a deep voice whispered out. “How I’ve missed your presence around here. It had gotten dreadfully boring without you around. I trust you found what you were seeking in your absence?” The voice questioned with a slight sound of humour to it. “We have so much to discuss when you are fully rested.”

 

Sasuke heard more shuffling and flinched slightly as a sharp prick entered his arm. He still refused to open his eyes, knowing that it was just a matter of time before he was subjected to something he had no care to see. It didn’t matter, he was settled in his state of darkness, comfortable even.

 

“Just something to help you sleep more soundly Sasuke-kun,” the voice responded when seeing Sasuke’s eyes twitch slightly from the pinch. “You should be well rested enough to attend dinner,” the voice gave a tone of formality to it as the steps turned away and shuffled towards the door.

 

Sasuke listened to the door click shut and drew in a deep shuddering breath. He let his mind settle into blissfully blank darkness, his exhaustion suddenly overwhelming him that he didn’t know existed. He felt his mind numb and relax as his body shut down into sleep.

 

\----------------intermission--------------

 

“Tsunade-sama?” a voice whispered through the crack of a slightly opened door, “someone here to see you.”

 

The busty older woman looked up from a clipboard towards the door. She let out a breath of annoyance. “I’ll be right out,” she responded curtly and noted the woman’s slight nod of a head before closing the door. She turned to look at her patient, lying still on the bed, an IV drip going down into the covers, a heart monitor blinking silently on the other side of the bed. Another machine monitored the blood flow and oxygen levels, and another recorded the brain waves. The room was dark, with a small corner lamp giving off a soft glow, enough to make out the areas in the room. She hung the clipboard back on the end of the bed and moved towards the door heading out of the room. She took a deep breath before opening and stepping out, she knew who was waiting.

 

Tsunade made her way down the narrow dimly lit hallway towards a small waiting area, tucked to the side, so as to not allow any of the public access to the room. She stepped inside to see several members of her once lively pack, looking pale, worried and downright pathetic. She stopped and put her hands on her hips as her eyes roamed over the pack members, giving them all a stern look. The look didn’t hinder the pack, as they all watched with baited breaths for Tsunade to speak.

 

“He’s stable, but in a coma,” she bluntly spoke out, but with a softness to it.

 

Sakura began to cry softly, Hinata right beside her wiping at her own tears. Kiba and Kyuubi stood still, their eyes wide and red rimmed, though their faces held shock as their lips quivered slightly as they leaned into each other.

 

“Before you ask,” Tsunade held up her hand to enforce silence, “I don’t know when he will wake, nor do I know what type of mental trauma he may have or have not developed until he wakes up.” She took a deep breath before bringing her hand down and quickly scanned the pack members before continuing. “He was lucky that the bullet went through his left side under his rib cage and out through the back, miraculously missing his kidneys, stomach and lungs. The bad news is, that the bullet was silver, therefore poisoning areas as it went through.” She heard the gasps and sobbing of the pack members when she mentioned the silver. She knew they would respond that way, just as she did when Naruto was brought to her and he discovered the poison seeping through his blood and tissues.

 

“H-has the poison…” it was Kyuubi, trying to choke out the question. “Has the poison been removed Tsunade-sama?” Kyuubi harshly spoke out, trying to portray a steady face but his eyes failed that illusion.

 

“The poison, we believe that we got it all removed.” Many breaths released in relief, “but he isn’t out of the woods yet. There could be ongoing complications on where the poison had breached.” All eyes continued to watch Tsunade as she continued to explain. “He’s under constant surveillance in the hopes that we got all the silver out of his system. We can only watch and wait. Should something come up, our team will be available immediately. That’s, that’s all I can say for now.” She brought her hand up to the bridge of her nose, rubbing the area hard, as she tried to control her emotions.

 

Sakura and Hinata hugged each other as they comforted each other. Kiba sat down hard on a chair, laying his face into his hands as he took deep breaths. Kyuubi placed a hand on Kiba’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

 

“I suggest you all go home and get some rest. I’ll inform Kakashi should any change occur,” she nodded her head towards Kakashi who was standing near a corner of the room, “and Naruto is still in intensive care. He cannot have visitors until I inform you of any different.” She nodded towards the pack and turned to take her leave. She stopped at the door before turning back to look at Kakashi, “Kakashi, a word in my office please.” She nodded and headed out the door when Kakashi gave her a nod of understanding.

 

Kakashi moved towards the door, “you all should do as she says, get home and get some rest. There isn’t anything you can do for Naruto hanging around here.”

 

“I wanna find who did this and murder the fucker!” Kyuubi growled loudly as he brought a fist up and slammed into his other hand. “Like what the FUCK! Who would do this? Why would this happen? What has Naruto ever…!” Kyuubi began to get louder as he spewed out his anger.

 

“Kyuubi!” Kakashi raised his voice.  Kyuubi snarled as he looked straight into Kakashi’s eyes. “I get it. This is… it’s hard, but you need to think smart and think about the others, the territory and keeping the pack intact!” He focused on Kyuubi as he walked towards him. Placing a hand on Kyuubi’s shoulder, giving a small squeeze, “be strong, for the pack, yourself…” he whispered as he held his hand out towards the pack members, “and for Naruto. When he comes home, show him he had nothing to worry about while he was away. You got this.” Kakashi patted Kyuubi’s shoulder again before turning to leave. He looked around at the red rimmed eyes and sorrowful faces of the rest of them. “The rest of you, take care of business while Naruto rests. He depends on you and trusts you all to do what’s right for yourself and the pack. I’ll keep you updated.” With that he smiled briefly at them, that didn’t reach his eyes and made his way out the door.

 

Kyuubi growled again, he continually pounded his hand with his fist. “Fucker… fucker… I can’t fucking believe this!” He began to pace, his breaths coming out in hot pants as his eyes flickered in change. He released a suffocating scent of anger and violence.

 

“Kyuubi please calm down,” Hinata spoke out. “This attitude isn’t helping anything right now.” She wiped at her eyes again, her lips firm in a frown as she stood to stand in front of Kyuubi. “I want to know who dared do this too, but we need to plan. We can’t all just go barreling in out of anger,” she spit out as quickly as she could, in hopes to have Kyuubi settle. “You all know what happens when we charge in without thinking—N-Naruto has done that enough times and…and has left us several messes to clean up…” She quietly let out a sobbed snicker, as she remembered some of the antics that Naruto got himself into.

 

Kyuubi let out a helpless sigh as he watched Hinata’s eyes lower after that comment. He grabbed her and hugged her in close, as her shoulders shook slightly. “I’m sorry Hinata, I’m sorry…” he consoled her as he hugged her tight, breathing in her scent as she hiccupped sobs into his shoulder. Sakura stood up and came to Kyuubi’s side, Kyuubi lifting one of his other arms and pulling Sakura in as she hugged them both. She sniffled as she held them, and then felt Kiba join in behind Hinata and herself, his arms wrapping around all of them as well. The four stood there, comforting each other while they allowed their tears to fall again quietly.

 

\--------------intermission-------------

 

 

“Time for you to explain Kakashi, and don’t you dare leave anything out,” Tsunade barked out at Kakashi as soon as he walked into her office. She was standing with her back to the door, looking out the window of her office, peering into the city night, her hands clasped behind her back.

 

Kakashi could see her hands were clenched tight, for her fingertips were bright red where her knuckles were white where blood flow had been restricted. He hummed his approval and went to sit at an arm chair located in front of her desk.

 

“I got a call from my partner, Iruka, who found him unconscious on the campus grass behind one of the buildings,” Kakashi began, his voice cracked slightly.  “He thought he heard a gunshot, so he went outside to look around. He could smell the gun powder and it lead him to…” Kakashi trailed off. He took a shuddering breath in and cleared his throat to continue. “The only thing he could see was there were tire tracks leading away from where Naruto was. Iruka did not hear nor see any vehicle. He called me immediately when he found him.”

 

_“Kakashi! Kakashi! It’s Naruto!” Iruka frantically spat out through the phone line._

_“Whoa, calm down Iruka, what about him?” Kakashi asked calmly, as he waited for Iruka to answer._

_“He…he…oh my god! There’s so much blood! Kakashi! I think—I think Naruto’s been shot! Oh my god!” Iruka began to speak out hysterically, the fear echoed in his voice._

_Kakashi’s eyes widened as soon as he heard it. “Where are you? Where is Naruto?” Kakashi stopped walking as he waited for Iruka to respond. His mind begging that he had heard wrong._

_“Behind the engineering building….oh please… Kakashi, he won’t wake up, I—I can’t stop the bleeding…hurry hurry!”_

_Kakashi heard shuffling of the phone, Iruka’s voice calling out to Naruto, Iruka obviously dropped the phone onto the grass or something. “I’m coming!” Kakashi bolted for his car, luckily he wasn’t too far from the university. As he ran he called Tsunade before sliding into the seat of his car and speeding off towards the university._

_He arrived in minutes, screeching to a stop behind the engineering building on campus. A handful of  students had gathered, trying to see what happened._

_“Iruka!” Kakashi called out as he sprinted towards him. He saw Iruka bent over and only a pair of jeaned legs could be seen. Iruka was rocking and blubbering out words through tears and sobs. Kakashi dropped to his knees as he took in the site._

_Naruto was almost white in colour, a far cry from his healthy glow of tanned skin. His breathing was light pants and almost nonexistent. His lips were a tint of blue. A small trickle of blood appeared to be coming from beneath him. His body was so lifeless, Kakashi almost thought he was too late._

_“Oh Ka-kashi!” Iruka wailed as he continued to hold a soaked in blood garment on Naruto. Iruka continued to sob, rock back and forth as he held the bloody cloth._

_“Okay Iruka, okay…I’m here,” Kakashi tried to stay calm for Iruka’s sake. “Did you call an ambulance?” Iruka managed to nod as he hiccupped through blubbered words. “Okay, good, good, let me see now,” Kakashi put his hands on Iruka’s blood covered hands to see the wound. Iruka lifted his hands and quickly grabbed Naruto’s one hand, squeezing it while rocking, tears continued down his cheeks. Kakashi lifted the soaked garment and saw a burn hole in Naruto’s jacket, soaked in blood and more was trying to pour out. Kakashi pulled back the jacket slightly to see the wound, but it was no use, there was to much blood. He glanced at the puddle forming, “shit…” He knew what it meant and he went to move Naruto onto his side. ‘Please be wrong….please be wrong,’ he chanted to himself, but he knew he wasn’t. As he managed to gently turn Naruto, the trickle of blood lead to a large puddle that had already soaked the majority of Naruto’s back. Kakashi quickly grabbed the already blood soaked rag and placed it over the exit hole from the bullet and held it._

_Iruka quickly took off his jacket and applied to the wound on the front of Naruto as Kakashi held pressure to the wound in the back._

_“Hold on Naruto, I’m here, we got you. Hold on,” Kakashi whispered repeatedly as he heard sirens in the distance._

“I knew there was an issue when I saw the wound not healing like it should,” Kakashi whispered harshly in the still quiet room. Tsunade continued to stare out the window, back to Kakashi, but Kakashi watched as her hands flexed several times, as he told the story what he knew.

 

Tsunade turned, stepped to her desk and leaned against it, her hands gripping the side. Her bosom on full display at Kakashi, her lips pinched tight in a frown and her eyes glaring angrily at the top of her desk. Her hands squeezed the table as she appeared to be focusing on her next plan of action.

 

“Obviously, whoever did this, is familiar with us. Question is, who.” She looked up to Kakashi, “who was Naruto involved with that lead to this situation?” She eyed Kakashi in question.

 

Kakashi brought a hand up to his forehead, rubbing at it before running his fingers through his hair. “He may not be involved with any particular persons that I know of or seen as of late—hunters in the area perhaps? I haven’t heard anything, but maybe…?” He returned Tsunade’s stare, but his eyes were softer. “Naruto isn’t one to have any enemies that I’m aware of and I’m pretty sure hunters are not aware of his existence.”

 

Tsunade huffed. “See if you can’t find out who or what’s been around as of late,” she barked out. “I want to know details of where he’s been, who he has seen, what side of the bed he sleeps on for fucks sake!” She squeezed the edges of her desk, an audible cracking nose released.

 

“Hai Tsunade-sama,” Kakashi spoke out as he stood and headed out the door.

 

Tsunade flopped into her desk chair, releasing a loud sigh as soon as the door closed. She rested her head into her hands and let out a sob in the seclusion of her office.

 

\-----------------intermission--------------

 

Sasuke began to stir awake to something touching his skin. His nose wrinkled up and his brows furrowed as he tried to flinch away from whatever was touching him. His body was still groggy, not responding as quickly as it should and Sasuke felt that something brushing against his skin again, along and up the inside of his arm. The sensation burned at his skin and he struggled again to move away from it. He mentally cursed as his body again was still slow to respond. He swept through his mind, searching for his inner wolf, only to find it eerily silent. The sensation continued up his arm and was now moving across his chest. _‘The fuck?’_ He turned his head towards the sensation, lifting his eyes to see what was there. His eyes suddenly grew wide and he took in a breath of surprise.

 

“N-Naru-to?” Sasuke whispered out, his voice cracked as he struggled to pull his hand up towards the blond alpha. The blond alpha’s sapphire eyes twinkled as he gave Sasuke a brilliant smile. The marks on his cheeks curved with his smile and Sasuke thought that this was most beautiful smile he had ever seen. “W-what…” Sasuke began to speak. He was sitting on the bed beside him and Sasuke could feel the heat radiating off of him.

 

“Hey,” Naruto whispered, his hand still tracing Sasuke’s chest with his fingers lightly, “it’s time for supper.” He tilted his head at Sasuke, his eyes glowed with warmth.

 

Sasuke felt himself smiling lightly and his heart fluttering. “Oh, did I sleep to long?” he responded with a yawn. “I could use something to eat.” He tried to bring his hands up, but they still felt so heavy. “I don’t know why I’m so tired still.” Sasuke frowned as he held a hand to his face and flexed the fingers, testing their ability and control.

 

“Probably need some fuel. You haven’t eaten for a while, need to get your protein levels up!” He gave Sasuke another smile as he shook at Sasuke’s chest teasingly. “Come on sleepy head, up and at em!” Naruto slid back slightly on the bed, holding out a hand for Sasuke to grasp, indicating that he would assist Sasuke in sitting up.

 

“Hn, dobe,” Sasuke grunted out, but it held no spite. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly into a smile as he reached for Naruto’s hand, grasping it with as much grip as he could. His head felt light as he felt himself suddenly being hoisted up and then suddenly stopped, his face inches from Naruto’s. The blue sapphires glowed brightly as they bore down on onyx eyes. Sasuke felt his heart fluttering wildly in his chest as he found himself hypnotized and frozen on the spot. Naruto’s eyes were warm and inviting, like an onsen, warm and steaming with heavy mineral scents. Sasuke could feel the heat pulsing from Naruto’s hand that still had a firm hold on his. Sasuke felt Naruto’s other hand run up his arm and stop lightly behind his neck, his blue eyes never wavering from his own. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips and Naruto’s eyes dropped to watch the movement and back up. “N-Nar…” Sasuke heard himself saying as he felt his head tilt slightly and move closer to Naruto’s face. His eyelids began to flutter closed as he held his breath. He could feel his heart bursting behind his chest, his arm muscles tremor slightly and a soft push was given behind his neck. “Sas’ke…” He heard Naruto whisper as he allowed the hand on his neck to guide him closer towards Naruto’s warm lips.

 

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself staring at a dulled yellow ceiling in a dimly lit room. The scent of rot invaded his nose, the air was damp and cool and only muffled sounds of machinery and pipes could be heard. As his dream began to dispel, it was replaced with the etched memory of a gunshot sound followed by Naruto’s body falling hard to the ground, still and lifeless. Sasuke remained still and silent as he continued to stare upwards, a single tear escaping his dulled eye, leaving a trail down and dropping silently into the material of the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut to suppress the tears that threatened to breach and reached out mentally for his wolf, only to find it eerily silent. He fisted his hands at his side, fighting to keep calm as he continued to mentally reach out, calling to his wolf. His calls were left unanswered and for the first time in his life, Sasuke couldn’t feel the essence of the wolf and he had never felt so utterly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is short, i know, but it was either that or it would be super duper long and would have to wait longer :)
> 
> To type and tell if you feel the need!


	12. sleepless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here ya go, another exciting chapter. I guess it could be exciting? I found myself lost in it.
> 
> Warning! Scenes of physical violence, torture and abuse. Serious trigger issues here and I don't recommend you read those parts if you are sensitive to it!

Itachi ran through the brightly sun lit woods in his human form, his heart pounding hard, his mind struggling to find the answer. He leapt over small logs and bushes, he could feel the fear trickling through under his skin and fought to keep it under control. His eyes remained focused straight ahead as he cursed that he couldn’t go any faster.

 

The woods opened up to a clearing, full of long wild grass, different coloured flowers giving colour specs in sporadic areas and the sun shining warm and bright across the field. It was almost romantic, but Itachi only felt anxiety as his eyes scanned the clearing, his heart still pounding hard against the walls of his chest. At the far end of the clearing he saw a shadowed form and instantly knew who it was. He took off in a sprint as the form began to walk away from him.

 

“Wait!” Itachi called out breathlessly as he mentally begged his legs to run faster. The form continued to move away from him as he pushed his body to move faster. The clearing then began to turn into a vast gray area, the colours began to melt into the ground. The flowers that were once vibrant of colour were now drooping and their colours dripped from their peddles into the soil, as if releasing tears. The sunlight was no more, the sky growing dark like clouds moving in from a storm, but there were no clouds, just dull gray colour. The grass wilted and browned as if the life was being sucked out them and leaving them a dry husk.

 

The form began to grow smaller as it moved further away, not stopping, no matter how much Itachi called out to the form to stop. Itachi’s legs felt weak, they were giving up. “No…no please…” Itachi sobbed out as the form began to fade. His legs barely responded as he tried to push through what felt like mud, though there was none. He felt his legs begin to give out and he braced himself for the fall.

 

 ===

 

Itachi’s body jerked awake with the fear of the fall and took in a giant gasp. His eyes flew open and his arms flung out to the side as his hands reached out, grasping anything in their vicinity. He felt the familiar pin prickles behind his eyes and he blinked several times to control it. His heart raced as he struggled to take in breaths of air. He lay there briefly, before realizing that his mate was looking up at him with concern in his eyes.

 

“Itachi un, what is it?” Baby blues wide and focused on Itachi’s face, eyebrows raised with question. He brought a hand up to cup Itachi’s face. Deidara noted that Itachi’s eyes were swelled with tears though none fell. He ran his fingertips across Itachi’s eyebrow, trailing down to his cheeks. He and Itachi were napping before heading to the club and Deidara had been nestled into Itachi’s side, with his head resting on his chest when Itachi had suddenly jolted awake. Deidara could feel Itachi’s quickened heart beat beneath his chin and he nibbled at his bottom lip nervously.

 

Itachi blinked again several times, his eyes flickering about the room, as if looking for something. He again focused on the blond head that was currently on his chest, soft fingertips caressing his face. Itachi brought his hand up, grasping the blond omega’s hand and bringing the said hand to his lips. Itachi kissed the fingertips briefly as he felt for his wolf. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling out, searching into the depths of darkness before answering.  “Sasuke…” he murmured. “Where is he?”

 

“Don’t think he has come home yet, he had classes today, why?” Deidara asked quietly as he shifted so he could prop himself up on two elbows. “Did you ask him to come in tonight?”

 

Itachi shook his head and moved to sit up. He thought about his dream, the shadowed form—it was Sasuke, he knew it was, there was no questioning it. His wolf was currently feeling unsettled; emotions an alpha pack leader would feel when something isn’t right within the pack. He was all too familiar with this feeling. ‘ _It happened once before that time when Sasuke…’_ his thoughts trailed off. He clenched the bed sheets tightly before whispering out, “Deidara, we need to find Sasuke—now.”

 

Deidara wasted no time in getting off the bed and getting dressed. He watched Itachi grab clothing from the closet, “what are you thinking un?” he asked softly while watching Itachi slip into his jeans and a button up black long sleeve shirt. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“I hope not,” Itachi whispered out as he made his way out of the bedroom, Deidara following close behind. “Where’s my phone. I’ll try and …” Itachi was asking before he was cut off by tapping at the front door.

 

Deidara slipped around Itachi and opened the door. “Kakashi-san, what brings you by?” Deidara asked as he stepped to the side, allowing the older gentleman in.

 

Kakashi nodded his head towards Deidara and looked towards Itachi. His eyes were serious, his brows slightly furrowed. “There’s been an accident. We need to talk.” Deidara gasped behind him and Itachi’s features did not twitch. Itachi nodded and turned to move towards another room, Kakashi right behind him.

==============intermission===============

 

Deidara sat wide eyed, his hands grasped his tea cup, as he worried on his bottom lip. Kakashi had finished informing them of Naruto’s situation, but he did not know if Sasuke was aware or may have been in the area. Due to the nature of the injury, Kakashi informed that they were sure it was hunters. Deidara shuddered internally at the thought of hunters being in the area and the damage they could do, having seen the aftermath of unfortunate souls that had run into them. Deidara breathed in a shuddering breath as he sought support by moving one of his hands to grasp at Itachi’s, giving him a squeeze.

 

Itachi sat stoic, his dark eyes focused on his hand that was within his mates, feeling Deidara squeeze, keeping him grounded. His thoughts moved again to the dream and his wolf’s restlessness. He grabbed his phone, swiping it open and calling Sasuke. He would be done classes by now, either heading home or studying at the library. The phone continued to ring until it hit the voice mail, where only Sasuke had stated ‘Uchiha’ as the voice mail and the familiar sound of a beep indicating it began recording. Itachi hit the end call option and proceeded to forward a text to Sasuke’s phone before putting it down on the table. He took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Sasuke had classes this morning, he doesn’t appear to be answering his phone but that isn’t unusual for him. I did not request he work this evening, therefore he could be at the library or café working on assignments. I sent him a message and I’ll let you know if he gets back to me or if he returns home, either or.” Itachi nodded to Kakashi, “I wish the best for Naruto, his pack has my support.” Itachi paused momentarily before bringing up his finger and thumb to his chin, he appeared to have had a thought. “There was a concern that has left our pack unable to determine who was involved, but a few weeks ago Sasuke was attacked in the alley by the club by three humans. Thankfully we were able to intervene, but it was curious as to why these humans wanted Sasuke, as they had only demanded his name. Could this be related I wonder?” Itachi hummed slightly, going over the past events in his mind and what Kakashi had informed him of what recently happened. “We have not found out who these humans were and what they were after to date. This concerns me. Could hunters be closing in on our packs?” Itachi turned to Deidara, “inform the pack, we need to find more information on the possibility of hunters in the area.”

 

Deidara nodded and got up to retrieve his phone from the other room, “I’m on it ‘un.”

 

Kakashi leaned his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his folded hands. “Naruto’s pack are not aware of him or their pack of having any enemies, as well, their pack is not well known to the human world. Making this situation particularly concerning, as whoever had that gun, knew the results of silver in the bullets. Unless…” Kakashi leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. “Unless it was some random thug that happened to have a gun with silver bullets he or she wasn’t aware of.” Kakashi ran a hand through his silver locks and let out a concerning sigh. “Alas, that sounds farfetched though doesn’t it?” he lifted his eyes to Itachi, his eyes showing hope that it could be that, but knew, it probably wasn’t.

 

“Hn,” Itachi responded, his arms now folded across his chest, his eyes focused on the mug situated on the table top. “Will have to get the word out to the other packs of possible hunters in the area. We can start passing information at the club tonight. I will contact you regarding Sasuke when he comes home. Again, my prayers for Naruto and his pack. Call me if they need anything or if sometime arises.” Itachi stood as Kakashi did, seeing him to the front door.

 

Kakashi hesitated at the open door, he turned and placed a hand on Itachi’s shoulder, “take care out there and be careful.” He nodded briefly, giving Itachi’s shoulder a supportive squeeze and slipped out the door.

 

Itachi closed the door quietly before turning and walking back to his phone in the kitchen. He frowned as he looked at his phone to see no response. With this sudden development, his worry factor raised a few degrees and Sasuke not answering his phone or texts was concerning him along with his alpha wolf. ‘ _It’s still early, relax…’_ he mantra to himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He could feel his wolf shuddering slightly with anxiety, as it reached out to sense the areas around him. Itachi tried to soothe the wolf, releasing mental calming vibrations. He then felt the warm arms embrace him from behind and the soothing effects of his mate’s scent. He smiled softly to himself.

 

==========intermission========

 

The atmosphere was dark in the household, as Kyuubi paced the living room floor muttering to himself quietly. Sakura and Hinata were in the kitchen, nursing their mugs of hot liquid.  Kiba came in through the front door, wiping his shoes off before heading into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of hot water into a mug. He opened a container of hot chocolate mix and put heaping clumps of powder into his hot water. He sighed loudly as he stirred his mug.

 

“Nothing suspicious around the perimeter,” Kiba reported out, his eyes focused on the spoon stirring his hot chocolate. “Nothing…nothing at all,” he whispered out harshly. A small chocked sob escaped his lips as he sniffled loudly. He lifted the spoon out of his mug, brought it up to his eyes as if to study it before spinning around and flinging it across the room towards the sink.  “NOTHING FUCKING AT ALL!!” Kiba screamed out, his fists clenched hard, his body heaving in pants. Sakura and Hinata sat up straight, eyes wide with surprise and stunned at Kiba’s outburst.

 

Kyuubi came racing into the kitchen from the sudden outburst, “What the fuck!? What was that?” His eyes looked over at Sakura and Hinata who were staring at Kiba. Kyuubi turned to see Kiba now fisting his chest, muttering and grinding his teeth when he turned back to his mug.

 

“Nothing…nothing at all, dropped something…’tis all…” Kiba responded with his head lowered, turned away from Kyuubi.

 

Kyuubi relaxed his stance and moved in behind Kiba. He could feel the anger and fear radiating from Kiba’s pores. He moved to put a hand on Kiba’s shoulder, “hey…” Kyuubi whispered out.

 

Kiba flinched his shoulder away, “I said nothing! It’s fine!” He shuffled away from Kyuubi, making his way out of the kitchen.  Kyuubi grabbed hold of his arm firmly, not letting him go. Kiba turned to face Kyuubi, his eyes now yellow, indicating his threat at whomever dare touch him. Kyuubi didn’t back down though, he held that glare with his own and stood his ground. “Fuck off Kyuubi, let go of me,” Kiba growled out the warning.

 

“No,” Kyuubi bluntly responded, his hand not moving off his arm, his body stance solid. “Calm the fuck down,” he grunted out.

 

Kiba ripped his arm from Kyuubi’s grasp when he turned to face Kyuubi face to face. His canines flashed with a deep growl, eyes pointed strait at Kyuubi’s in a threatening glare.  “Piss off Kyuubi, you have _no_ idea what you are getting into,” Kiba threatened through his growls.

 

Kyuubi raised his hands and placed them on Kiba’s shoulder, holding Kiba at arm’s length from him. “Look man, I know it sucks, really it does. But we…” Kyuubi began to speak firm yet calmly towards Kiba. Kiba’s arms flicked up suddenly, knocking both of Kyuubi’s arms off his shoulder which had Kyuubi shocked silent and Kiba then quickly slammed his hands into Kyuubi’s chest pushing him back, hard. Kyuubi let out a sudden gasp of lost air as he stumbled backwards into the kitchen cupboards, his back slamming into the kitchen counter causing a quick pinch of pain on contact. Kyuubi quickly gathered his balance and released a snarl as he charged at Kiba, connecting his shoulder into Kiba’s stomach, his arms grabbing hold around his midsection and pushed Kiba across the room in a true football style tackle. Kiba choked out an ‘oof’ as the air was taken from him and he was victim to Kyuubi’s tackle.  Sakura gasped and Hinata shrieked out as Kyuubi and Kiba went crashing to the floor, somehow miraculously missing the kitchen table. Both girls stepped back quickly, hopping onto the kitchen counter, giving both men their space as they began snarling and wrestling at each other on the kitchen floor. They knew they shouldn’t interfere, there was anger and fear mixed in the air and if they tried to intervene someone could get hurt.

 

Kiba began throwing wild punches into Kyuubi’s ribs and thumping his back. “Fuck off! G-Get off! ARGH!! ASSHOLE!” Kiba yelled and spit out in anger, his face flushed red as he struggled to get Kyuubi off him. He kicked his feet up at Kyuubi’s legs, tried to twist over but Kyuubi wasn’t having it, he only squeezed  tighter.

 

Kyuubi had buried his face into Kiba’s chest and hugged Kiba’s body hard. “N-no! N-not until—you calm—OW F-FUCK!!… B-BASTARD!!—calm the f-fuck down!!” Kyuubi yelled out between blows of Kiba, holding onto his twitching and kicking body as Kiba tried to free himself and threw punches. Kyuubi released no raging fire against his pack members, he could only try and quell the fire of anger and fear that emanated from his pack mate. He grit his teeth as he felt Kiba howl in anger and took the onslaught of blows.

 

Hinata couldn’t watch any longer. She slipped to the floor off the counter and kneeled behind Kiba’s head, a distance away so Kiba wouldn’t accidently hurt her. She reached out to his forehead. “Shh, it’s alright,” she whispered out as her fingers lightly stroked Kiba’s forehead. Kiba snarled more and shook his head, but Hinata didn’t give in. She then took both her hands and grasped each side of his head gently and whispered again, “shhh, it’s okay, it’s okay.” She began to stroke her fingers on the side of Kiba’s temples and cheeks.  She hummed quietly while her fingers worked Kiba’s head even as he tried to shake her off. Kyuubi continued to take the blunt of his blows and snarls, until Kiba’s blows and snarls began to lesson. Kiba suddenly dropped his arms to his sides, his eyes closed and he sobbed lightly as tears began to run down the sides of his head. Kyuubi, feeling that Kiba had finally stopped, quickly rolled off of Kiba and laid on his back nearby, his body panting and sweating like he had just finished running a marathon.  Hinata quickly lifted Kiba’s head and slipped her legs under so his head was now resting on her legs. She continued to run her hands through his hair in a soothing manner as the sobs began to lesson and Kiba’s breathing began to even out into slight sniffles.

 

Kiba, with his eyes still closed, then turned his body so his face was into her stomach and he pulled his arms around her midsection. He squeezed her tight and took several deep breaths. “Thank you,” he whispered into her stomach and sniffled. Hinata continued to stroke his hair and hum a soothing tune quietly.

 

“H-hey! I’m the one— _whew_ —the one who took a beatin’ here,” Kyuubi whined out between pants. He craned his neck a bit to give Hinata a feign pout and puppy dog eyes.

 

Hinata smiled softly at Kyuubi and she reached over to pat his head. “Thank you Kyuubi, you have always been strong,” she whispered out before moving back and stroking Kiba’s hair. Kyuubi gave Hinata a kind smile before rolling over and sitting up on the floor. Hinata could feel that Kiba was still sniffling slightly and she nodded at Kyuubi to indicate she was okay with him. Kyuubi nodded back before standing and making his way over to Sakura.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Kyuubi approached Sakura who just slipped off the counter to the floor. Kyuubi ducked his head down a little to see into Sakura’s eyes as she had her head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes. Kyuubi reached with his hand to tip up Sakura’s chin. “Hey hey, it’s alright,” his voice laced with a soothing sound as he had her look up to his eyes. Her eyes were puffy, tear marks down her cheeks, her nose red from crying. “Come’re you,” Kyuubi purred out and enveloped Sakura into his arms. She let out some shaky breaths as she accepted the embrace of Kyuubi and settled into his heat. He rocked her gently while releasing a calming scent to the room.  “Kinda dramatic for a bit eh?” Kyuubi lightly chuckled out as he rubbed Sakura’s back. “I promise we will figure this out and Naruto will come home,” Kyuubi firmly spoke out. “I promise…” 

 

===========intermission==============

 

 Kakashi arrived a short time later to the disheveled pack. He wasn’t surprised though, it would have surprised him if the pack wasn’t.  He needed to discuss with the pack and come up with ideas on how and why what had happened to Naruto had happened. They all sat in the kitchen at the dining table, a teapot sitting in the centre, currently seeping the bags within it, and the pack was silent, as if no one knew where to start.

 

Kakashi cleared his throat. “Listen crew, we need to start breaking down the events that led up to today. Let’s start backwards, starting from when Naruto was at the university. Was he attending classes today?” He looked to each of the pack members for answers.

 

Sakura nodded her head. “Yes, he got up this morning stating he had a class first thing and would be back before work,” she tapped her finger on her cheek, as she thought about the day.

 

“Don’t forget he was mentioning picking up something at a shop, though I can’t recall exactly what and where,” Hinata added. “I was still upstairs when he brought it up.” She shrugged slightly.

 

“Naruto was still on cloud nine talking about when he saw Sasuke the other night,” Kiba added. “He mentioned that he needed to pick up supplies for when he next met with Sasuke.” Kiba nodded his head towards Kyuubi.

 

Kyuubi nodded. “I guess Naruto had a successful coffee outing with Sasuke the other night after Valentines. He was ridiculously looking like he had hearts for eyes and was floating on air,” Kyuubi flitted his palms near his head and rolled his eyes around, showing a display of love sickness. “It was so overwhelming with love that I almost chocked on it!” Kyuubi stuck his tongue out in a vomit like gesture before laughing.

 

Sakura smacked Kyuubi’s arm, “Kyuubi! How cruel! Naruto’s in love! Just cause you haven’t had that feeling yet!” Kyuubi _eeped!_ and leaned away from Sakura and her fists, making phony cries of hurt and cradling his arm where Sakura smacked him.

 

Kakashi watched the banter with amused eyes before getting serious again. “Okay, so we got that pretty much figured out that Naruto is smitten with Sasuke. Does anyone know if Naruto had any contact with someone or _someones_ that may want him or the pack?” Kakashi moved his eyes to each pack member as they lowered their eyes in thought.

 

“Well, there is the time that Naruto was pissed off at this other alpha when he thought Sasuke was playing him,” Kyuubi spoke up first. “But I wouldn’t say that the other alpha was out to get Naruto, per say…”

 

“Still its something, what can you tell me?” Kakashi asked, pulling out a pad of paper and pen. “Anything you know is worth something.”

 

Kyuubi informed Kakashi of the time Naruto came home angry at what he saw between Sasuke and the other alpha in the coffee shop. Kakashi nodded and wrote in his book. Hinata added the time that Naruto had met up with Sasuke at the Christmas gala and Orochimaru Sanin whom Naruto described as creepy and snake like. Kakashi continued to nod and make notes.

 

“The only other thing that has happened, was the scent of vampires near our border. But Naruto went to talk to Tsunade-sama about it and he mentioned that they were looking into any concerns with the colonies that may be in the area,” Kiba added at the end of the explanations. “We haven’t seen Naruto connect with any suspicious characters and he certainly hasn’t mentioned anything.” Kiba scratched his head with his lips pouted in thought.

 

Kakashi scratched a few more notes in his book before closing it up. He inhaled deep before resting back into the chair. “If you all think of anything else, do not hesitate to let me know. Text, call or come see me. In the meantime, let other packs know of the possibility of hunters in the area using silver bullets. Do not, and I mean it, do not approach a hunter if you are alone.” He gave them all a stern look. “Keep notes, watch out for each other and make sure everyone knows where you are.” He moved to get up, slipping his notebook into his inside jacket pocket. “Oh, and I happen to know the Uchiha pack members, I will be following up with them as well since Naruto was smitten with Sasuke.” He winked at the members before adding, “I’ll keep you informed.” He nodded as he turned out of the kitchen and headed out of the cottage. As he walked towards his car, the comments and information from Naruto’s pack swam about in his mind. Nothing seemed to jump out at him as being a threat by a hunter or by someone who used a silver bullet against him. He frowned as he the events of the day went through his mind again. As he opened the door to his car, he leaned against the door frame, resting his head on his forearm and watching as his breath turned to fine white fog as he breathed out. Suddenly he felt like he needed a cigarette.

 

===========XOXOXO============

 

Itachi paced the office located in the club. His face focusing on his phone, his one hand squeezing it tightly as his other hand rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel his frustration and concern rising as his wolf began to pace and paw at the edges of his mentality. His wolf was demanding release as it struggled to come to terms of Itachi’s concerns. He hadn’t heard back from Sasuke. Sasuke hadn’t come home yet and didn’t show up at the club. Itachi had sent Kisame to the library and Hidan to the café that Sasuke frequented. Neither had seen any sign of Sasuke and Itachi was barely holding himself together. His last hope was that Sasuke would show up at the club after he sent him a message requesting he let him know if he was home or come by the club. It was well after midnight and the atmosphere of the club had become somber after the news of possible hunters in the area.

 

He shoved his phone into his pocket and stood by his desk, leaning against it and closed his eyes. Kakashi had no other leads and had not seen nor heard from Sasuke today either. Itachi took in a deep breath as he thought about his earlier dream. He reached out to his wolf and felt its concern and he sought out the familiar scent and mentality of Sasuke, of course finding nothing. He thought of his next move and suddenly opened his eyes. He had a plan, but it required an early closure. He made his way to the office door to talk to his pack out in the crowd.

 

Itachi drove the pack to the university in the early morning hours. No one had heard or seen Sasuke since that morning and with the situation that happened to Naruto, Itachi could not ignore the possibility that something happened. He didn’t want to think that way, but there was no other explanations to go with. He pulled into the campus grounds, weaving the SUV through the winding roads of the campus grounds till he found the building that Kakashi explained where Naruto was found. He parked near the engineering building and killed the engine. “Okay, this is the area where Naruto was found. All of you transform and sniff about. I want to know if Sasuke was in the area when it happened.” The pack nodded while leaving the SUV and all transformed immediately. Being the early morning hours of the day, the place was deserted, and a fog hung heavily in the area as it was the time of year where the mornings were cold and humid. The pack began to make their way around the campus buildings scenting the air and ground.

 

It wasn’t long before Kisame called out he located Sasuke’s scent and the pack all gathered to the area immediately. Itachi could smell the overwhelming smell of lycan blood on the ground, gun powder and the unmistakable scent of his otouto.  He quickly mapped the area of where Sasuke was coming from and where he ended up, near Naruto’s blood.  Itachi snorted before heading back the way Sasuke’s scent started from. As his nose followed the scent, Itachi came across an empty to go cup. It faintly held a scent of Sasuke and tea. Itachi sniffed closer and found another scent but could not identify it. He huffed at the disposable cup, causing it to roll away, spilling what little liquid was left in it. Itachi sniffed at the liquid and mentally frowned at not recognizing the unfamiliar scent coming from the liquid. Whatever it was it wasn’t tea and Itachi noted another scent on the ground. An all too familiar scent trigged his senses that Itachi had thought had long left the area.

 

_‘Kisame, Hidan, over here!’_ Itachi called out through the bond. He felt the two approach him from behind. _‘This scent with Sasuke’s, do you recognize it?’_

 

Kisame and Hidan scented the area and both lifted their heads and growled. _‘Sai!’_ Kisame growled out. Hidan snorted loudly and pawed aggressively at the ground in agreement.

 

_‘Track the scent to confirm!’_ Itachi commanded as he continued to examine the liquid that fell from the cup that held the tea.

 

Deidara padded up next to Itachi to observe what Itachi was inspecting. _‘Something there ‘un?’_ he asked softly.

 

Itachi huffed and pushed the cup towards Deidara. Deidara nosed the cup, scenting it before laying his ears back and snarling lightly at it. Itachi perked his ears up at Deidara and tilted his head in question.

 

_‘I’ve scented this drug before. It’s used to bring out premature heats in omegas. It’s a date rape drug for werewolves ‘un. Don’t know who invented it, but popular around brothels and pimps.’_ Deidara snorted out and stomped on the cup, crushing it beneath his massive paw. _‘If Sasuke drank this tinted tea, he wouldn’t have been able to comprehend what may have been happening or been able to fend for himself. His senses would have been muddled ‘un! Oh my god Itachi, what if…’_ Deidara began to whimper and toss his head in agony as he thought of situations that could have happened.

 

_‘Deidara enough!’_ It was Hidan. _‘We can’t get worked up thinking about situations like that! We will find Sasuke and rip apart all who is involved!’_ he snarled and barked out. Deidara lowered his head and yipped a response.

 

Itachi followed the scents to the blood-soaked ground and found the car tracks. _‘It looks like Sasuke was put in a car and Sai’s scent is right with him!’_ he called out through the bond. The others came to the area and studied the tracks. Itachi growled loudly and let out a wallowing howl. He shook his head harshly and released his anger and frustrations through his snarls and howls. He stamped angrily at the ground, feeling his claws rip through the grass and rocky soil and feeling slightly invigorated as he heard the grass rip from the ground. The anger rippled through his skin and his wolf tore at his mentality, demanding justice on who so dare harm a member of its pack. Itachi’s alpha wolf demanded release as it forced froth to expel from its muzzle while it snarled and snapped out. The large wolf head swung, froth spraying out from the momentum of the swinging, panting growls huffed out as the wolf released another agonizing howl. As Itachi’s wolf form began to tremble, the others stepped back giving him space and showing their obedience by lowering their heads to the ground. The large wolf began to radiate out power and sovereignty and commanded submission from those around it as it slobber dripped in large masses through bared teeth to the ground. Growls erupted from deep within its chest as it eyed the wolves around it.

 

_‘Superior alpha has emerged,’_ Deidara whispered harshly through the bond. Deidara whined quietly thinking of the pain and sorrow Itachi must be going through as the superior alpha was able to come to the surface of Itachi’s mind. He lowered himself to all fours and crawled towards the panting growling alpha wolf that eyed him warily. _‘My alpha,’_ Deidara whined out as he crawled himself below the muzzle of the large wolf. Deidara rolled onto his back, showing his submission by exposing his belly. The most vulnerable submissive stance a wolf could take. The large alpha eyed Deidara warily, tilting his nose to scent him before moving its massive body to cover the wolf body of Deidara. The alpha shoved his thick muzzle into Deidara’s back end, nuzzling and scenting the area as Deidara shuddered in response. The powerful alpha above excited him to an extent he thought he would explode in pleasure just from being scented. He began to pant as the powerful alpha continued to push and kneed at Deidara’s back end with its muzzle, enforcing its dominance with snarls and then finally it began tonguing the area. Deidara whimpered in excitement as he felt himself slick up from the pleasure and the alpha lapped at it, clearly enjoying the nectar that was released. Kisame and Hidan kept their heads lowered as the superior alpha demanded submission from his mate. They did not interfere as the alpha flipped Deidara harshly onto all fours and straddled his back side. They kept their heads lowered as the superior alpha bit into the scruff of Deidara to hold him still while he impaled his thick cock into his mate. The sounds of Deidara panting and whimpering, the alpha snarling out pants as he thrust hard and fast into Deidara was all that was heard as the pack mates waited for their superior alpha.

 

When the superior alpha was finished with its mate, it released Deidara from its jaws and stepped back, its large cock making a suction noise as it slid free from Deidara’s entrance. Deidara rolled to his side, panting lightly as streams of cum trickled from his entrance to the ground. The alpha nuzzled Deidara’s entrance causing Deidara to whimper slightly before snorting out in satisfaction and then shook its massive head. Its ears then lowered, its eyes squinted shut briefly before it lowered its large form to the ground. Puffs of air stirred up the loose dirt on the ground, making it swirl about before it settled back down to the ground. Kisame and Hidan still remained in their submissive postures, waiting patiently, Deidara lying on his side panting lightly and catching his breath. The quiet held for several minutes before the alpha reopened its eyes and stumbled slightly as it rose to its feet. The body shook from head to tail, fluffing out the fur before its eyes focused in on the pack members. Deidara lifted his head and gave a small whine.

 

_‘Itachi-sama,’_ he breathed out in a whisper through the bond. Itachi’s wolf head turned quickly towards Deidara who continued to lay on his side. Itachi moved towards Deidara, lowering his head and rubbing against Deidara’s neck. Deidara laid his head back down and embraced Itachi doting on him. His whole body was aching with exhausted pleasure and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to stand up yet. Itachi groomed his face, his muzzle, his ears and Deidara could almost purr from the attention.

 

Itachi suddenly stood and turned towards Kisame and Hidan. _‘Head back and contact Kakashi. Let him know what we have found and the possibility of who may have taken Sasuke. We will continue with our own research as well.’_ Kisame and Hidan barked out a response and both turned as they headed back to the house. Itachi turned back to Deidara, who still sprawled out on the ground, panting slightly. Itachi felt his chest swell with pride as he took in the satisfied and sated look of his mate. He often worried if his superior alpha was too rough for his mate. It was extremely rare for the alpha to appear and when it did, Deidara knew how to quell its lust. He lowered his head and licked at Deidara’s muzzle as he waited for Deidara to give him the sign he was ready and able to move.

=============intermission==============

 

Kakashi took down the notes Kisame had informed him of and informed Kisame that he would be in touch when he found information on where Sai may be located. Kisame informed the same and ended the call. Kakashi sat back in his lounge chair and ran his palms over his face. He could feel the dark rings developing under his eyes and the heaviness of the day’s events weighing down on him. As he thought about the information the Uchiha pack had come up with, he tried connecting the dots. If Sai was involved, would he have silver bullets? It didn’t make sense, as Sai was an alpha werewolf himself, knowing what effects silver has. Maybe Sasuke was just in that exact same area shortly before Naruto was shot. Were there were hunters in the area and they had seen Sasuke and Sai arguing and the hunters decided to get involved and break it up? Kakashi let out a deep sigh. Nothing was making much sense anymore tonight. He would update Tsunade tomorrow on the new information after getting some sleep. He only hoped that he could get a least a couple hours shut eye, he needed a fresh mind to put together the pieces of this information if it means saving Naruto and finding Sasuke.

 

\---------------XOXOXO--------------

 

Sai stormed down a dimly lit hallway, his fists were clenched, and he could feel the irritation continuously build within him. He was not pleased with the recent conversation he had with Kabuto earlier.

 

_‘What do you mean I can’t see him yet! He’s my mate and under my protection!’ Sai seethed out to Kabuto who gave him a bored look._

 

_‘Sensei has requested Sasuke-kun get well rested prior to any involvement. Sensei would like to ensure Sasuke-kun healthy and of sound mind after his long absence,’ Kabuto drawled out in another bored expression. He continued making notes in a book after examining various liquids in jars._

_‘What the fuck! Tell me where he is!’ Sai spit out as he slammed his fist on the table. Kabuto paused his vile mid lift and eyed Sai briefly. He lifted his lip into a smirk and snorted as he placed the vile down back with the others._

_‘If you have a problem with sensei’s order, I suggest you take yourself off the visitors list and leave,’ Kabuto hissed out with a snarl. ‘You think he cares about what you want? No one is above sensei, and don’t you forget it, or you can join the other rats in the lab!’ Kabuto shut his mouth tight, turned back towards his various liquids and continued where he left off, giving the apparent impression that the conversation was now over._

_Sai snarled before pushing himself away from the table, turning on his heel towards the door of the room. He fumed under his breath and ignored the snort from Kabuto behind him. He would find Sasuke himself, sensei be damned!_

 

Sasuke blinked slowly as his mind began to rise from the safety of the darkness and quiet to the reality of the now that he was unfortunately in. His mind still hazy, he blinked a few more times, as his eyes were trying to focus on the room. His eyes wouldn’t focus, his eyelids were still heavy so he gave up trying to see and promptly let his eyes close. He hoped he would succumb to the nothingness of sleep, so he wouldn’t have to be aware of his reality. His mind though, was apparently not allowing sleep to come, but kept him in a hazy reality where he could not see clear and the sounds were muffled like he was under water.  Sasuke cringed internally as he realized that he would not sleep and was left to suffer wherever he may be. He mentally reached and called for his wolf, and the sounds bounced around in the empty areas of his mind like he was in a sealed room.

 

Inner Sasuke let out a sob as he felt around in the darkness of his mind for anything, anyone that may be there. Depression began to heighten at the thought of being alone and scenarios were developing and coming to life within his mind.

 

His mind began to envision that his wolf had finally left him, realizing how weak and pathetic Sasuke really was and left him to fend for himself. Sasuke felt himself reach for the blurry vision wolf that turned its back and began to walk away. Sasuke felt pain hit his chest as he watched the wolf move further away. Next vision was his brother, looking down at him with disgust and disappointment in his eyes. Itachi scoffed at him for being weak and an omega. Sasuke felt himself curl into the pain within his heart as he watched his wolf and Itachi shun and abandon him.

 

“Now now Sasuke-kun, I can’t finish if you keep curling up like that.”

 

 Sasuke let out a whimper as he heard the muffled voice in the distance. He felt his head turn away from the discomfort.

 

“Tsk Sasuke-kun, I’m doing this for your own good.”

 

Sasuke heard the muffled voice again before he felt his arms forcefully moved into a position that wasn’t comfortable at all. Sasuke felt his lips open slightly and let out a small cry of pain. The area was still dark, the noises were muffled and far.

 

“Much better, now I can finish with this simple little task Sasuke-kun.”

 

The voice sounded pleased, almost soothing, Sasuke felt himself drifting back into the abyss of darkness. A piercing pain sliced through his darkness and he felt himself arch and cry out in agony.

 

“Hmm, that was unexpected, how interesting.” The voice uttered out quietly.

 

Sasuke gasped over and over, the pain rippled through his body, his eyes remained closed as the world felt clouded and uneven. Only the pain was clear and piercing. He felt tears leave from behind his eyelids.

 

Stars and bright lights erupted through the darkness. Dull pain came directly after the light show. Sasuke felt his head roughly pushed to the side and pain throbbing throughout the side of his head. He heard that voice demanding he be quiet. Sasuke looked at the bright lights that fluttered about behind his eyelids and he suddenly wondered where they came from. His lips released a raspy breathy whine as the pain continued to throb behind his eyes.

 

“I don’t know what he see’s in your pathetic body Sasuke-kun…” A deep harsh whisper broke through the darkness and flittered between the bright lights, mixing with the pain. Another piercing pain broke through the barrier of darkness and Sasuke felt his body wail out and struggle to move away from it.

 

“Let’s see if he finds you irresistible now….” A deep bitter voice whispered again when the pain ripped through. Sasuke felt his eyes squint and his cries bounce off the empty walls of his mind. He gasped for air repeatedly as the pain ripped through various areas of his body. His chest constricted as he began to panic and couldn’t breathe. He begged for air, he begged for death, anything, as the black walls descended upon him and he succumbed to it willingly.

 

“Interesting…interesting,” Kabuto hovered over the now unconscious body of Sasuke on the table. Kabuto placed an instrument down on a tray near the table, next to various others, some tainted in blood, others waiting to be used. Kabuto pulled out a watch and watched as the various wounds that littered Sasuke’s body began to heal. His other hand poised with a pen over a note book, scribbling down notes periodically.

 

His eyes scanned Sasuke’s body that was devoid of clothes and he smirked loudly. “I don’t know what sensei sees in you omega trash,” he spat out with venom, “but I’ll be damned if you take him away from me you filth!” Kabuto spit out the words between clenched teeth while leaning in close to Sasuke’s face. He struck his fist into Sasuke’s face again, feeling satisfied as Sasuke’s head thumped hard to the side and stayed. He then continued to watch the open wounds as they began to stitch together and wrote in his book. When the wounds had completed healing, he grabbed a syringe and plunged it into one of Sasuke’s thighs. Kabuto snarled as he watched the liquid empty into the leg, slapping the area directly after the syringe was removed. He grabbed a sheet, covered Sasuke’s body and slapped one of Sasuke’s cheeks repeatedly. “Sleep sweet little filthy omega,” he spat out and then snorted loudly as he watched Sasuke’s unconscious form. He then double checked the bindings that were attached to Sasuke’s arms, ensuring they were secure before turning around and leaving the room. He had a report to do and needed to ensure it met sensei’s particulars.

 

============XOXOXO==========

 

 

Kakashi made his way through the hospital corridor, reading over the various information he had gathered from Naruto and Sasuke’s packs. He frowned as he continued to review it over and over. Something was missing and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He texted Tsunade earlier stating he would be coming in to share what information he gathered. She stated she was still at the hospital and that he could come there at any time. He folded up his notebook as he stopped at an instant coffee vending machine.

 

“That stuff can lead to lead poisoning you know,” a low voice broke through the silence and startled Kakashi.

 

Kakashi placed his hand on his chest as he turned around to face the voice. “Shit, you almost caused me a heart attack!” Kakashi breathed out as he feigned discomfort. “Good thing we already in a hospital ne?” Kakashi gave a light chuckle to lighten the mood.

 

Gaara snorted slightly before holding his hand out inviting a hand shake towards Kakashi. Kakashi grasped Gaara’s hand firmly. “I came as soon as I heard,” Gaara noted as he shook Kakashi’s hand. “Is there any breakthrough on who may have done this?”

 

Kakashi released Gaara’s hand, dropping his arm down to his side and letting out a sigh. “Nothing yet, we are just gathering what information we can at the moment. There is now more to the story that what we knew. Sasuke is now missing and so far we can’t tell if the two situations are related or not.”

 

Gaara’s eyes widened at this information, then frowned with frustration just as quickly. “Share with me what information that has been gathered so far, maybe I know of something that can help,” Gaara firmly spoke.

 

Kakashi stepped back, bringing his hand up to the back of his head and scratching at it. “Well, I came to discuss with Tsunade-sama, being Naruto is her grandson and all, and I’m not sure how open she is to…” his sentence drifted off as his eyes wandered around the room. _‘Awkward…’_ Kakashi thought to himself.

 

Gaara narrowed his eyes towards Kakashi and irritation began to arise within. “Listen here Kakashi…” Gaara started.

 

“Enough,” a firm voice echoed from down the hallway and the familiar sound of clacking heels on the linoleum floor was coming closer to Gaara and Kakashi.

 

Kakashi breathed in a sigh of relief as he saw Tsunade coming towards them. She could deal with the fiery Gaara. He bowed towards her, “Tsunade-sama.” Tsunade said nothing but stopped before the two men.

 

Tsunade eyed Gaara briefly before holding her hand out towards him. “Gaara-kun, I’m honored u could make it,” she shook his hand as he offered it. “Come with me, we have much to discuss.” She turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway without looking back. The two men eyed each other briefly before following behind her.

 

==============intermission============

 

The hospital room drapes were drawn to limit the amount of light entering the area. Noises of the various machines around the bed were the only noises to be heard. Pale skin glistened slightly in the light, dull blond hair no longer vibrant rested upon the forehead of the sleeping alpha. A breathing apparatus covered half of the face that assisted the blond alpha in breathing. Eyelids remained closed as the covered chest rose and fell indicating life saving breaths were being pumped into the body. No other movement was seen as Tsunade stood at the foot of the bed and watched the machines do their job. She grabbed the clipboard hanging from the bed and moved to the single chair situated in the room. Dropping into it, she signed heavily as she reviewed the notes in front of her.

 

An off tempo beep caught her attention suddenly as she looked up from the clipboard to one of the machines. She tilted her head slightly, watching, waiting, wondering if she was imagining things. She held her breath. The off tempo beep sounded again and she stood up quickly. She hurriedly took the two steps towards the bed, quickly but softly, as if any sound she made was going to change the situation for worse. She again held her breath as she watched the various machines surrounding the bed. The off tempo beep sounded again and she released her breath. Her eyes scanned the still alpha on the bed, watching, waiting for anything that might be… there! Her hand came to her mouth when she saw it, afraid she was going to cry out, and her eyes quickly flicked to the machine that monitored the electrical pulses and…there it was! The off tempo beep, indicating the change in pulse. She lowered her hand and leaned over Naruto’s form slowly. “I’m here, don’t be afraid omagosan,” she whispered softly. Her eyes skimmed over the form again, waiting and she worried on her bottom lip. Her eyes again caught the movement in his hand, his fingers flexing briefly, then the off tempo beep indicating a change. She smiled and felt a tear escape down her cheek. She placed her one hand over Naruto’s and stroked his hand softly with her own. “That’s right omagosan, don’t be afraid and come back to me. I’m here,” she hiccupped out the words softly as a few more tears began to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr! inluvwnaruto is my handle. Drop me a line, message or whatever floats your boat, if you have time!
> 
> I love to beta sns stuff all the time and practically always available. love all the authors i currently beta for too! You know who you are! You are my muse :D


	13. movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big virtual hugs for my fabulous authors whom i beta for who give me the inspiration to keep trucking!! You guys are all just soooo special! I wanna wrap you all up and keep you tucked away forever! :D
> 
> Wanna be an author too? I'm totally a fan of being a beta for sns stuff the most-test! Drop me a line if interested!
> 
> On with the show eh? This story has TOTALLY demanded all my attention! *shakes fist at it* I feel REALLY bad that my other story has been lagging. I am working on it, honestly! But this one.. certainly is a spoiled story! lol
> 
> Keep smiling readers!

Darkness and pain, that was all he felt. Sasuke floated within the recesses of his empty dark mind, waiting, no wishing, for death to release him. He had no knowledge of how long he had been in the vast ocean of darkness and pain, time wasn’t being kept here. He felt that it had been to long and he was being punished by a higher being, forced to remain where he could not see, barely breath and feel consistent pain. He whimpered, unknowingly to him, it escaped his lips.

 

“What the fuck have you done you bitch!” Sai screamed out as he hovered over the bed, where Sai heard a whimper from where Sasuke’s form lay. Sai grabbed one of Sasuke’s hands, the skin gray in colour, cold and Sai could swear he feel all the hand bones. “What the hell, the fuck…you…god—fuckin’ damn…” Sai continued to spit out over words through his fury at Kabuto. His eyes flashed amber towards Kabuto, his canines extending as he snarled towards him.

 

“Fear not Sai, sensei has requested some samples for extended research you see. Uchiha’s are rare and have unique abilities about them that needs to be researched for educational purposes,” Kabuto replied  dryly as he continued to label various vials and bottles, scribbling notes in various books.

 

Sai ran his hands over Sasuke’s cheeks and neck, feeling the bones that were beginning to show through the gray skin. “Sas, sas… can you hear me baby?” Sai whispered over Sasuke’s face, as his eyes flickered around the area, noticing the bruising around his cheek and jaw lines. Sai flinched and ground his teeth in disgust, noting how cold Sasuke’s skin was. “Put a fucking blanket on him for fucks sake you sadistic fuckup!” Sai screamed at Kabuto again who only continued to ignore him. Sai ran his hands over Sasuke’s chest and arms, growling lightly seeing the various lacerations, gashes and bruises and noticing how slow the healing process was. Sai held one of Sasuke’s palm to his cheek, “hold on baby, we’ll be together real soon,” he whispered as he rubbed his cheek into Sasuke’s palm. Sasuke’s eyes flittered slightly under his eyelids, his forehead crinkled up slightly as another whimper escaped Sasuke. Sai ground his teeth together hard, anger spiking up in his wolf. He was going to rip Kabuto apart after this, he swore that it would be done. “I’ll be back for you after I talk to sensei,” Sai threatened with venom on his voice, before storming out of the room.

 

Kabuto watched from his peripheral vision as Sai stormed out of the room. When he was through the door, Kabuto grabbed a cell phone from his pocket. Pushing up his  glasses higher on his nose, he glanced down and swiped open the phone, entering in his passcode. He opened up his message contacts and typed out a message to a recipient. He waited several seconds before the vibration indicated an incoming message.  Kabuto glanced his eyes over the message and smirked. He quickly typed out a response then put the phone away. He hummed slightly as he went back to marking vials and bottles. He turned his attention towards Sasuke, who let out a small breathy whine from his nose. Kabuto smirked, putting down his bottle and grabbing a syringe. He moved over to where Sasuke lay on the examining table, naked and littered with lacerations all in various stages of healing. Kabuto’s eyes roved over the various body areas of Sasuke, noting how the skin was a pasty gray colour. He smiled slightly.

 

“Your body is beginning to slow down Sasuke-kun, a sign I’m all to familiar with,” he whispered out as he dragged his finger tips down one of Sasuke’s arms. “Can’t have you slip off from me can we? Sensei wouldn’t be happy with me if that were to happen now would he?” he sneered through clenched teeth.  “Of course sensei wants all these recordings and samples about you, but we can’t let him have you later now can we? Shame, you probably won’t survive till he comes back now hmm?” Kabuto then grabbed his notebook and ran his fingers around the various lacerations that were strewed in areas on Sasuke’s body. He made notes on the time frame, size and location of the wounds. He pinched areas of Sasuke’s skin on his body, noting the time it took for the skin to return to colour and size. He put his book down after a few more minutes of making notes and gave a long sigh. “Well, I guess its dinner time eh Sasuke-kun? Troublesome to have to continue to do this, but the things I do for sensei,” he breathed out, sounding exhausted before reaching for an IV pole.  Kabuto made work of putting together the IV needle and administering it into Sasuke’s arm. He then reached for an IV bag tucked away in a drawer and held it up into the light. “Well Sasuke, looks like roast beef and potatoes on the menu tonight!” He released a maniacal laugh as he hooked up the bag to the IV pole and started the drip. He then took the syringe and inserted it nonchalantly into Sasuke’s upper thigh. He gave Sasuke’s thigh a few hard slaps before grabbing a sheet. “Well buddy, enjoy your dinner, maybe if you’re a good boy I’ll bring you some dessert!” Kabuto laughed loud at his joke and made his way out of the room.

 

Sai stormed down various corridors until he reached his destination. He slammed open the large door, coming into a large open sitting room, complete with various couches, arm chairs, tables and a minibar. Small chandeliers hung from the ceiling, giving soft light into the room. Sai glanced around the room, noting no one was in the room. He strode to the minibar and pressed a small button, tucked away beneath the top shelf. He leaned into the minibar waiting, crossing his arms over his chest, his lips heavily frowned. The door opened and entered in a man, who was medium built and dressed in dress pants and button up shirt.

 

“Something you need Sai-kun?” the burly man spoke with an irritated tone to his voice.

 

“Where is sensei? I need to speak with him immediately,” Sai snarled out in annoyance.

 

“The master is away for a few days on business. I trust you understand that he cannot be disturbed,” the thug answered smartly back. His eyes showed that he was annoyed by Sai and obviously didn’t want to deal with him.

 

Sai ground his teeth and tsked in annoyance. The thug left the room immediately and Sai slammed his fist into the minibar. “Fuck!” he cried out, anger and irritation laced his voice. He knew that Orochimaru would not be forgivable towards him should he try and connect with him while he was away.  He couldn’t let Kabuto have Sasuke to be his little cut up toy, as Kabuto had a sadistic streak for impaling pain on other beings for pleasure. But Kabuto was Orochimaru’s favorite and under his protection always. If Sai interfered with Kabuto by beating him to a pulp, he would be at the mercy of Orochimaru. Sai would be severely punished, if not maimed or killed. He couldn’t run off with Sasuke, as it had been proven in the past that Orochimaru could find you anywhere and had lackeys in every shadow and corner around the globe. Sai threw a glass towards the opposite wall, screamed out in fury as the glass smashed in an explosion of shards. He punched at the wall with vengeance with his cries until his knuckles began to bleed. He stopped, panting hard, leaning his forehead against the now damaged wall and lightly fisting the wall leaving small blood patterns from his palm. He struggled with the options trying to determine his next move if he didn’t want Sasuke to be permanently damaged or dead.

 

 

=======xoxoxo======

 

 

Itachi sat his desk, several papers spread out, various notes, reports and updates written upon them. Itachi studied them all, his lips pinched tight together in a frown, as he flipped through note after note. He inhaled deeply, breathed out a frustrated huff, as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. It had been at least three days and no new leads had been found on Sasuke’s whereabouts. Itachi struggled with his wolf, who constantly pawed relentlessly at his mental stability, demanding release as its frustration grew. The alpha knew that Sasuke did not leave on his own this time, a situation that was leading to a growing fire of fury deep within. The alpha was thriving on the fury and wanted blood.

 

He received a message from Kakashi. He and Gaara had met with Tsunade-sama and would like to meet with Itachi regarding the information they have gathered. Itachi agreed and was gathering up what information his pack had gathered in the past three days.  He granted access when he heard the knock on his office door, knowing that Gaara and Kakashi had arrived. Deidara came through the door leading the two men in.

 

“Gentleman,” Itachi moved forward to the two, his hand extended for a handshake. He grabbed Gaara’s hand giving a firm shake, “thanks for coming.” He nodded at Gaara before moving over to Kakashi, grabbing his hand and giving another firm shake. Kakashi placed his other hand on Itachi’s shoulder and gave him a somber look. Itachi forced a half smile at Kakashi, “thank you too, Kakashi.” Itachi stepped back and extended his arm to the small table surrounded by high back arm chairs. “Please, have a seat, we have much to discuss.”

 

The three men brought out their information on the table, Itachi began by explaining that his pack had picked up on the scent of Sai with Sasuke’s scent and the drug in the cup. His pack was unable to determine if Naruto was at the scene before, after or during the altercation with Sai and Sasuke.

 

“Kakashi is aware of the history between Sasuke and Orochimaru Gaara, you, on the other hand may not,” he nodded at Gaara. Gaara’s eyes widened briefly at the news. “The pack had rescued Sasuke from an unregistered lab that we suspect was run by Orochimaru. Unfortunately, there was no evidence to prove this. Only random humans and werewolves were in the area to guard the lab that was hidden deep in the forest during that time. When we infiltrated the lab, our priority was getting Sasuke, not to capture and interrogate others. Thus, we only have Sasuke’s memories of going to Orochimaru as the only suspected evidence of Orochimaru running the unregistered lab. Sasuke’s memories blank out shortly afterward meeting up with Orochimaru and only regains memories of when we rescued him years later.” Itachi glanced down briefly, a flash of sorrow and pain crossed his face quickly before disappearing again before Itachi continued.

 

“We are aware that Sai is affiliated with Orochimaru, but again, we are unable to prove this. The information we had regarding this only came verbally from Sasuke,” Itachi continued to explain. “Orochimaru is affiliated with Sai, I don’t doubt Sasuke, but he does a good job of hiding the fact from the public. The only person that is known to be with Orochimaru, is his assistant Kabuto Yakushi, who has a medical degree in organic chemistry research. Quite coincidental considering what we found in a cup that was in Sasuke’s possession, found at the site where he went missing from. Information made public lists that Kabuto is head of a few of Orochimaru’s labs in three major cities across the country. This isn’t suspicious at all of course, since Orochimaru is a renowned research scientist himself.” Itachi sighed slightly as he placed his papers down on the table. “The only other information that we have is that Sai had been in the area, as Sasuke had finally informed me just recently, because Sai had approached Sasuke on a couple of occasions. I am aware that Sasuke and Sai had some sort of intimate relationship during Sasuke’s time with Orochimaru,” Itachi shuddered slightly. “To what extent, I’m not aware...” He trailed off quietly and then brought his fingers together to bring his chin down to rest upon his clasped hands.

 

“Hmm, Sai may be the ‘other alpha’ Naruto saw Sasuke with at the café awhile back. His pack had mentioned that Naruto had seen Sasuke with another alpha and found the other alpha giving forceful advances. His pack couldn’t recall if Naruto mentioned this other alpha’s name, but the interaction did not appear to have any ill will towards Naruto himself.” Kakashi tapped a finger on his chin, appearing to be thinking about the situation.

 

“There is no way to know if Sai was aware of Naruto in Sasuke’s life, unless there are other interactions that we aren’t aware of,” Itachi added. “Which reminds me, are you aware Kakashi, that Naruto may be courting Sasuke?” Itachi raised his one brow as he looked at Kakashi. Kakashi stopped tapping his chin suddenly and tilted his eyes towards Itachi. “Apparently Sasuke has received two gifts already from Naruto. My otouto appeared quite enamored on occasion.” Itachi leaned forward slightly, frowning slightly and his gaze not leaving Kakashi.

 

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, his eyes squinted close in mirth as he held up both palms in surrender towards Itachi. “Mah mah Itachi! I have no idea what’s going on with them! I only suggested Naruto get to know Sasuke, as a way to show Sasuke there are other good people out there!” Kakashi waved his hands back and forth towards Itachi as he chuckled nervously.

 

Itachi leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowing warily towards Kakashi. “Hn,” he breathed out as he pointed his two fingers at his own eyes then turned his hand to point them at Kakashi. The universal sign that Itachi was keeping his eyes on Kakashi. Itachi raised his one brow at him and Kakashi nodded quickly.

 

Gaara smirked at the exchange between the two men. He knew it was all in good fun, as Kakashi was an old family friend of the Uchiha’s. Gaara had gotten to know Kakashi through Tsunade and Naruto over the past few years. He had seen the trust that the Uzumaki pack had entrusted in Kakashi, therefore Gaara was comfortable trusting him as well.

 

Gaara cleared his throat. “The information I have is only what Naruto has shared with me and of course my observations during our visits. I could see that Naruto had a strong interest in Sasuke when they first started communicating,” Gaara smiled slightly, recalling how Naruto was striking out with Sasuke at the bar. “At the gala, Naruto had a not so positive altercation with elder Danzo regarding Danzo’s behavior towards a serving omega. That outburst certainly turned many heads,” Gaara hummed out, recalling Naruto’s loud outburst in the room full of diplomats, elders and council members, to name a few. “Luckily Tsunade was there to assist in calming the room. Would Danzo be spiteful enough to make a bold move such as having Naruto shot?” Gaara looked from Itachi to Kakashi.

 

Kakashi brought his hands together, “it’s unlikely, but he could be a possible suspect to the shooting. Would Danzo have anything to do with Sasuke’s disappearance though?”

 

Itachi shook his head. “I don’t believe Danzo has an interest in the Uchiha. Danzo has his own reign and has never spoken a word of interest regarding Uchiha clan or history.”

 

“But don’t Uchiha’s have a rare chemical balance in their blood lines that has expressed interest in many parties in the past? Are you sure Danzo isn’t curious about the secrets in the ancestry of the Uchiha’s? It is no secret that Danzo has always desired more power,” Gaara pointed out to Itachi.

 

Itachi crossed his arms again, “but my father has always had strong political standing with Danzo. My father has always said to keep your enemies close therefore I’m sure he has Danzo under close surveillance to ensure there are no surprises. Danzo is definitely a proud elder alpha and certainly doesn’t want to be shown up by a young alpha in public no less but, we will keep our ears open to the possibility of the matter.”

 

“What about Danzo and Orochimaru’s relationship? With Danzo’s continuous desire for power and Orochimaru being a scientist, with a strong interest in researching exotic, what are the possibilities they work to collect specimens together?” Gaara brought forward. “It would make sense for those two to express their interests together therefore develop a working relationship.” Gaara glanced from Kakashi and Itachi.

 

Itachi nodded slightly, pinching his lips together in thought. Kakashi tapped his chin again, appearing to consider the idea.

 

“It would certainly make sense, both would benefit, one from getting vengeance for an embarrassing outburst and possibly removing an heir, while the other got valuable research, while both reap in the benefits…” Kakashi trailed off as he grabbed his notebook from his inside pocket. “Alight, it’s a possibility, that they could both be suspects, but proving it if it to be true, is an entirely difficult challenge.” Kakashi began scribbling in his notebook.

 

“Tsunade knows Orochimaru more than anyone else we know,” Itachi spoke up as he brought his arms down on the table. “She has worked with him in the past. She may know some history on Danzo as well,” Itachi nodded towards the door as Deidara brought in a tray of mugs and a tea pot. “What is the update on Naruto by the way?” Itachi asked, concern in his voice.

 

Kakashi sighed deeply while settling back in his chair. “Tsunade mentioned he is stable but still in a coma. She had mentioned that there can be no determination on any possible mental or physical trauma until he wakes. When that is, no one knows. He is still under 24 hour surveillance due to the poisoning. At this time no one can visit with him until Tsunade is one hundred percent certain there is no more poison in his system.” Kakashi ran a hand through his gray locks of hair.

 

Deidara gasped slightly behind Itachi, bringing his hand up to his lips. “The blood, where Sasuke’s scent was found, that was Naruto’s blood wasn’t it? Well of course it was! Oh I’m such an idiot!” Deidara’s voice quivered as he blubbered out in agony, realizing how Sasuke was in the same location as Naruto was shot. Itachi reached over and grabbed Deidara’s hand, pulling him onto his lap. A few tears escaped Deidara’s eyes as he looked at Itachi, his bottom lip quivering slightly. “Oh my god, if Naruto and Sasuke were together ‘un, then what…what…”

 

Itachi moved his fingers over Deidara’s lips, silencing him instantly. “Shh, we don’t know yet if they were together. We are working on it, not only for Sasuke but for Naruto as well.” Deidara continued to sniffle slightly. “Go make a care package for Naruto’s pack love, I’ll make sure it gets to them,” Itachi patted Deidara’s leg before lifting him off his lap. Deidara hummed in response and left the room, sniffling along the way. Itachi nodded at Kakashi, who got the hint that he was to take the care package to Naruto’s pack.

 

“Has your pack had any concerns with vampires Itachi?” Kakashi brought up suddenly as Itachi looked to him with surprise. “Apparently Naruto’s pack came across vampire scents near their borders recently. This hasn’t happened for several decades and the pack was keeping tabs on the borders and vampire colonies. It had not been determined yet if the scent was a vampire passing by or something else.”

 

Itachi shook his head. “No, we have not had any concerns with vampires since the wars a few century’s ago. If I recall correctly, the nearest colony is in another country,” Itachi responded, his hand waved out for emphasis. “With that being said, that is curious as to why a vampire scent would suddenly show up now,” Itachi started rubbing at his chin, his eyes downcast in thought.

 

“I will have to talk to Tsunade about it. Naruto’s pack informed that Naruto was going to discuss this with her awhile back. I’ll keep you updated.” Kakashi wrote in his book.

 

“I will look into any vampire issues back home in my area as well. I believe we need to investigate all possibilities no matter how inconsequential they may appear,” Gaara added in.

 

“I’ll check with the other clans to see if I can get information on possible whereabouts of Orochimaru’s unregistered labs may be located,” Itachi stated. “The one we raided years ago is no longer there. A mysterious fire burned it to the ground,” Itachi tsked, “how convenient that was.”

 

“I’ll see what Danzo’s tour is like, where he visits and if he has any extra homes he stays at and who he may visit with.” Kakashi spoke while writing in his book.

 

“Danzo is attracted to power,” Gaara spoke up, “I’m certain there are a few persons in my area that he consults with often. I will investigate any suspicions at my end.”

 

“Our pack will continue to scout the greater area, as we continue to try and locate Sasuke. Whoever I find responsible that has him Kakashi, I cannot guarantee that I will not kill them,” Itachi slapped a fist into his hand, his voice laced with venom. “I can’t lose him again, the fuckers who have him will pay, I promise it,” he growled out.

 

Kakashi glanced at Gaara, who appeared to be in agreement with Itachi if his feral grin meant anything. Kakashi glanced back at Itachi, who’s eyes blazed yellow and a low growl was released. Kakashi sat back and rubbed at his cheek, _‘We’ll find them, I’ll make sure of it’_ he thought to himself, _‘hang in their Naruto…Sasuke…we’re coming.’_

 

======intermission======

 

Kakashi went to the cottage of Naruto’s pack after leaving the Uchiha’s residence. Balancing a large box on his hip and in one arm, he moved up to the door and gave a firm knock. Hinata came to the door, a small smile on her face as she stepped to the side, inviting Kakashi inside.

 

“Thanks Hinata,” Kakashi winked, “from the Uchiha clan.” He held the box out to her, she hesitated and gave Kakashi a questioning look.

 

“Oh, umm…thank you, but Kakashi-san, why?” Hinata then grabbed the box and turned to take it to the kitchen, Kakashi following behind her.

 

“I need to talk to the pack and I’ll let you know, is everyone home?” Kakashi made his way to the kitchen table to have a seat as Hinata placed the box on the table.

 

“Currently yes,” Hinata responded and moved to a copper coloured bell hanging in the corner of the kitchen. Hinata grabbed the short rope hanging from it and gave it two loud bangs. The sound of the bell echoed throughout the house.  Kakashi looked on with some surprised He had not noticed the bell before and he went to open his mouth to ask Hinata but she beat him to it. “We had it installed when the boys were complaining that they miss out on the good stuff at dinner because they don’t hear when we call,” she giggled lightly before moving to the stove and turning on the heat to warm a kettle. “They all should arrive shortly.” She smiled again at Kakashi before moving to the cupboards to start gathering mugs for tea.

 

Sure enough, Kiba and Kyuubi came through the door and Sakura came down the stairs. All three came into the room, looking about somewhat surprised until they noticed the large box on the table and Kakashi sitting near it.

 

“Kakashi my man, what brings you by? Any news on Naruto?” Kyuubi slid a chair out and sat beside him at the table. He eyed the box briefly before looking back at Kakashi. “And what’s with the box?” Kiba and Sakura moved to sit at the table as well while Hinata placed all the articles for tea on the table before taking her own seat.

 

“I come to update the pack on the Uchiha’s situation,” Kakashi started off. “As you know, Naruto was most likely courting Sasuke and Sasuke has now gone missing…at around the same time that Naruto was shot.” He noticed the packs shocked expressions and gave them a moment to take the new information in before continuing. “Sasuke’s scent was found near where Naruto was shot, but unfortunately, it is unknown if Sasuke and Naruto were together during the incident. We only know that no one was around when Naruto was found. The Uchiha clan and I are working together to find clues. We have a couple theories but no hard evidence to support them, yet. The Uchiha clan also wished to express their empathy regarding the current situation with Naruto and sent this care package with me for the pack. The Uchiha clan will be assisting me as much as possible, but remember that with Sasuke missing, that currently is their top priority right now.  Unless we can prove that the two incidents are related, the Uchiha pack will continue their search to find Sasuke and provide us with any leads they may come across regarding Naruto. Does everyone understand?” Kakashi poured himself a tea as the pack members looked at each other, their eyes wide with concern and understanding. He sipped at his tea, waiting to see if any of the pack members had questions.

 

“Also, in regard to Naruto, there is no change. He is still considered high risk as he is continually monitored 24 hours a day to ensure that the poison is out of his system one hundred percent. Still no visitors until Tsunade informs us different.” Taking another sip of tea, he watched the weary eyes of Naruto’s pack. They looked mentally and physically spent; with puffy eyes from crying, or dark circles from lack of sleep or walking zombies. Kakashi felt for the pack. This was the first time something so tragic had befallen them as a pack and they appeared to be barely hanging on. “Well,” Kakashi quickly spoke as he put down his empty cup, “I’ll leave this package with you and be on my way. Text , call, whatever if anyone has anymore news to share.” He nodded to them all and seen his way out the door.

 

Kyuubi looked over at his pack mates. “Shit, well at least he’s not worse,” he spoke up with a half smile. The others just nodded their heads in response. “I can’t believe Sasuke is missing though, fuck what next!” Kyuubi slammed his fist down. “I swear when I find the fucks responsible for all this,” he trailed off as he cracked his knuckles.

 

Hinata stood and opened the box. She gasped in surprise and then a smile graced her lips. “Well, the Uchiha clan certainly has good tastes and we will be certain to send a thank you note,” she mentioned as she slid the box towards Kyuubi. Kyuubi looked into the box and smiled. Kiba jumped up, looking into the box and gave a small chuckle. The pack all smiled at each other and began digging into the box of treats.

 

=========xoxoxo========

 

Tsunade focused on the documents located in front of her laying on her desk. She sighed loudly as she rubbed her temples, her elbows resting on the desk. The results were still coming out the same for the past three days, meaning nothing worse, nothing better. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against her palm taking deep breaths.

 

A soft buzzing alerted her that someone was on the other end of the hospital intercom. She clicked the answer button. “What is it,” she answered in a clipped tone. She found herself craving a cigarette and a few shots of sake, but sadly, didn’t have access to any of those stimulants at this time.

 

_”Excuse me Tsunade-sama, you requested to be contacted should there be any development with  Uzumaki.”_

“I’m on my way,” she answered as she cut the call grabbing her clip board and notes. She made her way down the hall to the ICU area, where Naruto was still situated due to his condition. She slipped into the sterile scrubs, washed her hands and slipped into the sterile room. She nodded at the one personal medical professional that Tsunade specifically trusted to this case, Shizune, who currently was recording the stats and progress on the charts. “Report,” she snapped out as she stepped up to the bed.

 

Shizune bowed briefly. “Tsunade-same, there has been more development.” She held out a chart to Tsunade. “As you can see here, more electrical pulse movements here and now here,” she pointed, “there appears to be more activity in the electrical pulses from the brain.”

 

Tsunade studied the charts closely and then flickered her eyes up to the unmoving blond alpha on the bed. His skin still appeared dull in colour, his hair lacking the glorious luster of the sun, but she smiled as his breathing appeared strong and stable. Though half his face was still hidden behind an oxygen masks to assist his breathing, she had a glimmer of hope sparking within her chest.

 

“Any signs of further contamination from the poison?” she asked Shizune, her eyes not leaving the quiet alpha on the bed.

 

“No signs of contamination Tsunade-sama. I am hoping that we should be able to give the all clear in another day or so. I’ll need to run a couple more tests to confirm this, but with how he is responding more positively every day, I really cannot foresee any concerns that may arise.”

 

Tsunade handed back the charts to Shizune and moved towards the bed. She trailed her fingers along the blanket as she moved to stand at the head of bed, her facial features softening as she moved her fingers to run gently through Naruto’s hair. She leaned over closer to his face and whispered, “keep fighting omagosan, you’re doing good.” She kissed his forehead before standing and moved towards the door. She stopped at the door, her hand hesitating on the door handle. “Shizune,” she snapped out. Shizune gasped and turned towards her. “Good job,” Tsunade whispered out before she turned the door handle and slipped out. Shizune smiled to herself before turning back to the sleeping alpha.

 

=========xoxoxo========

 

Kabuto kept his head bowed as Orochimaru walked around the lab room, his yellow eyes piercing through the room, his lips in a frown and his fingers clasped together behind him. He stopped beside the examining table, his eyes trailing the still omega body from bottom to top before snapping his eyes at Kabuto.

 

“Were you able to retrieve the data needed?” Orochimaru hissed out in question as he held his gaze on Kabuto’s bowed form.

 

“Yes my lord,” Kabuto answered. “All the records are located in the cabinet and labeled appropriately.” He stood up and pointed towards the cabinets located at the other side of the room.

 

Orochimaru frowned as he eyed the omega’s form again, laying lifeless on the examining table. “Harvest the usable organs for the market. And Kabuto,” Orochimaru hesitated as he lifted the sheet covering the omega and quickly glanced at the still form beneath it.

 

Kabuto bowed slightly, holding his head down, “my lord?”

 

“I’m disappointed that this specimen expired so quickly. I would hate to think that you are _slipping_ in your ability to ensure that our product lasts to its full life term?” Orochimaru’s voice was laced with ice. He was clearly making it known that he was not impressed with the situation.

 

“My apologies my lord,” Kabuto spoke while still in a bow, “I may have miscalculated. It will not happen again.”

 

Orochimaru flicked the sheet back down over the still omega form. “Ensure it doesn’t, or I will be finding a way to collect my losses from you,” he spit out before turning to leave the room.

 

“Thank you my lord,” Kabuto whispered out as he listened for Orochimaru to leave. When he was alone, he stood up and kicked the table. “Fucking shit!” he snarled out. He hadn’t expected sensei to return early and certainly didn’t expect the omega to _expire._ He sat hard at his desk chair and considered his next move. His sensei was pissed, therefore he wouldn’t be in his good graces anytime soon. And sensei had not even asked about Sasuke yet. Kabuto knew that sensei wanted Sasuke fully researched before—before… Kabuto growled slightly thinking about it, but sensei also wanted Sasuke to be healthy afterwards, meaning Sasuke was to be sensei’s... the thought trailed off as Kabuto ground is teeth together as his anger began to increase. He felt bile rise in his throat thinking about his sensei and Sasuke.

 

He stopped suddenly, _‘but then there is Sai…_ ’ Kabuto suddenly released a feral grin. _‘Yes, Sai…that could work to his advantage. And if that works, then he and sensei…’_ Kabuto chuckled deeply as a plan began to form in his mind. He jumped up with a whistle, grabbed various instruments and containers as he went to work on the specimen while still smiling wide.

 

=======intermission======

 

Sai stood waiting in a regular sitting room as soon as he learned Orochimaru had returned. Turned out that Orochimaru returned a day early, therefore Sai hoped to discuss the situation regarding Sasuke before Kabuto got to him first. Sai sent out his request to meet with Orochimaru and knew that he would have to wait for as long as it took, since the nameless thug stated that his request was heard but no time  frame was given when he would be seen. He was only informed to wait. And wait he would, nobody would dare defy or challenge Orochimaru.

 

When Orochimaru attend the room, Sai immediately bowed deep showing his respect and waited until he was told he could rise. He heard Orochimaru make his way to an arm chair and whisper his request to one of the many thugs for a drink. When the tinkle of ice was heard in a glass with liquid sloshing about, it was then Sai was released to stand.

 

“What is it that you need to discuss Sai-kun?” Orochimaru let out in a hiss of indifference. He had his glass held at eye level and gave it a bored look. “I’m tight for time, this better be important,” he added.

 

“My lord, Kabuto’s abilities in gathering research…”

 

“Is one that I trust completely.” Orochimaru cut off Sai immediately, sounding irritated. “You challenge my decision?” Yellow eyes flickered to Sai with a challenge.

 

“N-no my lord, but at this…”

 

“Have you medical experience Sai-kun?” Orochimaru sneered out in question as his eyes bore into Sai.

 

“Well, n-no my lord, I wanted…”

 

“Then I strongly suggest you think about what you are wanting to discuss Sai-kun. For what I am hearing so far is that you are questioning my decisions and abilities to run my business.” Orochimaru now stood up, his eyes flaring up as he stepped closer to Sai. “Also it appears you are threatening my most trusted employee and pack member’s abilities, are you thinking that you could do better?” he hissed out the question while taking another step closer.

 

Sai gasped slightly and took a small step back. He had not seen sensei angry before and the powerful aura that arose off of him made the alpha shudder within him. “M-my lord, p-please I mean you no disrespect…” Sai managed to stutter out, “I just have…”

 

“ENOUGH!” Orochimaru slammed his glass to the floor, the liquid and shards exploding into a circle and Sai released a gasp. Orochimaru’s body shuddered as he stood by the shards of glass and now discolored carpet where the liquid had seeped in. His eyes were downcast as he took deep breaths before lifting his eyes in a glare towards Sai. “I know what it is you desire Sai-kun,” he harshly whispered out and gave a feral grin. His eyes flashed bright as Sai’s eyes widened at the confession. “I recommend you put that desire behind you, as he belongs to me!” He took a step towards Sai, “and do not consider double crossing me Sai-kun,” he spat out venomously as he continued to take steps towards Sai, “for if you do, an alpha like yourself will bring a nice price at the market and nobody will think twice about where you are,” Orochimaru finished growling out the threat while towering over Sai’s body, his yellow eyes flaring threateningly.

 

Sai’s eyes remained wide as he felt his alpha buckle his knees to submit to the powerful aura emanating from the superior alpha towering over him demanding submission. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, his body trembling slightly as he lowered his head. “Y-yes my lord,” he whispered out. He clenched his eyes shut, waiting to be released. He had never witnessed Orochimaru become agitated to a point where the aura raged and there were outbursts.

 

Orochimaru lips formed a savage grin as he watched the small alpha cower below him. He snorted loudly before turning on his heel and moving towards the exit. He stopped at the door before it opened and turned his head slightly to the side, “oh, and Sai-kun, be sure not to displease me again, for I may not be as forgiving next time.” The door then opened and then he was gone.

 

 

======xoxoxo======

 

 

Kabuto reviewed his notes in the various notebooks spread out on his desk. He double checked his inventory list with the jars and vials located in various cabinets. He smiled quietly to himself on several occasions. It had been almost a week, but he was sure he had everything he needed. He glanced at the still figure on the table. The canvas material covering most of the figure rose slowly, indicating steady breathing and deep sleep. Kabuto smirked again. Today was that day and all should go to plan. He relayed the confrontation with sensei.

 

_Orochimaru frowned when entering the lab, directly moving towards the sleeping form on the table. ‘What’s the meaning of this Kabuto-kun?’ he voice furious as his eyes moved over the small body. ‘I informed you to gather the research delicately! You may have inflicted permanent damage!’_

_Kabuto held his bowed position. ‘Excuse me my lord, but he had come in under unknown drug substances that I believe Sai had administered before bringing him to me.’_

_‘How is that you could not know what possible substances they are considering you’re an expert in the field of chemicals?’ Orochimaru snapped back heatedly._

_‘Beg your pardon my lord, but on several occasions I had also found Sai leaving the room when I would step away. He would refuse to be compliant and proclaim dominance over his mate. I have reason to believe that Sai administered drugs to Sasuke during those times of my absence my lord. It was unfortunate that when I would continue with the research, Sasuke would often react violently. I did not understand why the reaction had occurred at that time and it wasn’t until just recently I began to suspect Sai.’_

_Orochimaru growled deeply as he gripped the table that Sasuke laid upon. ‘Desist anymore research on Sasuke and allow him to heal. I will review your work and determine if more information is needed. In the meantime, I will discuss this with Sai.’ He snarled out as he turned and left the room._

Kabuto chuckled again recalling the situation. Though Sai proclaimed innocence, sensei still punished Sai and he was sent to solitary confinement for the week after a sound whipping. He was only just recently released and was just assigned a mission. Kabuto was disappointed that sensei didn’t kill Sai, but apparently sensei was reminded that Sai was valuable in his expertise. No matter, Sai being around still allowed Kabuto to utilize him. He moved around the lab checking his notes before a knock was heard.

 

“Come,” he called out, gathering up his bag and shoving his notes into it. Two large men entered the room, dressed in jeans and plaid jackets. Their hair tucked under worn ball caps that shadowed the top half of their faces and one was chewing loudly and sloppily, most likely on chewing tobacco. Kabuto inwardly gagged at the thought.

 

“I have the specimen in the bag all ready, grab it and let’s get going,” Kabuto spat out at the two goons. The two looked towards the table where the body lay, only his head was not yet tucked into the canvas bag. They moved quickly, zipping up the remainder of the bag over the head and the larger of the two hoisted the body over his shoulder.

 

“Let’s go,” Kabuto gave the order and moved through the open door. The two goons followed quickly behind and closing the door quietly behind them.

 

======intermission=====

 

Orochimaru was sitting in a library at one of his homes going through a large manual. As he flipped the pages, he took small sips of tea while his eyes skimmed over the text. His position in the world had him listed as a renowned scientific researcher, therefore he was in high demand to review researching completed by various scientists from all over the world. Dozens of materials were sent to his managers every week and it was up to the managers to determine what would be worth Orochimaru’s time to review. He sighed as he leaned back and took another sip of tea. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, taking a short break from reviewing the pages. He frowned when a knock was heard at the library door.

 

“Come in,” he sighed out. A broad shouldered man, dressed in a suit, entered the room. He bowed and handed over a folded paper. “Please excuse me Orochimaru-sama, he said it was an emergency.” He turned and left the room. Orochimaru opened the slip of paper and reviewed the contents. Part of his lip lifted into a snarl as he suddenly slapped his hands together and crumpled the paper. He stood and made his way to the door, flinging it open hard enough that when it thumped into the wall, a framed picture fell to the floor. “Get me the car, NOW!” he snarled down the hallway as he stormed towards the exit.

 

Orochimaru stormed through the laboratory doors, ignoring the various persons skittering out of his way. His aura was shrieking in fury as he made his way down a long corridor until he came to the door he was looking for. He slammed the door open, his alpha releasing a growl as his yellow eyes fell upon his assistant. Kabuto jumped up from his desk and quickly fell to his knees, his forehead falling to the floor in a low bow. “Explain!” Orochimaru shot out in a snarl.

 

Kabuto remained on the ground, not daring to look up. “I was requested to attend another residence to determine the progress of an experiment. It would only require me to be away for half the day my lord. When I returned, Sasuke-kun was gone.”

 

Orochimaru’s eyes flashed as he looked around the lab. He examined the table where Sasuke was last laying upon, but found nothing, as it was a sterile laboratory table and only a small reminisce of Sasuke’s scent remained on the stainless steel.

 

“I have gone over the room to try and find any evidence and have found none my lord,” Kabuto added on. “Nor do I know where Sai-kun is located either my lord, as I sought him out to ask if he was involved.”

 

Orochimaru roared in frustration as he grabbed the sterile table and flipped it across the room. He swiftly turned, slammed open the door again and stormed out. Kabuto remained poised in a low bow on the floor so nobody could see his nefarious grin.

 

=========xoxoxoxo========

 

Sai brushed his pant legs off as he made his way though a back lane heading towards a motel. It had been a few days since he was put on this retrieval mission and he had finally completed it this night. He was dirty, sweaty and exhausted, but the job was done and he was looking forward to a long bath and a full nights sleep. He pulled the electronic key from his pocket, opening his motel room door and slipping into the dark room. He moved to turn on the light but was surprised when he found his face hitting the floor, his nose breaking in the process and he cried out from the pain.

 

The room was suddenly bathed in light and Sai was roughly lifted from the floor by two large hands and was shoved to his knees. He struggled with vengeance only to have his arms twisted behind his body by a strong force and another strong force holding his face steady. He had no time to call out before he focused on a figure sitting on a chair in his motel room.

 

“O-Orochimaru-sama?” Sai coughed out. He could feel the blood running from his for sure broken nose, the pain throbbing but his eyes widened in question as what his sensei could be doing here. “W-what…”

 

“I like to believe I’m a reasonable alpha Sai-kun, believing that sometimes, young ones sometimes need to make mistakes before they learn,” Orochimaru purred out as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “I really did like you and your…work.” He flittered his hand about, to add emphasis to the word.

 

“W-what sensei?” Sai sputtered out again, his eyes wide with question.

 

Orochimaru stood up gracefully and took steps towards Sai. Sai’s eyes watched as the figure grew closer and appeared calm and graceful, the yellow eyes focused hard on his body. Orochimaru stopped before Sai’s kneeling body and crouched down to his level.  His yellow eyes opened wide and Orochimaru tilted his head from side to side, as if studying the figure before him. “Oh Sai-kun, why do not tell me honestly what you have done,” Orochimaru spoke softly as he brought the back of his fingers to Sai’s cheek and began to stroke the skin. “I had given you the opportunity to prove to me that you learned your lesson, but…tsk…I am _very_ disappointed in you.”

 

Sai’s eyes widened in fear, his mouth agape as he breathed heavily since he couldn’t through his nose. “My l-lord…I-I don’t know…” he stuttered out. He cried out in pain as a hand cracked across his cheek, causing his head to forcefully be struck to the side. “P-please! M-my lord! W-what did…” Sai sobbed out.

 

“Silence! Tell me where he is and I may let you off with a lighter sentence!” Orochimaru snarled out as he stood up, towering over Sai who was still forcefully held down by two large goons.

 

“I-I don’t know! P-Please my lord! Let me…” Sai cried out. His body shook, his bladder released onto the floor, his alpha cowered within as the wrath of the superior alpha above him vibrated through his very soul.

 

“Shh, shh…”Orochimaru placed a hand on Sai’s head. “It’s alright now,” he purred out as he began to pet at Sai’s hair. He motioned his men and Sai was hoisted up on his two feet, the two men holding him up as Sai struggled to hold his head up. Sai hiccupped through breaths and sobs as Orochimaru brought his hand up to tilt up Sai’s chin. “Now, Sai-kun,” he purred out again, “you really are one of my favorites, but you have to return my prize now.” Orochimaru began rubbing his palm against Sai’s cheek. “Now, where have you hidden my Sasuke-kun?”

 

Sai widened his eyes briefly before he began to huff out sobs. “I-I don’t…”

 

Orochimaru flicked away his hand from Sai’s face and give a displeased tsk. He turned to his goons. “Help this little alpha remember,” Orochimaru huffed out before making his way around the two goons and leaving the room. The breaking muffled cries of Sai did not perplex him in the slightest as he made his way to his waiting car. His frown was deep and his alpha rumbled deep as his car door was held open for him. He had more work to do.

 

=========xoxoxo==========

 

 

The pack stood around the hospital bed, holding each other’s hands and silently watching the sleeping blond alpha on the bed. If it was any other room, any other bed, one would think the blond alpha was sleeping soundly. Soft snores were heard from the corner of the room where a gray long haired aging alpha slouched in a chair, his chin tucked to his chest, and his hands resting upon his slightly protruding stomach. Only a soft beeping sound accompanied the breathy snores, the heart monitor attached to Naruto. The week had slowly creeped by, as the pack waited anxiously for Tsunade to bring more hopeful news. The pack barely managed to get through the past few days, but thankfully no more violent breakdowns that lead to fists and fur flying.

 

Tsunade had informed Kakashi that Naruto was being moved to a private room and was now allowed visitors. She did not go into detail and instructed the pack to attend as she would explain to everyone at once. Something about it being easier and everyone will get the same explanation at the same time. Hinata and Sakura moved in closer, hugging each other as they watched the sleeping form. His face was no longer covered with a breathing apparatus and the pack could see the paleness of Naruto’s face.

 

The door opened with a soft swoosh behind them, Tsunade and Kakashi breezing through the door softly and quickly. Tsunade’s assistant quietly closed the door and followed Tsunade to the side of the bed, Kakashi taking a place to the side of the pack. Tsunade held a clipboard in her arms as she stood firm and faced the pack.

 

“As you can see, Naruto’s condition has improved. He is breathing fully on his own now and only requires a nasal cannula. This is to ensure that he is gets a substantial amount of a continuous oxygen flow while in the coma.” She gestured her hand over to Naruto’s head, her fingers flexing out in direction of the tubing leading up to Naruto’s nose. “It has been confirmed by my colleague Shizune,” she turned slightly and nodded towards the brunette, “that the poison has been completely flushed from his system.” Several sounds of relieved sighs were heard in the room. “This being said, I’m sure you are wondering why he would still be in a coma?” She eyed the pack. The pack’s eyes were wide and they gave a slight nod. “His physical body was extremely weakened by the silver and which caused extensive damage. In order to heal, he requires a substantial amount of fuel and energy. With fuel, it means nutrients, minerals, vitamins, all that stuff the body needs.  The IV bag,” she pointed up to the bag that was hooked to a tube that flowed down to Naruto’s arm, “is feeding him constantly the fuel his body needs to successfully heal.” She took a deep breath as she watched the pack, waiting to see if there was any questions. The pack remained silent.

 

Tsunade took the silence to continue. “There may be some damage to the tissues in his mind that we are unable to confirm until he wakes. As I informed you before, we are not able to determine when he will gain consciousness. When his body is ready, I am confident he will wake.” She smiled slightly and turned towards the sleeping alpha. She brought the clipboard closer to her chest, in a make shift hug. “I am pleased to announce that he has shown some positive improvements in the last week that lifts my confidence more,” she whispered out.

 

“Tsunade-sama.” It was Sakura. “What sort of improvements?”

 

“Various movements, mostly in his fingers. Certain sounds his eyelids may flutter. This is why I have  called you all together. As a pack, I want you all to take time with him either alone or in pairs, never to many of you at once and talk to him. He may respond quicker to those sounds that are familiar to him,” Tsunade explained.

 

“There is some research that has shown that familiar sounds are helpful to those recovering from a coma,” Shizune spoke next.

 

“W-what should we talk about?” Hinata asked quietly.

 

“Almost anything,” Shizune responded, smiling gently at Hinata. “Come read him a story, tell him about your day, how the weather is. Things like that.”

 

“Do not speak of any concerns at this time though,” Tsunade spoke up firmly, her eyes meeting each pack member briefly. “I don’t need him worrying about things out there prior to his recovery. I need him to work on getting himself healthy.”

 

The pack members nodded at each other, humming in agreement.

 

“So it’s settled then,” Kakashi spoke up, “the pack will make a time table of who comes when.” He nodded towards the pack who hummed in agreement again. Tsunade nodded her head towards the pack members and turned to head out the door.

 

“Tsunade-sama?” Kyuubi spoke up, Tsunade hesitated, turned to face him, indicating he had her attention. “A word privately if I may?” Tsunade frowned slightly, her eyes squinted slightly at him.

 

“Hn,” she responded, jerking her head towards the door then moving towards it. “Shizune, I’ll be in my office. Ensure you go over the protocols to the pack on visiting the hospital and inform the staff on allowing the pack members all access in a 24 hour time frame for visitation. Kyuubi, come with me.” Tsunade swooshed open the door and breezed through it, not waiting for a response.

 

Kakashi caught Kyuubi’s shoulder as he turned to follow. “Hey, it’s alright, things will get better,” Kakashi breathed out with confidence in his voice, his eyes focused on Kyuubi’s.

 

“Fucking rights it will, I’ll make sure of it,” Kyuubi spit out as he jerked his shoulder away from Kakashi and proceeded out the door following Tsunade.

 

Kyuubi knocked briefly at the closed door and entered Tsunade’s office when she called. Kyuubi walked directly to her desk, standing at attention with a firm look on his face. He waited for Tsunade to acknowledge him.

 

Tsunade quickly signed at some papers on her desk, shuffled them into a pile before meeting Kyuubi’s hard look. She smirked slightly and leaned back in her desk chair. “By the look on your face you have something to request,” she snorted out, while tapping her fingertips over the arms of her chair. “Well spit it out baka, let me hear this idea of yours.”

 

“Tsunade-sama, permission to let me investigate on my own for the fucker that did this to Naruto,” Kyuubi spat out through clenched teeth, his hands were constricting, releasing small pops from the knuckles.

 

Tsunade leaned forward into her desk, resting her hands on her hands. Her eyes never leaving Kyuubi and calculating his request. “You have a responsibility right now to the pack, as second in command,” she countered his request with political protocol.

 

“I have a responsibility to MY ALPHA!!” Kyuubi roared out, bringing his fists down hard onto the desk. He was breathing hard and glaring at Tsunade, who didn’t even flinch. “The bastards who did this deserve to _suffer!_ Will you deny that of Naruto?!” Kyuubi huffed out, his tone harsh and bitter.

 

Tsunade snorted out slightly as she assessed the wild red haired lower ranked alpha, who showed off his flashing eyes, his cheek flushed with anger, teeth bared and his arms quivering slightly with agitation. She had to admit she was impressed with this side of him. _‘He will definitely make some fine offspring someday. If he can find someone to put up with him,’_ she inwardly chuckled to herself. She tilted her head at him and raised an eyebrow, as if questioning his behavior. Kyuubi noted the subtle look and stood up straight quickly. He said nothing in response to his outburst. _‘Hmph, stubborn brat. Thinks he can get away with mouthing off to me.’_ Tsunade leaned back again in her chair, her eyes not leaving Kyuubi before she stood, leaning her weight on her arms as she leaned forward over the desk.

 

“Listen here pup,” she breathed out in a firm tone. “ ** _YOU_** have a responsibility to the pack members being second in command, which means that your choices effect all of them.” She pointed her finger at his chest, her eyes behind her fist as she spoke, zeroed in on the red haired wolf. “What **_YOU_** decide and do, will always fall on the pack, no matter what. Their safety should **_ALWAYS_** be your first consideration!” She sighed loudly as she brought her fingers to the bridge of her nose and pinched. “And I am not going to even touch on the potential political disaster that could come with any negligent decision making,” she breathed out in a mumble, but clear enough to be heard.

 

“But Tsunade-sama listen…” Kyuubi began to speak out.

 

“And I don’t need some emotional alpha going all vigilante on my watch!” Tsunade cut him off, her palm coming down to slap the desk that echoed through the room. Kyuubi flinched slightly. “Do I make myself **_clear?_ ” **her voice dropped as she snarled out the word, glaring a dare at the red haired alpha.

 

Kyuubi clicked his mouth shut as he slightly pouted out his bottom lip, his eyes falling to the floor. “Yes Tsunade-sama.”

 

“Good,” Tsunade sighed out and sat back down at her chair, “now get the hell out of here.” She flicked her wrist a few times towards the door. Kyuubi released an agitated sigh before turning away from the desk. “And Kyuubi-kun,” Tsunade called out. He hesitated at the door, tilting his head, waiting for her to speak. “You may not think it, but we are looking into the situation Kyuubi, do not doubt me,” she explained in a softer tone. Kyuubi nodded slightly before opening the door and stepping out.

 

===========XOXOXOX==========

 

Thudded paws hit the soft moist ground of the forest floor. Slight huffs and panting sounds were released as four large wolves made their way through the trees. The moonlight was bright, highlighting the fur off of each animal and providing illuminated areas in the darkness, not that the keen site of the wolves needed it.

 

 _‘Spread out more and meet up at the scheduled area in 60 minutes!’_ Itachi called to his members through the bond. Light barks and snaps of jaws were heard as the four spread out from each other, heading in their own each direction.

 

Itachi drew his paws up hard and fast. He was frustrated and getting desperate. It was the first week of March and Sasuke had been missing for almost two weeks. Itachi’s wolf was causing physical damage to his exterior as it continued its wrath of anger and despair on his mentality. He had not slept fully for days, the results showing in his face with deep dark areas under his eyes, his eye sockets looked sunken and his cheeks began to look hollow. Deidara attempted to quell the superior alpha on several occasions but Itachi turned him away. He would not allow his mate to take the wrath of the alpha when Itachi felt at fault. If only he found the ones responsible sooner, if only he had someone follow him, if only he had taught Sasuke more, if only….if only…. Itachi felt the weight on his mind as his alpha wallowed out in despair, thinking about where his pack member was, what he could be going through.  Itachi bit his cheek and shook his massive head hard that had his tongue lulled out and bits of salvia splattered onto the surrounding leaves. **No!** He had to stop thinking that way! He pulled his mind out of the dark and pushed forward, as the pack continued to broaden their search area every night.

 

Deidara broke through some trees to an area he hadn’t explored yet, deep within the forest, several hundred kilometers away from any main road or cell phone tower. The area was rumored to have bigfoot in the area and Deidara scoffed at the thought. He had seen how people were infatuated with the thought of some big hairy two legged ape like creature hiding and living within the vast acres of the surrounding forests. Deidara himself had never seen such beasts in all his years living as a werewolf and considers humans to be full of notions to escape their own realities.

_‘Huh, ridiculous!’_ he chuckled to himself as he took note of where he had broken through. ‘ _The bush and trees appear to have been broken through_ …’ he sniffed the area. _‘Huh…there is vehicle tracks here, not very old either.’_ Deidara determined which way the tracks had headed and followed the trail. Humans were not known for coming this deep in the woods unless they were on the hunt. He hoped it wasn’t bigfoot hunters again cause damn he didn’t want to have play the skittish bigfoot again to lure them away. _‘Ridiculous!’_ Deidara huffed out again to himself as he continued to follow the trial.  The trial led to rock formations near the foot of one of the mountains.

_‘Hmm, I can hear…’_ Deidara stopped and listened carefully. He was certain he heard human chatter, echoing off the rocks. _‘Sounds like at least two…two males.’_ He padded carefully forward, his ears perked, eyes focused on the area ahead of him where the muffled voices were coming from and his paws falling softly muffling any sounds from the ground.

 

He came to an area that was open to more rock than forest. He spotted an off-road vehicle, parked near what appeared to be an opening in the rocks. He could hear the muffled voices of the humans closer now.

_‘A cave! What and who the hell are they…’_ Deidara thought carefully as he crept closer. He was near the back of the off-road vehicle when a scent slammed into his muzzle. Deidara’s head popped straight up, eyes wide, his ears perked forward as he took a deep breath to inhale the scent that invaded his senses. As he took in the scent, his ears fell straight back, eyes squinted and glowed in anger as he lowered his head and clenched his teeth together. He released a low growl while lowering his body in an attack stance asa his hackles rose. _‘Sasuke. I’m coming.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that? 
> 
> I may not always post an update on my tumblr site but feel free to look at my boring profile! @inluvwnaruto is my handle :D
> 
> So, much is starting to be exposed. I certainly hope this chapter was pleasing to others as it was to me.


End file.
